Cuando Mis Sueños Se Hagan Realidad
by FreePotterMoon
Summary: Eres tú... la persona que quiero a mi lado cuando mis sueños se hacen realidad... eres tú FINAL! HISTORIA TERMINADA!
1. Presentación

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo: Eres tú -No sabía a que se refería con eso, no sabía lo que quería decirme, seguía mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules que siempre han encantado. No quería romper el momento, pero no pude dejar de preguntar:

-Qué? -Sus ojos... brillaban intensamente

-Me preguntaron a quién quería a mi lado cuando todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Eres tú, Sakura.

No pude evitar que me llorarán los ojos, no había mejor forma que decirme que es lo que sentía por mí, cuando empezó a caer la primera lágrima de felicidad, me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-o-o-o-o-

Toda historia tiene un protagonista al que le rodean miles de historias más de otras miles de personas. Que una historia se centre en una sola persona no quiere decir que las demás no hayan ocurrido o que sean menos importantes; solamente quiere decir que se quiere contar una en donde las demás muchas veces se pierden. Es por eso que todos conocemos la historia del gran Hanamichi Sakuragi, como fue que se unió al equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku y como es que se fue perfeccionando de a poco en el deporte, y como es que con su ayuda el equipo de la escuela por fin pudo clasificar al Campeonato Nacional.

Esta historia no se trata de él, porque como dije es conocida, la historia que relato es de otro jugador de Shohoku, uno que cuando volvió en su tercer año quería desarmar el equipo.

Empiezo con presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Kogure... les suena conocido mi apellido? Bueno, eso es simple, porque resulta que mi primo es Kiminobu Kogure, subcapitán de Shohoku, o cuatro ojos como le dice Sakuragi. Su padre y el mío son hermanos, al igual que nuestras madres, por lo que nuestras familias siempre han sido muy unidas, al punto que sus padres son como los míos y vicecersa. Al igual que mi primo y Hisashi, voy en tercer año de preparatoria, también en Shohoku.

La cosa empieza así ...

Fue durante los primeros días del primer año, (afortunadamente no me costó mucho acostumbrarme al cambio de etapa escolar, el hecho que mi primo y Akagi estuvieran allí fue de gran ayuda) un día, después de clases iba a casa de mis tíos [cosa que sucede con frecuencia] por lo que estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio a que llegara Kiminobu para que nos pudiéramos ir, ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia durante la espera cuando lo escucho gritar mi nombre; me giro para regañarle y veo que no viene solo, que lo acompaña un chico, lo primero que me llama la atención de él es su postura al caminar, era seguridad pura; y lo segundo que noté fueron sus ojos, unos profundos ojos azules con un brillo en ellos increíbles. Era lindo, guapo, mino o como quieran decirle al hecho que estaba como quería, fue en ese momenton de inspección visual cuando me pongo roja como tomate. Cuando llegan a mi lado Kiminobu me lo presenta y creo que fue en ese momento que ocurrió el flechazo:

-Lamento la demora, se me olvido que debía asear el salón, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí -dice con una sonrisa buenachona típica de él -Te presento a Mitsui, el estará en el equipo de basquetbol con Akagi y conmigo.

-Mucho gusto -me dice, me estrecha la mano y me sonríe, lo que hace que me ponga aun más roja si era posible.

-Ho... hola... -patético, lo sé pero fue lo único que salió de mi boca por unos momentos, tomo un poco de aire y continuo -Encantada de conocerte, soy Sakura.

Me mirá unos segundos y yo a él, y mi primo como es el rey de los inoportunos me dice:

-Recuerdas que te hablé de un jugador brillante de secundaria durante el verano? -Los miro con curiosidad -Bueno, es él, fue escogido como el...

-Jugador más valioso de la secundaria -terminamos a coro los tres, puedo notar un deje de irritación en su voz.

-Al parecer no te gusta mucho el apodo -le digo a Mitsui.

-La verdad es que al principió era genial, pero ahora es un poco latoso que me llamen así - me responde.

Y así fue como nos conocimos... recuerdo que nos fuimos conversando todo el camino, parecía que nos conocíamos de siempre, como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigos.

* * *

 **PD: este es el capítulo que menos me gusta xD y como que deja harto que desear, pero les prometo que los demás son muchos mejores**

la primera parte, la copie de una serie que amo con pasión y locura xD :D es de "One Tree Hill", esta escena es de la cuarta temporada y debe ser la más cursi de toda la serie xD pero me encanta *O*

puede que más de una vez haga alguna referencia a OTH :D

esop, espero que les guste


	2. Lesión

Los dos primeros meses en Shohoku fueron geniales, hacía nuevos amigos, me iba bien en las clases e iba todos los días a ver las prácticas del equipo para animar a Mitsui (en secreto), y por supuesto animar a mi primo y a Akagi a quien le estaba costando un poco acostumbrase al ritmo, pero todos decían que se convertiría en un gran jugador.

En la primera práctica con los de primero, varios se llevaron la sorpresa de que el "jugador más valioso de la secundaria" estuviera con ellos, y todos se sentían esperanzados en el futuro del equipo estando él entre sus filas. No había quien lo parará, era impresionante.

Pero creo que la mayor sorpresa de ese primer entrenamiento es cuando a los de primero les tocó presentarse ante los de segundo y tercero; cuando le tocó a Mitsui, con toda seguridad dijo que con él Shohoku ganaría el Campeonato Nacional, algo que (siendo sinceros) era muy poco probable. El capitán del equipo se puso a reír pero le dijo que siguiera siendo así de optimista y que nunca deje de soñar. Mitsui lo tomó como un cumplido, pero en realidad, lo que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento es que estaba siendo irónico, porque sabía que su equipo, con suerte llegaría a las finales estatales, aunque sé que quería creerle a Hisashi con tu su corazón porque era su último año y con el "jugador más valioso" el camino hacia el nacional no era tan imposible.

Un día, creo que fue a la semana siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, llegó el Profesor Anzai, Mitsui me contó su encuentro con él en la secundaria, cuando ya daba por perdido el partido de la final, y me explicó todo lo que lo admiraba y le debía a ese señor, y que fue por él que quiso entrar a Shohoku siendo que equipos como Ryonan lo querían y por poco le ofrecían el paraíso.

El profesor pidió que por favor se realice un partido entre los alumnos de primero para ver las habilidad de los nuevos. Es así como Hisashi y Kiminobu quedaron en el mismo equipo, mientras que Akagi quedó en el contrario.

En los primeros minutos se hicieron notar dos cosas:

Primero, lo increíble que era Mitsui, no lo podían detener con nada, hacía y deshacía a su antojo, se pasaba a todo el equipo contrario y anotaba esas exquisitas canastas de 3 puntos que volvían locos a los alumnos de cursos superiores y al profesor

Segundo: lo malo que aun era Akagi, se ponía nervioso, se equivocaba en los pases o se caía, pero tenía una fuerza de voluntad y un corazón gigantes, no se rendía con nada ni ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Mitsui quien era muy superior a él.

El partido seguía su ritmo normalmente hasta que en una ocasión, Akagi y Mitsui chocaron lo que provocó que Hisashi llegará al piso apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda; se escuchan sus quejas de dolor y todos corrimos preocupados a ver como se encontraba. Uno de los jugadores llamó a la ambulancia por orden del profesor Anzai, cuando llegó, Mitsui se fue en ambulancia en compañía de un profesor de la escuela mientras que Anzai se ocupaba de avisar a sus padres sobre el accidente.

Al otro día, me fui a casa en compañía de Akagi y mi primo. El primero se sentía extremadamente culpable de lo que había sucedido, repetía una y otra vez que era su culpa lo que había sucedido, que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Mitsui sería solamente culpa de él y de nadie más. Nunca desde los años que lo conozco lo había visto así, y por la mirada que Kiminobu me daba, lo mismo era con él.

-No sacas nada con culparte, no es tu culpa -le dije

-Además resbaló, cuando se apoyó en el piso, no cayó por el choque que tuvieron -agregué

-Sakura tiene razón, deja de lamentarte -no había forma de levantarle el animo.

-Ya sé!... vamos a verlo mañana al hospital después de clases! mañana no tienen entrenamiento, además así sabremos como está

-Esta bien -respondía Takenori -Así puedo disculparme con él personalmente.

Al otro día, Akagi seguía cabizbajo y al parecer no había puesto atención a las clases lo que era bastante extraño, siempre pase lo que pase siempre estaba atento a las materias, supongo que la preocupación pudo más con él, durante todo el día me lo pase dándole animo para que estuviera bien pero no ayudó de mucho. Cuando llegó la hora de ir, Akagi dice que lo lamenta pero no puede ir porque sus padres le pidieron que cuide a su hermana pequeña así que debía ir directo a su casa:

-No te preocupes Akagi, con mi primo vamos a dar una vuelta para saber como está, le mandaremos tus saludos y le diremos que irás en otro momento -le digo.

-Gracias -me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando se la devuelvo noto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que no sé a que iba.

-Sakura! Akagi! -Nuevamente mi primo llegando tarde. -Lamento el atraso, tuve que ir a buscar algo al gimnasio, Akagi tienes que firmar tu también -le dice sacando un balón de basquetbol de su mochila -Todos los del equipo lo firmaron para dárselo a Mitsui, falta tu firma amigo -Y se lo lanza. -Llevalo al hospital, yo me acabo de enterar que no puedo ir, se me había olvidado que me juntaría en la biblioteca con los de mi grupo para hacer el trabajo de biología y no puedo fallar.

-No sé si debería firmar yo... después de todo es mi culpa que este en el hospital.

-No seas ridículo, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa -le respondo, luego le digo a Kiminobu -Primo, Akagi no puede llevarlo hoy, tampoco puede ir al hospital.

-No puedes?

-Nop... mis padres me llamaron, quieren que cuide a Haruko hoy hasta que lleguen, parece que van a cenar en alguna parte por cosas de trabajo de mi papá.

-Bueno, Sakura -dice mi primo

-Que quieres? -le respondo

-Tú le entregas el balón a Mitsui y le dices que no pudimos ir pero que lo haremos mañana

-Q..Qué? Que yo vaya sola? -me puse muy nerviosa, siempre me ponía nerviosa el estar sola con él.

-Claro! ustedes son amigos o no? se llevan bien... le gustará verte.

-Si, pero es que no soy parte del equipo y la pelota debería entregársela alguien que si lo sea.

-No seas tonta, que opinas Akagi?

-La verdad es que no sé... si quiere ir que vaya... si no quiere ir no la presiones. -Akagi sabía que me gustaba Mitsui, que me gustaba MUCHO y que eramos amigos pero que siempre me ponía nerviosa.

-Esta bien... iré... pero solamente un momento... no quiero incomodarlo.

* * *

Segundo capítulo listo :D espero les guste...

la idea es que el fic sea a lo largo del anime :B pero veremos como avanza, la verdad es que tengo varias ideas sueltas que van tomando forma cuando voy escribiendo...

eso sería, gracias a los que pasan y si alguien deja algún comentario... gracias igual :D  
cualquier idea o crítica será bien recibida, ya sea por redacción o por faltas de ortográfia... lo que sea :D

gracias nuevamente y adios!


	3. Confesión

No sé en que estaba pensado cuando fui a visitar a Mitsui al hospital, sinceramente, creo que debí estar loca para haber aceptado ir completamente sola y más encima en representación del equipo de basquet, era como mucho... yo y mi super suerte de haber nacido un viernes trece.

Que no se malentienda, me moría de ganas de verlo, de estar con él, me gustaba y mucho, pero justamente ese era el problema, que me gustaba demasiado. La cosa es que aquí iba yo, con un balón en la mano camino al hospital a ver al chico que me gusta y sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer o decir, pero sé que si no iba, Kiminobu no me hubiera dejado de preguntar la razón, y si le mentía, estaba segura que me terminaría sacando la verdad de todas maneras. En estos momentos es cuando odio que seamos tan cercanos.

Llegué al hospital, tomé aire, y pregunté en dónde estaba a una enfermera, era bastante joven, seguramente estaba haciendo su práctica:

-Buenos días señorita, me podría decir en dónde se encuentra el paciente Hisashi Mitsui?

-Buenos días -me responde con una sonrisa, era bastante linda y amable -me dijó Hisashi Mitsui, verdad?, es el chico guapo que llegó hace dos días? -En ese momento me dejó de parecer linda y amable. Y debí haber puesto una cara de pocos amigos, porque cuando me vió me dijo -Jajajaja lo siento, supongo que es su novio.

-Mi... no.. vio? -fue lo único que pude llegar a decir y me puse más roja que todos los tomates del universo juntos -No! es un amigo!

-Que pena, porque harían muy linda pareja -definitivamente ya la odiaba

-Me puede dar la información por favor? -Como siempre, ya me estaba enojando cuando me preguntaban si tenía novio o si me gustaba alguien.

-Claro que sí -me responde con una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada -Está en el tercer piso, habitación 303.

-Gracias -le dije en un tono un poco áspero, y me doy vuelta para irme de ahí lo antes posible

-De nada Srta. Kogure -Me paré en seco

-Cómo es que sabe mi nombre si es que nunca se lo dije?

-Supuse que era usted... Cabello castaño, ojos verdes... tímida... y si me permite decirle, un poco gruñona -Quedé mirandola extrañada, no tengo la menor idea de donde pudo sacar esas cosas.

-Cómo? -fue lo que dije

-Soy la enfermera a cargo del paciente Mitsui, y habla solamente de dos cosas: basquetbol y de usted... -otra vez todos los tomates del universo se juntaron en mi cara

-Qué?

-Que siempre habla de usted, entonces fue muy fácil reconocerla.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy tocando la puerta de la habitación 303 del hospital, no supe como llegué, ni como fue que me despedí de la enfermera o que fue lo que le respondí, tampoco me di cuenta que tocaba hasta que la voz de una mujer me dice:

-Adelante -Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, así que abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza

-Ho... hola... se puede? o vuelvo en otro momento? -Ahí estaba él con dos adultos, supongo que eran sus padres, así que más nerviosa me puse.

-Sakura! no seas tonta pasa! -me respondió Hisahi

-Permiso... buenas tardes

-Papá, mamá ella es Sakura Kogure... una ami...

-Sakura! ya era hora de que te conociéramos... desde hace dos meses de lo único que habla Hisashi es de tí -Es necesario que les diga que me pusé roja nuevamente?

-MAMÁ! -si... supuse bien, eran sus padres

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es la verdad cariño -Le dice su mamá con tono cariñoso -Además has sido injusto con ella

-Có... cómo? -me atrevo a preguntar, sus padres se miran y hacen una afirmación con la cabeza, y es el papá quien responde:

-Que ha sido injusto contigo, porque eres más linda de que nos ha contado -Más roja aun

-PAPÁ!

-Jajajaja, no te enojes hijo -le dice divertido su padre -Amor, -se dirige a sus esposa -vamos dejemos que conversen

-Claro, -la sra. Mitusi le habla a su hijo -cariño, volvemos mañana, descansa, y no hagas locuras por favor -le dice

-Si... si.. -le responde Hisashi mientras sus padres lo besan en la frente

-Adiós linda... es un gusto conocerte al fin -Me dice su madre y me besa la mejilla

-Es verdad, un gusto, esperamos verte pronto, y cuida a este loco por nosotros un rato -me dice su padre mientras me guiñe un ojo y también me besa la mejilla

-Claro, el justo es mío -les respondo con una sonrisa; y se cierra la puerta.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos que parecieron horas, miraba sus profundos ojos azules, su pelo brillante que se movía con la brisa que entraba por la ventana, en esos segundos memoricé todas y cada una de sus facciones. Él me miraba intensamente, no sé bien que es lo que veía, pero cuando se da cuenta que no hemos dicho nada por esos segundos, me dice que tome asiento a su lado y empezamos a conversar.

Conversamos sobre el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Akagi; el lamento de todo el equipo y de cuanto lo extrañan; le entrego el balón firmado por todo el equipo, lo que agradece; le cuento los motivos de por qué mi Kiminobu ni Akagi pudieron ir conmigo a visitarlo, pero lo entiende; le entrego las materias del día; me cuenta sobre su lesión, que por lo que cuenta no es tan terrible, que podrá volver a jugar, pero cuando menciona su dolencia no puedo dejar de notar lo afligido que se encuenta y dudo un poco en que sea tan fácil su recuperación como quiere hacerme creer.

En un momento me dice que necesita tomar aire, que si lo puedo acompañar a dar un paseo por el hospital, que no aguanta el encierro; tengo mis serias dudas al respecto pero me convence con una de esas sonrisas que me derriten por completo y no puedo negarme. Me dice que no me preocupe, que irá con las muletas y que no hay problema, que tiene autorización para salir un momento de la habitación siempre que sea acompañado de alguien, así que salimos a caminar.

Pasamos por varios pasillos en donde se veía de todo tipo de gente y de todas las edades, tomamos el asensor y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, tomamos algo y seguimos el recorrido, llegamos a la azotea del hospital y nos sentamos a descansar apoyados en la pared junto a la puerta. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando del viento y del sol y de la sombra, el día era precioso, estabamos en eso cuando me habla:

-Sakura?

-Mmm? -le respondo con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el cielo

-Necesito decirte algo importante -abró los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad, me devuelve la mirada intensamente y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa -Mas bien, necesito confesarte algo.

-Dime -le digo aun más nerviosa.

-Ok... -suspira -Ayer vino Kogure a verme -me sorprendo, y cuando ve que lo voy a interrumpir me dice -espera, deja terminar. Ayer vino Kogure a verme y me dijo, entre otras cosas, que mañana él, Akagi y tú vendrían, que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo. Así que le pedí de favor que no lo hicieran porque necesitaba hablar contigo a solas de algo muy importante. -No tenía idea de adonde quería llegar, pero lo miraba fijamente y lo escuchaba

-De qué se trata?

-Lo que pasa es que... -se pone rojo, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse, y no puedo evitar hacerlo yo también -quiero decirte que... esto... lo que pasa es que... -estaba muy nervioso

-Mitsui? -me mira -dime... lo que sea...

-Esta bien... lo que pasa es que... -toma aire y continúa de golpe -me gustas y mucho.

* * *

tercer capítulo listo :D

estoy subiendo todo lo que puedo porque ya la otra semana se me hará más complicado por culpa del trabajo.

espero que les esté gustando :D


	4. Sentimientos

-Esta bien... lo que pasa es que... -toma aire y continúa de golpe -me gustas y mucho.

Quedé en estado de shock, lo miraba pero no lo veía; no me quitaba los ojos de encima esperando alguna respuesta pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía que responderle, tenía claros mis sentimientos pero jamás pensé que podrían ser correspondidos, y aquí estaba con el chico de mis sueños declarandose. esta vez no sentí que me sonrojaba, pero algo debió pasarme porque me miró preocupado y me dijo:

-Estas bien? estás algo pálida

-Qué?

-Estas pálida... yo... lo siento... no quise asustarte o no sé... lo que pasa es que de verdad te lo quería decir porque... yo... es que... de verdad me gustas mucho... pero si no sientes lo mismo no importa... podemos seguir siendo amigos como siemmpre...

-Qué?

-Eso... que podemos seguir siendo amigos sin problemas y sin preocupaciones, incluso podemos hacer como que nunca te dije nada -mira el piso cabizbajo

-Mitsui?

-Dime?

-No seas tonto, no puedo hacer como que no me dijiste nada

-Lo supuse

-Pero...

-Pero?

-Pero me alegro

-Te alegras?

-Si -le digo con una sonrisa y sientiendo como los colores me suben hacia la cara, cosa que a él también le va sucediendo -Me alegro, porque bueno... lo que pasa es que... -es mi turno para ponerme nerviosa -la cosa es que tú también me gustas y mucho -se pone de pie, hago lo mismo; junta su frente con la mía y noto lo cerca que está, creo que podría contar sus pecas y él las mías. Y me toma de la cintura con el brazo que tiene libre de muleta. En ese momento, decido declararme con todo -Me gustas mucho, desde que te vi llegar con mi primo hace dos meses, cuando vi tu sonrisa -me sonríe -esa misma sonrisa.

-Estás hablando en serio?, no me estás mintiendo verdad? no podría soportar una mentira así

-Claro que no! nunca jugaría con algo así

-Me gustas... desde que te vi la primera vez. La verdad es que cuando Kogure me dijo que se juntaría con su prima para que nos fuerámos todos juntos no me gustó mucho la idea, cuando salimos vi a esta chica increíblemente hermosa que me dejó totalmente impresionado, -me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa -fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Y me besa, nuestro primer beso, mi primer beso. Tuvo que sujetarme más fuerte porque ya me desmayaba, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así. mi corazón latía tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho. Cuando terminó nuestro primer beso lo miro sonrojada y me dice:

-Espero que ese lindo color rojo de tus mejillas no desaparezca nunca -Y se ríe

-No seas malo, no me molestes -Hundo mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedó ahí unos segundos. Siento su corazón latir igual de fuerte que el mío y me doy cuenta que no estoy soñando ni que me esta engañando, todo lo que me dijo es verdad. Ñuego toma mi mentón con su mano y levanta mi cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos y me pregunta si es que quiero ser su novia. Me tiro a sus brazos para besarlo nuevamente y le digo que sí.

Al rato después decidimos volver a su habitación, vamos tomados de la mano y besandonos de vez en cuando en el trayecto, y con cada beso que me daba me sonrojaba, cosa que a Hisahi le encantaba recalcar todas las veces. Llegamos a su habitación donde la enfermera que me atendió cuando llegué al hospital estaba algo alterada al no saber la ubicación de su paciente. Resulta que si tenía autorización para salir siempre y cuando le pregunte a la enfermera, cosa que no hizo. Así que nos retó a ambos y dijo que le diría a sus padres cuando vinieran al otro día. Hisashi se hacía el lindo con ella para que no lo retaran cosa que funcionaba, sabía como conseguir lo que quería, me puse un poco celosa, y se dio cuenta, cuando se fue la enfermera me dijo que no sea tonta que no tiene que nunca desconfiar de él, me dio otro beso corto y me dijo que me acostará a su lado un rato antes de irme. Conversamos, jugabamos tirandonos cosas, nos besabamos de vez en cuando hasta que volvió la enfermera diciendo que la hora de visita se había terminado. No me había dado cuenta de la hora, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Le doy un beso rápido y salgo de la habitación con la enfermera detrás de mi.

-Pensé que eran solo amigos -me dice con una voz pícara.

-Lo somos, pero ahora también es mi novio -le digo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Llegué a mi casa como a las ocho y media de la noche, lo que para mis padres y mis tíos que estaban en la casa era muy tarde para una jovencita como yo. Les cuento que fui al hospital a ver a un amigo y mi primo me ayuda diciendo que es verdad, que se suponía que el también iría pero no pudo por hacer un trabajo de matemáticas en la escuela, cosa que me llamó mucho la atención. Cenamos, y después rapto a mi primo hasta mi habitación:

-Pensé que tu trabajo era de biología -le digo con falso enojo

-Este... si... es que... hicimos los dos trabajos!

-Mentiroso. Hisashi me dijo la verdad -Y me pongo roja cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió en la azotea del hospital.

-De verdad? -me pregunta curioso -Y?

-Y qué?

-Te lo dijo?

-Qué cosa? -con que mi primo sabía todo y no me dijo nada

-Lo que te iba a decir.

-Y eso era...?

-No juegues conmigo! No puedo decir nada si el no te ha dicho nada, se lo prometí. Así que... qué te dijo?

-Bueno... él... me dijo que... le gusto -Y me pongo roja y le cuento toda la historia -Así que ahora estas junto a la novia oficial de Hisashi Mitsui

-Genial! Entonces.. como soy lo más cercano que tienes a un hermano mayor, mañana hablaré con él seriamente en el hospital cuando vaya a verlo.

-No me pongas en vergüenza -le suplico

-No seas tonta!

Pasaron varios días, en donde prácticamente me lo pasaba en el hospital después de clases. Un día fui al entrenamiento antes de irme y me llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Hisahi en el gimnasio. Les dijo a sus compañeros que ya estaba bien, que no se preocupen por él. Lo miré preocupada pero él solamente me sonrió. Prácticaba lo básico para no tener que esforzarse cosa que no le gustaba mucho, en eso juega unos minutos en un partido de entrenamiento ante la queja de todos y vuelve a recaer. Tuvo que volver al hospital de donde se había arrancado, sus padres pensaron que yo lo había ayudado, pero la enfermera me defendió diciendo que yo no había ido ese día y que podían ver los registros de las cámaras si querían. Todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado no le sirvió de nada, porque por su negligencia se había vuelto a lesionar y ya no podría jugar el campeonato estatal de ese año. Fuimos al primer partido de Shohoku, donde Akagi estaba destacando bastente para ser un alumno de primero, creo que eso hizo que se sintiera peor, porque me pidió que nos fuerámos del gimnasio lo antes posible.

El día en que se volvió fue a lesionar fue el último día que Hisahi Mitsui pisó el gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

listo :D veremos como sigue la historia, espero a que les guste a los que han pasado a leerlo, al parecer será largo :O pero me entretiene escribirlo :D espero que les entretenga leerlo porque si no, no tendría brillo u.u

nos vemos en el siguiente :D


	5. Perdición

Han pasado algunos meses desde la lesión de Hisahi. Seguimos juntos y me sigue gustando ir a ver los entrenamientos, pero ya no lo hago tan seguido como antes porque sé que a él no le gusta; le trae demasiados recuerdos que quiere olvidar. Los médicos le dijeron que podría jugar pero que tiene que cuidarse, el problema era que tenían que inscribir a los jugadores y el plazo vencía mucho antes de que él estuviera recuperado, es por esta razón que de los alumnos de primero que se habían inscrito en el equipo a principio de año, sólo quedaron Kiminobu y Akagi.

Cada día que pasaba Hisashi fuera del gimnasio me hacía pensar en que se perdía un poco más. Me preocupe demasiado por él, sus padres también, al punto que le consiguieron hora con el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad, donde asistió a las primeras sesiones pero dejó de ir después. Yo trataba de levantarle en ánimo pero no se dejaba.

La cosa se puso realmente mala durante nuestro segundo año.

En el verano conoció a dos tipos: uno de nombre Tetsuo, de quien decían que era un delincuente, andaba en moto, no estudiaba, fumaba como chimenea y se andaba peleando prácticamente todos los días con otros tipos; y a Norijota, que iba a la preparatoria con nosotros, pero era de un salón distinto al de él, igual era alguien confictivo, que peleaba con todos y tenía unos amigos que lo seguían a todas partes. En total con Hisashi eran como cinco.

Se empezó a juntar con estos tipos y su comportamiento empeoró, era grosero con todos, incluso con sus padres, sus notas se fueron en picada y empezó a pelear. Pronto ya nadie lo recordaba como "El Jugador Más Valioso de la Secundaria", si hasta se habían olvidado que formaba parte del equipo de basket de la escuela. En la escuela era como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido, como si hubiera sido una especie de sueño o algo así.

Tuvimos muchos problemas estando juntos. Mis padres no aprovaban mi relación con él, pero nunca me importó, seguía con él porque lo quería y porque tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ser lo que era antes. Mis padres, mis tíos, mi primo y Akagi me insistían en que no iba a volver, que no sea ingenua, que se había perdido, que el Mitsui del que me había enamorado ya no existía. Pero yo nunca los escuche, nunca les hice caso, porque ellos nunca veían lo que yo veía. Si, era agresivo, se peleaba, y cada vez me decía que era la última, pero cuando estábamos juntos, era como cuando el día que me pidió que fuera su novia en la azotea del hospital.

En resumen, existían dos Hisahi Mitsui, el conficltivo que se peleaba con todos por todo y por nada; y el mío, el que era cariñoso, el que nunca dejaba de decirme "te amo" o "no se que haría sin tí", el que yo sentía que le faltaba volver a jugar, le faltaba el ruido de las zapatillas en el suelo, le faltaba saltar para poder encestar sus famosas canastas de tres puntos; pero nadie veía al segundo Mitsui, todos veían al primero porque era el que él quería que vieran porque no quería que lo vieran vulnerable.

A pesar de que seguíamos juntos, y nos queríamos, dicutíamos bastante por culpa de su compartimiento, cada vez que me decía que era la última pelea la que había tenido y que el tipo se merecía la paliza por cualquier excusa estúpida, era una discusión segura entre nosotros. Pero después yo lo perdonaba, le decía siempre que no no le creía pero que tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ser el de antes; y yo era la única persona que le podía decir eso, porque si alguien más lo hacía se enojaba y los podía golpear, porque si sus padres o su hermana se lo decían, él rompía cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance de su mano. Es por esto que sus padres un día me pidieron que los ayudara, que si hablaba con él a lo mejor recapacitaba, pero lo hacía y no daba resultado. Sus padres estaban desesperados y no sabían que hacer, pero al igual que yo, sabían que lo único que podría salvarlo era que volviera a jugar basquetbol, pero se negaba diciendo que era un deporte estúpido y que perdió años de su vida en esa tontería.

Un día, cuando le dije que volviera y me dio ese discurso de la estúpidez, le dije, que si realmente fuera así no tendría en su dormitorio el balón que le lleve al hospital firmado por sus compañeros de equipo. Pensé que esa vez iba a explotar conmigo, pero en cambio me dijo.

-Amor, esa pelota -y la apunta -la tengo solamente porque ese día aceptaste a estar conmigo, porque ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Al tiempo después, uno de los primeros días de clases de nuestro tercer año, mis padres me prohibieron que siguiera con él. Fue culpa de un tipo que me siguió cuando salí de la escuela, porque sabía que era novia de Mitsui y quería vengarse de él por una paliza que le dió. Me asusté como nunca en mi vida, me arrinconó en un callejón oscuro sin salida, hasta que grito y cuando me doy cuenta Akagi lo golpea. Me dice que todo está bien, que ya había pasado, que el tipo no se me acercaría nunca más, que él no lo va a permitir, lo único que atino a hacer es abrazarlo y llorar. Lloraba por el miedo, lloraba porque no sabía que hacer con Hisashi, porque sentía que no aguantaba más la situación. Akagi me escuchaba y me dejó llorar hasta que ya no me salían lágrimas. Me acompaño a casa de mis tíos, porque me estaba quedando con ellos unas semanas ya que mis padres estaban en una especie de segunda luna de miel. Le pedí que no le dijera a mis tíos ni a mi primo, pero me respondío que no podía, que esta situación no podía quedar así, mis padres llegaron al otro día, y con el testimonio de Akagi denunciaron al tipo que fue a parar a la cárcel porque además de tratar de violarme, tenía un monton de causas pendientes con la justicia. Falté a clases unos días, Hisahi me llamaba por teléfono pero nunca le conteste, ni sus correos ni sus mensajes, no quería hablar con él. Kiminobu me dijo, que Akagi se lo encaró al día siguiente del incidente y que seguramente por eso es que me llamaba tanto. Supuse que tenía razón, pero no quería hablar con él. Cuando volví al colegio, lo vi, y me pidió que hablará con él, mi primo le dijo que me dejará en paz, que todo fue su culpa, pensé que lo golpearía pero no lo hizo. Me miró con cara de pena, cara de culpabilidad, de rabia, de impotencia, de amor... así que le dije que conversaría con él después de clases.

Nos reúnimos, me abrazó, me pidió disculpas miles de veces llorando, me dijo que nunca se perdonaría lo que me pasó, me dijo que me amaba como nunca a amará a nadie, que era la persona más importante en su vida, que nunca más volvería a pasar por lo mismo porque él se encargaría de protegerme siempre. Ambos llorábamos. Estaba con su frente pegada a la mía, de la misma manera que en el hospital el día que se me declaró, pero la escena era totalmente distinta. Estaba decidida cuando me pidió hablar con él, empecé a dudar, pero finalmente no cambié de opinión:

-Hisashi... no aguanto más... sabes que te quiero, que eres la persona más importante que tengo... pero no aguanto más -Ahora estaba llorando más que antes -No aguanto más... y trato y trato y trato de que cambies, de que seas el de antes, que seas el Hisashi del que me enamoré, pero no puedo... y ya no aguanto más... no puedo... -me suelto de su abrazo y le digo -Lo siento... pero ya no puedo estar contigo... esto se acaba aquí... así que por favor, no me llames, no me busques.

Me doy media vuelta, voy hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras corriendo y me voy a casa en compañía de mi primo, llorando todo el camino. Se acabó, mi historia con Hisahi Mitsui, después de dos años, se acabó.

* * *

hasta ahora este es el capítulo que más me a costado escribir, pero es el que más me gusta :O

y debo admitir que me dio pena u.u pero me gusta el resultado :D

besos y abrazos desde Chilito 3


	6. Conflicto

Hisashi me buscó todos los días por una semana, trataba de inciar una conversación conmigo, pero siempre le dije que me dejará en paz. Creo que nunca había estado tan mal como esos días. Después al parecer se cansó de buscarme, incluso me llegó el rumor que salia con una niña de otra escuela, eso fue aun peor, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

La escuela estaba revolucionada por un chico pelirrojo de primer año que se llama Sakuragi, al parecer hizo enojar a Akagi y lo desafió a un partido de basquetbol. Me llamó mucho la atención, porque Akagi no era de los que andaba presumiendo o peleandose con los otros alumnos. El rumor corrió rápido por toda la escuela y fui al gimnasio a mirar. Estaba lleno, y en un partido tan extraño como ese, Akagi perdió contra un sujeto que nunca en su vida había tomado una pelota. Mayor fue sorpresa cuando a los días después lo veo en uno de los entrenamientos del equipo, mi primo me explicó que Akagi lo dejó ingresar porque era muy tenaz, que no sé rendía y esos eran los jugadores que quería en el equipo. La semana siguiente tuvieron dos partido de práctica, uno contra Takezono y otro contra Ryonan, ese pelirrojo era más una amenza para su equipo que un real aporte, al final Shohoku perdió contra Ryonan pero por muy poco, lo que era un resultado bastante bueno porque ese equipofue uno de los mejores cuatro a nivel estatal del año pasado, y si no fueron al camponeato nacional fue por pura mala suerte.

Unos días después noto que Hisashi no fue al colegio durante tres días seguidos, le pregunto a Kiminobu si sabe algo, me dice que no, y que no lo busque, que no puedo volver a lo de antes. Le digo que no se trata de eso, solamente que tenía un mal presentimiento y que quería saber si estaba bien. No me equivocaba, si le había pasado algo, cuando fui al salón de Norijota durante el almuerzo le pregunto por él, me dice que no puede decirme nada pero insisto:

-Por favor, qué es lo que pasó? está bien? solamente necesito saber eso

-Esta bien, te lo diré,

-Ok

-Hace días que anda teniendo problemas con un chico de segundo, es del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela, se llama Miyagi.

-Del equipo de basquetbol? -conocía a ese chico, era bastanrte rápido y ágil, decían todos que cuando Akagi no esté, él sería el capitán del equipo.

-Si... la verdad es que a Mitsui se le atravesó ese chico, así que nos juntamos para darle una paliza. -Lo que me temía, otra pelea más de Hisahi, no dije nada, dejé que Norijota continúe con su relato -Este enano, le penía pica a Mitsui por todo las cosas se habían dicho, así que la semana pasada nos juntamos para darle su merecido a ese tipo para que no moleste más a mi amigo Mitsui, lo golpeamos, pero él se fue directo a Mitsui, lo golpeó y lo golpéo hasta que quedó inconciente. Ahora está en el hospital, aún inconciente y con dos dientes menos.

-Que está qué? -No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que estuviera en el hospital por una pelea.

-Está inconciente, no lo he podido ver porque sus padres me lo prohíbieron, así que mucho más no sé sobre como estará, anda a verlo, contigo no habrá problema, de seguro sus padres se alegrarán de verte.

-Que vaya su nueva novia -le dije en tono áspero

-Su nueva novia? estas loca -lo miro con sorpresa -Esa tipa no es su novia y nunca lo será, ella anda detrás de él pero Mitsui nunca le ha insinuado nada, nunca, ni siquiera a coqueteado con ella. Él está loco por tí, la verdad no creo que algún día se le pase. -Dice lo último con una sonrisa -Y supongo que sabes por qué le tiene tanta manía a Miyagi, verdad?

-Si... Tú?

-Claro... -me mira fijamente -Mira, se que hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero Mitsui es mi mejor amigo, de verdad creo que es por el basquetbol; ese chico, el próximo año será el capitán y ese amigo tuyo, Akagi, lo es ahora... siempre ese deporte vuelve a él y lo quiere olvidar.

-Lo sé

-Anda a verlo, le hará bien a él y a su familia.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

Le dije a mi primo donde iba, pero le pedí que por favor le dijera a mis padres que estaría con él en el entrenamiento si es que preguntaban. No le gustó la idea de que fuera a verlo al hospital, pero me entendió y no me lo impidió. Norijota fue conmigo, quería ver si es que podía verlo, pero sus padres le prohíbieron la entrada, mientras a que a mí me dejaron pasar sin problemas. Ahí estaba, tendido en una cama, inconciente aun, me acerqué a él y no pude evitar llorar a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano. Creo que incluso me quedé dormida en esa posición, derrepente siento un pequeño apretón en la mano y despieto, levanto la cabeza y veo sus ojos abiertos; me sorprendo tanto que no llamo a sus padres. Me mira y me dice:

-Lo siento -y empiezo a llorar nuevamente. Después de un rato, me dice -Lo siento, siento haberte preocupado, no llores

Me seco las lágrimas y le digo:

-No lo haré nuevamente, llamaré a tus padres, solamente quería saber como estabas.

-Sakura...

-No me malentiendas por favor, me enteré lo que pasó y vine a verte, Norijota está abajo, tus padres no lo dejaron entrar. No vendré a verte de nuevo. Pero me alegro que estes bien.

Tomo mi bolso, camino hacia la puerta y lo veo por última vez antes de irme, miraba el techo y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Veo a sus padres que esperaban en el pasillo, y les digo que acaba de despertar. Me preguntan si quiero quedarme un poco más y les digo que ya debo de irme. Me despido de ellos y su madre me abraza y me dice:

-Por favor, no te rindas con él.

-Lo siento. -Me zafo de su abrazo y me retiro

En el hall del hospital me espera Norijota. Le digo que está mejor, que despertó hace unos momentos, mira hacia los pisos superiores y nos vamos.

* * *

hoy escribí bastante :O no sé por qué pero me ha pasado que no sé como empezar el capítulo y después empiezo a escribir como si nada, como si mis dedos se mandarán solos, es genial :D

espero que alguien esté leyendo xD o sino sería penoso xD pero igual lo continuaré porque me gusta la historia, Mitsui es mi personaje favorito de la serie e incluso era mi amor platónico de niña

eso sería todo por hoy, gracias por leer si es que alguien lo hace xD


	7. Cambio

Se me hizo difícil no ir al hospital para saber como estaba Hisahi, pero me las aguanté. Pasaron algunos días y me llegó el comentario que el chico Miyagi ya había vuelto, que estaba entrenando con el equipo de basquetbol y que había tenido algunos problemas con Sakuragi pero que los habían arreglado. Después me llegó la noticia que habían visto a Hisashi dando vueltas en la escuela con sus amigotes y que llevaba una mascarilla, no lo creía hasta que lo vi por la ventana; su imagen era otra, su cara irradiaba rabia, nunca lo había visto así y temí que pudiera cometer una locura. Trate de buscarlo para apaciguarlo, pero no hubo caso, no lo volví a ver ese día hasta que fui a ver el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

Estaba yo en las graderías del gimnasio sentada, cerca del tablero cuando lo veo llegar con esa manga de pandilleros. No podía creerlo, fue tan grande mi reacción que ni siquiera pude hablarle. Llega diciendo que quiere jugar con el equipo, Miyagi le pide que se vayan, no hacen caso. Y empieza el caos, incluso uno de ellos le da una bofetada a la entrenadora Ayako, creo que ahí la situación se puso peor. Nunca lo había visto así, tan violento, pensé que lo que decían era una exageración pero me doy cuenta que no lo era. Definitivamente lo perdí. En un momento llegan unos chicos y me hacen seña para que no hable, solamente atino a asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. y saltan con ayuda de las cuerdas de las cortinas del gimnasio que ya estaban cerradas. Se hacen llamar el "ejercito de Sakuragi". Uno de ellos empieza a golear a Mitsui, creo que su nombre es Yohei Mito de primer año, ya a esa altura lo único que podía hacer era llorar, y pedir que pararán pero no me escuchaban, no sabía que hacer. Luego llega Akagi y lo golpea, primero por el lado derecho y después por el izquierdo, le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero desvía la mirada hasta donde estoy y se da cuenta de mi presencia. En ese momento su mirada cambió, pero creo que fui la única persona que se fijó en eso. Kiminobu les cuenta al equipo que Hisashi era parte del equipo, y la historia de su lesión. Mitsui le dice que se calle, que lo que dice no viene al caso, que ya no le interesa. Mi primo le dice algo solamente para él, que alcanza a escuchar solo Hisahi y Akagi porque ambos miran hacia donde estoy, creo que en ese momento se derrumba. Norijota le pregunta si quiere volver, pero también le dice que cierre la boca, da su discurso ese de que es un juego estúpido y que perdió años de su vida en eso cuando segundos después aparece el Profesor Anzai al entrenamiento, se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable al ingresar al gimnasio, creo que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Hisashi lo ve y le dice que quiere volver al equipo, que quiere volver a jugar. Que le promete que no volverá a pelear, que volverá a ser el que era antes si se lo permitían. El profesor le dice que le dará una oportunidad, pero solamente una, que al primer problema se irá del equipo y no podrá volver.

Finalmente, ese chico Yohei, les dice a los profesores que ellos cuatro y los amigos de Mitsui tuvieron la culpa, porque supuestamente Hisahi había ido a pedir volver al equipo y ellos no querían que los dejara. Norijota afirma lo que dice ese niño de primero y todos quedan suspendidos unos días por haber peleado en el colegio, y el equipo de basquetbol no sufre ninguna sanción.

Hisashi después de eso falta otros días a clases, fue al médico a tratarse las nuevas lesiones y al dentista para que le arreglen los dientes que Miyagi le había roto. Lo encontré en la calle cuando iba con mi primo a comprar unas cosas, él le dice que debe ir a los entrenamientos, que no puede faltar al otro día, le habla como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran pasado dos años en donde apenas habían cruzado palabra. Creo que la mejor virtud de mi primo es esa, nunca guarda rencor. Mitsui le dice que lo hará pero es a mí a quien mira. Me dice que necesita hablar conmigo y pedirme un favor, que es importante. Kiminobu es quien responde:

-Claro, vayan, otro día te acompaño yo a comprar -y me guiñé un ojo

-Pero... -le respondo

-Nos vemos luego! -nos dice, se da media vuelta y se va.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos. Sus ojos... sus ojos estaban recuperando un poco el brillo en ellos que siempre me gustó. Me preguntó si podíamos caminar juntos, le dije que no tenía problema con eso. Caminamos en silencio unos minutos, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero era él el que quería hablar, así que espere. Llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos en silencio. Esperé. Silencio. Esperé, y habló:

-Sakura... -lo miro pero no digo nada, me mira intensamente -sé que te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero de verdad... lo siento -sigo sin decir nada, así que continúa -Lo siento. Siento haber sido tan idiota, tan egoísta, tan terco, tan orgulloso, siento haber sido violento con otras personas, no sabía como cambiar todo eso, no sabía como ser él de antes, no sabía como hacer que vuelvas a creer en mí, siento haber sido tan idiota (creo que eso ya la dije) -agrega con una sonrisa amarga -Pero sobre todo, lo que más lamento y jamás me perdonaré es que te hice sufrir a ti y que por culpa de eso te perdí. Maldición -se rasca la cabeza con un movimiento de impotencia -No sé si algún día podré ser digno de ti, o que pienses que valgo la pena. -Lo miro con lástima y le digo:

-Hisashi... yo nunca he pensado que no valgas la pena... sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, para los dos en realidad. No te voy a negar que sufrí, porque lo hice y mucho, pero siempre tuve la esperanza en que volverías a ser el mismo Hisashi Mitsui que me impresionó la primera vez que lo vi. Y siento que.. siento que, ahora de verdad lo estas intentando, que estás intentando cambiar para bien. Y me alegro, lo único que me hubiera gustado es que yo fuera la persona que te volvió a la normalidad (y siento ser egoísta al respecto, pero te veía como mi responsabilidad), pero no fui solamente yo, también fueron el profesor Anzai, Akagi, mi primo y hasta Norijota con los demás cuando te preguntaron si querías volver al equipo. Y me alegro que fuera de esa forma. Pero no sé si podré pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Así que por favor, no desaproveches la oportunidad que todos te estamos dando. -Le suplico

Se pone de pie frente a mí, me da su mano para que me pare, la tomo y lo hago, después pone su mano en mi cintura y junta su frente a la mía (como la primera vez, definitivamente es nuestra escena). Y me dice, con toda seguridad:

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo -Me devuelve con una sonrisa tímida la que le doy yo, me besa y dejo que lo haga.

-Quiero que vuelvas a mí -le digo

-Eso hago -y me besa de nuevo, luego me dice -Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Acompáñame entonces.

-A dónde?

-A mi casa, necesito que me ayudes con esto -me dice tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-Encantada -le digo con una sonrisa y nos vamos a su casa tomados de la mano.

* * *

este capitulo lo escribí en el trabajo xD la verdad es que el final no me gusta mucho, tenía pensado en continuarlo, pero era demasaido largo así que lo partí en dos :D

saludos a todos los que pasan, si es que alguine pasa xD un review no estaría mal, con alguna sugerencia, o alguna crítica... lo que sea es bienvenido

adiós


	8. Reconciliación

Nos fuimos caminando tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos a su casa, la gente nos miraba, creo que le hará bien un corte de pelo, ahora parece un delincuente según todos, pero la verdad es que a mí no me importa, yo no fijé en él por su corte de cabello, fueron por sus lindos ojos. Se que lo he dicho millones de veces, pero me encantan sus ojos, y la forma en que me mira, puede parecer un alien si quiere, pero si no cambia su mirada me da mismo su apariencia.

Llegamos, y al parecer solamente estaba su hermana mayor en su habitación, se escuchaba su música por toda la casa, Hisashi le tocó la puerta para avisarle que había llegado y que yo iba con él, se sorprendió bastante, pero me saludo con un abrazo de oso típico de ella. Por lo que nos comentó sus padres habían salido a casa de sus abuelos así que no llegarían hasta mañana. Los tres comemos algo rápido y Hisashi me dice que necesita que le corte el pelo. Voy a su dormitorio, donde se vuelve a escuchar la música a todo volumen de Hikaru mientras va al baño a buscar la máquina. Vuelve con una toalla, una bolsa plástica, una tijera una máquina de afeitar eléctrica. Acomodamos la silla de su escritorio sobre la bolsa plástica abierta para que el pelo caiga ahí, se sienta, y es en ese momento estando frente a él le pregunto:

-Estas seguro? porque no hay vuelta atrás

-Seguro -me mira a los ojos cuando responde -No quiero tener nada que ver con el Mitsui de antes, necesito el cambio, empezar de nuevo... además no puedo ir con este pelo al entrenamiento de mañana -me dice sonriendo.

-Claro que no, Akagi no te dejaría entrar al gimnasio. Ok.. aquí voy, avísame cuando quieras que pare.

Empiezo a cortar mientras escuchamos la música de un grupo que escucha su hermana, conozco la canción, y creo que puso la canción a propósito. Empieza los versos cuando estoy de lo mejor cortando el pelo: "Lying here on the couch with my heart in the mouth realize you were rigth I was wrong and I'm in pieces ande bits but that's nothing you can fix cause baby you're still my addiction. Every minute's like a thousand years since you were lying here. In the middle of the nigth I turn on the light too desperate to breathe cause I get this craving there's no time to waste gotta get a taste satisfy my need baby, wont' you save me got this craving for you"

-Odio esa canción... la ha puesto todos los días desde que rompiste conmigo.

-A mi me gusta, pero no la había escuchado hace tiempo. -En ese momento estaba parada frente a él y me abraza apoyando su cabeza en mi estómago.

-La odio, porque justo esas malditas lineas que suenan, es exactamente lo que sentía cada día que despertaba y recordaba que no te tenía conmigo. -Me abraza más fuerte, apago la máquina y lo abrazo

Sigue sonado la canción: "It's like you live in these walls Ihear your voice down the hall I swear I see your face it's everywhere it's every place, I start myself past the pain but still it won't go away The more I try to forget I remember"

-Creo que eso ya pasó, además... aquí estoy

-Mi última oportunidad

-Sí, la última, así que sé que no lo estropearás

-No lo haré

-Me alegro

Hikaru sigue escuchando la música de esa misma boyband todo el tiempo y repite las mismas canción una y otra vez: "From the damage", "Craving", "over easy", "these are the days", "love should be a crime", "all or nothing"... una y otra vez... una y otra vez...

-Las mismas canciones a cada rato -me repite -y todos los días, se que metí las patas contigo.

-Jajajaja, no te enojes con ella -le suplico -a lo mejor también esas canciones te ayudaron en algo.

-No lo creo

-Ya está! Estas listo, pero... voy a tener que andar con una escoba para apartar a los jotes, quedaste muy guapo -le digo con una sonrisa. Las canciones sonaban ya como cinco veces seguidas cuando Hisahi perdió la paciencia y le tocó a su hermana para que pare la música. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi con su nuevo look:

-Hermanito! Te ves muy bien!

-Por supuesto, como siempre... -le respondió -pero no cambies de tema, bájale a esa música, me tienes aburrido con las mismas canciones una y otra vez.

-Jajaja... esa era la idea -veo como le guiñe un ojo -Que despiertes! y te des cuenta que metiste las patas!.. así que... chao -Le sacó la lengua y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-No hay respeto -dice de mal humor -toma mi mano y volvemos a su habitación donde cierra con llave. Nos recostamos en la cama y conversamos de todo lo que habíamos pasado, de todo lo que se arrepentía y quería volver conmigo y que no quería volver a perderme, me abrazaba y me besaba. Me contó que en la pelea del gimnasio Akagi le dijó que estaba yo en las graderías, que me fuera para que no sufriera, que no me haga sufrir, y me dice:

-Se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Claro, somo amigos desde la secundaria.

-Y le gustas desde la secundaria.

-No seas tonto -le digo dándole un golpe en el brazo -Eso es mentira, somos amigos, yo creo que me ve como otra hermana menor

-Que lo mandes a la friendzone no quiere decir que no sienta cosas por ti.

-No -le digo

-Si

-No

-Si

-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

-SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI

-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

-Ya bueno... no... pero es la verdad... -cuando ve que le iba a responder otra vez me dice -No seas tan gruñona -me sonríe y me besa.

-Tonto -le digo y me giro hacia el otro lado de la cama, se ríe y pasa sobre mi hasta el otro lado.

-Hola -me dice, me doy vuelta otra vez y le digo

-Chao -y empieza a hacerme cosquillas hasta que lloro de la risa.

Esa tarde, fue la tarde cuando perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos y con música de O-TOWN de fondo.

* * *

otro capítulo que escribí en el trabajo ah ah ah ah... y es el que menos me gusta de todos los que van u.u pero bueno...

eso sería :D

gracias por pasar a los que pasaron :D

chaolin


	9. Entrenamiento

Al otro día, me pidió que entrará con él a la escuela, que no quería llegar solo porque se sentía extraño. Nos juntamos unas cuadras antes de llegar y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos, los estudiantes que estaban en la entrada se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando lo vieron con su nuevo corte de cabello, y varias chicas lo miraban de forma apreciativa (cosa que no me gustó para nada); el rumor (como siempre en Shohoku) corrió rápido, y en los descansos incluso varios estudiantes lo andaban buscando para ver si era cierto lo que se decía. Mitsui, y yo nos fuimos cada vez que pudimos al tejado para que no lo molestaran con sus miradas curiosas. Nos acomodamos en el suelo sentados, yo apoyando mi espalda en su pecho mientras él tenía la suya en la pared. Puso su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y me habla dándome cosquillas en el cuello:

-Si hubiera sabido que molestarían tanto mejor no hubiera venido

-No seas tonto -le replico -Son curiosos, y las chicas ven lo lindo que eres, cosa que no me gustó para nada -le digo frunciendo el ceño -Además... Akagi dijo que no podías perderte el entrenamiento

-Si lo sé...

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio en la misma posición, cuando de repente me dice en tono de burla:

-Así que no te gusta que me vean las chicas...

-Obvio que no... eres solamente mío -le respondo seriamente

-Lo soy... es por eso que no deberías ponerte celosa -En ese momento toca el inicio de las clases, nos ponemos de pie, me da un beso y nos vamos a nuestros salones.

Ese día no me perdería por nada del mundo el entrenamiento de basquetbol. Así que después de clases me voy al gimnasio donde ya estaban tres niñas mirando, reconocí a Haruko, la hermana menor de Akagi, voy hacia ella y la saludo, me presenta a sus amigas y nos quedamos esperando a que comience el entrenamiento. Luego llegan los amigos de Sakuragi y se paran junto a nosotras. Yohei reconociéndome del día de la pelea cuando me pidió que no hiciera ruido me dice hola, mientras que Takamiya me dice:

-Que hace una chica tan linda en el entrenamiento... no nos han presentado aún.

-Mucho gusto -le digo con una sonrisa -Soy Sakura Kogure de tercer año

-Kogure? como cuatro ojos? -Me pregunta Ookus, otro de los amigos de Sakuragi, pero es Haruko quien responde

-Es su prima

-Y es la novia de Mitsui -dice una voz detrás mío, nos volteamos y es Kiminobu quien había llegado con Akagi

-La -dice Takamiya

-Novia -dice Ookus

-De -dice Noma

-Mitsui? -completa Yohei. Son muy graciosos estos niños.

-Así es -les digo con una sonrisa. Y se alejan de mí unos pasos, acto que miro un poco sorprendida.

-Y desde que están en primer año -completa Haruko riéndose

-Hablando de él... viene al entrenamiento? -Me pregunta Akagi

-Sep... dijo que vendría, debería estar por llegar.

-Con Mitsui, Miyagi y Rukawa nos irá mejor las estatales -dice mi primo

-Mientras que esos tres y Sakuragi no hagan problemas... -Le responde Akagi

-No seas pesimista hermano! ya veras que todo saldrá bien -añade Haruko

Al rato da comienzo el entrenamiento, es el primer entrenamiento de Mitsui desde su regreso. Como que aun sus compañeros le temían, pero todos le dieron una oportunidad, creo que esto fue sobretodo por mi primo, él siempre sabe ver las cosas buenas de las personas, realmente es una excelente persona y un amigo aun mejor. Como siempre, el entrenamiento empieza con el calentamiento, corren por todo el gimnasio al ritmo que les marca Akagi, primero rápido y después más lento, luego rápido otra vez, Sakuragi no sigue el ritmo, es un poco desarmado, pero le pone empeño. Kiminobu corre al lado de Hisashi, creo que es para hacerlo sentir más a gusto, o simplemente porque lo extrañaba en ese lugar. Entrenan pases, tiros de sencillos, hacen dinámicas de grupo para fortalecer la confianza entre los compañeros y después se saparan en grupos para entrenar lo que les cuesta más o para tener pequeños desafíos entre ellos. Hisashi se queda en un rincón por unos momentos, toma el balón y lo mira, me quedo pegada en su cara, estaba ansioso y algo nervioso, y aun se veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero lanza el balón desde la línea que marca los tres puntos y la pelota entre medio a medio en la red; sus compañeros se quedan asombrados ante su tiro.

-Es increíble! -Exclama Fuji, una de las amigas de Haruko a mi lado. No puedo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

-Claro -le digo

-Así que no sólo es bueno con los puños -Escucho que dice Takamiya

-Así que cuatro ojos tenía razón? -Añade Ookus

-Aun no lo ven jugar -les respondo, las chicas y el ejército de Sakuragi me quedan mirando

-Lo que dice Sakura es verdad -dice Haruko -Recuerdo que mi hermano me contaba de un jugador prodigio que estaba con él en el equipo cuando estaba en primero, pero nunca me dijo su nombre, solamente que lamentaba que no estuviera, sobretodo el año pasado cuando a Shohoku le fue mal en las estatales.

Seguimos mirando el entrenamiento un buen rato, los chicos se esforzaban bastante en seguir con todas las órdenes de Akagi; Sakuragi y Rukawa se la pasaban peleando durante los entrenamientos. Ryota se lo pasaba entre ayudar a Hanamichi con algunas cosas y en babear por la entrenadora. Akagi se encargaba de los otros jugadores y de dar órdenes a los demás mientras él mismo entrenaba. Kogure era el que los animaba a todos, diciendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, que no se rindieran, que sigan adelante. En un momento, le dice a Hisashi:

-Vamos Mitsui, entrenemos tu y yo -Hisashi le da una sonrisa y acepta el desafío. Me quedo pegada viendo a mi primo y a mi novio jugar en contra, y al parecer no soy la única, todo el equipo los miraba de reojo y también los que estábamos mirando el entrenamiento (menos las animadoras de Rukawa, ellas solamente lo miraban a él). Creo que los demás querían ver si de verdad Hisashi Mitsui era tan bueno como Kiminobu y Akagi dijeron que era. Y empieza el desafío, mi primo es el que ataca primero, lleva la pelota en la mano acercándose al tablero y trata de encestar una canasta de tres puntos, pero Mitusi bloquea su tiro como si nada, todos se sorprenden, pero no es nada con la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando fue el turno de Hisashi para atacar. Todos pensaron que tiraría desde lejos para anotar tres puntos, porque ya habían visto su tiro anteriomente, pero intenta pasar a Kiminobu y en cosa de un pestañeo lo pasa y está anotando un tirosencillo. Y después le dice:

-Kogure, debes mejorar tu defensa -y le sonríe. Mi primo quedó con la boca abierta, en realidad todos lo hacen. No puedo evitar sonreírle, cosa de la que se da cuenta y me la devuelve. Sus compañeros con esa jugada se dieron cuenta que Akagi y Kogure no mentían sobre sus habilidades al jugar. En ese momento fue cuando sus compañeros se alegraron de tenerlo en el equipo.

Ese día fui a cenar a casa de mis tíos, y en el camino, Kiminobu me confesó que desafió a Hisashi porque pensó que podría ganarle porque dos años fuera de la actividad debieron haberle hecho algún efecto negativo, pero que se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que no fue así:

-Supongo que es porque es un genio o algo así. Lo que si lamento es haber quedado en rídiculo -se lamenta

-Jajaja, tonto -le respondo -Pero por lo menos sirvió para que los demás vean de lo que es capaz

-Creo lo mismo -me dice, luego añade -Ya quiero que empiecen los partidos, aunque por lo que vi en el entrenamiento, al parecer no voy a jugar mucho que digamos, pero da igual, lo único que quiero es que podamos llegar al campeonato nacional y poder ganarlo.

-Ya verás que lo lograrás -le digo dandóle un golpecito en el brazo -Y yo voy a estar ahí en todos los partidos para animarte

-Lo sé, enana -y me abraza

-No me digas así! sabes que lo odio!

-Jajaja lo sé, ENANA

-Tonto

-Jajaja, vamos rápido o mi mamá se enojará, ya se está haciendo tarde. -Empieza a correr y corro destrás de él.

* * *

me costó hacer este capítulo por culpa del trabajo, pero no quedó tan mal :D nos vemos otro días :D

gracias por pasar y leer, espero que les este gustando aunque sea un poquito

besos y abrazos desde chile :D


	10. Condiciones

Cuando mis padres se enteraron que había vuelto con Hisashi, me castigaron una semana entera y me prohibieron verlo, me dijeron que debía volver directo desde el colegio a la casa, por lo que no pude ir a los entrenamientos. Mi primo me mantenía informada de todo lo que pasaba porque era la única visita que me dejaban tener (no le iban a prohibir la entrada a su "hijo"). Me dijo que a Hisashi aun le costaba un poco unirse al equipo, pero que se estaba esforzando, que sus compañeros y él de a poco iban teniéndose más confianza, pero que era Hisashi el que ponía las barreras.

Lo bueno de ser hija única, es que mis padres no aguantan tenerme castigada, y sé como abusar un poco de eso. Me levantaron el castigo a los días, pero me pidieron que por favor no siguiera con la relación que tengo que Hisashi, les dije que no lo iba a hacer, que ya no era el mismo, que había cambiado, que si no me creían que le pregunte a mi primo o que vaya a los entrenamientos o al partido contra Miuradai que es en tres días más. Le preguntaron a Kiminobu y les dijo que yo no mentía, que era el de antes y que no ha vuelto ha tener problemas con nadie en la escuela ni fuera de ella, que se había cortado el pelo y que se esforzaba todos los días, y que era gracias a mí que había cambiado. Mis padres le pidieron que me cuidara, que si veía algo raro les diga inmediatamente, así lo prometió. Lo que si me pidieron, fue conocerlo para hablar con él, querían tener una conversación a solas con Hisashi, les dije que era una tontería, pero insistieron, y me amenazaron con que no me dejarían verlo nunca más y que se encargarían de eso cambiándome de colegio, y dejándome en la puerta de la escuela todos los días. No me quedó otra más que acceder, así que al otro día mi novio tendría una interrogación por parte de mis padres, cosa que no me gustaba para nada.

A Hisashi no le gustó mucho la idea de ir a mi casa, pero lo hizo igual, no quería tener problemas con mis viejos ni que anduviéramos encontrándonos si no hacíamos nada malo. Me acompañó a casa junto con Kiminobu, ya que ahora era él quien se quedaba en mi casa por unos días.

-No deberías ponerte nervioso, mis tíos son buenas personas -trataba de tranquilizarlo mi primo.

-Si, pero a ti no te odian -le dice más nervioso aun

-No te odian! lo que pasa es que no te conocen, eso es todo, verdad Sakura?

-Ajam -es lo único que digo, también me moría de nervios

Llegamos a casa y mis padres estaban esperándonos en el living con té y galletitas. Pero habían solamente tres tazas así que supuse (y bien) que ni Kiminobu ni yo estaríamos en la habitación. El pobre Hisashi estaba aun más nervioso y traspiraba un poco. Me enojé con mi padres, porque sabía que lo estaban haciendo a propósito, pero mi padre me mira con una cara que me da confianza. Mi mamá nos dice a mi primo y a mí si podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones unos minutos, cosa que no obedecemos ya que nos quedamos escuchando desde la pared. La verdad es que no estuvo tan mal como pensé que estaría, y Hisashi poco a poco se fue relajando. Le preguntaron sobre su familia (con quién vivía y esas cosas), lo que le gustaba, lo que no, sus pasatiempos, y después tocaron el tema delicado. Hablaron sobre lo de su lesión, sobre sus peleas y finalmente sobre el tipo que intentó agredirme. El dice que es lo que más lamenta, que nunca se perdonará eso y que lo atormenta todas las noches. Noto que se le nublan los ojos, por poco se le cae una lágrima, y es como mis padres se dan cuenta que lo que dice es verdad. Hisashi les dice que me quiere, que de verdad me quiere y que nunca va a permitir que sufra de nuevo, les dice que fui yo quien lo ayudó a salir del agujero en el que estaba, y que sus padres y su hermana me querían mucho. Creo que eso convenció aun más a mis padres de que no era un mal chico. Al rato después mi mamá le dice:

-Sakura nunca nos mencionó lo guapo que eres -Y se ruboriza un poco. Mi papá la queda mirando con cara de sorpresa y se pone a reír, después mi mamá y Hasashi se contagian y ríen también. Kiminobu y yo nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos por toda la situación.

Después mi padre me llama y demoro un poco en aparecer (porque se suponía que estaba en mi domitorio), mientras que mi primo se queda detrás de la puerta. Me siento al lado de Hisashi y espero que mis padres hablen. Se nota en la postura, que Mitsui ya no está nervioso, le conozco cada uno de sus detalles y pienso como es que los aprendí todos. Nos dicen que nos dan la aprovación para que estemos juntos, que no habrá problemas siempre que se cumplas unas cuantas condiciones:

1.- No bajar mis calificaciones: cosa que no es un problema porque siempre me ha ido bien, y desde primero que estamos juntos

2.- Puede entrar a mi habitación siempre que haya alguien en la casa y estemos con las puertas abiertas

3.- Aunque existe la número dos, mi madre me llevará al ginecólogo para prevenir que quede embarazada (aquí nos ponemos como tomate ambos). Mis padres no saben que ya he tenido relaciones con él y no pienso decírselo. Pero eso no evita que nos de vergüenza, sobretodo por el tono en que lo dicen. Me recargan mucho el tema del sexo, que no quieren que lo practiquemos, pero que saben que a nuestra edad es natural la curiosidad y esas cosas, asi que harán lo posible para que sea seguro porque no quieren nietos aun.

Creo que lo peor fue la parte del médico, no quería ir, pero me obligaron, le dije a mi mamá que iría pero entraría sola a hablar con el doctor y menos mal que lo hice así porque me preguntó si ya había tenido relaciones porque necesitaba hacerme unos exámenes antes de recetarme pastillas. Afortunadamente no tuve problemas con nada y a mi mamá le dieron los anticonceptivos y unos cuantos condones, cosa que me dió aun más vergüenza. Tengo control en seis meses y me dan la receta para comprar los medicamentos cuando se acaben. Y los condones? Mi mamá me dijo que se los diera a Hisashi.

* * *

listo el capítulo diez :D

como siempre, gracias a todos por pasar y leer :D


	11. Miuradai

Era el último entrenamiento antes del partido contra Miuradai. Me quede al lado de Haruko, sus amigas y los amigos de Sakuragi, vi que Norijota estaba en otro lado del gimnasio mirando, pero Hisashi no se dió cuenta. Aun no se afiataba bien con sus compañeros, pero de a poco iba a entrando en confianza y a hacer bromas o a reírse de las que hacían sus compañeros. Me encantaba verlo así: estaba feliz, relajado y hacía lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

-Lo que más me gusta en el mundo. Pero después de estar contigo -Me dijo un día cuando estabamos en su casa. No pude evitar ponerme roja. Siempre lo hacía cuando me decía esas cosas, porque no era que todos los días y cada cinco segundos me las dijera. Creo que las guarda para que me sonroje, cuando le pregunto sobre eso me dice -Por supuesto, me encanta ese color rosadito en tus mejillas.

Pero de vuelta a Miuradai... el partido era mañana en la mañana, lo que significaba que no podría ver su primer partido porque es en horas de clases. Le prometo que estaré pensando en él todo la mañana y que aunque no esté ahí, no lo dejaré solo ni un solo segundo. Al final... igual fui al partido, resulta que mi mamá me fue a buscar a la escuela con la excusa de que tenía que ir al médico, pero me llevó al estadio, me dijo que fue un pequeño regalo de su parte pero que no le dijera mi papá, y me guiñe el ojo. Dio lo mismo que no le contará a mi papá porque lo encontramos en el estadio junto a mis tíos, no querían perderse el primer partido de mi primo. Nos sentamos todos juntos para ver el partido y la mirada de Hisashi se encuentra con la mía, me sonríe, y le sonrío de vuelta, luego le habla a mi primo y mira hacia donde estamos y nos hace una seña, la que devolvemos.

El partido comieza, con Akagi y Kiminobu de titulares; mientras que Hisashi, Rukawa Miyagi y Sakuragi están en la banca. Nos sentamos justo unas filas más atrás de Ryonan, a quienes les llama mucho la atención que Rukawa esté en la banca, y uno de ellos no sabe quienes son Miyagi y Mitsui. Shohoku no está jugando bien, están nerviosos y mi primo con Akagi no pueden hacer todo solos, anotan algunas canastas, pero no son rival para Miuradai. En la banca de mi escuela la cosa no se ve muy bien, el profesor nisiquiera mira a sus jugadores, debe ser que aun está enfadado por la pelea en el gimnasio, anoche Hisashi me dijo que no irían de titular por eso. Discuten algo con Rukawa pero no se escucha que es lo que pasa. Ayako les llama la atención (esa chica es de temer) y se calman. Al final, cuando es mucha la diferencia en el partido, el profesor Anzai saca a todos de la cancha y deja solamente a Akagi para que entren Hisashi, Sakuragi, Miyagi y Rukawa. Ahí es cuando la cosa cambia radicalmente.

Los de Ryonan reconocen a Hisashi cuando lanza su primera canasta de tres puntos y uno de ellos que parece ser de primero queda maravillado con su juego y el juego de Miyagi.

En el entretiempo le digo a mis padres y a mis tíos que iré a ver a los muchachos. Llego justo cuando van entrando al camarín. Mitsui me mira y se queda atrás, le avisa a mi primo y también se queda, los abrazo a ambos y beso a Hisashi. Me piden que les diga como fue que fui al partido si hay clases y les cuento la mentirilla de mi madre al director de la escuela.

-No sé porque no me sorprende -dice Kiminobu con una sonrisa

-Claro... no iba a dejar de venir a ver a su bebé -le respondo con burla

-Tonta -me dice, me da un abrazo y entra al camarín.

-También tengo que entrar -me dice Hisashi

-Lo sé -le respondo, me abrazo a él por el cuello y le doy un beso

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo -Me dice apoyando su frente a la mía

-No seas tonto, no me lo perdería, aunque casi lo hago por culpa de las clases -Nos reímos, nos besamos por última vez y vuelvo a mi lugar.

En la siguiente mitad del partido, Miuradai se empieza a desesperar por lo que hacen que entre un jugador gigantesco, les cuesta un poco controlarlo pero lo logran igual. Más tarde se ve como Sakuragi le clava el balón en la cabeza y es expulsado del partido. Shohoku gana facilmente el primer partido contra un rival bastante complicado.

Al finalizar el partido voy con mis papás y mis tíos al camarín, felicito a Hisashi (no muy efusivamente como me hubiera gustado, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso) y mi primo. Los adultos nos invitan a los tres a almorzar para celebrar, cuando en el pasillo aparecen los padres de Hisashi quienes me saludan con un gran abrazo (de ellos Hikaru sacó sus abrazos de osos) cosa a que mis padres no se les pasa por alto, y les piden que vayan con nosotros. Cosa que aceptan encantados.

Ahí fue cuando nuestros padres por fin se conocen. La mamá de Mitsui le dice a la mía que me quieres mucho, y que lamentan todo lo que pasé, y que siempre me estarán agradecidos por estar con Hisashi cuando más necesitaba a alguien. Mis padres me miran con cariño y con cada palabra que dicen mis "suegros" me pongo más roja.

Hisashi, Kiminobu y yo nos vamos hacia otro lado del local para conversar, me dicen que el profesor Anzai estaba enojado con el "ejército de conflictivos" y que les hizo prometer que nunca más volverían a pelear, cosa que hicieron todos, menos Rukawa que dijo "tal vez" y que fue por esa promesa que los dejó jugar. Fuera como fuera, como dijo Kiminobu:

-Pudimos ganar el primer partido, el año pasado hasta aquí quedamos. Ahora se ve un poco más claro el camino hacia las Nacionales. -A ambos les brilla los ojos de solo pensar en el campeonato nacional.

* * *

encuentro que quedó corto, pero era solamente para relatar desde otro punto de vista el partido con Miuradi. La historia será solamente a lo largo del anime incluyendo los OVAS, pero no la parte del campeonato nacional.

saludos y abrazos a todos los que pasen

y gracias por leer :D


	12. Amigas

Al día siguiente toda la escuela sabía que el equipo de basquetbol había ganado su primer partido, cosa que era una grata sorpresa para todos, porque nadie les tenía mucha fe que digamos. El único tema de conversación por la escuela era el partido del día anterior, después de tres años aun no sé como es que se saben todas las noticias de un momento a otro. Por todas partes se veían estudiantes poniéndose de acuerdo para ver el próximo partido que era contra Tsubuku y buscando la mejor forma para animar a los jugadores durante el partido. Hisashi se ganó una nueva fama después de ese partido, ahora lo veían diferente, ya era menos la imagen de delincuente juvenil que veían, lo que me gustaba mucho, pero con eso ahora cada vez habían más chicas detrás de él, y me hacían enojar, incluso algunas muy cara dura me pedían a mí que le enviara saludos... A MI que soy su novia... claro, ahora que le fue bien en el primer partido todas andas detrás... odio todo eso... pero lo veo feliz, más feliz que nunca así que me aguanto, y el se ríe de mis celos.

Un día me di cuenta que mi vida de estudiante de último año prácticamente girada en torno al equipo de basquetbol, pero no me molestaba, podía así estar más cerca de mi primo y de Hisashi. Mis padres decían que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, pero no era así, durante los entrenamientos no podíamos hablar mucho, solo teníamos intercambios de miradas y sonrisas y ese tipo de cosas y una que otra palabra pero nada más. Ninguno de los dos quería que pierda la concentración, además que Akagi era muy estricto sobre esto. De a poco también me fui haciendo amiga de los amigos de Sakuragi y las amigas de Haruko y decidimos ir todos juntos a ver el siguiente partido de Shohoku. Mis amigas me decían que me pasaba todo el día en el gimnasio y que ya no andaba con ellas, por eso que ese fin de semana muy a mi pesar no iba a reunirme con Hisashi.

En total eramos cuatro amigas. Pero llegaron dos porque a la otra estaba en algo familiar. Quedamos en juntarnos en un parque para dar una vuelta y tomar algo de aire. Me di cuenta en que de verdad las había dejado de lado porque casi no conocía por lo que pasaban y me sentí un poco mal, pero si sigo siendo sincera, no las extraño tanto como pensé, ahora me junto con esos niños de primero en los entrenamientos y nos hemos reunido después de ellos otras veces y lo paso bien, me caen bien, son puras risas con ellos, y los del equipo también son muy simpáticos, con las únicas que no he compartido son con las animadoras de Rukawa, porque son unas pesadas.

Estábamos sentadas, conversando cuando me preguntan porque era que habia vuelto con Hisashi, que era lo que veía en él:

-A parte de que está como quiere -me dice Natsuki riendo

-Es que no lo conocen, nunca se han dado el tiempo de conocerlo -le respondo

-Claro que no lo hemos hecho, da miedo solamente verlo -acota Sora, a lo que Natsuki afirma con la cabeza

-Son unas prejuiciosas, por eso es que dicen eso -Suspiro. A veces piendo que malgastamos nuestras palabras y nuestros momentos, y no nos tomamos el tiempo para decir las cosas que tenemos en el corazón cuando tenemos la oportunidad, es por esto que decido decirle lo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo: -Pero no espero que lo entiendan y la verdad chicas, es que me da igual si lo hacen. No saben por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no saben lo bien que lo pasamos estando juntos o con nuestros amigos, o durante los entrenamientos, porque nunca se han dado el tiempo de acompañarme aunque sea solamente a uno. Dicen ser mis amigas pero nunca me sentí apoyadas por ustedes o a lo mejor era yo la que no veía que lo hacían... no lo sé... solo sé que he estado en mis mejores días de la preparatoria desde que Hisashi volvió al equipo de basquetbol, porque ambos hemos hecho buenos amigos ahí, y me hubiera gustado, en realidad todavía me gustaría que fueran parte de eso, pero como no quieren da igual -me encojo de hombros -las personas cambian, creo que he cambiado, y creo que ustedes también... y creo que ya no nos necesitamos como antes... no quiere decir que no las aprecie, porque lo hago, son mis amigas y no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado juntas los últimos años. -Me tiro sobre el cesped y suspiro nuevamente

-Quieres decir, que no quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga? -me pregunta Sora con voz apagada

-No he dicho eso, solamente que siento que no es lo mismo, y no sé si es para mejor o para peor porque no nos hemos dado la oportunidad de verficarlo. A lo mejor debemos ceder un poco, todas, a lo mejor yo tratando de estar más con ustedes y ustedes conmigo, en los dos ambientes, en el suyo y en el mío, porque hace rato que siento que no es el mismo. -Mis amigas se quedan mirando unos segundos y veo que se entienden a la perfección, pero no digo nada más a parte de: -Muero de hambre, que les parece si vamos a comer a algún lugar -les digo con una sonrisa.

Salimos del parque y nos dirigimos a un restoran en el centro. Comimos y veo que están bastante calladas, supongo que es por lo que les dije. Natsuki es la primera en romper el silencio que se estaba formando:

-Saku... creo que tienes razón... las cosas han cambiado, creo que deberíamos poner más empeño para seguir siendo amigas. Crees que pueda ir mañana contigo al entrenamiento del equipo de basquetbol? -me dice con una sonrisa tímida, la que le devuelvo

-Claro que sí! -le respondo entusiasmada

-Y nos presentarás a Mitsui? -Ahora dice Sora

-Lo haré, se los prometo -Le digo llena de felicidad.

Nos vamos al rato después a nuestras casas, recuerdo que Hisashi ese día tenía un control con el médico para verse nueavemente la rodilla, una visita de rutina me dijo, pero quería saber como le había ido. Lo veo desde una pasarela hablando con alguien en moto, me doy cuenta de que es Tatsuo, uno de sus malas juntas (como les dice su madre). Me ve y me dice:

-Te ves bien, Sakura -no le respondo, Hisashi se da cuenta que estoy ahí y me sonríe. Después le dice a Hisashi:

-Nos vemos, deportista -Sube a su moto y se va justo cuando llego al lado de mi novio que me toma por la cintura mientras ve como su amigo se va.

-Te extrañe hoy -me dice mientras caminamos hacia mi casa -Que tal tu día?

-Bastante bueno

-Si? me alegro... y eso que no querías juntarte con tus amigas.

-Me sirvió de mucho... de hecho a todas.

-Cómo así?

-Intentaremos pasar más tiempo juntas, y quieren conocerte ofialmente, así que irán conmigo a ver el entrenamiento

-Genial amor -me dice con una sonrisa -luego me pregunta -Una de ellas es la que me dijiste que estaba loca por Kogure?

-Sep... es la rubia alta con pinta de modelo yankee

-Con esa descripción, cualquiera se volvería loco por ella -Lo golpeo en el brazo -AUCH! Eso me dolió!

-Esa era la idea -le digo enojada

-Tonta

-Tú lo eres

-No. Tú lo eres por ser tan celosa -me dice seriamente, luego deja de caminar y se para frente a mi -Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres la única que me interesa? No tienes que ponerte celosa solamente porque diga que una chica es linda, porque hay muchas, pero eres tú a la que quiero, a nadie más.

-Buena respuesta -lo beso y seguimos caminando

* * *

este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo y tiene una pequeña frase citada de One Tree Hill :D si conocen la serie a lo mejor la encuentran :D

gracias por pasar a leer

besos y abrazos desde el hermoso Chile :D


	13. Tsukubu

Fui al entrenamiento con amigas y se las presente a todos con los que me juntaba en los entrenamientos y a Hisashi después. Se llevaron bien todos, lo que me alegró mucho, por fin mis dos mundos se juntaban. Esa práctica la dedicaron a un entrenamiento ligero, ya que al día siguiente era el esperado partido con Tsukubu, que era entrenado por un ex alumno del profesor Anzai. Los muchachos estaban todos expectantes esperando que empieze luego el partido para jugar.

Mis padres y tíos querían que fuera con ellos, pero había quedado en reunirme con el grupo de Sakuragi, el de Haruko y mis amigas para ver el partido. Formamos un lindo grupo de once personas, decidimos ir con uniforme para que se note presencia del colegio. Vimos que las animadoras de Rukawa no se hicieron esperar y llegaron casi junto con nosotros con sus ridículos uniformes.

Antes que comience el partido decido ir a ver a Hisashi a los camarines. Ahí estaba con sus compañeros tirando la talla y riendo como un niño pequeño. Cada risa que daba era un trozo de él que se recuperaba de su anterior actitud. En ese momento me doy cuenta que la vida es graciosa, te puede golpear muy fuerte, pero si miramos fijamente podemos encontrar esperanza en los ojos de la persona que amas, y que si somos suertudos, osea la persona más afortunada del mundo, la persona que decides amar, te ama de vuelta, y al ver la mirada que Hisashi me da en ese momento, sé que soy la mujer más afortunada de todo el universo.

Se dirige a mí, me abraza y me besa, al igual que en el partido anterior, mi primo nos dice:

-Asco, consigan una habitación - y Hasashi le responde guiñendo un ojo:

-Claro que lo haremos, pero después del partido -Me pongo rojas y mi primo se escandaliza y mientras entra al camarín con sus compañeros le dice:

-Pobre de ti... te mato. -Ahora le entrego una nota a Hisashi que dice "I love you, every version of you", pero le pido que no la lea, que espere a que entre a la cancha. Me voy a mi lugar antes que empiece el partido. Cuando mira mi nota en el momento que le pedí me busca por todas partes del gimnasio hasta que me encuentra y me hace una seña con la mano, una "X" y un "2", nos sonreímos unos segundos antes que el profesor los llame para dar a conocer a los titulares y algún consejo de última hora.

Entran como titulares: Akagi, Kiminobu, Miyagi, Rukawa y mi Hisashi. Al principio les cuesta un poco anotar, todavía no están completamente afiatados. Godai (quien jugó en la secundaria con mi primo y Akagi) es ahora el capitán de Tsukubu y anota varias canastas de tres puntos dándole más confianza a su equipo. Sakurgi entra a jugar antes de que termine el primer tiempo y se lo pasa peleando contra un jugador de Tsubuku de apellido Nango, pero nadie sabe porqué hasta que se ecucha el nombre de Haruko y una de sus amigas le pregunta si lo conoce:

-Nunca lo había visto -responde ella.

Con Sakuragi empiezan los problemas. Se pelea con sus compañeros, comete errores y lo retan porque no se concentra en el partido. Después lentamente su situación cambia y también el partido. Empiezan a anotar, Hisashi hace sus tiros de tres, Rukawa y Miyagi hacen sus mejores jugadas, Akagi sus clavadas y defiende de forma impecable y Sakuragi... Sakuragi se lleva los ojos de todos en el estadio, gana todos y cada uno de los rebotes del partido, en defensa y ofensa, es impresionante como es que lo hace. Comete varios faltas, pero aun así no lo paran con nada. Godai es expulsado del partido y escucho a Akagi decirle a Sakuragi que vea como cambia el equipo rival cuando le expulsaron a su jugador, y que debe de tener cuidado porque le pasa a todos los equipos y a ellos también; pero lo expulsan igual.

La expulsión de Sakuragi merece un espacio especial. Como dije, todos estaban pendientes de Sakuragi por sus rebotes, porque solamente un jugador a nivel colegial había conseguido 22 en un solo partido, y el cumplió con ese record, el estadio estaba en llamas, y cuando consiguió el número 23 sonó el silbato del árbitro informando que había cometido su quinta falta, por lo que era expulsado y ese último rebote no contaba. Todo el estadio quedó callado, no podían creer lo que pasaba, porque todos querían ver como se rompía el record.

Al final, Shohoku ganó por una amplia diferencia el partido, con Sakuragi expulsado y con una ovación para él increíble, ninguno de nuestro grupo lo podía creer.

Nuestra escuela pasó a la siguiente ronda del torneo estatal, y ahora tocaba Shoyo, el segundo mejor del estado de los últimos años.

Cuando termina el partido voy en busca de Hisashi y Kiminobu nuevamente para felicitarlos, me tiro a sus cuellos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos. Me tiro también al de Akagi quien se sonroja un poco pero sonríe cuando lo felicito. Este gesto no le gustó mucho a Hisashi pero me rio de su reacción cuando estábamos en su habitación (después de ustedes ya saben qué):

-Amor, no tenías que ponerte celoso solamente porque abracé a Akagi

-No lo hice

-Claro que sí, y eres tú el que siempre me dice que no tengo que ponerme celosa. -No me dice nada, emite un gruñido y me rio de nuevo mientras le beso la espalda. -Te amo -le digo, se da vuelta lentamente y me dice mirándome profundamente:

-Podría amarte para siempre

-Yo también

-Ahora eres mi familia, Sakura, lo más real que tengo. No quiero perderte nunca, nunca más

-No lo harás -Se pone serio y me dice:

-Cásate conmigo

-Qué? -lo miro sorprendida, no puedo creer que me diga algo como esto. Jamás me lo esperé, menos a los 17 años. Trato de incorporarme a la cama cuando le respondo:

-Hisashi... Las parejas no se casan estando en preparatoria. Es... no es normal

-Y qué? No soy normal. Lo que siento, definitivamente no es normal, y para ser sinceros, Sakura, no quiero ser normal, nunca, no contigo, es en serio

-Lo sé, pero...

-Ok... lo diré otra vez... podría amarte para siempre

-Y yo a tí -le respondo con un beso

-Entonces, porque "para siempre" no puede comenzar hoy?

-Hisashi... no podemos... es una locura... además nuestros padres nunca nos dejarían

-Supongo que tienes razón -hunde su cabeza en mi cuello -Entonces supongo que es un "no"

-Es un "no todavía". Hisashi, te amo, lo sabes, pero no es el momento, además... -trato de subirle el ánimo -ni siquiera me has regalado una roca gigante de miles de kilates. -Siento su risa en mi cuello y se me paran los pelos

-Tienes razón... espera un segundo... -Busca algo en su mesita de noche, para hacerlo debe casi pasar por sobre mí, tengo todo su torso a centímetros de mi cara, lo que me encanta, la vista es espectacular, y su olor... nuestro olor, es aun mejor. -Acá está... -vuelve a su anterior posición, me mira y me dice:

-No es una roca gigante de miles de kilates, pero por ahora funcionará, dame tu mano -Le paso la mano izquiera y me pone en la muñeca una pulsera de juguete: -No digas que no te regalo nada -me dice con una sonrisa y me besa nuevamente.

Hicimos una promesa en ese momento: prometimos que terminando la escuela, planearíamos juntos nuestras vidas, que más adelante nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia juntos. Porque nuestra historia no puede no tener un final feliz.

* * *

hola a todos...

no sé como fue que terminé con una proposición de matrimonio en este capítulo xD

espero que les haya gustado a todos

nos leemos pronto

buenas noches :D


	14. Charla

En la escuela, todos estaban pendiente de los partidos del equipo de basquetbol, hasta los otros clubes iban a alentar contra Shoyo. Los profesores también estaban entusiasmados esos días, ya que para poder entrar a las finales estatales Shohoku tendría que ganarle sí o sí al segundo mejor del estado. El día viernes ya nadie ponía atención a las clases, y los jugadores se vieron envueltos en una popularidad bastente grande, hasta a los de primero que no habían jugado los miraban de otra forma. Era la media revolución.

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros; antes del partido contra Shoyo, habían otros dos y todos aconsejaban a Sakuragi para que no lo vuelvan a expulsar y el pobre más se acomplejaba con el asunto de las faltas. El día viernes antes del partido, empezaba a mirar a todos sus compañeros con una cara que asustaba a todos, nadie sabe porque empezo con eso, pero Haruko nos dijo que fue por Akagi:

-Ayer, ante la insistencia de Sakuragi para conocer algún milagro y no cometer faltas, mi hermano le dijo para vencer a sus rivales sin cometer faltas debe "matarlos con la mirada". Al parecer se lo tomó muy en serio -dijo algo preocupada

-Hanamichi es el rey de los inocentes -le contestó Yohei

-Es un tonto -dijo Noma

-Es mejor dejarlo así, si eso le ayuda a no ser expulsado bienvenido sea -les digo a todos. Es ese momento Hisashi tira la pelota hacia la canasta que estaba cerca de nosotros y encesta, le digo: -Lindo tiro -y me responde:

-Lindas piernas -me responde con una sonrisa y sigue en el entrenamiento, dejandóme roja como un tomate.

-Mitsui tiene razón -dice Takamiya mirándome y me pongo más roja aun; para su mala suerte, Hisashi lo escucha y le da un golpe en la cabeza digno de Akagi y se vuelve al entrenamiento nuevamente; todos nos ponemos a reír de la situación, pero en ese momento se escucha el grito de las porristas de Rukawa, ponemos atención y fue solamente porque había tocado la pelota, estas niñas son unas huecas.

En ese partido, Shohoku ganó, pero Sakuragi fue expulsado...

El día del segundo partido llegamos temprano al estadio, me junté con mis amigas afuera, entramos y nos reúnimos con Haruko y las demás. Los equipos ya estaban en la cancha, pero no se veían rastros de Sakuragi y Hisashi, todas nos preguntamos donde estaban, pero unos momentos antes de empezar entran al gimnasio. En seguida noto que vienen algo golpeados. Veo que Mitsui se dirige al entrenador y le dice algo, a lo que le responde y asiente con la cabeza. Habíamos guardado puesto para Yohei y los demás pero no llegaban, y el estadio se llenaba rápidamente. Llegaron a mitad del partido y muy machucados, nos explican que con Sakuragi venían atrasados, saltaron una muralla y vieron que los tipo que fueron al gimnasio con Mitsui lo tenían arrodillado y que le gopearían las manos, al parecer querían golpear a Tetsuo y él lo fue a rescatar, que Sakuragi lo ayudó pero Hisashi le dijo que no peleara o los iban a correr del equipo, así que ellos se quedaron a golpear a esos tipos mientras que Hanamichi y Hisashi se venían al partido. En este partido, Sakuragi es expulsado nuevamente, y Shohoku vuelve a ganar, por lo que el siguiente es el equipo de Shoyo.

En la escuela, con cada partido que pasa del equipo de basquetbol, los estudiantes se interesan más por el campeonato y van más a ver los partidos, al parecer mucho irían a ver el partido contra Shoyo ya que no es cualquier oponente, es el segundo mejor de todo el estado.

Una mañana nos llevan a todos los de tercer año al gimnasio para un charla de un escritor y psícolog famoso especialista en el amor, nos forman y veo que Hisashi está con los de su clase y nos damos una sonrisa, al otro lado están mi primo y Akagi a quienes les hago una pequeña seña para que no me reten los profesores. Esa charla es una de las nuevas clases que nos dan para según los profesores "preparnos para el futuro que se nos viene". Nos han hablado de universidades, de carreras, de educación sexual, de ética profesional, algo de negocios, métodos de estudios y hoy nos toca sobre la familia, sobre como formar una familia y como mantener una familia.

Así que aquí estamos escuchando sobre muchas cursilerías y de cómo este escritor conoció a su esposa cuando estaban en la universidad y como es que llevan treinta años de matrimonio bien constituído. Nos dice que una familia lo principal es el amor, y de cerca viene la confianza y el respeto por uno mismo y por la pareja. Que los detalles también son importantes, que no se deben olvidar porque muchas veces un pequeño detalle puede alegrarle el día a la familia que se formó.

Luego nos dice que todo debe ser tomado con calma, pero que si sabemos que estamos con la persona correcta, muchas veces no es necesario esperar porque no se puede seguir esperando. Uno de los alumnos levanta la mano y le pregunta:

-Pero... cómo saberlo? cómo saber que estamos frente a la persona indicada?

-Eso depende de cada uno, de cada pareja, pero les puedo dar una pequeña ayuda, que fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta a mí de que estaba con la mujer perfecta a mi lado. Cierren los ojos. -Nos pide a todos y lo hacemos -Ahora... imaginen un momento futuro en su vida donde todos sus sueños se hacen realidad, es el momento más importante, el más grande de sus vidas y tienen la oportunidad de estar con una sola persona. Lo tienen?... bien, entonces, ahora piensen... quién es la persona que está parada a su lado?

Creo que eso fue lo único que valió la pena en toda esa charla, y fue lo mejor de todas las que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Después de eso nos vamos a nuestros salones para las siguientes materias. No les niego que me quedó dando vuelta todo el asunto en la cabeza y a todos los de mi calse, hicimos el ejercicio con mis amigas en el descanso y ninguna ve a nadie, cuando me preguntan si veo a alguien en ese momento, o si veo algún momento en especial les digo:

-Veo a Shohoku ganando el campeonato nacional, y veo a Hisashi abrazándome


	15. Shoyo

Es el gran día, el día en que Shohoku puede quedar entre los mejores cuatro equipos del estado, es el primer gran objetivo que se tiene, porque sin poder cumplir este, nunca podrán estar entre los dos que van al campeonato nacional. El estadio está lleno de gente, una de las galerías enteras las utiliza Shoyo con los que según Haruko es la banca de Shoyo; van con botellas y hacen mucho ruido con ellas y cantando, son impresionantes. Veo también a Norijota y sus amigos con una bandera hecha por ellos apoyando a Mitsui, y gritando tan fuerte que no tienen nada que envidiarle a los de Shoyo o a las animadoras de Rukawa, cosa que a Hisashi le da mucha vergüenza.

Antes de comenzar el partido y como siempre, voy a los camarines para darles ánimo a Hisashi, mi primo y Akagi, pero Mitsui no estaba en el camarín, Yasuda me dijo que estaba en el baño, y Sakuragi añade riendo:

-Esta muy nervioso, a ido al baño como diez veces ya. -Les doy las gracias y me dirijo al baño para esperarlo o encontrarlo en el camino. Voy llegando justo cuando le da una patada a la puerta y dice:

-Quién diablos está ahí? -Estaba muy enojado viendo hacia el final del pasillo donde se ve a alguien doblar en la esquina que llevaba la camiseta de Shoyo

-Hisashi? -se gira y recién se da cuenta que estoy ahí

-Sakura -me dice, camina hacia mi y me da un beso

-Qué sucedió? -le pregunto mientras caminamos de la mano hacia los camarines

-Estaba en el baño cuando un imbécil dijo que me conocía, que jugó contra mí en la secundaria y que no me pudo detener. Pero que ahora eso era distinto, que no podría yo con él y que no me dejaría anotar más de cinco puntos. Maldito hijo de pu...

-Hisahi! no digas eso! -lo interrumpo

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me hizo enojar

-Ok... -me paro frente a él y lo miro seriamente -Pero no sacas nada con eso, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca y ganarle a él y a su equipo

-Lo sé, no te preocupes -como habíamos llegado a los camarines, me da un beso de despedida, entra y me voy a mi lugar.

Los titulares para el partido son: 4.- Akagi 7.- Miyagi 10.- Sakuragi 11.- Sakuragi 14.- Mitsui. Por donde se le mire era un equipo de temer, pero Shoyo tenía a Hanagata y Fujima, dos de los mejores a nivel estatal y nacional. El equipo de verde le daba miedo a cualquiera, y con las porras era peor, Shohoku no había jugado con tantas cosas en contra, pero todos tenían fe, y sabían que podrían ganar.

En los primeros minutos se nota la superioridad de Shoyo, cuando Hanagata anota cuatro puntos en los primeros instantes, y cuando Shohoku no lo ha hecho y por culpa de la altura de los rivales, no habían podido ni siquiera ganar un rebote. Rukawa se manda unas jugadas realmente geniales, y algo le dice a sus compañeros porque le responden, pero sea lo que sea, les ayuda porque Shohoku reacciona y empieza a descontar puntos. Todos decían en las gradas que deberían sacar a Miyagi porque era muy bajo, pero cuando llegan esos comentarios a sus oídos, es cuando deja a todos callados con su velocidad, su inteligencia en la cancha y una canasta que descuenta dos puntos la diferencia. Empatan finalmente gracias a una canasta de Sakuragi y otra de mi Hisashi, cuando Mitsui hace su tiro, sus amigos hacen un escándalo más grande que todos los de Shoyo juntos, no puedo evitar sonreír, me devuelve la sonrisa, le muestro mi "pulsera de compromiso" y la beso frente, se toca la frente y sonríe nuevamente (juntar nuestras frentes mientras hablamos es algo que siempre hacemos, es como nuestro "ok" de "Bajo la Misma Estrella").

Casi al final del primer tiempo, Shoyo nos lleva una ventaja de nueve puntos, la cosa se va mal, Rukawa hace sus jugadas. Akagi salta para un rebote, y Rukawa igual, pero ninguno de los dos alcanza a llegar, cuando pensamos que no habría posibilidad vemos con la boca abierta como es que Sakuragi lo toma salvando la situación y el partido.

Como siempre voy a ver a Hisashi en el entretiempo para darle ánimos y ver como está pero esta vez no pude verlo, estaban todos dentro del camarín hablando sobre el primer tiempo y lo que debían hacer en este, Akagi les dice que deben sacar a Fujima de la banca lo antes posible y que recién ahí comenzaría el partido. Espero unos minutos más hasta que Kiminobu sale por la puerta y me dice que apenas se escapo para ir al baño, le digo que no hay problema, pero que por favor le diga a Hisashi que estuve ahí y le pido que por favor le entregue una nota que escribo en ese momento que dice "seis billones de personas en el mundo, seis billones de almas, y a veces solamente necesitas una. Adivina quién es esa una para mi. Te amo"

En el segundo tiempo, las cosas no cambian mucho, Shoyo sigue llevando la ventaja y Shohoku se acerca bastante, cuando la diferencia baja, Fujima sale a la cancha y todo cambian... Es increíble como juega ese chico, y como lo anima a sus compañeros con su sola presencia. Cuando la cosa se ve mal por culpa de Fujima, el profesor Anzai pide tiempo fuera para animar a sus jugadores.

Salen a la cancha todos mucho más animados, pero noto que Hisashi no está con los ánimos de siempre, miro a la banca hacia mi primo que nota lo mismo que yo, está muy cansado, ya casi no corre y pierde concentración, en un momento mi primo me mira y ambos tenemos la misma cara de preocupación. Se preocupa tanto que se para, sé que es para reemplazarlo, pero se sienta a los segundos, me mira nuevamente y hace una seña hacia el profesor, la entiendo, Anzai no va a cambiar a Hisashi, no puedo evitar enojarme con el anciano. Los demás también se dan cuenta de la situación y Matsui dice:

-Mitsui está agotado, por qué no lo cambian?

-Ese sujeto, y todos los demás son como Hanamichi -dice Yohei -aunque lo quieran cambiar, no va a dejar que lo hagan

-Su orgullo no lo va a permitir y no se perdonaría nunca si lo sacan-dice Noma

-Además -añade Haruko -mi hermana me dijo que el triunfo de Shohoku depende de Sakuragi y de Mitsui -Luego se gira hacia mí y me dice -Sakura, no te preocupes, el profesor Anzai lo sacará si ve que es peligroso para él.

-Eso espero -digo con un hilo de voz.

Entretanto, Sakuragi comete su cuarta falta lo que empieza a condicionar su juego normal. Hisashi sigue agotado y le comenten una falta cuando iba a tirar una canasta de tres puntos, por lo que le dan tres tiros libres. Se oye a mi primo decirle que se lo tome con calma para que pueda descansar un poco, pero no le hace caso y tira uno tras otro tras otro en cosa de segundos, estando cansado y todo, juega muy bien, y bloquea al jugador que lo marca. Finalmente, el profesor Anzai saca a Hisashi de la cancha, cuando están muy cerca en el marcador ambos equipos y cuando mi novio ya casi no puede caminar del cansancio. Hanamichi sigue jugando pero casi no se mueve por el temor a la expulsión, todo el estadio ve como Rukawa le dice algo y Hanamichi se golpea la cabeza con el suelo, lo que hace que despierte y juegue como siempre.

El final del partido es alucinante, Shohoku logra pasar a Shoyo y Shoyo a Shohoku; Akagi, Rukawa y Miyagi hacen sus mejores jugadas, Hanamichi agarra todos los rebotes y hace unos bloqueos impresionantes, hace una clavada pero en eso bota a dos jugadores contrarios por lo que hace su quinta falta y lo expulsan, pero es ovacionado por todo el estadio. Shohoku le gana a Shoyo en un partido épico digno de una película.

Al terminar el partido lo único que quiero es ir a ver como está Hisashi, por lo que vamos todos al camarin de Shohoku, pero cuando llegamos, Ayako nos dice que no podemos entrar, porque están descansando, miramos por la orilla de la puerta y vemos a todos durmiendo tirados en el piso muertos de cansancio y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

saludos a todos los que pasen por aquí :D besos y abrazos


	16. Paseo

Estábamos cenando en casa de mis tíos cuando ellos y mis padres nos dicen que saldremos el fin de semana a unas mini vacaciones en familia los seis, y que podía invitar a Hisashi si quería:

-No puede ir -dice Kiminobu, todos los miramos -No me malentiendan! él no puede y yo tampoco, en dos semanas más tenemos el primer partido por las finales contra Kainan, no podemos faltar a algún entrenamiento -Nuestras madres se miran (es la misma mirada que hacemos con mi primo cuando nos entendemos sin siquiera hablar) y la mía dice:

-No te preocupes por eso -le hace un gesto sacudiendo la mano -Ya lo habíamos pensado, es por eso que tienen que decirle a todo el equipo que venga con nosotros

-Arrendamos una casa en una playa que al lado tiene una cancha de basquetbol para que practiquen -dice mi tía

-Es una locura -dice mi primo

-Deja de ser tan cerrado -mi padre es el que habla -Les hará bien un poco de aire parar variar, además tendremos espacio de sobra, habla con Akagi y el profesor Anzai, después lo haremos nosotros

-Es una locura -insiste mi primo -Sakura, apoyame aquí -me dice

-Qué? Pero si es buena idea! lo malo es que con Ayako seríamos las únicas mujeres, pueden ir la hermana de Akagi y sus dos amigas? y las mías?

-Claro que sí cielo -dice mi tío

-Genial!

-Gracias -me dice Kiminobu con el ceño fruncido -no esperen que se haga, porque no creo que Akagi o el profesor den autorización

-Tendrán que hacerlo si todos quieren -le digo

Y todos querían, y el profesor dio sus autorización...

Nos fuimos el día jueves después de clases, eran muchos! eran dos furgones con gente, estaban: los doce del equipo, Ayako, Haruko (sus amigas no fueron porque no les dieron permiso), los cuatro amigos de Sakuragi (que se metieron a última hora al viaje para el encanto de mis padres), el profesor Anzai con su señora, dos profesores, mis padres y mis tíos. En total 26 personas. No sabía como entraríamos tantos en la casa, pero no contábamos que era una casona gigantesca, con una vista preciosa al mar, y con una cancha que se podía utilizar para todos los deportes.

Cuando llegamos los adultos nos dieron el horario a cumplir:

1.- El equipo tenía que correr por la playa desde las 8.00 a 9.00

2.- Desayuno de 9.30 a 10.30

3.- Libre

4.- Almuerzo a las 13.30 a 14.30 horas

5.- Para el equipo entrenamiento desde las 15.00 hasta las 18.00 horas

6.- Libre el resto del día

7.- Toque de queda a la 01.00 horas

Las habitaciones se dividieron de la siguiente forma:

1.- Mis padres en una

2.- Mis tíos en otra

3.- El profesor Anzai con su señora

4.- Los dos profesores

5.- Haruko, Ayako y yo

6.- En dos habitaciones los amigos de Sakurgi

7.- Los del equipo en habitaciones de dos de acuerdo al número de la camiseta osea: el 4 con el 5, el 6 con el 7 y así, lo que quería decir que a Sakuragi le tocaba compartir la habitación con Rukawa. Trataron de cambiarse con todos pero Akagi se los prohibió diciendo que les servirá para que empiecen a llevarse un poco menos mal.

Ese mismo día viernes, querían salir en la noche, ya que el resto del fin de semana se lo pasarían entrenando, así que mandaron a mi primo que pidiera la autorización. El profesor Anzai nos dejó pero no podíamos volver después de las 02.00 o los dejaría afuera del equipo por el resto del año, y estaba prohibido llegar en "malas condiciones" ya sea por pelea o por alcohol porque aun "son unos niños" como dijo, después salió con que estabamos representando al colegio y que Kiminobu estaría a cargo ya que Akagi no quería ir, porque quería quedarse a dormir, pero como Haruko si quería no le quedo otra más que ir, porque:

-No dejaré que te andes paseando sola por ahí

-Genial, así no tengo que responder por todos ellos -dijo mi primo cuando vio quienes iban

-Además, tu hermana ya está grande y no va sola -le dije a Akagi con una sonrisa que no devolvió.

Al final eran los titulares del equipo (menos Rukawa que se quedó durmiendo), el ejercito de Sakuragi, mi primo, Ayako, Haruko, Yasuda, Shiozaki y yo. Nos metimos a un pub como a las 22.00 horas donde aceptaban menores de edad, pero no podíamos tomar nada de alcohol, nos reímos mucho, Akagi retaba a Sakuragi por todo, volvíamos a reír, Ayako golpeaba a todos los que no se comportaban con su abanico, Ryota babeaba por ella, Sakuragi por Haruko, y reíamos. Como a las 23.30 horas, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a la playa porque aun así calor y se veía preciosa de noche.

Cuando llegamos, nos sacamos los zapatos y corrimos hacia el agua, nos metimos con ropa interior todos a jugar como niños de cinco años, menos Akagi que miraba a todos con cara de desaprobación, Hisashi les dice a los demás que lo agarren y lo tiren al agua, cosa que hacen. Salen corriendo como animales hacia él, cuando se da cuenta es muy tarde, ya lo llevan hacia el mar:

-Suéltenme! Que me suelten! Si no lo hacen, se arrepentirán! Bájenme! -Nadie le hizo caso, incluso Ayako les dijo:

-Muy bien chicos! a la cuenta de tres! UNO... DOS... Y...

-TRES! -gritaron todos y lo tiraron al agua, todos se morían de la risa, Akagi se paró y los empezó a perseguir a todos. Mientras todos arrancaban de Akagi, Hisashi se sienta a mi lado y me dice:

-Qué pasa si te rapto mientras los demás no se dan cuenta?

-Mmm... no tendían nada que decir si es que quiero que me raptes -le digo mientras le doy una mano para que me ayude a ponerme de pie

-Veo que aun tienes esa pulsera -me dice mientras caminamos abrazados

-Claro, es mi "pulsera de compromiso" o no? -le respondo con una sonrisa. Me toma por la cintura y me dice:

-Ya verás que un día la cambiaré por un anillo

-Te cobraré la palabra

-No será necesario, porque lo haré, ya lo verás

No decimos nada por unos instantes y seguimos caminando

-Hacia donde me raptas? -le pregunto finalmente. Aun se escuchan los gritos de todos y eso que estamos a varios metros de distancia

-A un lugar donde no nos molesten -me dice al oído, hace que se paren todos los pelos del cuerpo, y que sienta en el estómago como cuando uno va en vehículo y pasa por una bajada a mucha velocidad

-Recuerda que tenemos toque de queda

-No te preocupes por eso -me dice

Llegamos a un lugar bastante oscuro, detrás de unas rocas, es muy lindo, y de ahí no se ve a nadie y nadie puede ver nada porque no llega la luz de la luna. Nos sentamos en la arena y conversamos un buen rato, me encanta estar así con él, simplemente hablando de todo y de nada por mucho rato. Empieza a besarme y le respondo; cuando está ya dentro de mi a cada momento dice que me ama, que quiere estar siempre y para siempre conmigo, le digo que yo también quiero eso, que lo amo como nunca lo he hecho y como nunca lo haré.

Al rato después escuchamos que nos llaman para volver a la casa, ya son las 01.40 y debemos estar ya adentro a las 02.00 horas.

* * *

Quise salirme un poco de la serie y poner algo distinto :B espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D


	17. Karaoke

Todos los que salimos en la noche estábamos muriendo en la mañana, menos Akagi, realmente no sé como lo hace para tener tanta energía. Levantó a todos a las 7.30 para que a las 8.00 estuvieran ya en la playa corriendo, se morían de sueño, y Rukawa era el que más se quedaba dormido y eso que se acostó en cuanto llegamos en la tarde. Llevaban menos 15 minutos corriendo cuando Akagi cansado de que se detuvieran y bostezaran les ordenó a todos sin excepción e incluyendo a Ayako que se tiraran al agua, todos empezaron a quejarse con cosas como "hace mucho frío" o "que pasa si me lleva el mar y no sé nadar?" o pidiendo clemencia "no volveremos a bostezar!", "danos otra oportunidad", pero nada les funcionó, así que todos tuvieron que obedecer. Sakuragi, Hisashi, Miyagi y Rukawa no querían, pero Akagi los arrastró y paf! al agua.

Llegaron a la casa muertos de cansancio por el entrenamiento matutino, pero Akagi les prohibió comer cualquier cosa antes de ducharse, varios protestaron diciendo que lo harían después, pero no hubo caso, todos a las duchas antes del desayuno o no comerían nada en todo el día.

-Gori se está pasando -dijo Sakuragi cuando iba a su habitación para ducharse -y todo es culpa tuya Mitsuito

-Como que culpa mía?! y deja de decirme así, idiota -le responde Hisashi

-Fue idea tuya tirarlo al mar anoche, por eso está tan enojado -le respondió Hanamichi

-Idiota, puede que haya sido idea mía pero ustedes se le tiraron encima como animales salvajes, así que fue culpa de todos menos mía -se defendió Mitsui

-Da igual a estas alturas... lo único que sé es que estoy muriendo... -se queja mi primo

-Kogure... habla con él, a lo mejor a ti si te escucha -le suplica Kakuta

-Sinceramente amigo Kakuta -le dice Sakuragi -lo dudo, ese gorila es un dictador, ya verán... me vengaré por todo lo que nos ha hecho... es un tirano... -en ese momento le llega un golpe en la cabeza de Akagi que justo apareció en ese instante en el pasillo.

-Te quedarás sin desayuno, Sakuragi! -le dice al pobre

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! me moriré!

-Debiste pensarlo antes! y ahora todos! vayan a darse una ducha! rápido! apestan! -dice mientras se encierra en su habitación

-Traidores! debieron decirme que Gori estaba detrás mio!

-Y perdernos la diversión? -le dice Ryota

-Ya mejor vayan a ducharse -les digo -de verdad que están asquerosos. Me hacen caso y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, después le digo a Hanamichi -Sakuragi, espera un poco por fa -Me mira con curiosidad y le digo

-No te preocupes, te guardo algo del desayuno para que no sufras -y le guiño el ojo -Pero no le digas a Akagi

-Sakura -me dice llorando -Eres la máximo

-Lo sé

-Creo que te amo

-Jajajaja tonto -le digo mientras dejo que me de un beso en la mejilla

-Ejale! -dice Hisashi y se pone entre nosotros con los brazos abiertos -No tan cerca -le dice con el ceño fruncido -Es mía

-No por mucho -le responde Sakuragi muerto de la risa y se va

-Imbecil -le dice

-Igual que me amas Hisashito! -le tira un beso

-Gay!

-Eso quisieras! -le dice mientras cierra la puerta

-Jajaja -no puedo evitar morir de la risa

-No te rías -me dice

-Pero es que es gracioso, no puedes ponerte tan celoso Hisashi -lo reprimo

-No es eso, no son celos, solamente cuido lo que es mio, y tú lo eres -me dice apuntándome con un dedo

-Anda a ducharte mejor, apestas -le digo, luego me agarra por la cintura, me pega a él y me dice al oído:

-Báñate conmigo

-Estas loco, mis padres, mis tíos y los profesores andan dando vuelta por todos lados

-Que importa...

-Claro que importa! además compartes habitación, recuerdas?

-Vamos a otra que no se utilice

-Hisashi, no podemos, ahora anda a ducharte que apestas -le doy un beso, me suelto de su abrazo y lo empujo hasta su dormitorio

Todos tomamos desayuno juntos, las veinte y tantas personas, menos el pobre de Sakuragi a quien le crujían las tripas de hambre, al final no fue necesario que le guarde algo del desayuno, porque dio tanta pena que Akagi le dijo que se sentará, su cara de felicidad era genial, arrasó con todo lo que quedaba en la mesa. La idea era que todos ayudaran, así que a los que les tocaba lavar en el desayuno lo hicieron mientras los demás se desparramaban por la casa, hasta que el profesor Anzai les dijo que los quería a todos en el living para una actividad grupal que los ayudaría a mejorar la relación entre todos, era obligación para los del equipo, para Haruko, los amigos de Sakuragi y para mi no, pero quisimos participar de todas maneras.

-Bien muchachos, empecemos. Saben que se nos vienen partidos muy importantes para todos, y sé que pueden tener algo de miedo porque el primer partido que tenemos es contra Kainan, el mejor del estado los últimos diez y seis años seguidos, pero no deben sentirse avergonzados por tener algo de susto, lo que deben hacer es averiguar que es a lo que temen (si a perder el partido, a no anotar puntos, a no jugar, o a los jugadores contrarios, o cualquier cosa que teman) porque cuando lo sepan y enfrenten esos miedos pueden pelear contra ellos y vencerlos, incluso pueden usarlos. -Todos escuchábamos atentamente al anciano profesor -Lo primero que haremos entonces, es cantar -Todos lo miramos con los ojos muy abiertos -Será un karaoke, será en parejas, esto nos ayudará a tener más confianza entre ustedes y lo haremos al azar para que no les toque necesariamente con alguien con quien se puedan sentir más cómodos, y esa pareja que les toque, serán sus parejas de habitaciones desde ahora, en el caso de las niñas, ellas no cambiaran de habitación. Ok, entonces empecemos, cada uno de ustedes chicos, tendrá el número de su camiseta, Ayako será el 1, Haruko el 2 y Sakura el 3; mientras que Yohei será el 16, Noma 17, Ookus 18 y Takamiya el 19, habrá un grupo de tres y yo sacaré los números para que no haya trampa. La pareja o trío que gane, se librará de lavar los platos en el turno que le correspondía y serán reemplazados por los perdedores. Los señores Kogure y los profesores serán el jurado y escogerán las canciones que también serán al azar.

Los grupos quedaron así:

1.- Kuwata / Ookus

2.- Takamiya / Mitsui

3.- Kakuta / Akagi

4.- Yohei / Sakura

5.- Ayako / Ryota (para alegría del segundo que casi lloraba de emoción)

6.- Rukawa / Sakuragi (todos murieron de la risa porque les seguía tocando juntos)

7.- Kogure / Ishii

8.-Haruko / Yasuda

9.- Sasaoka / Noma / Shiozaki

Todo fue... muy ridículo, el que más emoción le puso fue Takamiya que se sabía todas y cada una de las canciones, explicó entre las risas de todos que su mamá las ponía todos los domingo en la mañana cuando limpiaba la casa. A todos nos llamó la atención la voz que tenía Ishii y la de Haruko, cantaban espectacularmente bien, así que la final estuvo entre esos dos grupos; finalmente ganaron Yasuda y Haruko mientras que los perdedores fueron Rukawa y Hanamichi que se lo pasaron peleando durante todo el rato que se suponía tenían que cantar.

Después de almuerzo, empezó el entrenamiento de la tarde, los pobres chicos quedaron hechos polvo. Akagi estaba con muy buen humor y mucha energía que podría haber pasado la noche en vela entrenando. Nuevamente obligó a todos a ducharse antes de la cena. Era obligación o no comían. Así que todos a las duchas nuevamente. Con Haruko y Ayako aprovechamos el rato antes de la cena para meternos al jacuzzi que había en el último piso, que se fue llenando por los chicos que ya salían del baño, el primero fue Sakuragi, seguido de Hisashi que pensaba que quería pasarse de la raya conmigo, después Kiminobu, hasta que llegaron todos, el pobre jacuzzi ya no daba para más así que decidimos tirarnos a la piscina antes de cenar. Akagi llegó diciendo que estaba lista la cena y que nos secáramos bien antes de sentarnos para no ensuciar nada, y el pobre nuevamente terminó en el agua con todos los demás, pero la diferencia es que está vez no fue idea de Hisashi, sino que le pedí ayuda para salir y fue cuando lo empujé hacia adentro.

Nos dieron la cena y era hora de ir a la cama para todos, pero no hicimos caso. Esa noche fue tremenda.

* * *

nuevo capítulo :D

Saludos y besos a todos!


	18. Decepción

No pregunten como, pero la cosa se puso un poco alocada la segunda y última noche que pasamos en la casona. Consiguieron algo de alcohol, cosa que estaba prohibida bajo cualquier norma existente. Al parecer fue Ryota quien lo consiguió. La cosa es que nos fuimos todos a dar una vuelta a la playa cuando vimos las botellas esperando al lado de una fogata que habían hecho algunos de los chicos. Decidimos jugar a la cultura chupistica para pasar el rato y beber un poco.

Si no conocen el juego se los explico: hay un grupo de gente con vasos con alcohol, la idea es que no sean "suaves",(pero teníamos ron y pisco, así que con eso estábamos bien) luego una persona del grupo da un tema y empieza el juego "la cultura chipistica pide nombres de mujeres que no terminen en "O" por ejemplo Loreto", entonces el de al lado dice un nombre y siguen de a uno en orden, cuando no queden nombres (en este caso) el que quedó sin uno pierde y debe tomar un corto del trago al seco; también deben beber si repiten alguna respuesta, o si no saben alguna o demoran más de cinco segundos en responder, después se escoge un nuevo tema; la idea es que sean de respuestas cortas para que el juego sea rápido y se equivoquen más rápido.

El primero en caer fue Miyagi, no tenía tanto aguante como todos creíamos, los últimos en quedar en pie ligeramente bien fueron Sakuragi y Hasashi, pero igual estaban un poco demasiado de mareados. Las mujeres jugamos igual un rato, pero nos retiramos cuando vimos que la cosa se podía poner un poco loca. Al final Sakuragi terminó diciéndole a Haruko que la amaba, Ryota se le declaró a Ayako, Hisashi quería que nos fuéramos a unos matorrales, algunos que no estaban acostumbrados al alcohol vomitaron ahí mismo, otros confesaron algunos secretos familiares o de ellos mismo... Eran las 03.30 cuando con Ayako y Haruko conseguimos que se entraran todos o podían tener problemas si los adultos o Akagi se enteraban de todo y si los vieran en estado etílico. Afortunadamente, no se dieron por enterados. Eran como las cinco cuando me separé de Hisashi y lo dejé en su dormitorio.

Al otro día, Akagi tuvo que sacarlos a todos de las camas y se dio cuenta del estado de algunos de sus jugadores, no fue necesario que alguien le dijera lo que había sucedido porque todos estaban con mala cara y con un poco de olor a alcohol, aun así no le dijo nada al profesor Anzai o al resto de los adultos, pero los encerró a todos para reprimirlos:

-En que diablos estaban pensando? Qué hubiera pasado si alguien los ve en ese estado?

-Akagi.. baja un poco la voz me duele la cabeza -le reclama Hisashi, cosa que hizo enojar aun más a Akagi

-IMBECIL! ESO TE PASA POR IDIOTA!

-AAAAY! -se queja Miyagi -Capitán no le ponga tanto color...

-Está bien... está bien... iremos a la playa a correr como está programado, se tirarán un buen chapuzón... tomarán café, todos, bien cargado en el desayuno, y no comerán el RESTO DEL DÍA HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A SUS CASAS! ME ESCUCHARON? Y HABRÁ ENTRENAMIENTO DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO NADA DE DORMIR LOS IMBECILES... NO SABEN LO QUE ESTO PODRÍA HABER PROVOCADO? NO SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE FUE?

-Akagi... -empieza Ayako, nunca lo habíamos visto tan enojado antes

-Cállate Ayako, me decepcionaste, y ustedes dos también -nos dice a Haruko y a mí -Todos saben que estamos a una semana, a una maldita semana del partido contra Kainan, como no piensan en lo que les pudo pasar, como no piensan en todo lo que está en juego, me esperaba muchas cosas de ustedes pero nunca verlos en este estado... realmente estoy decepcionado, y no esperen que los cubra alguna vez más en este puto año... Miyagi, el otro año serás el capitán del equipo, se supone que tienes que compórtate como tal! Mitsui, sabes que estamos cerca de lo que hemos querido siempre, pensaba que no lo estropearías de nuevo, sabes que con una y te sacan del equipo. Ayako, debiste decirme en seguida lo que estaba pasando para ponerle fin, pero no lo hiciste -Todos miraban a mi primo para ver que decía, siempre era el más amable de los dos y siempre los apoyaba cuando Akagi los retaba pero esta vez no decía nada, tenía el ceño fruncido, cuando al fin habló hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera, el tono de decepción de su voz hizo que todos agacharan la cabeza:

-Lo siento chicos, pero Akagi tiene razón, no esperen que los ayude en esta porque no lo haré, no es posible que el equipo de Shohuku esté con hachazo por tomar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Harán lo que se les dice y no quiero escuchar una sola queja o seré yo el que los acuse con el profesor Anzai.

-Fue hasta las tres y me... -quiso decir Hisashi, pero Akagi lo miró y no terminó la frase

-Cuatro ojos... -le dice Sakuragi

-Silencio, Sakuragi -le dice -No queremos excusas, no queremos saber quien fue al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse a tomar en la playa. Chicas, debieron habernos dicho lo que pasaba, no es posible que escondan algo así, esto es grave -Se dirige a todos de nuevo -Alguno pudo caer al agua y no salir, alguno pudo haber muerto ahí y nosotros sin saber nada, no es gracioso.

-No volveremos a salir de nuevo como equipo a menos que sea para ir al campeonato nacional, no quiero que me vuelvan a pedir algo como esto porque demostraron que no son dignos de confianza. Ahora, daremos vuelta la página, pobre el que diga algo sobre esto o lo saco del equipo para siempre. Iremos a entrenar... rápido!

Y salieron del salón en donde estábamos encerrados todos. Los adultos preguntaron a que se debía esa "reunión" secreta pero Akagi solamente dijo que era una pequeña terapia de grupo que tuvieron, y al ver la cara que tenía no preguntaron más.

El entrenamiento fue aun peor de que lo que Akagi había dicho que sería, pero nadie dijo nada, se aguantaron, porque sabían que la amenaza de Akagi sobre sacarlos del equipo era real. Corrieron, jugaron un partido, practicaron lo básico, y volvían a lo mismo. Mi mamá preguntó que era lo que querían para almorzar, pero Akagi dijo que no se preocupara, que ningun miembro del equipo almorzaría porque se quedarían entrenando hasta el último momento para aprovechar el lugar al máximo. A las 17.00 terminaron de entrenar, Akagi les ordenó que se ducharan, arreglaran sus cosas y ordenaran sus habitaciones y que ayudaran con la limpieza de la casa, nadie dijo nada, todos obedecían al pie de la letra sin decir ni "pío". Estaba con Akagi en la cocina cuando entra el profesor Anzai y le pregunta a Akagi que es lo que le pasa, porque está tan alterado, si es que pasó algo, temí que Akagi acusará a los muchachos pero no lo hizo:

-Profesor, no se preocupe por nada, por favor, confíe en mí.

-Akagi, lo hago, ciegamente, pero por favor si pasa algo me dices, recuerda que soy yo el que está a cargo de todos, tengo que responder por ellos.

-Lo sé profesor, no se preocupe, y muchas gracias por su confianza

Cuando nos quedamos a solas en la cocina le digo:

-Eres un gran capitán, por eso todos los chicos te respetan y te quieren

-Si fuera así -me dice -no se hubieran puesto a tomar anoche

-Fue una locura lo que hicieron, pero...

-No trates de justificarlos solamente porque tu novio estuvo ahí

-No trato de hacerlo -le respondo -estuvo mal... pero igual fuiste un poco injusto con Haruko y Ayako

-Y contigo no?

-Da lo mismo, porque no soy tu hermana o tu entrenadora

-Pero eres mi amiga

-Si, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que fuiste injustas con ellas, porque las dos trataron de que los chicos se entraran temprano

-Y tu no?

-Si, yo también.

-Crees que debí decírselo al profesor Anzai?

-No lo sé

-Fue peligroso

-Sep

-Pero...

-Pero?

-Pero... no pude hacerlo, porque sé que todos quieren llegar al Nacional y ganar, porque creo que podemos lograrlo con el equipo que tenemos. Me molesta que me hayan traicionado así

-El que no le hayas dicho nada al profesor, hará que se sientan peor, y empezarán a comportarse

-Tu crees?

-Claro! Ahora arriba el ánimo -le digo con una sonrisa, me abraza y me dice:

-Gracias -le sonrio de vuelta y le devuelvo el abrazo

-Ok... terminemos con esto para poder irnos -le digo soltándome de su abrazo y con una sonrisa que devuelve

-Espero que en la escuela nadie se entere, o quedará la grande

-Esperemos que no.

Ese día domingo salimos de la casa como a las 19.00 horas, y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la ciudad, nos dirigimos al colegio para que cada uno se fueran a sus casas por separado, antes de ese el profesor nos dice:

-Espero que este fin de semana haya servido para unirlos un poco, que eso era para lo que aceptamos la invitación de los Sres. Kogure -Se dirige a mis padres y mis tíos -Muchas gracias por su invitación y sus atenciones, se los agradecemos mucho. -A coro todos responden:

-Muchas gracias!

-Muy bien muchachos, nos retiramos a menos que Akagi quiera decir algo más? -Anzai mira al capitán

-Si... chicos, mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento más fuerte que el que teníamos hasta el miércoles, espero que estén con ánimos porque se nos viene lo más dificil, estamos a tres partidos de ir al campeonato nacional, por favor, no lo estropeen y pongan todas sus fuerzas en nuestro objetivo. Nos vemos mañana, pueden irse.

Y así fue como terminó nuestro fin de semana.

* * *

el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y uno de los que más me gusta :D


	19. Sospecha

Afortunadamente no se enteraron del "playazo" (como lo llamaron en el equipo) en la escuela, los chicos estaban agradecidos de Akagi por no haberlos acusado con el profesor Anzai o con alguien más de la escuela:

-No esperen que lo vuelva a hacer, tuve que mentirle al profesor en la cara y pedirle que confíe en mí -les dijo el lunes en el entrenamiento. Mi primo aun estaba enojado con todos nosotros, y se notaba, pero de a poco se fue calmando y a ser el mismo de siempre. Todos se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto cuando vieron a Kiminobu.

-No estoy enojado Sakuragi -le dijo cuando Hanamichi le pidió que se le pase el enojo -estoy decepcionado -y siguió entrenando por su cuenta.

-Eso es peor -dijo Yohei al lado mío

-Si... y no creo que se pase tan rápido, aunque actúe normal -le respondo

Estaban todos nerviosos en los entrenamientos por el partido contra Kainan que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Akagi trataba de no hacerlo notar, pero, según yo, fallaba, a lo mejor los otros no lo veían, pero Kiminobu y yo que lo conocemos desde la secundaria, si que lo notamos. Sakuragi hacía más locuras con los días, debe ser su forma de calmar los nervios. Rukawa estaba más callado que nunca, Ryota y Hisashi no se veían alterados, pero sé que mi novio casi no dormía en las noches e iba varias veces al baño durante el día, cosa que a Sakuragi le gustaba recalcar. Ayako los animaba más que nunca, y el profesor Anzai les daba consejos y charlas todos los días antes de los entrenamientos.

El ambiente en la escuela igual estaba revolucionado, nunca Shohoku había llegado tan lejos en el campeonato estatal y todos decían que llegaríamos al nacional con el equipo que se había formado. Los profesores ya habían perdido la batalla contra la nula atención de sus estudiantes en clases porque en lo único que pensaban era en el partido de nuestra escuela contra Kainan.

Estaba en clases de matemáticas dos días antes del partido cuando despierto de repente en la enfermería. No sé que pasó, no sé como llegué ahí pero ahí estaba con mi primo en una silla al lado mío.

-Qué..? qué pasó? -logro preguntar, trato de sentarme pero mi primo me lo impide, lo que agradezco porque se me da vuelta todo

-No recuerdas nada?

-No... solamente que estaba en clases... y ahora despierto aquí

-Te desmayaste en medio de la case, el profesor dijo que te veías extraña y que cuando te fue a preguntar si te sentías mal, caíste de tu asiento, pero afortunadamente fue justo donde estaba él así que pudo agarrarte antes que te golpees en el suelo.

-Ams

-Cuando te trajeron, uno de las niñas de tu clase fue a la mía por orden del profesor y me dijo que viniera a la enfermería porque estabas acá

-Y Hisashi?

-En clases... no le hemos podido decir... Akagi le dirá en el descanso

-Mis papás?

-Aun no les aviso, porque necesito hablar contigo primero -pone su cara de más seriedad

-No me asustes -le pido

-Es que yo lo estoy también. Sakura, estas embarazada? -Suelta y abro muchos los ojos

-De dónde sacas eso?

-No creas que se me pasó... el fin de semana... la noche esa de "tu ya sabes"... me levante en la noche al baño y estabas vomitando, ahora te desmayas de la nada

-No estaba vom...

-No me mientas, a mí no, nunca -me dice serio

-Lo siento

-No importa eso ahora. Lo estas? Al principió pensé que algo te había hecho mal, pero cuando llegue, la enfermera me lo preguntó y no supe que responder, porque además, juraba que eras virgen -me dice poniéndose un poco rojo -pero cuando te vi en la camilla, pensé que a lo mejor no, porque después de todo, Mitsui y tú ya llevan tres años juntos -Suspiro.

-La verdad, primo, es que no tengo idea si lo estoy o no, no he querido pensar en eso -me empiezan a correr las lágrimas -Tengo un retraso, vomito el fin de semana y ahora esto. -Empiezo a llorar y mi primo me abraza y deja que lo haga -Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-Tranquila -me dice acariciándome la cabeza

-Qué se supone que haga? -no puedo parar de llorar

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Mitsui -Lo abrazo más fuerte, eso era justamente lo que no quería que me dijera, me entiende y eso que ni siquiera le dije lo que pensaba -Sabes que tengo razón y sé que estas asustada, pero no puedes pasar por esto sola, tienes que hacerlo

-Lo sé, pero es que no sé como decírselo y que pasa si lo estoy y me deja o no quiere saber nada de nada?

-Lo mato, -me sale una risa media con hipo -y salimos adelante sin él

-Me lo juras?

-No creo que sea necesario, sabes que es así, lo prometimos, siempre estaremos para el otro no importa lo que sea, eres mi hermanita. Ahora tengo que llamar a tus papás, así que trata de tranquilizarte, ok? además Mitsui debe estar por llegar porque ya sonó el timbre de fin de las clases, y este no es un buen lugar o momento para que hablen.

Aun no termino de limpiarme las lágrimas cuando Hisashi entra a la enfermería, me ve y se va corriendo a mi lado y me abraza fuerte

-Cuidado, me vas a quebrar -le digo, me suelta y me queda mirando, sé que nota el resto de mis lágrimas

-Qué pasó?

-Me desmaye -le digo como si nada

-Si, pero por qué?

-No lo sé

-Kogure? sabes algo? -le pregunta a mi primo, miro a mi primo con temor

-No tengo idea, no me dijo nada la enfermera, ya sabes como es -se encoje de hombros.

-Ya veo...

-Enana, te dejo, tengo que llamar a mis tíos -me dice, se acerca y me da un beso en la frente

-Entonces? -me pregunta

-Entonces... qué?

-Porque estabas llorando

-No lo hacía -frunce el ceño -Amor, no es nada, estoy bien

-No me digas que no es nada, si fuera "nada" no estarías llorando

-No te preocupes

-Te desmayas, llego a la enfermería y veo que estabas llorando, y me pides que no me preocupe?

-Hisashi, por favor... -le digo

-Hay algo que no estas diciendo

-Qué no es nada!

-Si es algo, mierda Sakura, no me mientas.

-No puedo, ahora no puedo decirte nada, por favor entiéndeme -le suplico tomándole la mano y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, y nuevamente empiezo a llorar

-Es... es algo malo?

-No lo sé

-Entonces dime, lo que sea! sabes que estaré para ti siempre

-No, aun no

-Sakura

-No insistas por favor

-Dime

-NO

-Mierda -vuelve a decir y se para, se empieza a pasear por la enfermería, estamos solos, la enfermera salió hace unos minutos cuando desperté -No entiendo, no entiendo que es lo que no me quieres decir, tres años, tres años y no me tienes confianza

-Si te la tengo!

-Entonces! Por qué no me dices nada, que es lo que pasa?... entiende que estoy preocupado por ti

-De verdad quieres saber?

-Sabes que sí -se acerca y me abraza, me apego a su pecho pero no puedo decirle mis sospechas

-Tengo miedo -le digo

-De qué?

-De que me dejes sola -me mira, apoya su frente a la mía y me dice

-Eso no pasará, te amo, recuerdas? más a que a nadie, por siempre y para siempre.

-Me lo prometes?

-Tonta, sabes que sí

-Ok... -empiezo, me cuesta soltar las palabras, luego comienzan a salir -creo que...

-Sakura! -mis padres entran de tropezón e impiden que le diga Mitsui mis sospechas. Les digo que estoy bien, que no se preocupes, que no es nada, Hisashi me mira, pero no dice nada, mis padres lo saludan con cariño, ya se llevan bien lo que es bueno. Me retiran del colegio ese día, y no podré ver a Hisashi hasta mañana.

* * *

chan chan! capítulo terminado :D hoy me siento inspirada :D no he hecho nada en el trabajo xD casi puro escribir xD  
besos y abrazos a todos!


	20. Test

Hisashi no se hizo esperar al otro día para preguntarme sobre el incidente del desmayo, le pedí que me diera tiempo para explicarle todo, que esperemos hasta después del partido contra Kainan que era mañana, pero no me hizo caso:

-Si te pasa algo necesito saberlo -me dice -eres lo más importante que tengo, necesito saber...

No sé como hacerlo para poder decirle lo que me aflige. No es algo sencillo decirle a tu novio que crees que puede haber la posibilidad de que estes embarazada a los diez y siete años, pero tengo que hacerlo, porque él sería la única persona que podría haberme embarazado. Agacho la cabeza, y cuando intento hablar, somos interrumpidos igual que ayer, esta vez por Norijota

-Eh! Mitsui! -ambos dirigimos la cabeza hacia él -Que tal amigo -le dice dándole un golepicito en la espalda -Cómo sigues Sakura? supe que ayer te desmayaste en clases, estás mejor?

-Hola, si, no fue nada -le digo tratando de darle una sonrisa

-Me alegro mucho... bueno... de cualquier forma... espero ser el padrino, eh?

-El padrino? -le pregunta Hisashi

-Pues claro! el padrino de su hijo! -ambos abrimos mucho los ojos, pero no decimos nada, luego dice: -Jajajaja la carita que pusieron jajajajaja

-Imbécil

-Jajajaja, lo siento, lo siento jajaja -Cuando se le pasó la risa le dijo a Hisashi -Mitsui, te buscaba para decirte, que mañana iremos a apoyarte como siempre, tenemos una bandera más grande ahora! -dice emocionado -ya la verás

-Norijota, no es necesaria una bandera más grande -le dice entre enojo, alegrían y un poco de vergüenza

-Claro que es necesaria! estarás jugando contra Kainan, todo es necesario para apoyarte! Verdad Sakura? -me pregunta, realmente estos buscapleitos quieren a Hisashi. Antes pensaba que solamente lo seguían, pero me di cuenta que no era así, que son sus amigos, y que siempre estarán para él, aunque esten algo distanciados, no puede evitar sonreír cuando le respondo:

-Es verdad

-Lo ves? -le dice a Hisashi -Bueno muchachos, no toco más el violín -guiñe un ojo -nos vemos después, no se atrasen para las clases -y se va

Cuando se aleja de nosotros Hisashi se da vuelta para mirarme a la cara, sé exactamente lo que está pensando, empieza a decirme:

-Estás emb...

-No lo sé -lo interrumpo -No lo pensé hasta ayer cuando mi primo me dijo que la enfermera le preguntó si lo estaba, pero pienso que puede haber una gran posibilidad -miro al piso cuando le digo todo esto.

-Hay algo más aparte de lo de ayer?

-Hisashi... no es un buen momento, ni el lugar -le digo, lo que es verdad, porque estamos en la entrada del colegio

-Necesito saber...

-Lo sé, pero no aquí

-Ok, vamos -me toma de la mano y me lleva a un pasillo entre dos de los edificios del colegio -Entonces?

-Entonces... qué? -le pregunto, frunce el ceño, creo que se está enojando

-Sakura, no juegues, sabes a lo que me refiero: por qué dices que puede haber una gran posibilidad? -Empiezan a caerme lágrimas, me abraza y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho:

-Porque, lo de ayer no es lo único, tengo un retraso y nunca lo había tenido antes, y están esos vomitos que me dieron el fin de semana, cuando estuviste hasta como las cinco de la mañana conmigo... Tengo miedo -termino diciendo

-Yo también -me dice, pero no suelta su abrazo -Eres una tonta, debiste decirmelo en seguida

-Anoche no dormí pensando en esto. Mis padres me matarán si estoy embarazada, mis tios también, y luego te matarán a tí, por lo menos tendría a mi primo

-Y a mí -me dice, eso hace que llore más aun. En ese momento suena el timbre de inicio de clases, pero como no paro de llorar se queda conmigo, estuvimos abrazados un buen rato. -Sakura, tenemos que saber si lo estas o no, después de clases, vamos a la farmacia y compramos un test...

-No puedes, es el último entrenamiento antes del partido contra Kainan

-Si, pero tenemos que saber si vamos a tener un bebé o no

-Podemos hacerlo después del entrenamiento

-Sakura...

-Después... no quiero que faltes -me enjuago las lágrimas y vamos al segundo período de clases.

Fui al entrenamiento como de costumbre, el ejército de Sakuragi sabía lo que me había pasado ayer, así que me preguntaron si estaba bien, les dije que sí, pero notaron que algo me pasaba, porque según ellos no era la de siempre. Hisashi estaba en la luna, Akagi lo regañó varias veces, estaba muy distraído, Kiminobu me quedó mirando y supe cuál era su pregunta "se lo dijiste?", asiento con la cabeza, se dirige hacia él y solamente le dice:

-Tranquilo -Hisashi y yo sabemos a diferencia del resto del equipo, que no se refiere al entrenamiento

-Sí -es lo único que le responde.

El entrenamiento terminó como siempre con unas palabras del profesor y de Akagi, acordaron la hora para encontrarse al día siguiente en la escuela para irse todos juntos al estadio. Y se fueron... esperé a Hisashi en la entrada del gimnasio, Akagi fue uno de los primeros en salir, me vio y me preguntó si estaba bien, le dije:

-Eso espero

-Pasa algo? -me libro de responderle porque justo en ese momento sale mi primo del camarín

-Mitsui está casi listo -me dice, no respondo, solamente asiento con la cabeza

-Nos vemos Sakura -me dice Akagi, se despide de mi primo y se va

-Qué pasó?

-Le dije... ahora vamos a la farmacia

-Avísame por favor, lo que sea -me dice seriamente

-Te lo prometo -me abraza fuerte

-Pase lo que pase...

-Estarás conmigo -completo la frase

-Nunca lo dudes

-No

Hisashi salió a los mínutos y mi primo se fue. Nos fuimos a la farmacia a comprar el test, pero tenía terror, así que Hisashi fue el que hizo la transacción. Fuimos a su casa, porque ahí tendríamos más privacidad, su hermana siempre se encerraba en su dormitorio con música fuerte, y sus padres llegarían tarde esta noche. Cuando llegamos a su casa, saludamos a su hermana que estaba cenando y nos fuimos el dormitorio de Hisashi, leímos todas las instrucciones y cuando Hikaru ya estaba encerrada en su habitación me fui al baño, Hisashi espero afuera, terminé con el test y volvimos a su dormitorio. Deje el test sobre una hoja limpia en el escritorio y esperamos...

Creo que esos han sido los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida... Hisashi me decía que fuera lo que fuera, pasaríamos por esto juntos, que no me dejaría nunca, y que una parte de él quería que saliera positivo.

-Estas loco -le digo, aunque después de pensarlo unos segundos, me imaginé gigantezca a punto de dar a luz y después a Hisashi con un pequeño bebé en los brazos, sacudí la cabeza para quitar esa idea.

-Creo que ya pasó la hora -me dice al cabo de unos mínutos, me volvió a entrar el pánico, nos acercamos a la mesa y vemos el resultado: había sólo una línea horizontal, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y suspiramos de alivio, nos abrazamos y me besa

-Dios mío -dice -estaba aterrado

-Yo también -le digo y me tiro a su cuello para abrazarlo -Tengo que llamar a mi primo

Hablo con Kiminobu mientras Hisashi está hechado en su cama mirando el techo, se alegra de que haya salido negativo, pero me dice que igual debo ir al médico porque no es posible que esté con vomitos y desmayos, le digo que lo haré y después le cuelgo. Me acuesto al lado de Hisashi y le pregunto:

-Pasa algo?

-Hubiera sido lindo

-Qué cosa?

-Tener un hijo contigo, o una hija mejor -se da vuelta y quedamos cara a cara

-Lo hubiera sido, pero no ahora cuando ni hemos salido del colegio

-Si... pero no pude evitar ilusionarme un poco, y ahora como que no me gustó el resultado -lo beso

-La verdad, es que mientras esperábamos, te imaginé con un bebé en los brazos, pero me alegro que haya salido negativo, porque no hubiéramos podido mantener un bebé

-Lo sé -al cabo de un rato le digo:

-Tengo que ir al médico, mis padres pensarán que lo estoy cuando les diga que no me ha llegado la regla

Y así fue, pensarón que estaba embarazada, mi papá quería ir a casa de Hisashi y matarlo, pero le dije que no era eso, lo que no le dije fue que ya había hecho un test de embarazo porque eso lo hubiera puesto aun más furioso con mi novio. Al final, era solamente un problema hormonal por culpa de los anticonceptivos, pero igual me hicieron una prueba para descartar que tenía un bebé conmigo, me cambiaron las pastillas y asunto arreglado.


	21. Previa

Y llegó el día esperado por todos... Shohoku vs Kainan... el equipo revelación de Kanagawa contra el rey de los equipos...

Mis tíos y mis padres fueron al estadio como siempre, y me fui con ellos, pero en la entrada me encontré con Haruko, Fuji, Matsui, Yohei, Ookus, Noma y Takamiya, así que me quede con ellos para entrar al gimnasio. Vimos llegar a las animadoras de Rukawa con un pelotón entero de niñas detrás de ellas y después llegaron Norijota y los demás, cuando me ven, me van a saludar:

-Hola, Sakura! -me gritan todos al mismo tiempo

-Hola muchachos, cómo andan?

-Bien, bien -me responde Norijota -Mira... acá está la bandera que les comenté ayer en la escuela -estaba envuelta en su mastil, pero la abre y me la muestra... no mentía, era mucho más grande que la anterior -Crees que le guste a nuestro amigo? -me pregunta y todos me miran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes. Las chicas retrocedieron unos pasos, sus miradas daban un poco de miedo al que no los conocía. No pude romper sus ilusiones:

-Claro! ya verán que le gustará -Sé que les mentía, a Hisashi no le va a gustar

-Lo sabíamos -me dice Norijota -Bueno, Sakura, vamos a entrar, vienes con nosotros?

-Por ahora paso chicos, ya quedé con ellos -apunto al ejército de Sakuragi y a las chicas

-Ok... es una pena... oye, supongo que verás a Mitsui antes del partido

-Así es

-Le puedes decir que estaremos apoyándolo como siempre?

-Yo le digo, gracias

-Nos vemos Sakura -y se van, me junto con los chicos y Matsui me dice:

-No te dan miedo?

-Claro que no, son problemáticos pero son buenos chicos

-Además se nota que son buenos amigos -añade Haruko -Han venido a todos los partidos, y eso que Mitsui ya no se junta tanto con ellos

-Así es -le digo -Oigan... voy al camarín un momento, alguien viene conmigo?

-Yo voy -me dice Haruko -Quiero ver a mi hermano antes de que comienze el partido, y a Sakuragi también

-Sakuragi se pondrá muy conteto si te ve -le dice Oookus

Llegamos al camarín y me encuentro con mi tía y la hermana de Hisashi. Ambas me abrazan fuertemente y las presento, conversamos unos momentos hasta que Kiminobu, Hisashi y Hanamicho pueden salir un momento, pero sólo los autorizan por un minuto. Le digo a mi primo que lo estaré apoyando y que le diga a Akagi que a él también (a Hisashi no le gusta esto, porque insite en que le gusto a Akagi), luego me dirigo a mi novio, le digo que estaré pendiente de todos sus movimientos, me abraza y me dice:

-Lo sé, siempre estás conmigo -

-Siempre -le doy un beso, nos despedimos y busco a Haruko para irme con ella, está con Sakuragi y me acerco a ellos para decirle a Haruko que me iré a la galería. Hanamichi está muy rojo, no sé como esta niña no se da cuenta que está loco por ella. Le deseo suerta a Sakuragi, y me voy. Haruko llega a los minutos después que yo.

Quedaban diez minutos para el inicio del partido cuando ambos equipos salen a la cancha, la gente gritaba de emoción, como si fuera la final del campeonato nacional. Había mucha gente y mucha prensa. De repente, se ve a un jugador de Kainan que va hacia el centro de la cancha y dice ser el mejor novaro del año, Sakuragi lo encara y Kyota hace unos movimientos con el balón que deja a todos anodadados, Rukawa le lanza un balón, y se escucha claramente como es que Kyota le dice a Saluragi que Rukawa no es el mejor del año y a Sakuragi respondiendo:

-Claro que no, es un pobre diablo -despúes él agarra la pelota y hace su típico movimiento con el balón (ese donde se pasa el balón hacia la espalda y adelante rápidamente). se ve como es que Akagi, y Maki (el capitán de Kainan) van hacia el centro de la cancha y le dan un golpe en la cabeza en señal de regaño a Hanamichi y Kyota. Muchos se rien ante toda la situación. Después sakuragi se dirige hacia el entrenador de Kainan y recibe otro golpe de Akagi.

Se prepraran los equipos para el salto inicial. El árbitro tira la pelota hacia arriba y Akagi es quien gana el balón, se da una vuelta en el aire y se la pasa a Miyagi, quien encuentra la manera de pasarla hacia Rukawa; toda la gente se prende en el partido y eso que van solamente unos segundos. Rukawa corré todo el largo de la cancha hacia el aro contrario para anotar los dos primeros puntos. Da un salto espectacular, quiere comenzar con una clavada, pero Maki (que por cierto es muy guapo) lo bloquea, aun así Kaede no pierde la pelota y le da un pase a Hisashi, pero Yin la roba antes que la pueda tomar, y corre hacia la canasta de Shohoku, a los metros después manda un pase largo a Kyota que estaba libre, pero Hanamichi lo sigue y logra interponerse en el pase tomando la pelota antes que Nobunaga con un salto incríble que deja con la boca abierta a todos los de Kainan. Lamentablemente, da tres pasos con el balón en las manos por lo que comete su primera falta.

Van solamente unos cuantos segundos de partido, pero todos los espectadores están muy entusiasmados con lo que han visto. La prensa no para de sacar fotos y de grabar, se nota a primera vista, que este partido será emocionante, y no puedo estar más contenta de que Hisashi pueda jugarlo, porque volvió en el momento justo a jugar.

* * *

este partido lo corté, pero no sé aun en cuantas partes, como estoy viendo justamente los capítulos del anime quiero aprovechar para que sea lo más detallado posible, porque en los otros se me pasaron varias cosas u.u y tampoco sabré cuanto demore en subir un nuevo capítulo por la misma razón :D

besos y abrazos a todos


	22. Kainan

Empiezan las marcas personales, a Ryota le toca Maki y a Hisashi Yin. Todos notan la diferencia entre Maki y Miyagi en altura y peso, es tanto la diferencia que pasa el balón por arriba de Miyagi.

Akagi bloquea un tiro del número cinco de Kainan, y aun no hay puntos anotados en el partido. Shohoku tiene el balón, Miyagi le da un pase a Hisashi, Yin trata de bloquear un tiro de tres puntos, pero era una finta, así que Hisashi sigue corriendo hasta la canasta donde intenta anotar pero Maki lo evita. Los primeros puntos son de Kainan, luego que Sakuragi y Rukawa marcaran a Kyota y Yin respectivamente, el diez de Kainan corre hacia la canasta con Hanamichi pegado a sus talones, ambos saltan y Kyota anota los primeros dos puntos con una clavada. En unos segundos, Kainan lleva anotados seis puntos y Shohoku ninguno; todos piensan que la clavada de Kyota fue la que les dio confianza, y en la banco de mi escuela se ven muy preocupados.

Hisashi tiene la pelota en sus manos, se burla de Yin y se la pasa a Akagi, Kyota trata de bloquearlo, pero Akgi hace su famosa "clava del gorila anotando los dos primeros puntos de Shohoku. Queda mirando a su marca y se escucha claramente como le dice:

-Qué intentabas hacer? -Después de eso, Hanamichi se burla de Nobunaga y Akagi le golpea en la cabeza, le dice algo que hace que le cambie la mirada, ahora es pura seguridad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya pasaron los primeros diez minutos de partido, y Shohoku no deja que la diferencia supere los cuatro puntos, por lo que el entrenador de Kainan se ve algo preocupado. Sakuragi empieza a ganar los rebotes en el partido.

En una de esas, Maki le roba la pelota a Sakuragi y ambos corren tras ella para alcanzarla, pero es Sakuragi con un salto que deja locos a todos en el estadio, es quien la alcanza y se la pasa a Ryota, Hanamichi cae al suelo y utiliza al profesor Anzai como almohada. Yohei nos comenta la cantidad de energía que tiene Hanamichi. Sakuragi sigue obteniendo todos los rebotes en favor de Shohoku y en uno de ellos se escucha como grita:

-Están viendo al verdadero rey de los rebotes! -Se ve que esto provoca a Maki ya que es él el encargado de marcar al pelirrojo. En una de esas jugadas, Hanamichi se detiene para mirar a Maki, y se escucha claramente en todo el estadio como es que le dice a Nobunaga:

-Oye! Mono tramposo! no se pueden traer veteranos aquí!

-Cómo te atreves estúpido! -le responde Kyota -eres un tonto o qué? porque si no lo sabías el capitán Maki va en tercer año! tiene diez y siete años!-sakuragi vuelve a mirar a Maki y dice:

-Claro que no tiene diez y siete años, a mí no me engañan mono salvaje! -el árbitro cansado de la situación les dice que jueguen o que cancelará el partido, a todos en el estadio les llama la atención la falta de respeto al mejor jugador del estado, los chicos al lado mío se mueren de la risa. Cuando el árbitro se da vuelta, Maki dice:

-Pues Akagi se ve mucho más viejo que yo -Ahí Yohei y los demás no pueden parar de reír.

Sigue el partido y Maki sigue marcando a Sakuragi, le pasa el balón a Yin y anota una canasta de dos puntos, Shohoku va perdiendo 24 a 18. En un momento, Ryota le pasa el balón a Hanamichi, y este hace un típica finta al estilo Ryota que le enseño durante los entrenamintos, después de que Shohoku anotara esos puntos, Saluragi hace una seña hacia donde estamos, lleno de confianza y riendo.

Para sorpresa de todo el estadio, Kainan es el primero en pedir tiempo fuera. Cuando el mínuto termina, se ve a Yin sentado en la banca, y en su lugar entra un chico llamado Miyamasu de tercer año, parece un niño al lado de todos los otros juagdores de la cancha. Miyagi quiere probar que tan buen jugador es, y se enfrenta al recién ingresado, pero le quita fácilmente el balón. Ryota comienza a correr, pero Maki lo alcanza en cosa de segundos. En ese momento, Miyamasu encajona a Hanamichi, durante esa marca, Sakuragi salta en cuatro ocaciones para anotar pero las falla todas, mientras que Miyamasu no se molesta en saltar. A todos nos llama la atención la situción pero Yohei nos dice que es típico de Hanamichi porque contra más débil el rival Sakuragi se esforzará menos en jugar. Es el cuarto intendo del pelirrojo, y Kyota le roba el balón y es quien anota para Kaynan. El marcador está 24 para Shohoku y 34 para Kaynan.

Se ve como Hisashi le da ánimos a Sakuragi diciéndole que no deje que se burlen de él. Shohoku está en poseción del balón, y es cuando Mitsui le dice a sus compañeros que no se preocupen por Miyamasu, que se encarguen de los demás jugadores. En eso, unos chicos detrás de nosotros insultan a Hanamichi diciendo que por su culpa el equipo va mal, Takamiya se enoja y los encara, pero Yohei le dice que se calme. En eso Maki le quita el balón a Miyagi y Hasashi les dice a sus compañeros que marquen a Maki, pero es Miyamasu quien anota una canasta de tres puntos dejando el marcador 37 para Kainan y 24 para nuestra escuela, se escucha decir al mejor jugador del estado, que no miren en menos a su compañero, que por algo ha estado durante tres años en el equipo de basquetbol de esa escuela, la más poderosa del estado. Los tipos de atrás vuelven a hablar mal contra Hanamichi, pero esta vez es Haruko quien los escucha y los calla solamente con una mirada.

En una jugada Sakuragi intenta hacer una clavada, pero Maki se da cuenta y le comete una falta intencional lo que provoca que le den dos tiros libres al pelirrojo, pero los falla. Ese es el momento que el profesor Anzai decide pider tiempo fuera y cambia a Sakuragi por mi primo, Kainan aprovecha el cambio y Miyamasu vuelve a la banca bajo los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Termina el tiempo fuera y es Shohoku quien tiene el balón, Sakuragi sigue protestando porque los sacaron, pero Rukawa lo empuja hacia la banca mientras se va a la cancha con sus compañeros. Kyota y Rukawa están frente a frente para decidir quien es el mejor novato del año. Shoshoku tiene al balón y las animadoras de Rukawa gritan como locas cuando pasa a nobunaga, quien le comete una falta. Después es mi primo quien tiene la pelota y le da el pase a Rukawa, quien pelea con todo contra el 10 de Kainan, pero logro anotar una canasta de tres puntos; las porristas gritan más fuerte mientras que Shohoku pierde 26 contra 39.

Ahora es Kainan quien ataca, Takasago trata de encestar, pero es un rebote que atrapa Akagi, se la pasa a Rukawa para que ataque, corre con Kyota detrás de él; salta pero sabe que no podrá anotar, por lo que confía en que Takenori podrá atrapar el balón, lo que hace, Akagi se la devuleve a Rukawa y puede anotar. Aquí es cuando todo cambia, porque se dan todos cuenta que Akagi está en el sueloy por lo que se ve se lesionó el tobillo. Haruko está muy preocupada por su hermano, mientras que el árbitro da tiempoo fuera y es cuando toda la banca de Shohoku lo va ver; Kogure, al ver el tobillo de su compañero le hace una seña al profesor Anzai diciendo que no puede seguir jugando, el profesor le hace caso y pide el cambio. Es Sakuragi junto a Ayako los encargados de llevarlo a la enfermería del estadio. Haruko, las chicas, el éjercito de Sakuragi y yo estamos muy preocupados por Takenori.

Al mínuto después vuelve Sakuragi desde la enfermería, y el profesor Anzai le dice algo a él y a Rukawa que no alcanzamos a escuchar.

Kainan es quien ataca ahora, Hanamichi logra recuperar el balón, pero Takasago lo marca fervientemente, igual logra tirar hacia adelante la pelota con todos sus fuerzas hacia Kiminobu quien trata de encestar pero es interceptado por Kyota, es en eso momento cuando Rukawa salva la situación anotando nuevamente. Ahora quedan cinco minutos de partido y Shohoku sigue abajo en el marcador.

Kogure al ser el segundo capitán se encarga de dar las instrucciones. Sakuragi le dice a sus compañeros que no se preocupen por nada porque él se encargará de tomar el lugar de Akagi mientras vuelve de la enfermería.


	23. Kainan II

Takasago contra Sakuragi bajo el tablero, el segundo salta antes, cosa que el cinco de Kainan aprovecha, pero es Rukawa quien salva la situación. Maki es quien atrapa la pelota en ese momento, pero Kaede la roba antes que le de el pase a Takasago, y trata de pasársela a Miyagi, pero falla ya que Kyota la intercepta, pasa a Kiminobu y trata de encestar, en ese segundo se ve a Sakuragi saltando:

-Aquí está el hermano menor de King Kong protegiendo la canasta! -grita con todas su fuerzas mientras hace el famoso "mata moscas" de Akagi evitando que Nobunaga pueda anotar. En ese momento, Haruko dice que irá a ver a su hermano para decirle lo que acaba de pasar. La gente grita y se siente impresionados ante el juego de Hanamichi. Mientras los espectadores no teminan de animarlo, marca a dos jugadores contrarios, cuando Kainan provoca un rebote, que nuevamente gana el pelirrojo para deleite de todos los presentes. Le da un pase a mi primo y es Shohoku quien deberá atacar ahora. Está con tanta energía que es él el que da ánimos a sus compañeros de equipo.

Hisashi con el balón, se la pasa a Kogure, quien se la da a Ryota y da el pase a Rukawa quien anota una canasta de tres puntos. Las porristas de Rukawa gritan como locas, tanto que debo taparme los oídos. Cuando era el turno de Kainan, Kyota pasa a Sakuragi como si nada y salta con Rukawa quien bloquea su canasta y utliza a Sakuragi para no golpearse en el poste de la canasta, el pase de Rukawa fue para Hisashi quien corre con Ryota a su lado y los demás detrás de ellos. Mitsui se la pasa a Miyagi, ya que es marcado de cerca y no puede safarse. Miyagi se manda EL pase del partido para Rukawa quien vence a Kyota y anota dos puntos más. Cuando a la siguiente jugada le tocaba a Kainan atacar, Rukawa roba el balón antes que pase a las manos de Maki, corre hacia el arco y puede anotar pasando fácilmente a Kyota. Kogure lo felicita por sus jugadas, mientras se escuchan los gritos de sus animadoras y el equipo de la secundaria Tomigaoka, que era donde pertenecía el año anterior.

Rukawa estaba jugando como nunca, cada vez que tocaba la pelota, la gente se volvía loca, Anotó varios puntos seguidos, entre canastas de dos y tres puntos. Kainan se sentía presionado, por lo que el entrenador pidió tiempo fuera. Durante ese minuto llegó el rumor que Ryonan había ganado su primer partido con una diferencia de treinta y cinco puntos, siendo hasta el momento, el mejor equipo en las finales. Terminando el teimpo fuera, Maki anota rápidamente una canasta. Luego Kogure lanza y Sakuragi toma el pase, pero lo marcan tres jugadores rivales, y casi no puede moverse, en un momento de desesperación y para sorpresa de sus amigos, le da un pase a Rukawa, pero es marcado por el 4 de Kainan; ambos saltan, pero Rukawa al ver que Maki quería quitarle el balón, toma la pelota con ambas manos, la baja unos centímetros para librarse de su marca y la clava, ante la euforia de todos los presentes, que casi no pudieron reaccionar porque nuevamente había robado el balón (esta vez a kyota) y volvía a encestar cuando quedaban dos segundos para que termine el primer tiempo. Finalmente se van al descanso empatados. Cuando terminan los veinte primeros minutos, Akagi vuelve a la cancha y Rukawa le hace una seña en señal de respeto.

Voy al camarín en compañía de Haruko que quiere ver como sigue su hermano. Llegamos pero no pudimos pasar, estaban en una charla con el profesor Anzai. Pude ver a Hisashi cuando iban camino a la cancha, alcanzo solamente a darle un beso corto, darle buena suerte a él, a mi primo y a Akagi y me tengo que ir con Haruko.

Antes de comenzar la segunda mitad, los de Shohoku están reunidos en la banca y gritan para darse ánimos y continuar el partido con energía. Los amigos de Sakuragi al ver a Akagi se emocionan y empiezan a gritarle:

-GORI! GORI! GORI! -a todo pulmón. En ese momento los llama el árbitro para el salto que da comienzo al segundo tiempo, y vemos como Hanamichi se ofrece para hacerlo porque ve que su capitán está lesionado aun. Al ver esto, Haruko comenta:

-Que lindo es Sakuragi, se preocupa por mi hermano. -Ookus le dice:

-No creo, seguramente está buscando la forma de lucirse en el partido. -Pero Haruko no lo escucha. En la cancha saltan Sakuragi y Takasago y es Hanamichi quien gana y lanza la pelota, pero la tira donde no hay nadie, aun así Rukawa logra atajarla y corre hacia el arco rival pero Nobunaga llega rápidamente y le impide anotar, y es Akagi quien gana el rebote y anota los dos primeros puntos del segundo tiempo con una clavada. No parecía que se hubiera lesionado, jugaba como siempre, y por primera vez en el partido, Shohoku va arriba en el marcados por dos puntos.

Akagi bloquea un tiro de Kainan y Takasago, no puede contra él por lo que manda un pase a Maki para el enojo de su entrenador que lo reta. Kainan empata luego de que Maki anotara una canasta y a Miyagi le cobraran una falta a favor de los blancos, es Kainan quien va arriba por un punto. Veo la banca y me doy cuenta que el profesor manda a mi primo a calentar:

-A lo mejor... -comienzo -Akagi no podrá seguir, debe dolerle mucho el tobillo

-Hermano... -es lo único que dice Haruko ante la preocupación

Rukawa contra Kyota nuevamente... pero gana el once de Shohoku y anota dos puntos más.

Ahora es el turno de Maki para lucirse: se pasa a Miyagi, Akagi y Sakuragi pero logra encestar igual, y le dan un tiro libro ya que Hanamichi le comete una falta. Luego, Ryota y Hisashi se encargan de él pero no pueden, Sakuragi y Rukawa intentan, pero nada, se burla de la defensa de ambos y le da un pase magistral a Yin quien anota una canasta de tres puntos. Hisashi se molesta, y lanza, pero falla. Luego pasa lo mismo, Maki a Yin y Yin que marca una canasta de tres puntos.

Vamos diez puntos abajo: 63 para Shohoku; 73 para Kainan. El profesor Anzai se para y pide tiempo fuera para Shohoku.


	24. Kainan III

Quedan 10 minutos de partido... Está todo Shohoku alrededor del profesor Anzai quien les explica su nueva táctica de juego, en eso se escucha la risa de Sakuragi a todo pulmón y no sabemos a que se debe:

-Está loco -dice Takamiya

Cuando salen a jugar, y Maki tiene la pelota se ve el plan del profesor Anzai, todo el equipo a excepción de Sakuragi lo marca, porque él está en la parte de afuera encargándose de Yin. El plan empieza a funcionar, ya que Hanamichi es el que tiene más energía en toda la cancha. En un momento Yin logra pasar su marca, pero Mitsui la recupera y le da un pase largo a Sakuragi que corre toda la cancha con Yin a sus pies, Hanamichi trata de encestar pero no lo logra, el de Kainan intenta tomarla, pero es Akagi el que le gana y encesta con un clavada.

Otro ataque de Kainan; Rukawa, Mitsui, Akagi y Ryota se encargan de Maki nuevamente, le pasan la pelota a Yin para que le de un pase a uno de sus compañeros pero falla el tiro, siendo Akagi el que logra ganar el rebote... pase a Hanamichi... corrida con Maki... Maki lo pasa... Sakuragi toma la pelota... Maki vs Sakuragi... Hanamichi intenta hacer una clavada... todos miramos con la boca abierta... salta Maki... encesta Hanamichi... y Maki le comete una falta. El árbitro la marca y le da dos tiros libres a Hanamichi, los que logra ingresar a la red a lo Rick Barry.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Haruko -Maki lo hizo a propósito porque sabía que Hanamichi no podría encestar

-No le resulto de mucho -dice Noma con una sonrisa. Veo a Hisashi en la cancha regañando a Maki por esa falta. Ahora Shohoku va a abajo en el marcados 72 a 78 y quedan cinco minutos en el tablero. Empezamos a animar a Shohoku y llega Norijota con sus amigos diciendo que nuestras porras dan vergüenza:

-Así es como se hace -toma aire, grita a todo pulmón y se escucha en cada rincón del estadio -SHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOKUUUUUU! UUUUUUUUSTEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEES PUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEN! -Tenemos que taparnos los oídos, pero empezamos a gritar con él a nuestro lado. Por un instante, Hisashi mira hacia donde estamos y ve a sus amigos, sonríe y sigue en el partido. Logra pasar a Yin cuando tiene la pelota, y eso hace que Norijota grite aun más fuerte si es posible -MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! -y mi pobre Hisashi se muere de vergüenza.

Cuando Shohoku se acerca rápidamente en el marcador, Kainan hace ingresar nuevamente a Miyamasu, pero el profesor Anzai le hace una seña a Miyagi para que se encargue de él. Quedan apena 4 minutos y medio de partido y Akagi se encarga de animar a sus compañeros.

Ahora Maki con el balón y se pasa a todo Shohoku para pasarsela a Kyota que intenta de anotar pero Akagi se encarga de impedirlo con una falta. El árbitro le da dos tiros a Nobunaga, pero los falla ambos, el estadio se queda en silencio. En el segundo tiro, Sakuragi agarra el rebote pero la pierde al dar mal un pase que le llega a Miyamasu quien se la da a Maki para que anote dos puntos más. Cuando Shohoku tiene el balón es Rukawa el encargado del ataque, quien le da un pase a Hisashi para que pueda encestar libremente una canasta de tres puntos, cuando le balón atraviesa la canasta, Norijota grita más fuerte que antes. En estos momentos, cada vez que Kainan anota, Shohoku le responde con otra canasta, así la diferencia no pasa de los seis y de los cuatros puntos.. Cuando quedan dos minutos de partido el estadio se queda callado mirando el partido.

Cuando Maki anota para lograr los 90 puntos se notan dos cosas:

-Miren a Rukawa -digo -Está agotadisimo

-Si... -responde Matsui -y parece que más que el resto de los jugadores

-Y no solo eso -es Ookus -Miren a Gori, no deja de mirarse el pie, debe ser por la lesión de su tobillo

-Hermano... -es lo único que dice Haruko preocupada

Miyagi es el encargado de iniciar el nuevo ataque de Shohoku, le da un pase a Hisashi para que enceste (otro grito de Norijota), pero falla dando un rebote que Akagi apenas puede ganar, haciendo que Sakuragi salte hacia la banca de Kainan para no perder la posesión del balón, cae sobre los rivales, pero logra dar un pase que recibe Rukawa; Kaede logra clavarla venciendo a Kyota, cuando el once de Shohoku se baja de la canasta, cae al suelo rendido, por lo que el profesor Anzai lo saca del juego y pone a mi primo en su lugar para que juegue los últimos minutos.

-Miren -dice Yohei -No puede ni estar en pie, esta muy cansado.

Akagi está muy cansado y salva en una jugada a mi primo que no pudo detener a Maki, Haruko llora por la preocupación hacia su hermano, ya casi no puede moverse por el dolor, en eso se escucha en el estadio un grito:

-Derrótalo, Akagi! derrótalo, Akagi! Tú puedes derrotar a Maki! -era el capitán de Ryonan que veía el partido con su equipo.

En una jugada, Hisashi no ve el pase que le da Akagi por estar cansado, pero mi primo logra tomarlo y la pelota choca con la pierna de Kyota por lo que el árbitro le el balón a Shohoku y nos salvamos:

-Estamos salvados -suspira Yohei

-Que jugada tan intelectual -Acota Takamiya

-Claro, porque la hizo cuatro ojos, sus anteojos nos salvaron -completa Ookus. En eso veo que mi primo le dice algo a Hisahi, sé lo que es sin siquiera escuchar, le esta diciendo que no se rinda, le está dando ánimos para continuar. Llega Sakuragi hasta ellos y golpea a Hisahi en la cabeza, escucho su grito de protesta mientras se toma la cabeza:

-Qué demonios estás haciendo?! -le devuelve el golpe, Sakuragi algo le dice, pero no escuho que. Akagi toma a Sakuragi y le dice algo mientras el guapo Maki habla con su equipo dando las últimas instrucciones.

Quedan treinta segundos de partido y Shohoku tiene el balón, es aquí cuando se da una de las mejores jugadas del partido: Miyagi le da un pase a Mitsui que es marcado con Yin, tira la pelota buscando un rebote, Sakuragi y Akagi se preparan para saltar, Sakuragi trata de pasar el balón a Miyagi que corre hacia el otro lado de la cancha a toda velocidad. Kyota atrapa la pelota. Sakuragi trata de encestar pero Nobunaga salta con él y roba el balón, cuando el jugador número nueve de Kainan tiene en el balón en su mano, Ryota llega y se lo quita sin que se cuenta, se la devuelve a Hanamichi quien salta junto con Maki... en ese segundo, en ese misero segundo de salto, toda la banca de ambos equipos se para, nosotros miramos con la boca abierta esperando a ver que es lo que sucede. Se escucha solamente el grito de Rukawa:

-ENCESTALA YA! -Hanamichi logra anotar los dos puntos, pero Maki comete una falta, por lo que cuenta la canasta y dan un tiro libre a Shohoku, quedan veinte segundos de partido. Queda toda la gente sorprendida ante la jugada, los de Shohoku felicitan a Hanamichi y la gente empieza a vitorear por Kainan. Sakuragi tiene un solo tiro libre que la convierte en un rebote para Akagi, Takenori le da un pase a Hisashi que ya está fuera para anotar una canasta de tres puntos, lanza, Kyota que se dió cuenta del plan salta para bloquear la pelota, y esta no entra. Es otro rebote que gana esta vez Sakuragi, busca a Akagi para pasarla gritando:

-GORILA! -pero da mal el pase y se la entrega al número cinco de Kainan cuando quedan tres segundos de partido. Suena el reloj y termina el partido.

Por lo que me dice Hisashi después:

-El maldito de Kyota pudo tocar la pelota con una uña, por eso se desvió y no pude anotar.

En la cancha, están Sakuragi y Hanamichi que no reaccionan, el estadio está en silencio, nadie se mueve; el capitán de Shohoku se acerca a Hanamichi, le garra la cabeza y todo el estadio escucha lo que le dice:

-Este no es el final. Apenas comenzaron las finales. NO LLORES! -pero Hanamichi no para de llorar cuando Akagi lo lleva hacia el centro de la cancha para que los equipos se despidan. Maki y Takenori se dan la mano y se desean suerte.

Este es el primer partido oficial que Shohoku pierde.

* * *

terminado el partido contra Kainan :D fue un poco largo la verdad, pero quería que tuviera muchos detalles de lo que pasa en el anime, y algunos diálogos son los mismos que salen en el doblaje latinoamericano :D


	25. Meteorito

Nos fuimos todo el grupo a los camarínes para ver a los muchachos después del partido. Fueron saliendo de a uno a medida que estabn listos, se irán todos por separado. Mis tíos, mis padres y los de Hisashi estaban ahí, se saludaron todos cordialemente esperando a sus hijos. Pero ni mi primo ni Hisashi se quisieron ir con ellos. Haruko se fue con su hermano a la enfermería para que le vieran bien el tobillo. Ryota se fue con Yasuda, Kakuta y Ayako porque vivían cerca. El ejército de Sakuragi se quedó esperando que Hanamichi salga, cosa que no pasó hasta un buen rato, pero se fueron con él a su casa. Yo me fui con Hisashi y mi primo a tomar algo después del partido, ninguno de nosotros habló mucho, Hisashi apretaba mi mano a cada rato, supongo que era cada vez que recordaba algo del partido:

-Maldición... -fue lo que dijo después de unos instantes

-Ahora no podemos fallar

-Les queda dos partidos, uno es abordable; hay que esperar que Kainan le gane a Takezato y ustedes hacer lo mismo con Ryonan - Hisahi aprieta nuevamente mi mano

-Maldito Kyota...

-Así que logró tocar esa pelota con la uña... ese chico es bastante bueno... por algo es titular de Kainan, pero Rukawa es aun mejor -dice mi primo -tenemos suerte de tenerlo

-Mañana daremos vuelta la página, debemos entrenar con todo si queremos ganar esos dos partidos

-Suenas como Akagi -le dice Kiminobu

-Jajaja, es verdad -le digo

-Claro que no, solamente digo la verdad -mi primo yo nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo ("si no te hubieras ido por dos años, serías el capitán del equipo")

Estábamos en el café cuando entran dos gigantes, ambos tenían las chaquetas de Shoyo, uno era Hanagata y el otro Hasegawa (el que había provocado a Mitsui en el partido), nos ven, se acercan y saludan:

-Mitsui, Kogure, señorita, buenas tardes -es Hanagata, Hisashi mira hacia un lado y Hasegawa hacia el otro

-Hola -responde mi primo

-Buenas tardes -les digo con una sonrisa

-...la -es lo único que se escucha del saludo de Hisashi

-Les quería decir que vimos el partido, fue bastante bueno, es una lástima que hayan perdido -dice Hanagata

-Bueno... si que lo fue... -responde mi primo -pero que le vamos a hacer, lo bueno es que no quedan partidos aun, por lo que veo, siguen en el equipo

-Claro que sí, estaremos hasta el próximo invierno -Hisashi mira a Hasegawa y este le dice:

-Así que la próxima vez, verás que te ganaré

-Ni en tus sueños -le responde, a mi me llama otra cosa la atención:

-Cómo sabes que Hisashi va a continuar? -le pregunto

-Porque no me lo imagino sin tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo haría lo mismo -me responde

-Bueno... nos vamos... sólo queríamos felicitarlos por el partido que dieron y a desearles suerte para los próximos dos

-Gracias -dice mi primo dándole la mano a los dos

-Seee... seee... -dice Hisashi

-Hisashi! -le llamo la atención con el ceño fruncido, suspira y les dice:

-Lo siento... gracias a ambos... -dice de mala manera y les da la mano

-Nos vemos, Mitsui, Kogure, señorita -se despide Hasegawa y se van

-No debiste ser tan mal educado Hisashi Mitsui -le digo enojada

-Bah... -es lo único que me dice

-Es la verdad. Fueron muy amables al saludarlos

-Déjalo... ya pasó...

-Kiminobu, no lo defiendas

-Jajajaja... lo siento -me dice

-Cambiando de tema -digo -ese Maki de Kainan es bastante guapo -digo en forma apreciativa mientras lo recuerdo -yo creo que debe practicar otro deporte, porque no creo que ese bronceado sea por el basquetbol

-QUÉ? -dice escandalizado Hisashi

-Eso, que es bastante lindo

-Es un creído...

-Celoso, Mitsui? -le dice Kiminobu

-Claro que no, solamente digo la verdad, es un creído, se cree la gran cosa y no le ha empatado a nadie

-Estas celoso! -le digo

-Que no

-Si lo estas -le decimos al mismo tiempo

-No

-Si -respondo

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-N...

-Paren -lo interrumpe mi primo

-Está bien, pero que conste que no soy celoso

-Si lo eres, pero no importa, me gusta que seas un poquito celoso -le digo y le doy un beso corto, más como un piquito.

-Tienen que hacer eso frente a mi? -pregunta Kiminobu

-No veas -le responde Hisashi

-Imbécil, para de besuquear a mi prima -le dice riendo

-En todo caso... creo que Sendoh de Ryonan y Fujima de Shoyo, son lejos dos de los más guapos de todo el torneo -digo y Hisashi escupe todo el jugo que tenía en la boca, mientras que mi primo no para de reír. Parece ser que ya superaron el haber perdido contra Kainan.

-No puedo creer que MI novia diga esas cosas...

-Por qué no? tengo derecho a mirar... además tu eres el más lindo del torneo -le digo con una sonrisa

-Así esta mejor

-Tu primero, después mi querido primo, Rukawa, Fujima, Sendoh, y Maki, en ese orden

-Tonta -dice Kiminobu

-Claro que no, de verdad lo eres, en el estadio muchas veces lo he escuchado de otras chicas, llamas mucho la atención, porque tienes cara de niño bueno

-Es un niño bueno -dice Hisashi

Seguimos conversando un buen rato, pero ya se hacía tarde, por lo que nos fuimos a nuestras casas, Hisashi me acompañó a la mía, cenó con nosotros, estuvimos un rato afuera, en la entrada y se tiene que ir, nos besamos un rato con cuidado que mis padres no vean, porque la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco "pasional" por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que Hisashi subía su mano por mi pierna hasta que toma mi trasero por dentro de la falda del colegio y yo meto la mía por dentro de su polera para acariciarle el torso y después la bajo para tomar su trasero. Escuchamos a mi mamá hablar desde afuera y nos separamos. Entra para despedirse de mis padres y lo voy a dejar a la entrada de mi casa donde lo beso nuevamente y me dice al oído:

-No hemos acabado

-Tonto... -lo beso nuevamente

-Te confieso -comienza -que antes de conocerte sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido, tenía el basquetbol, pero sentía que algo me faltaba... era como si en el cielo no hubieran ni estrellas ni luz... y entonces te veo llegar con Kogure y lo iluminaste todo, como si fueras un meteorito atravesando el cielo... no pude no enamorarme de ti, y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.


	26. Celos

Al otro día del partido me voy al colegio con Kiminobu, se muere de sueño y bosteza cada minuto

-Para! harás que me de sueño a mí! -le reclamo

-Qué quieres que haga? Muero de sueño -me responde refregándose los ojos. No pude evitar mirarlo con ternura. Estaba muerto de cansancio por el partido de ayer, iba dando cabezazos en el tren pero no podía dormir. Llegamos al colegio temprano, así que fuimos al salón de Haruko para ver si había llegado y preguntarle por su hermano:

-Anoche le dolía mucho el tobillo y casi no durmió, por eso mi mamá le dijo que no venga hoy a la escuela y que lo llevará más tarde al médico.

-Ojalá no sea grave -digo

-Por favor Haruko, avísanos cuando sepas algo -le pide mi primo

-Ok

-Gracias -le decimos y nos vamos a nuestros salones. Iba llegando al mío cuando veo a Hisashi afuera esperándome

-Buenos días -nos dice con una sonrisa. Me tiro a su cuello y le doy un beso

-Buenos días -le respondo

-Asco... -dice mi primo -hola Mitsui -y se va a su sala

-Hace rato que te esperaba, a dónde andabas?

-Fuimos a hablar con Haruko

-Cómo está Akagi

-Hoy va al doctor, así que no sabemos, pero parece que anoche no durmió por el dolor -Nos quedamos mirando preocupados, en eso suena el timbre de inicio de clases y se va.

En el descanso me cuenta que le llamaron la atención por quedarse dormido:

-Usted también, capitán Mitsui? -le pregunta Ayako

-Por qué también? te quedaste dormida? -le pregunta divertido

-Cómo se le ocurre! Yo no, Ryota se lo pasó durmiendo en clases, el profesor lo despertó como en tres ocasiones

-Dios santo... par de flojos -Les dice Kiminobu que acababa de llegar

-Tú no digas nada que venías bostezando cada 5 segundos en la mañana -le respondo, y los otros tres se ríen.

Ese día llego temprano al entrenamiento, me junto con Haruko y me cuenta que no ha sabido nada de su hermano aun. Ayako está llena de energía como siempre y golpea a todo el que no salude con su misma energía, los pobres Ishii y Kuwata sufren su furia cuando dicen:

-Buenos días

-Más fuerte! -y abanico en la cabeza de los pobres. Luego Ryota les llama la atención a sus compañeros diciendo que aun les falta por jugar, que tienen dos oportunidades más y que no sacan nada con echarse a morir, se oye como todo un capitán, no cabe duda que lo hará muy bien el próximo año. Al rato se escuchan un:

-Hola -y un...

-Buenas tardes -y otro abanicazo en la cabeza a Hisashi y mi primo, Ayako al ver quienes son dice apenada:

-Capitanes! Lo siento tanto! pensé que venían sin ánimos! -se tocan la cabeza con dolor, esta chica es de temer y Hisashi es ahora el que habla:

-Cabezas huecas! No podemos darnos el lujo de bajonearnos, debemos entrenar todo lo que se pueda, no podemos volver a perder, nos quedan dos partidos todavía!

-Si que tienes ánimo, Mitsui -le dice Ryota

-Por supuesto! además tu sabes de lo que hablo

-Si... -se pone muy serio -No quiero volver a perder, con una vez me sobra

-Muy bien! -dice Ayako, y cuelga un cartel que dice "somo invencibles" que hizo ella en su casa, a todos le gusta. Luego Kogure pregunta a los de primero:

-Y Sakuragi? Saben algo de él?

-Nada, parece ser que no vino a la escuela -responde Kuwata

-Es un tonto, se debe estar lamentando por el pase que hizo -dice Hisashi -Bueno... empecemos con el entrenamiento!

-SI! -le responden todos. Kiminobu como subcapitán es el que dirige el entrenamiento, Haruko se va porque cree saber donde está Sakuragi y al parecer lo encuentra y hablan un poco pero después se va corriendo. Por un momento creo que el entrenamiento no será tan duro como todos los días por ser después de un partido y porque es mi primo quien se encarga ese día, pero me equivoco, es aun más estricto que Akagi:

-Estoy muerto -dice Yasuda después de que les tocara correr por 40 minutos sin descanso alrededor del gimnasio

-Kogure, se está pasando la mano -dice Hisashi tirado en el piso. Mi primo se pone serio y les dice:

-No podemos perder el tiempo, así que ahora vamos a...

-Deje descansar unos momentos por favor -es Ryota el que habla

-Está bien, cinco minutos y seguimos! -les grita a todos, se tiran al suelo a descansar y mi primo se acerca a mí. -No sé que les pasa, están algo flojos hoy

-Tú eres, estás siendo más tirano que Akagi -le digo con una risa

-Gracias... -dice una voz detrás mío, me doy vuelta y era Akagi

-Akagi! Jajajaja, lo siento jajajaja -me sonríe mientras me muero de la risa pero no me dice nada, noto a Hisashi que nos queda mirando, luego todos se acercan al verlo y notan la muleta que llevaba

-Akagi! Qué te pasó? -le pregunta Hisashi

-Es por precaución, tengo una torcedura, me salve por poco de ser un esguince

-Podrás jugar?

-Tengo que cuidarme, pero sí, a lo mejor no podré contra Takezato pero lo haré contra Ryonan. Y Sakuragi? -pregunta

-No vino, y tampoco a clases -responde Ishii

-Ese imbécil... -dice en voz baja -Muy bien! sigan entrenando, me cambio y vuelvo. -Volvió, pero el profesor Anzai lo llama y le pide que no se esfuerce demasiado por lo que se queda en un rincón entrenando lo básico.

Hisashi se queda un poco más tarde entrenando con Kakuta, así que lo espero. Vamos a un parque a conversar un rato antes de irnos, me siento en el pasto y el se acuesta acomodando su cabeza en mi falda. Pasan unas chicas y nos mira, en realidad lo quedan mirando a él y me enojo un poco, así que para marcar territorio lo beso frente a ellas y se van, Hisashi se muere de la risa por mi reacción y me dice:

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes porqué ponerte celosa

-Y yo te he dicho que no lo hago

-Mentirosa

-No miento, solamente no me gustan que miren a MI macho como si fueran gatos a fuera de una carnicería

-Esos, amor, son celos

-Nop, que tu pongas caras cuando hablo con Akagi sí que son celos

-No pongo caras!

-Si lo haces

-Le gustas, y eso no me gusta

-No es verdad, somos amigos desde antes que te conociera, por eso piensas eso

-Pienso eso porque sí le gustas, con cualquier otra persona que le hubiera dicho que es un tirano en los entrenamientos, se hubiera enojado, a ti no te dijo nada, incluso después sonrió!

-No digas tonterías -Iba a responder cuando dos chicas de otra escuela se acercan y una dice:

-Disculpa... -se pone roja -Eres Hisashi Mitsui verdad? de Shohoku?

-Así es -le dice con una sonrisa mientras se endereza que hace que las dos se pongan más roja, le encanta llamar la atención, pongo los ojos en blanco

-Mucho gusto, somos Akane y Midori

-Hola -les dice. otra sonrisa y ya me está haciendo enojar, pero no digo nada

-Lamentamos molestarte, a los dos -dice cuando me pongo de pie -Lo que pasa es que ambas, estudiamos en la misma secundaria que tú, y bueno, eres una leyenda en la escuela, y solamente queríamos decirte que... -Habla la otra chica

-Queríamos felicitarte por el partido de ayer, fue grandioso, aunque hayan perdido por esos dos puntos, de verdad... fue genial...

-Así es... dice la primera

-Muchas gracias chicas -les dice con sinceridad. Y se ponen mucho más rojas, se despiden y se van

-Cada vez estás más popular -le digo

-Jajaja, tonta -me toma de la mano, me abraza, me besa y nos vamos a su casa.


	27. Tatuaje

Es el segundo día después del partido contra Kainan, y Sakuragi otra vez no asiste, ya me está preocupando:

-Es lógico que falte -dice Yohei -Se siente humillado por haber perdido, y como un inútil por haber dado mal el último pase, él piensa que fue su culpa que Shohoku perdiera.

-No debería pensar eso, jugó de una manera increíble! -le responde Haruko

-Pero no lo ve de esa manera -le digo -Es igual de orgulloso que Hisashi

-Todos estos tipos son iguales... Hanamichi, Mitsui, Gori, Miyagi y Rukawa, hasta cuatro ojos -dice Noma -Todos cortados con la misma tijera.

-Deberíamos buscarlo? -pregunta Fuji, todos la miramos y se pone roja, de hace tiempo que me da la impresión que le gusta Sakuragi

-No creo que sea buena idea, es mejor darle su espacio -dice Matsui

-Eso es verdad... -Yohei

Akagi estaba con la muleta dando indicaciones y amenazando a todos con ella mientras que Ayako le decía que tenga cuidado de caerse, pero no hacía caso. Los entrenamientos estaban siendo duros, porque quedaban pocos días para los últimos dos partidos del torneo estatal. Akagi no les daba descanso alguno a los pobres.

Cuando termina el entrenamiento, Hisashi me dice que se quedará así que no se podrá ir conmigo:

-Lo siento mucho -me dice con cara de pena

-No te preocupes, llámame a lo que llegues a tu casa

-Lo haré -y me sonríe

-No quiero que te vayas sola, es tarde -me dice

-Soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola

-Aun así... Yohei -le dice -puedes hacerme un favor?

-A ver si puedo?

-Puedes acompañarla a su casa?

-No te preocupes, puede irme sola -le digo al amigo de Sakuragi

-No seas tonta -me dice -Mitsui tiene razón, es tarde. -Después de dirige a Hisashi -Yo la llevo

-Gracias -le dice mi novio.

-Vamos? -me pregunta Yohei

-Esta bien -respondo

Nos fuimos caminando en silencio unos minutos, yo lo iba guiando porque no sabía en donde queda mi casa, conversamos de los partidos, los entrenamientos, de Sakuragi, de Hisashi, de mi primo, de Akagi y en este punto me dice:

-Le gustas a Gori, supongo que lo sabes

-Hisashi dice lo mismo... pero no lo creo

-Jajaja eres muy ingenua, le gustas mucho -Suspiro:

-No lo sé... la verdad... espero que no... somos amigos desde la secundaria, desde que mi primo se hizo amigo de él

-Yo creo que si le gustas, pero no te dice nada por lo mismo y por respeto a Mitsui también. Cambiando de tema, y aprovechando que estamos por aquí... me acompañas a un lugar? se me había olvidado que tenía que dejarle algo a mi primo... estamos como a dos cuadras

-Me pasaría si te dijera que no, me estas acompañando a mi casa -le digo con una sonrisa. Nos desviamos del camino y llegamos a una galería algo "alternativa" en donde hacían tatuajes y piercings, fuimos hasta el último local por el pasillo de la derecha. Nunca había entrado a este sitio, pero si lo conocía.

-Yohei! -se escucha que a alguien -Cómo está mi primito?

-No me digas así! -le dice serio

-Jajajajaja... eres menor que yo, así que eres mi primito

-Imbécil -le responde -después arreglamos cuentas... oye, mi vieja me pidió que entregará esto -le dice buscando un paquete en su mochila -son galletas, tuve que pelear para que Takamiya no se las comiera, sintió el olor y las quería a toda costa

-Jajajajaja... menos mal que las defendiste o hubiera tenido que matarte primito -cuando Yohei le pasa el paquete se fija en mi -Hola -me dice

-Hola -le respondo

-No me digas que eres la novia de este -me dice con cara de sorpresa

-Claro que no imbécil! es una amiga -le responde Yohei

-Con ventaja?

-No... una amiga que es novia de un tipo que podría romperte los dientes con un solo golpe...

-De verdad? -me pregunta

-Sep

-Es violento?

-Ya no -responde Yohei -Antes se peleaba pero ya no, desde que volvió al equipo de basquetbol que no

-Me suena esa historia... no estarán hablando de Mitsui o si?

-Conoces a Hisashi? -le pregunto con curiosidad

-Si... lo conocí en la secundaria, el estaba un año abajo mío pero en otro colegio. Mi escuela y la suya jugaron un partido y no pudieron pararlo con nada, después supe que se fue a Shohoku y todo eso de que andaba peleandose me llegó a los oídos... pero dicen que cambió? -asentimos con la cabeza -me alegro, después de un rato nos dice: -Que les parece si les hago un tatuaje?

-Estas loco, mi vieja te mata y después a mi, además soy menor de edad, recuerdas?

-Tienes razón... y tu, linda?

-Estás loco primo, es menor de edad

-La verdad es que no estaría mala la idea

-Sakura! -me dice Yohei escandalizado

-Además ya cumplí 18, y puedo hacerlo

-No puedes, es tarde, y Mitsui me matará!

-Claro que no!

-Si lo hará, me pidió que te llevara a salvo a tu casa

-Lo harás y yo tendré un pequeño tatuaje nuevo

-Ok linda Sakura, que es lo que quieres?

-Un número 14 al terminar mi espalda, de este tamaño -Le muestro con los dedos

-Ok, como es pequeño, solamente tienes que tráeme una aguja o enviarla con Yohei después, el resto corre por mi cuenta -me dice guiñando el ojo

-De verdad? -le digo emocionada

-Si

-Un momento! -me dice Yohei -no puedes hacerte un tatuaje así como así! debes pensarlo bien!

-Lo he hecho, hace mucho que lo quiero.

A los cinco minutos después ya estaba lista para que me hagan mi primer tatuaje. Era el número de la camiseta de Hisashi, era una locura, lo sé y a lo mejor mis padres me castigarán por un mes, pero igual quiero hacerlo. Me dolió mucho pero era tolerable, y pensé que sería peor. Cuando terminó de hacerme el tatuaje, el primo de Yohei me dio las instrucciones para cuidarlo y esas cosas. Se lo agradecí y nos fuimos.

-Si cuatro ojos o Mitsui preguntan, yo no sé nada sobre esto -me dice serio

-Jajaja ok, no te preocupes. Lo bueno es que no demoramos tanto

-Debes tener buena piel para los tatuajes, por eso es que fue en poco tiempo. Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás?

-Segura

-Es el número de la camiseta de Mitsui

-Lo es, por eso estoy segura

Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo invité a pasar, tenía que irse, pero mis padres estaban agradecidos por irme a dejar, así que lo obligaron a tomar un té con nosotros. Se fue como a las nueve de la noche.

-Parece un buen chico -dice mi mamá

-Lo es. Y por lo que he visto es un excelente amigo -le respondo -Mamá, por casualidad Hisashi no ha llamado?

-No pequeña, no lo ha hecho

-Ya veo... después hablamos me voy a mi dormitorio

Hisashi llamó cerca de las 10, recién había llegado a su casa muerto de cansancio y de hambre:

-Podría comerte -me dice, capto en seguida el doble sentido y me pongo roja

-HISASHI!

-Qué? -me pregunta en tono inocente

-Nada... nada... no hay caso contigo

-Me encantaría poder ver tus mejillas rojitas, porque estoy seguro que pareces un lindo tomate -me pongo más roja aun

-Tonto

-Tonta

-No

-Si

-No

-Si, pero te amo igual, aunque lo seas -otra vez me pongo roja

-Y yo a ti, tonto -En eso se escucha un grito de su mamá al otro lado de la puerta

-Amor, tengo que irme, mi vieja me llama para cenar

-Anda, hablamos mañana, tengo algo que decirte

-Okap, nos juntamos en el techo de la escuela? a las 7.30?

-De acuerdo. Te amo, chao

-Yo igual preciosa -y corta

Mi primo esa semana se quedaría con nosotros, y como llegó cerca de las once mis papás lo retaron. Como se querían acostar, me pidieron que le ayudara con la cena, cosa que accedí para poder conversar un rato con él. En eso, trato de sacar una taza desde arriba del aparador y me esfuerzo, mi metro 60 no me ayuda mucho en esto:

-Yo lo hago -me dice

-No... yo puedo -le digo con un puchero

-No puedes, eres una enana -le respondo tirandole un paño en la cabeza. Me doy vuelta para intentarlo nuevamente y alcanzo a tomar la taza, cuando me siento frente a él me mira serio, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente

-Qué te pasa? -le pregunto -Te enojaste por lo del paño?

-No es eso... Sakura... -está más serio de lo que parece -Qué hiciste?

-Ah? -creo que sé hacia dónde va la cosa

-Tienes un tatuaje -me dice en voz baja, sabe que si mis padres se enteran me matan -Y con el número de la camiseta de Mitsui!

-Qué se supone que haga, primo -me tomo la cara casi con desesperación, me mira preocupado -Estoy... soy... no puedo estar lejos de él, pienso en él todo el maldito día. Ayer, en el examen de historia, lo único que hacía era pensar en él...

-Eso no quiere decir que tengas que tatuarte! -me dice serio -Qué pasa, qué pasaría si terminan de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre? -Vuelvo tomarme la cara

-No me retes -le pido -Mira, puede que tengas razón, puede que no terminemos felices para siempre, pero ahora sé que me enamoré por primera vez en cuanto lo vi y si en veinte años veo el tatuaje y recuerdo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, creo que estaré bien con eso.

-Estas loca, no diré nada, te lo prometo -me dice

-Gracias! -le doy un beso en la mejilla

Después de su cena nos vamos a dormir.

* * *

creo que es el capítulo más largo... nos vemos después :D


	28. Concurso

Es el tercer día después del partido contra Kainan, y Hanamichi no va a clases, pero por fin aparece al entrenamiento del equipo. Cuando llegamos con Hisashi y Ryota, nos damos cuenta de su nuevo look... Quedé en un pequeño estado de shock, era mucha la diferencia, se había rapado y daba miedo. Cuando Mitsui y Miyagi lo vieron quedaron igual de sorprendidos que yo y de un segundo a otro se pusieron a reír de él:

-Dejen de reírse! -les reprimo

-Sakuragi, te ves extraño -le digo

-Tuve que hacerlo porque por mi culpa el equipo perdió

-No seas tonto... además eso ya pasó -le digo

-Ni hablar... -escucho que dice Rukawa, luego me fijo que ambos tienen moretones y cortes en la cara, seguramente se pelearon por algo... de nuevo.

Llegaron Yohei y los demás y también se morían de la risa por el corte de pelo de su amigo

-YA! CALLENSE! -les dice Sakuragi. Cuando llega Haruko, también se sorprende y le dice:

-Sakuragi... Que lindo te ves así, Sakuragi! -le dice con emoción y lo toca la cabeza

-De verdad Haruko? -le dice riendo rojo mientras sus amigos no dejaban de reírse.

Al otro día el rumor del corte de cabello de Sakuragi llegó a toda la escuela. Fue tanto que el pobre no podía ni ir al baño tranquilo, y sus amigos cobraran para que los demás lo vieran, si hasta Norijota fue a burlarse de él a su sala.

Ese día se dio a conocer otra cosa, habría un concurso de canto en donde todos los salones debían presentar algún número, no había ningún problema con eso, pero la cosa cambio cuando llegaron al entrenamiento:

-Ya escogieron en sus salas a los que participarán? -pregunta mi primo a los otros. -En el de nosotros será una chica que canta en su iglesia o algo así

-Me escogieron a mi -dice Ishii tímidamente poniéndose rojo cuando lo miraron

-Y a mí... -dicen Kuwata, Kakuta y Yasuda

-Qué? -dice Akagi, le estaba apareciendo una vena en la frente de enojo. Mi primo ve el peligro y añade:

-Supe que Haruko igual participará

-See...

-Bueno... -empieza Ayako -a mi también me escogieron

-QUÉ? -Aquí Akagi ya se estaba más que enojado

-Akagi no le pongas tanto color, si los entrenamientos seguirán igual... -Fue Hisashi quien le habló

-Además capitán, de los titulares, ninguno tendrá que ensayar para eso -Añade Shiozaki

-Eso da lo mismo, tenemos que todos entrenar, aunque no sean titulares

-Buuuuuueeeeenoooo... -Empieza Hisashi -Eso de los titulares no será tan así...

-Qué quieres decir? -le pregunta un poco agresivo Akagi

-Quiero decir que... esto... me están obligando a que participe...

-QUÉ QUÉ?

-Eso...

-Eso es verdad Mitchi? -le pregunta Sakuragi -De verdad cantarás?

-Eso parece...

-Debe cantar horrible -Le dice Hanamichi a Ryota para callado, pero todos escuchamos y vemos como ambos asienten con la cabeza

-Cómo se les ocurre participar en eso! si saben que solamente nos quedan dos partidos para poder ir al campeonato nacional! -los reta Akagi. Todos los miran cabizbajos, menos Hisashi

-Akagi, los entrenamientos no cambiarán, seguiremos como siempre, esto es otra cosa, y ganaremos los partidos a como de lugar, no tienes que preocuparte por eso -Se lo dice serio, y Akagi no le dice nada, sabe bien que batallas ganar contra Hisashi y cuales no

-Lo que no comprendo -dice Sakuragi -Es porque a este jugador tan talentoso, no lo escogieron en su salón para cantar, si mis dotes artísticos y deportivos no se comparan con los de nadie -Todos se ponen a reír -De qué se ríen? -les pregunta enojados

-Hanamichi Sakuragi... cantas horrible -le dice Ayako. Todos se ríen

-Basta de chachara, ahora A ENTRENAR! -les grita Akagi y empiezan. Él aun no puede hacer lo mismo que todos por su tobillo, pero cada vez está mejor por lo que anda con muy ánimo.

En la entrada, mientras veíamos todo, Takamiya me pregunta:

-Mitsui canta? porque no recuerdo que lo hiciera cuando fuimos de paseo

-Es que esa vez, no le gustaba ni la canción, ni la situación... pero sí, canta y bastante bien -le respondo con una sonrisa -lo que me llama la atención es que haya aceptado, porque no le gusta hacerlo frente a mucha gente

-Supongo que a ti si te canta al oído cuando están solitos -me dice Takamiya y no puedo evitar ponerme roja

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, cabeza hueca -le dice Ookus y le pega en la cabeza

-Ay! Pero si sólo preguntaba

-Eres un tonto -le dice Ookus

-Por lo que me dijo en el descanso, le dijeron que lo habían escuchado cantar cuando le tocaba limpiar el salón, entonces por eso se le pidieron, el cantará y tocará la guitarra, tienen otra guitarra, un bajo y una batería. Supongo que acepto porque le dijeron que él podría escoger la canción, pero no me ha dicho mucho al respecto.

Al rato después en medio del entrenamiento, Sakuragi encesta una canasta y Haruko le dice:

-Hiciste un excelente tiro Sakuragi!" -se pone rojo y feliz por su comentario, pero le llaman la atención por distraerse.

Cuando llega el profesor Anzai al entrenamiento, los reúne a todos y se fija en el nuevo look de Sakuragi, y le toca la cabeza, cosa que al pelirrojo no le gusta, pero le dice que por su error perdieron y que por eso tomó esa decisión. Estaban en medio del entrenamiento, cuando derrepente llega un tipo rubio que toma un balón del suelo, se pasa a todos los jugadores de Shohoku y hace una clavada, detrás de él viene una niña de otra escuela y un caballero, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la jugada de este chico rubio. Eran de Ryoukufu (un colegio privado y bastante caro). El profesor Anzai presenta a las tres personas y les dice a sus jugadores que están ahí para ofrecerles jugar un partido de práctica.

* * *

capítulo corto :D pero con varias cosillas :D


	29. Aceptamos

Cuando le profesor Anzai mencionó lo del partido de práctica todos quedaron sorprendidos, porque en tres días tendrán el partido contra Takezato. Ayako le hace ver esto al profesor Anzai y a los demás alegando que no pueden arriesgarse a que alguno sufra una lesión grave cuando quedan los dos partidos más importantes para el equipo. En esto, el jugador rubio llamado Michael, le explica a Ayako y el resto que el equipo de Ryoukufu fue formado recién el año pasado, por lo que no alcanzaron a participar en las estatales y que por eso están buscando un equipo para practicar. Le toma el hombro a Ayako y Ryota explota diciendo que no la toque, Hisashi y mi primo son los que tienen que detenerlo porque quería golpearlo y eso que solamente posa su mano en ella.

El profesor Anzai le pide la opinión a Akagi y Kogure por ser los capitanes y Takenori dice que no es mala idea tener un último partido de practica antes de Takezato:

-Esta bien! te daré una paliza cuando quieras! -le grita Ryota a Michael. Se decide que el partido será ese día en Ryoukufu. Cuando se van los extraños, la entrenadora llamada Erin dice:

-Estaré esperando por ti, Rukawa -Todos lo miran sin entender nada.

-Rukawa, conoces a esa chica? -le pregunta Sakuragi

-No la conozco -le responde

-Será mejor que nos digas la verdad -le insiste

-No la conozco, tengo que hacer como qué si?.

Dieron terminado el entrenamiento para ir a jugar a Ryoukufu, Akagi los mandó a cambiarse de ropa, no tenían los busos así que fueron con uniforme normal. Antes de ir a cambiarse Hisashi se acerca hasta donde estaba con los otros chicos:

-Necesito pedirte un favor -me dice

-Dime -le digo con una sonrisa que devuelve

-Creo que estamos tocando el violín -dice Noma mirandonos, pero ignoramos a los otros

-Podrías ir a mi sala y decirle a los chicos que no podré ensayar con ellos hoy? se suponía que escogeríamos la canción pero con esto no puedo.

-No te preocupes, voy en seguida, y después te veo en Ryoukufu -mientras lo abrazo

-Chicos, y si se van con nosotros? -dice mi primo refiriéndose a los amigos de Sakuragi, a Haruko, sus amigas y a mi

-Se podrá? -pregunta Haruko

-Le pregunto al profesor y les aviso, pero no creo que haya problema -y se va a hablar con el anciano

-Nosotros no podemos, estamos castigados -dice Ookus. En eso vuelve mi primo:

-Todo listo, nos vamos todos

-Gracias cuatro ojos -le dice Yohei -pero nosotros cuatro no podemos, estamos castigados

-Y todo por culpa de este -dice Noma golpeando a Takamiya en la cabeza -Pero después nos vamos para allá

-Y ustedes chicas?

-Si! -respondemos las cuatro

-Genial -dice con una sonrisa, después le dice a Hisashi -Mitsui, será mejor que nos apuremos

-Tienes razón

-Hisashi, voy a avisarles ahora a los de tu grupo, nos vemos en unos minutos -le digo

-De acuerdo -me tiro a su cuello y le doy un beso corto antes de salir corriendo a su salón

Vuelvo cuando ya se están subiendo al furgón que facilitó Ryoukufu, fue mejor que Yohei y los demás no fueran con nosotros porque entramos justo. Me senté con Sakuragi en el viaje, en el asiento adelante del de Hisashi:

-Pobre de ti si le llegas a tocar aunque sea un pelo -le advirtió a Mitsui a Hanamichi

-Hisashi, no empieces -lo reto

-Si Hisashito, no empieces. Además Mitsuito, tú ya sabes que Sakura y yo nos amamos con pasión y locura jajajajaja, verdad amorcito? -me pregunta y me da un abrazo

-Tonto -lo golpeo en la cabeza y ahora es Hisashi quien se ríe, luego agrega solamente para que escuchemos los tres y Ryota que estaba sentado con él

-Si molestas a MI Sakura, te quito a Haruko

-NO TE ATREVAS MITSUI! -Le grita, todos quedan mirando, y Akagi se acerca y lo golpea

-Compórtate -le dice

-Pero es que Mitsui...

-Yo no he hecho nada -dice mirando inocentemente hacia la ventana, Ryota y yo nos morimos de la risa.

-Madura -le dice Akagi a Hisashi

-No sé de que estas hablando

-No hay caso con ustedes

-Akagi, tranquilízate, además parece ser que vamos llegando -Le dice mi primo desde su asiento.

No se equivocaba. el chófer del minibus se detiene para que bajemos, nos dice que entremos y nos estarán esperando. Es un colegio gigante, debe ser como el doble o triple de tamaño que Shohoku, con muchas áreas verdes. Pero con edificios más chicos que nuestra escuela, se nota que es exclusivo y muy caro. Entramos por la entrada principal, que era un arco como de 10 metros de altura. Era impresionante y algo intimidante:

-Será mejor que entremos -dice el profesor Anzai y todos lo seguimos. Cuando llevamos solamente unos pasos cuando empieza Ryota:

-Ese maldito Michael, lo golpearé! se acordará de mi!

-Hey! por qué tan enojado? Esto es solamente un partido de práctica. Además nos dijeron que su equipo se formó recién el año pasado -le responde Hisashi, lo que me da un poco de risa porque si ese chico me hubiera tomado del hombro a estas alturas le faltarían unos cuantos dientes.

-Eso no significa que va a ser todo fácil -le reta Akagi -Es chico rubio es bastante bueno

-Esta bien... me calmaré... pero todo lo que tiene que hacer es preocuparse por su tobillo, tiene que descansar -le dice Ryota

-Supongo que estas bien, Akagi? Además hoy no jugarás con nosotros y no harás de capitán -le dice Hisashi

-Eso es verdad... -Exclama mi primo un poco preocupado

-Lo harás bien primito

-Gracias enana -me responde

-Cuatro ojos, no necesitas preocuparte por nada, mientras el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi esté aquí, no hay forma que Shohoku pueda perder! -le dice Hanamichi

-Ese idiota de nuevo -exclama Rukawa, Sakuragi le contesta y empiezan a discutir como siempre, pero después que Akagi los queda mirando feo se detienen y Hanamichi dice:

-No importa como jueguen estos tipos, si está el mejor jugador de todos en el equipo y todos sabemos que...

-Soy yo -dicen al mismo tiempo, Rukawa, Miyagi, Hanamichi y Hisashi, se quedan mirando los cuatro. En ese momento Kuwata se separe un poco del grupo para hablar con un chico.

-Estos tipos, que debo hacer con ellos? -pregunta con voz cansada Akagi mientras avanzamos sin ese cuarteto

-Están todavía pensando sobre el juego contra Kainan -le responde mi primo -Pensándolo bien, para ellos fue un tanto duro

-Eso es estúpido, solamenre perdimos una vez -comenta Ayako

-Es cierto, pero tenemos que ganar este partido como sea y hacer que su confianza vuelva de nuevo -añade mi primo

-Oh, ya veo -comrende Ayako -por eso es que aceptaron este partido de práctica, luego se acerca a los cuatro y les da a Hisahi y Rota un golpe con su abanico en la cabeza -Hasta cuando se quedarán mirando?

En eso kuwata vuelve al grupo, y les explica que habló con un compañero de secundaria sobre el equipo de Ryokufu, resulta ser que ese Michael, fue becado para estudiar y jugar en Estados Unidos y volvió hace unos dás al país; mientras que Erin, la entrenadora es hija del vicepresidente del colegio y ella fue la que se encargó de reclutar a los mejores jugadores para formarlo, que incluso lo intento con Rukawa pero no le funcionó

-No la recuerdo -dice Kaede

-Eso fue porque, por lo que me dijeron, ella te habló cuando ibas durmiendoo en bicicleta, que incluso te golpeó con la puerta del auto pero no la viste y seguiste andando -le responde Kuwata

-Am -se queda pensando -no recuerdo eso -Cosa que a nadie le extrañó porque siempre anda durmiendo en todas partes sin prestar atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Hmmm... así que porque estuvo en Estados Unidos se tiñó el pelo de ese color -añade Hanamichi

* * *

Muchas a gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer :D espero que les guste la historia, cualquier comentario será bien recibido :D

besos y abrazos desde mi lluviosa ciudad :D


	30. Ryoukufu

Estábamos todos en la entrada del colegio, cuando Ayako dijo que todos ahí eran unos engreídos. En ese momento, Erin, llega nos da la bienvenida, y nos dirije hacia el gimnasio, es una escuela gigante, y el gimnasio parece un estadio, nos dice que esa estructrua es exclusiva para el equipo de basquetbol de Ryoukufu, cosa que nos sorprende, nos dice donde se encuentra los camarines para que los chicos se cambien:

-Esto es muy raro, casi no hay estudiantes -dice Ishii

-No se preocupen por esas cosas -le dice Hisashi

-Muy bien dicho, Mitsui -era una voz que no correspondía a nadie de Shohoku, Hisashi se da vuelta y es un chico rubio de Ryokufu quien le habla

-Katsumi -le dice

-Él mismo

-No sabía que estabas en esta escuela

-No lo estaba hasta este año, Erin me reclutó para jugar en este equipo, cosa que a mis padres les gustó por ser una escuela de excelencia. Mitsui, supe que ya no jugaba, por lo que es una sorpresa verlo por acá con Shohoku

-Si, volví después de dos años -le dice con una sombra en los ojos

-Entonces supongo que seré mejor que usted

-Sueña -le responde

-Ya lo veremos -dice Katsumi y se va

-Quién era ese? -le pregunto

-Katsumi, jugamos juntos en la secundaria, pero iba un año abajo mío, era bastante bueno, prometía bastante, se que fue el capitán de mi secundaria cuando me gradué

-Ya veo

Después Erin vuelve y nos dice a Haruko, Fuji, Matsui y a mi que nos guiará hasta la galería del gimnasio, así que la seguimos, pero antes le doy buena suerte a Hisashi y a mi primo:

-Hagan que me sienta orgullosa

-Claro que si enana -me responde mi primo y me abraza

-Ya verás que ganaremos -me dice Hisashi que también me abraza

-Y tú -me dirijo a Akagi -Cuídate

-Claro -me responde con una sonrisa que devuelvo

Entramos al gimnasio y vemos porque fue que no vimos estudiantes en los terrenos de esta escuela, todos estaban sentados esperando el partido de práctica contra Shohoku. Les guardamos lugar a Yohei y los demás para cuando lleguen y esperamos. Erin sale a la cancha dando la bienvenida a sus compañeros de escuela y presentando al equipo rival, el profesor Anzai hace una señal de saludo a todos los presentes y los jugadores lo siguen. En eso, se ponen a regalar el diario de la escuela y aceptamos uno, lo hojeamos mientras esperamos que empiece el partido y vemos a Michael en él, diciendo todos sus logros en el extranjero, siendo él único de nuestro país quien a ganado un campeonato a nivel escolar en Estados Unidos. Haruko corre hacia el camarin para mostrarles esa hoja a los chicos, y después vuelve a sentarse.

Antes del partido, veo como Hisashi y mi primo le hablan a Akagi y se les une Sakuragi, el profesor Anzai se le acerca a Hanamichi y le toca la cabeza, cosa que al pelirrojo hace enojar, sobretodo porque no es la primera vez que lo hace.

El partido empieza y es Sakuragi el encargado de saltar ya que Akagi está en la banca y no jugará para cuidar su lesión. Hanamichi es quien gana el salto y Rukawa anota los dos primeros puntos para Shohoku. En cosa de minutos, el equipo de Ryoukufu se pone arriba en el marcador, cuando Yohei y los demás llegan quedan 10 del primer tiempo y Shohoku va perdiendo 8 a 16, cosa que nadie de nuestro grupo puede creer. Haruko le explica a los recién llegados que Shohoku no puede hacer nada por culpa de ese extranjero, es tan bueno que no lo puede detener, estaba en eso cuando el rubio toma la pelota y clava en la canasta. Es tanta la presión y buena la forma de jugar de los contrarios que en la banca Akagi se enoja y le grita a sus compañeros.

-Supongo que la falta de Gori en la cancha se hace notar -dice Oookus

-Tienes razón, sin él todo es distinto -le digo

Parece que el equipo empieza a despertar cuando Akagi les grita, porque Ruwaka se manda una de sus fantásticas jugadas individuales y puede anotar, y en ese instante sus animadoras aparecen de la nada gritando como locas; Hisashi no se queda atrás e igual anota algunas canastas, pero seguimos perdiendo el partido. Como ven que Shohoku va alcanzando mayor protagonismo, Ryoukufu hace un cambio quedando solamente cuarenta segundos del primer tiempo.

-Parece que se están desesperando -comenta Matsui -ese cambio cuando está terminando el partido muestra eso

-Tienes razón -dice Haruko. Y termina el primer tiempo. Voy al camarín como en todos los partidos y veo como Ayako les da animo para continuar, diciendoles que los están ultizando como experimento y que no pueden permitir que eso siga. Los muchachos están muy animados y se nota al comenazar el segundo tiempo, creo que las palabras de Ayako hicieron que el orgullo de los chicos salga a relucir.

Sakuragi es marcado de cerca por un tipo, pero este pelirrojo es tan energético que su rival se cansa rápidamente mientras que Hanamichi parece que recién comenzó en el juego, es tanto el cansancio de su rival, que Ryoukufu decide cambiarlo y entra el gemelo del número siete con la camiseta ocho. El partido se le complica a Shohoku por culpa de los gemelos y ese Michael y hace que se empiecen a cansar en la cancha. En una jugada, le cometen una falta fuerte a mi primo y me paro del asiento para verlo, pero al parecer se encuentra bien. Todos se quedan espectante cuando Kiminibu tira su tiro libre, pero falla y golpea en la cara a Hanamichi, mi primo corre tras el balón y resbala al tiempo que Hisashi puede tomar el balón y anota tres puntos. Al caer, mi primo se golpea pero logra ponerse de pie, todos sus compañeros lo ven preocupados cuando de un segundo a otro se desmaya. Me paro del asiento y grito con preocupación...

* * *

seguimos con la historia y ya van 30 capítulos y no sé como es que es tanto xD

espero que les guste y sigan leyendo y si dejan algun review se los agradecería aun más :D cualquier comentario, duda, crítca o sugerencia será bien recibida :D

besos y abrazos de mi ciudad lluviosa donde ya dejó de llover xD


	31. Ryoukufu II

-Kiminobu! -Grito y veo como todos corren a verlo y Sakuragi lo toma para llevarlo a la enfermería con Ayako, y escucho como le dice:

-Cuatro ojos! cuatro ojos! despierta cuatro ojos! -como veo que no reacciona voy corriendo a la enfermería para verlo, no sé como llego tan rápido hasta la puerta y eso que tuve que preguntar como llegar. Llego abriendo violentamente la puerta, me da igual que sea una enfermería, lo único que quiero saber es como está mi primo, no sé cuando empece a llorar por la preocupación. Ayako me mira:

-Sakura... -me dice -no te preocupes, está bien, ahora está durmiendo

-Estás segura? -asiente con la cabeza

-Tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento, pero está bien, la enfermera me dijo que lo dejemos descansar unos minutos, que ya despertará en cualquier momento

-De acuerdo -me siento al lado de mi primo y le tomo la mano, desde la enfermería se escuchan los gritos de todos en el gimnasio

-Qué estará pasando? -pregunto

-No sé... espero que no sea nada -Es Kiminobu quien habla

-PRIMO! -grito y lo abrazo fuerte llorando

-Oye, oye, no le pongas tanto color enana -me dice con una sonrisa

-Eres un tonto -le digo llorando más fuerte.

En eso entra Kuwata a la enfermería, ve que mi primo está despierto, se alegra, y nos dice:

-Es increíble! el capitán Akagi! juega como si nunca se hubiera lesionado! y ya casi estamos alcanzado a Ryoukufu!

-Supongo que eso es gracias a usted -le dice Ayako a mi primo

-A mí? -le pregunta

-Si... cuando se desmayó, el profesor Anzai les dijo a los muchachos lo mismo que dijo cuando llegamos a esta escuela. Les dijo que Ryoukufu no era el verdadero rival, sino que nosotros mismos, porque estaban pensando demasiado en el partido que se perdió contra Kainan, así que ahora se han recuperado

-Así es! -dice emocionado Kuwata -y todo gracias al capitán Kogure!

Mi primo insiste en volver a la cancha, así que en unos mínutos ya está ahí con ayuda de Kuwata justo cuando Akagi hace una clavada, lo ven entrar y le hacen una seña de victoria, se ve que los chicos lo quieren mucho. Llego a mi lugar y todos me preguntan por Kiminibu

-Está bien, ya se recuperó, no fue nada grave, pero le prohibieron que siga jugando

-Que bueno -dijo Haruko

-Es un alivio, los demás no harían nada sin cuatro ojos apoyándolos -dice Takamiya

-Eso es porque Kogure es el mejor compañero del equipo, siempre se preocupa por todos y anima a todos, es muy importante en el equipo aunque esté en la banca. -dice Haruko -y desde que lo conozco a sido así

-A sido igual toda la vida, siempre preocupado primero de los demás y después si es que le alcanza el tiempo se preocupa de él, es demasiado bueno -les digo con una sonrisa -No podría tener un mejor hermano en el mundo

-Qué no eran primos? -dice Takamiya

-Eres tonto -le responde Noma -si lo son pero se críaron como hermanos, todos los saben.

-Se me había olvidado.

Ryoukufu pide tiempo fuera cuando quedan cinco minutos para que termine el partido, en este tiempo sacan a los gemelos y entran dos que habían salido anteriormente. Cuando vuelven a jugar, Hanamichi gana un rebote de manera espectacular que hace que todos gritemos y se la pasa a Akagi, que logra encestar con una clavada, ahora Shohoku va ganando por un punto de diferencia. Cuando era el turno de Ryoukufu de atacar, Sakuragi logra bloquear el tiro de los rivales y la pelota le llega a Miyagi, quien se la devuelve a Hanamichi cuando están cerca de la canasta, pero es marcado por Michael, para sorpresa de todos, hace la finta que Ryota le enseña y lo pasa, salta y clava la pelota en la canasta, pero lamentablemente el tiempo ya había terminado, así que su canasta no contaba. Shohoku ganó 75 a 74 para alegría de los muchachos y de nuestro grupo.

Fuimos todos a los camarines para felicitarlos, cuando veo a mi primo me tiro a su cuello y lo abrazo fuerte:

-No vuelvas a asustarme así -le pido -nunca más... no sé que haría si te pasara algo

-Lo siento, no lo haré, te lo prometo -me dice con una sonrisa, asiento con la cabeza y voy hacia Hisashi

-No estuviste tan mal, Hisashi Mitsui -le sonrío, me mira y me abraza

-Hubiera sido peor si no estuvieras aquí -posa su frente a la mía y me da un beso, en eso llega Hanamichi y nos dice

-Consíganse una habitación -mi primo que estaba cerca, escucha y escupe todo el agua que estaba bebiendo, no puedo evitar reír y abrazo también a Hanamichi:

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakuragi, lástima que no contara esa clavada, fue espectacular -Bajo la voz y le digo -Haruko estaba encantada

-De verdad? -se pone a reír -lo que pasa es que soy un talentoso, jajajajajajaja

-Oh no... qué fue lo que le dijiste? -me dice Akagi

-Nada... solamente la verdad, que jugó bien

-No le digas esas cosas o se le suben a la cabeza

-No seas malo hermano -Haruko le dice: -Además es verdad lo que dice Sakura, jugaste muy bien Sakuragi

-Tú no quedas atrás Akagi, lo hiciste muy bien -le digo

-Gracias

-Pero no debes esforzarte mucho, tienes que cuidar tu tobillo

-Lo sé, no te preocupes

-Me alegro

Se van todos a las duchas mientras esperamos para irnos. Veo que ese chico Katsumi se acerca y pregunta:

-Está Mitsui?

-En la ducha -le responde Fuji

-Ya veo...

-No pudiste superar a Hisashi -le digo con algo de pica

-Qué?

-Eso, no pudiste, dijiste que eras mejor que él pero al parecer aun te falta

-Jajaja, supongo que sí -luego se presenta y me da la mano, se la recibo, pero sin devolverle la sonrisa

-Sakura Kogure -le respondo

-Hermana del capitán Kogure?

-Así es -le respondo

-Por culpa de él perdimos -me dice con una linda sonrisa

-Y es novia de Mitsuito -le dice Takamiya -así que no sacas nada con coquetearle porque Mitsui pega fuerte

-No te metas en donde no te llaman -le dice Yohei y yo me río

-Solamente se lo estoy advirtiendo. Supongo que no quiere morir tan jóven

-Perdónalo, es algo entrometido -le digo

-No te preocupes... cuando salga Mitsui, le puedes decir que quería hablar con él? que no se vaya sin despedirse de mi

-Yo le aviso

-Gracias

Estamos todos listos para irnos, los profesores se depiden y agradecen por el juego y la experiencia ganada, los de Ryoukufu le dicen a los de Shohoku que el próximo año jugaran de nuevo pero ellos ganarán. Cuando estamos a punto de irnos le digo a Hisashi:

-Amor, espera ese chico Katsumi quería hablar contigo

-Sobre qué?

-No lo sé, solamente me dijo que no te fueras antes de despedirse de ti

-Cuándo hablaste con él?

-Mientras estaban en las duchas

-Bueno, supongo que podemos esperar, el profesor Anzai sigue con el otro caballero despidiendose -Esperamos unos momentos y llega Katsumi:

-Mitsui

-Qué sucede Ichiro?

-Recibió mi mensaje -le dice mirándome

-Así es

-No sabía que tenía novia, fue una grata sorpresa, en la secundaria, no le hacía caso a ninguna de todas las chicas que andaban babeando por ti -Hisashi se encoge de hombros

-Me alegro no haberlo hecho... ninguna es como Sakura -me pongo roja -pero dime, que querías decirme

-Quería decir, que me alegro que pudiéramos jugar juntos de nuevo, aunque el próximo torneo no podamos. Y qué me equivoqué, no pude sobrepasarlo, pero prometo que lo haré, prometo que seré mejor que Hisashi Mitsui -le da la mano a Hisashi, pero se la golpea:

-Deja de hablar tonterías, jugaré hasta el invierno, y les ganaremos de nuevo -se da vuelta y camina, le hago una seña de despedida a ese chico y me voy tomada de la mano de Hisashi.

Nos reunimos con el resto y vemos como Hanamichi les grita a sus amigos por algo que no alcanzamos a escuchar, pero Sakuragi los sigue por toda la escuela y cuando vuelven a donde estamos cae directo a una posa de agua. Queda todo sucio y sus amigos se vuelven a reír de él. Nos vamos de vuelta al colegio.


	32. Sonrojo

Cuando llegó al otro día a la escuela con mi primo, Sora y Natsuki me están esperando para entrar, mi primo las saluda y Sora no puede evitar ponerse roja. Mi primo nos deja en la entrada y le digo a mi amiga:

-Podrías disimular un poco

-Si, es demasiado obvio que te gusta el primo de Sakura -dice Natsuki con una sonrisa

-Eso no es verdad! -se defiende

-Mentirosa -le decimos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno... lo admito, me gusta pero nunca a sabido que existo así que da lo mismo -dice un poco cabizbaja

-Eso no es verdad, siempre me pregunta por ti -le comento

-Qué? -me pregunta sorprendida

-Eso, siempre me pregunta como estas, pero no sé si le gustarás o no, le voy a preguntar cuando te vuelva a mencionar

-A lo mejor tienes esperanzas! -le dice Natsuki, y nuestra amiga se pone más roja. En eso escucho que Hisashi me habla al oído:

-Buenos días preciosa -Es mi turno de ponerme roja. Me doy vuelta y salto a su cuello

-Buenos días

-Hola chicas -saluda a mis amigas

-Hola -responden

-Supongo que irán al partido cotra Takezato

-Yo iré -dice Sora

-Aun no lo sé -responde Natsuki -parece que mis padres quieren salir el fin de semana.

Suena el timbre de inicio de clases y nos vamos los cuatro a nuestros salones, Hisashi me da un beso antes de irse al suyo. Voy a su salón a la hora de almuerzo pero me dicen que estaría en el auditorio ensayando para el concurso de canto con su grupo, así que me dirijo hacia allá. Están en el escenario, pero sin tocar, alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación:

-Mitsui, estás seguro?, no será demasiado? -le pregunta uno de sus compañeros

-Puede ser, pero filo, además es una buena canción

-Es algo fuerte, no crees? -le pregunta otro

-Claro que no -lo quedan mirando -bueno, puede que sí pero no creo que nos expulsen por una simple canción...

-Qué canción es? -le pregunto cuando llego a su lado

-Sakura! me asustaste! -me dice

-Lo siento -le digo con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros me saludan y les devuelvo el saludo

-No puedes saber, es ultra mega hiper secreto -me dice Hisashi -Después puedes decirle a los de tu clase y nos pueden boicotear

-Idiota... me voy entonces -le digo algo enojada, me doy vuelta dignamente y empiezo a caminar, cuando voy saliendo, Hisashi toma mi brazo, se fue corriendo detrás mio después de decirle a sus compañeros que más tarde ensayarían

-Amor, no te enojes, lo siento -me dice

-Lo pensaré -le respondo y sigo caminando hacia la azotea. Se disculpa todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos me doy vuelta y lo encaro

-Nunca le diría algo a mis compañeros si te perjudica a ti, tú siempre serás primero

-Sakura, era una broma -me dice serio -lo sé... lo que pasa es que si es secreto, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti -me sonríe, y me abraza

-Debiste decirme eso antes tonto

-Lo siento -me repite y me besa -hay alguna forma para que me perdones?

-Lo pensaré -le respondo mientras me besa apasionadamente -pero vas por buen camino -le digo entre besos. Empieza a tocarme por dentro de la parte de arriba del uniforme y le digo que se detenga que alguien puede llegar:

-Si alguien llega o nos ve, que disfrute del espectáculo

-No seas tonto -le respondo pero no lo separo de mi y dejo que siga acariciándome. Me desabrocha la ropa y yo a él pero no nos sacamos nada, terminamos justo cuando toca el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

Esa tarde Sora y Natsuki me acompañan al entrenamiento después de varias semanas sin ir. Mi primo les sonríe cuando las ve y Sora se vuelve a poner roja. Fue un entrenamiento bastante fuerte, asi que cuando el profesor Anzai llega les da un pequeño descanso a los jugadores porque tendrán un partido: los de primero contra los de segundo y tercero. Anzai le prohibe jugar a Akagi para que cuide su lesión y le dice a Mitsui que le darán un poco de ventaja a los de primero por lo que le tocará ser el árbitro.

-Si pierden contra los de primero, tendrán que hacer 200 lagartijas! -Amenaza Akagi a los de segundo y tercero.

Como siempre, Rukawa y Hanamichi empiezan a pelearse antes del partido. Cuando Hisashi da inicio al partido, Sakuragi le gana en el salto a Kiminobu. En cosa de minutos, los de primero van ganando 12 a 8 en gran parte gracias a los jugadas de Hanamchi; el pobre Kakuta no puede con él, y el profesor Anzai le dice a Akagi que ninguno de los chicos de la reserva podrá con él. Es por esto, que el profesor le pide a Hisashi que entre a jugar por Kakuta para que pueda detener a Hanamichi porque está demasiado confiado en si mismo y se ha olvidado de sus obligaciones en el equipo y de que es un principiante que tiene mucho que aprender; Mitsui ingresa encantado al juego.

-Kakuta, descansa, yo te reemplazaré -le dice a su compañero, luego se refiere a los demás -Qué diablos les pasa? tenemos que ganarles a los de primero o tendremos que hacer esas lagartijas, así que pongánse las pilas!

-Se nota que tiene mucho ánimo -dice Natsuiki a mi lado

Hisashi entra a marcar a Sakuragi y lo detiene, los de cursos superiores empiezan a ganar terreno con la entrada de Mitsui. Haruko ánima a los de primero y yo a los de segundo y tercero. Los mayores pasan rápidamente a los menores en cosa de segundos. Hisashi no deja que Hanamichi haga algo para ayudar a su equipo, en un intento de pase, Sakuragi pierde la pelota y la toma Yasuda quien se la devuelve a Mitsui, se libra fácilmente de Hanamichi, le da un pase a Ryota que se enfrenta en el aire a Rukawa, cuando parece que Kaede lo pasará le devuelve la pelota a Hisashi, que está libre y anota.

-Desde que Mitsui entró, Hanamichi no puede hacer nada -dice Takamiya. Más allá Akagi dice:

-Mitsui es una inminencia en el basquetbol, y su defensa es perfecta

Hisashi no se separa de Sakuragi, en una de esas jugadas, Mitsui se deja caer, haciendo que le cobren una falta a Hanamichi.

Sakuragi marca a Mitsui y Rukawa a Kiminobu. Kuwata tiene el balón y no sabe a quien psarla porque ambos le gritan y se la piden, Ishii le dice que se la pasa a Rukawa, que el podrá encestar, cosa que hace, después Sakuragi encara a Ishii en un rincón y Akagi lo reta. En una jugada, Sakuragi intenta encestar pero el balón pasa detras de la canasta y Haruko lo recibe en sus manos para la risa de sus amigos. Ella le da ánimos y le dice:

-Sakuragi, no te preocupes.

Hisashi le da consejos pero Sakuragi no le hace caso, le dice cómo tiene que moverse en la cancha, cóomo defender, cómo pasarlo, pero no escucha, está cegado ante la experiencia de Hisashi. No escucha y se pone cada vez más nervioso. Quedan tres minutos de partido pero nada. Cuando restaba por terminar el partido, Sakuragi gana un rebote pero no puede anotar. Rukawa la roba y le da un pase a Hanamichi, le pide la pelota de vuelta pero no se la da, lo único que dice es:

-Buena asistencia -ambos saltan al mismo tiempo para clavar la pelota, pero no lo logran. Rukawa y Sakuragi empiezan a pelear colgados de la red mientras que Hisashi y Kiminobu intentan que se calmen pero no lo logran, el profesor Anzai da por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día porque con esos dos así no podrán continuar. Akagi los amenaza y cuando bajan los golpea a ambos en la cabeza.

No puedo irme con Hisashi porque tiene ensayo, así que me voy con Natsuki a dar una vuelta y le pido a mi primo que lleve a Sora a su casa para que no se vaya sola, ambos se sonrojan y me doy cuenta que a mi primo sí le gusta mi amiga, lo que me alegra.

* * *

creo que es el último capítulo que escribo hoy

recuerden que cualquier comentario se agradece, sea bueno, malo, más o menos, muy malo... todo se acepta si es con respeto :D

gracias por pasar a todos, besos y abrazos desde la ciudad más linda de chile


	33. Miércoles

Día miércoles antes del partido con Takezato.

Llego temprano al colegio con mi primo, vamos a darnos una vuelta al gimnasio y escuchamos a alguien dentro:

-Deben ser Akagi entrenando a Sakuragi -me dice

-Tan temprano?

-Si, lo que pasa es que le está enseñando a tirar debajo de la canasta. Quiere que aprenda a hacerlo antes del partido contra Takezato.

-Podrá en tan poco tiempo?

-De otra persona lo dudaría, pero estamos hablando de Sakuragi, ese chico absorve todo lo que se le enseña como esponja

-A mejorado mucho y eso que empezó recién este año a jugar

-Y sin darnos cuenta, es una pieza fundamental en el equipo. Akagi se encarga de entrenar con Sakuragi antes de clases, en el almuerzo y después del entrenamiento, tres veces al día en donde tiene que encestar 600 canastas en total.

-Cambiando de tema... -le digo a mi primo -cuéntame todo, no me has dicho nada

-Sobre qué? -me pregunta curioso

-De qué va a hacer? de cómo te fue anoche con Sora! qué otra cosa podría ser?! -se pone rojo

-Me pediste que la llevará a su casa y eso hice

-Y?

-Y eso

-De qué hablaron?

-Mmm... de todo, de ti, de Mitsui, del equipo, del concurso de canto en donde es la de tu curso, de la canción que escogió... esas cosas

-Eso solamente?

-Buenoooooo... si

-Mentiroso -le digo -debe haber algo más -lo quedo mirando fijamente y se pone aun más rojo y entiendo -SE BESARON!

-Cállate! -me dice escandalizado -claro que no!

-Entonces porque estás tan rojo... yo creo que sí la besaste

-Eres insoportable a veces, te lo habían dicho?

-Sí, sobretodo tú como mil millones de veces. Entonces si se besaron? sería genial que una de mis mejores amigas y tú fueran novios!

-No vas a dejar de molestar, verdad?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Así que... si o no?

-Sí -parecía un lindo tomate

-Genial! te felicito

-Madura

-Jajajaja... le pediste que salieran de nuevo? -puso cara de espanto

-Se me olvido eso

-De verdad que eres un tonto Kiminobu Kogure

-Qué quieres que haga? estaba nervioso y se me olvido

-A la hora del descanso tendrás que hacerlo, invitala a cenar un día de estos...

-Esta semana es imposible, tenemos dos partidos el fin de semana

-Entonces dile que se vayan juntos hoy... la arrastraré al entrenamiento para que se vayan juntos de nuevo

-De acuerdo -me dice rojo aun

En el almuerzo me encuentro con Haruko que había a ver el entrenamiento de Sakuragi, dice que va progresando muy rápido y se alegra mucho. Al parecer antes que ella habían ido sus amigos a verlo pero los sacó del gimnasio. Luego me junto con Hisashi en la azotea del colegio:

-Te extrañe hoy en la mañana -le digo

-Lo siento, tuve que llegar temprano para ensayar, como es dificil hacerlo después de clases, tenemos que hacerlo en la mañana, además hoy entregamos la canción para que la evalúen los profesores, ellos tienen que aprobarla.

-Y qué canción es? -le pregunto inocentemente, posando mi mano es su abdomen

-No resultará... no te diré... te dije que será una sorpresa

-Estás seguro que no me dirás? -le digo mientras meto mi mano por dentro de su camisa y comienzo a bajarla hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón

-No... pu... e... do... -logra decir apenas

-Tonto -le digo sacando mi mano y dándome vuelta

-Eres mala

-Para que veas

-Ven acá -me dice mientras me toma por la cintura, me da vuelta y me da un beso. Empieza a entusiasmarme, pero es ahora él el que se detiene

-Yo también puedo serlo -me dice con una sonrisa malvada

-Tonto -Nos besábamos cuando se abre la puerta de la azotea...

-Mitsui!, por fin te encuentro! -nos ve abrazos y dice -Lamento interrumpir, pero el profe de música nos busca, parece que ya evaluaron la canción -Nos dice el baterísta de su grupo

-Genial! vamos! -le responde, luego se dirige a mí -Nos vemos en el entrenamiento? -asiento con la cabeza, me da un beso de despedida y sale corriendo por la escalera

-Nos vemos Kogure -se despide su compañero

-Adiós -le respondo.

Me costó llevar a Sora al entrenamiento, pero con ayuda de Natsuki lo pude lograr, ella nos contó su versión de la historia, al parecer mi primo la había llevado directo a su casa, pero se quedaron afuera un rato conversando, cuando se despidieron fue el momento en que mi primo le toma la cara y la besa, al parecer fue un lindo momento. Los primeros en llegar al entrenamiento, como siempre son Akagi y mi primo, nos ponemos a conversar los cinco y mi primo le pide Sora si pueden hablar un momento a lo que ella acepta, ambos estaban muy rojos; Akagi queda mirando y le explico la situación:

-A Kogure siempre le ha gustado Sora -me dice

-Yo recién me di cuenta la semana pasada -le digo

-Eso es porque eres muy despistada

-Claro que no!

-Si lo eres -responde Natsuki. Los dos vuelven hacia donde estábamos, un poco colarados pero no tanto como cuando se fueron a hablar, mi amiga estaba como en shock, pero no le pregunté nada, solamente me quede mirando a mi primo para ver que era lo que pasaba, me mira, y me doy cuenta... le dijo que sí, saldrán hoy después del entrenamiento. Pasan unos mínutos y llegan Miyagi con Hisashi juntos, el segundo estaba enojado:

-Qué pasa? -pregunto cuando llegan

-Maldito hijo de puta, lo arruinó todo -dice en voza baja Mitsui

-Qué? -pregunto

-Está enojado porque no aprobaron la canción que escogió para el concurso de canto -responde Ryota

-Ya veo... No te preocupes por eso -le digo -podrán encontrar otra

-Si, pero es que... esta era LA canción que quería -me responde -Quería darte una sorpresa, pero ya no podré -Lo abrazo y le digo al oído para que nadie escuche

-Me la puedes dar en privado

-No es mala idea -me reponde

Ese día Kuwata, Ishii y Haruko llegaron más tarde a los entrenamientos porque les tocaba el ensayo en el auditorio para el concurso de la próxima semana, Akagi no estaba muy feliz al respecto, porque mañana llegarían tarde los de segundo y pasado mañana era el turno de Hisashi. En ese entrenamiento le ponen énfasis a los tiros, todo tipo de tiro y desde todas las distancias. Akagi da por terminado el entrenamiento para todos menos para Sakuragi que se tiene que quedar a hacer las doscientas canastas que le corresponden hoy. Mi primo se acerca hacia donde estamos y le dice a Sora:

-Espérame unos momentos, me cambio y nos vamos

-Esta bien -le responde mi amiga roja. Mientras Hisashi me dice:

-Te vas conmigo?

-Claro que sí, te espero

-Oka -y se va a cambiar de ropa. Vamos a su casa, y me hace escuchar la canción que había escogido para cantar, era "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes. Me la empieza a cantar al oído y no me doy cuenta cómo fue que ahora estoy tirada en su cama con él sobre mi. Cuando terminamos me dice:

-Se suponía que te la cantaría frente a toda la escuela, pero el profesor dijo que era muy subida de tono, así que teníamos que buscar otra

-Me gusta está canción, pero tienes que admitir que tiene razón, y ya escogieron otra? -le pregunto mientras le acaricio el pecho

-"Blurry Eyes" de L'arc En Ciel

-Me encanta esa canción

* * *

la canción Insatiable se las dejo por si no la conocen:

When moonlight crawls along the street Chasing away the summer heat Footsteps outside somewhere below The world revolves, I've let it go We build our church above this street We practice love between these sheets The candy sweetness scent of you It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you And all I have to do is hold you There's a racing within my heart And I am barely touching you / Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable / The moonlight plays upon your skin A kiss that lingers takes me in I fall asleep inside of you There are no words There's only truth Breathe in, breathe out There is no sound We move together up and down We levitate, our bodies soar Our feet don't even touch the floor / And nobody knows you like I do 'Cause the world, they don't understand But I grow stronger in your hands / Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable / Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you insatiable / We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans I feel like a better man Just being in the same room we never sleep, there's just so much to do So much to say Can't close my eyes when I'm with you Insatiable, the way I'm loving you / Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable / Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable When I look in your eyes Insatiable The way I make love with you Oh, what can I do insatiable Insatiable for you


	34. Jueves

Día Juves antes de Takazato.

Sora me cuenta sobre su cita con mi primo, resulta que ahora son novios, lo que me hace saltar de felicidad, y pone a llorar a varias chicas de la escuela que andaban detrás de él. El rumor, como siempre, llegó a todos en cosa de segundos, así que los pobres se ponían rojos cada cinco segundos y se escaparon a una de las salas desocupadas para poder estar tranquilos.

-Ahora sólo falto yo -me dice Natsuki en el descanso

-Eso es porque no te atreves a declararte -a mi amiga le gustaba un chico de nuestra clase desde que entramos a primer año pero nunca le había dicho nada. Mientras estábamos conversando aparece Hisashi en la puerta de mi sala, entra y se sienta en mi silla mientras yo sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello

-Aceptaron la canción -nos cuenta

-Genial!

-Cúal? -pregunta mi amiga

-Blurry Eyes

-Amo esa canción! -le responde y mi novio le sonríe, noto un pequeño rubor en ella

-Cambiando de tema... cómo es eso que Kogure y Sora son novios?

-Lo son -le confirmo

-Desde cuando?

-Desde ayer

-No lo hubiera esperado

-Por qué no? -le pregunto algo picada -mi primo es un muy buen partido, es lindo, inteligente, simpático...

-Y tímido a morir -completa Hisashi

-Supongo que tienes razón

-En eso se parece a ti -dice Natsuki

-Jajajaja, son iguales

-No -respondo pero me pongo roja. Hisashi se va a sus clases cuando toca el timbre, y puedo sentarme en mi silla. A la hora de almuerzo no puedo juntarme con él, así que voy a ver el entrenamiento de Sakuragi, es su segundo día. Entro al gimnasio y está con Akagi muy concentrado, me saco los zapatos y quedo en calcetas para poder acercarme:

-Buen tiro! -le digo cuando encesta. Akagi y Sakuragi me quedan mirando

-Jajajajaja... no es para menos, si es este talentoso quien lanzó! jajajajaja -me responde

-Idiota... deja de presumir y continua, no pares que no es mucho el tiempo que tenemos! -lo reta Akagi mientras le pasa la pelota

-Cómo va? -le pregunto al capitán

-Bastante bien, aprende muy rápido cuando se concentra, y no se ha quejado ni siquiera una vez

-A lo mejor le gusta este entrenamiento

-Puede ser... y Mitsui? -me pregunta

-Ensayando, y como no tenía nada que hacer porque una de mis amigas se anda besuqueando con mi primo y la otra se está declarando, vine a verlos -Pone cara de sorpresa

-Kiminobu no te ha contado? -Niega con la cabeza:

-Casi no hemos hablado, me la he pasado en el gimnasio... ASÍ NO! -le grita a Sakuragi cuando falla un tiro y me sobresalto

-Le pidió a mi amiga Sora que fuera su novia

-QUÉ? CUATRO OJOS TIENE NOVIA? -pregunta Sakuragi olvidando su entrenamiento y dejando caer el balón

-Concéntrate! -le dice Akagi mientras le pasa otra pelota

-Si.. ya lo sé... pero es que me sorprendí!

-Jajaja... bueno sí, la tiene desde ayer

-Sakuragi! te dije que así no! no olvides la posición de las manos! nos queda poco tiempo y veinte canastas! -lo regaña Akagi

-Hoy son los de segundo que llegarán un poco tarde -le digo

-No me lo recuerdes

-No te preocupes tanto... ya verás que podrán ganar los dos partidos

-Está prohíbido confiarse.

Sakuragi logra su meta, y se tumba en el suelo cansado, quedan quince minutos para terminar el almuerzo así que come algo rápido:

-Buen trabajo -le digo con las manos en las rodillas mientras el come

-Gracias, Sakura -me dice con la boca llena -Estoy muriendo

-Pero el esfuerzo lo vale, serás aun más importante en los partidos.

-Aun más? -me pregunta con los ojos brillosos

-Claro! ya lo eres, mi primo ayer me dijo que te has vuelto indispensable para el equipo -le digo con una sonrisa mientras temirna su almuerzo

-Bueno... -se para en un segundo -eso es normal, soy un genio

-Si que lo eres

-No le subas los humos -me pide Akagi mientras Sakuragi ríe a todo pulmón

-Muy bien! iré a clases y después encestaré lo que me queda de la meta de hoy! -dice con entusiasmo -O podría faltar para encestar más...

-Ni se te ocurra -lo amenza Akagi

-Esta bien, esta bien... me servirá para hecharme una siesta...

Espero a los chicos que salgan del camarín para irme con ellos a los pasillos, dejamos a Sakuragi en el de primero y seguimos subiendo la escalera, veo a Hisashi saliendo de mi salón y me mira, no le gusta mucho verme con Akagi y él lo nota, se adelanta y le dice:

-Idiota

-Otra vez? -le digo -Ya sabes que es mi amigo desde antes que te conozca, no tienes que ponerte celoso

-Estaban solos?

-No, estaba en el gimnasio con Akagi y Sakuragi

-Ah...

-No tienes remedio -le dijo

-Si no le gustarás no habría problema

-Mentiroso... y no le gusto, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Qué tal el ensayo?

-Bastante bueno, los chicos son muy buenos, creo que hasta podríamos ganar

-Sé que podrías ganar incluso tú solo...

-Eso lo dices porque me amas

-No, lo digo porque es la pura y santa verdad.

Voy esa tarde al entrenamiento sola, ya que Sora no puede ir porque también tiene que ensayar su canción, y Natsuki anda no sé donde con no sé quien. Me junto con Haruko y los chicos de primero como siempre. Los de segundo año: Kakuta, Yasuda y Ayako, llegan como media hora después de comenzado el entrenamiento, y al igual a los que llegaron tarde ayer, deben quedarse a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ese día me voy con mi primo, así que lo espero después del entrenamiento. Sakuragi y Akagi son los últimos que quedan porque Hanamichi después de su entrenamiento básico de todos los días con Ayako debe hacer sus doscientas canastas. Ibámos saliendo del colegio cuando me dijo:

-Creo que volveré al gimnasio

-Te acompaño

-No es necesario

-Lo sé... pero así no me tengo que ir sola, llamaré a casa para avisar que llegaremos un poco más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Abrimos la puerta del gimnasio donde estaban Hanamicho y Akagi entrenando, nos quedan mirando y Takenori nos dice:

-No se habían ido?

-Si... pero quisimos volver -responde mi primo

-Cuatro ojos, si no llegas temprano, en tu casa se preocuparán

-Jajaja no te preocupes por eso, y que hay de ti?

-Este talentoso ya avisó

-Podemos quedarnos? -les digo

-Puedo ayudarles de alguna manera -luego añade cabizbajo -Además este es mi último año, mi última oportunidad de conseguir nuestro objetivo, no importa si llego un día tarde. No quiero arrepentirme cuando todo termine y no quiero que todo termine el domingo

-Genial -dice Akagi -yo seré la defensa y Kogure, tu pasa las pelotas a Sakuragi

-Y yo te animaré Sakuragi

-Muchas gracias -nos dice el pelirrojo -Y cuatro ojos, no será el fin el domingo, iremos al campeonato nacional y lo ganaremos.

* * *

nos vamos acercando a los últimos dos partidos de las estatales, no sé como iré a terminar el fic y cuanto más se alargará pero tengo pensado que sea cuando termina el anime, porque no todos han leído el manga y el manga termina aun más abierto que el anime :D

besos y abrazos a todos :D


	35. Viernes

Día viernes. Mañana es el partido contra Takezato y pasado mañana contra Ryonan para ver quienes podrán ir al Campeonato Nacional.

Este día la Shohoku entera es puro ruido y expectación. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes irán a los dos partidos para alentar al equipo de basquetbol, hasta los otros clubes de la escuela que no tienen actividades. Los chicos este día eran rock stars. Todos los animaban, y las chicas hasta los abrazaban o se colgaban de ellos, incluso descubrí a una de segundo que se le estaba colgando a MI Hisashi, no sé que cara puse, porque cuando esta chica me vió salió casi corriendo del pabellón. Estuve enojada el resto de la mañana y ni siquiera le hablé a Hisashi en el primer descanso cuando me buscó. Ya en el segundo, el que viene antes del almuerzo, me toma del brazo y lleva hasta una azotea del colegio, no digo nada, solamente lo sigo, pero sigo enojada con esa tipa. Cuando llegamos, nos fuimos a un rincón donde no había nadie, se pone frente a mí, junta su frente a la mía y me dice:

-Soy solamente tuyo, de nadie más, y creo que ha quedado más que claro y demostrado muchas noches y una mañana en esta misma azotea -No puedo evitar ponerme roja, pero sigo sin decir nada -Me encantan esas mejillas rojitas -me dice con una sonrisa que me derrite mientras toma mi cara y me besa. Ya se me pasó el enojo, pero como el orgullo es más grande no le digo nada -Tonta... te amo... como nunca amaré a alguien en toda mi vida

-Y yo a ti... -le digo -pero... no quiero que nadie te toque! no cómo esa tipa lo hizo, solamente yo puedo hacerlo

-Así es

-Entonces... por qué no la detuviste?

-Eso intentaba cuando llegaste. Amor, no podía agarrarla y tirarla lejos. Eso solamente lo hago contigo cuando te quiero en mi cama -Otra vez me pongo roja, y más que antes.

-Tonto

-No más que tú -me responde y me vuelve a besar. Tomo unos instantes y le digo:

-Hisashi? -ahora tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él me abraza

-Dime?

-Tengo que confesarte algo -me mira extrañado -más bien... contarte algo... mostrarte algo...

-Dime

-Recuerdas ese día que le pediste a Yohei que me lleve a casa? -asiente con la cabeza -Bueno... me pidió que lo acompañe donde su primo a dejar algo. El primo hace tatuajes y me hizo uno. Es este -me doy vuelta y subo un poco mi blusa para que vea el número 14 que tengo al terminar la espalda. Lo queda mirando, pero no dice nada por unos segundos, luego suspira:

-Así que así fue como lo hiciste? -lo miro sorprendida y dice: -Ya lo había visto, tengo un espejo frente a mi cama, recuerdas? un día lo vi pero no dije nada, porque quería que tú me lo dijeras. -Otra vez me pongo roja al recordar ese espejo y de que manera pudo haberlo visto.

-Lo siento... osea... no siento el haberme hecho el tatuaje... siento no haberte dicho antes, pensé que te enojarías conmigo

-Me llevé una sorpresa bastante grande cuando lo vi, y admito que hasta me asuste un poco, pero después me gustó la idea de estar en ti para siempre. Supongo que tus padres no lo saben

-Estas loco? me matarían!

-Sakura? -nos volvemos a abrazar

-Dime?

-También tengo uno

-Qué?

-Qué también me hice un tatuaje... pero aun no lo has visto porque me lo hice ayer cuando salí del ensayo -lo miro sorprendida

-Y qué es? -Sube un poco su camisa y baja un poco su pantalón por la parte de adelante, no pude evitar ponerme roja ante la vista. Y luego lo veo, es una rama con hojas, pero no cualquier hoja...

-Son...?

-Así es... hojas de cerezo... eres tú -me dice mientras ordena su ropa, me tiro a su cuello y lo beso.

Era el último entrenamiento antes de los dos partidos finales. Hisashi fue el que llegó un poco más tarde ese día por culpa de los ensayos para el concurso de canto de la escuela. Así que tuvo que quedarse hasta más tarde. Mi primo se fue con Sora y Natsuki no había venido al entrenamiento pero se supone que irá mañana con todos nosotros al partido contra Takezato.

Ese día Akagi estaba realemente animado, y no pude dejar de notar algo de nervios también. Y no es para menos, es la última oportunidad que tiene de poder jugar las nacionales igual que mi primo y Hisashi. El entrenamiento no fue tan duro porque no querían arriesgarse para mañana, tenían que descansar bien para llegar con energías al partido, por lo que solamente prácticaron cosas básicas como los pases, los tiros y sería, y como entrenó con todo el equipo, Sakuragi se libró de Ayako ese día, pero para poder dar paso a sus canastas destinadas para el día.

Como Hisashi se tenía que quedar hasta más tarde para recuperar su retraso, aprovechó de ayudar con el entrenamiento de Hanamichi; Akagi seguía siendo la defensa mientras que Mitsui le pasaba los balones. Nos fuimos cerca de las once de la escuela, porque Sakuragi tenía mucha energía y quiso encestar unas cuantas canastas más antes de irse, así que lo acompañamos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mis padres se enojaron conmigo y con Hisashi por no avisar que lleagría más tarde. Les expliqué y se les pasó un poco el enojo, pero me recalcaron miles de veces que tenía que haber llamado. Acompañe a Hisashi a la puerta para despedirme.

-Nos vemos mañana? -me pregunta

-Claro que sí, antes del partido estaré ahí como siempre -lo abrazo -Llegaremos temprano para agarrar buen puesto y ver todo de cerca

-Te estaré esperando -me dice -Tengo que irme, ya es tarde

-Lo sé

-Sabes lo que me gustaría?

-No, qué? -le pregunto

-Poder pasar esta noche contigo -no puedo evitar ponerme roja -Dormiría mucho mejor contigo a mi lado -lo abrazo más fuerte aun

-Podremos hacerlo todas las noches cuando vivamos juntos

-Crees que sea pronto?

-Eso espero, tal vez cuando vayamos a la universidad

-Me gusta la idea

-Se me ocurrió algo, espérame un momento -Lo dejo en la puerta mientras voy a mi habitación a buscar mi bufanda favorita, vuelvo y me queda mirando -Toma -se la paso -es una forma para que pueda estar contigo en la noche -la recibe y la huele:

-Tiene tu olor -me dice

-Espero que no sea malo -le digo bromeando

-La verdad... es que apesta un poco

-HISASHI! -lo golepo en el brazo

-Jajaja es una broma mujer! Huele delicioso, tanto que dan ganas de comerla, o de comerme a la dueña

-Hisashi! -le vuelvo a decir mientras se muere de la risa

-Es genial -me dice mientras me abraza, luego se saca la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa

-Qué haces?

-Toma -me entrega la camisa, así yo estaré contigo esta noche, le sonrío mientras se pone la chaqueta

-La usaré para dormir

-No debiste decirme eso

-Por qué no?

-Porque ahora no podré dormir pensando en como te verás con ella -me pongo roja nuevamente mientras le digo:

-Depravado

Después de eso me besa y se va a su casa, cuando me voy a dormir se me ocurre una idea, me pongo la camisa dejando algunos botones desabrochados en la parte de arriba para que se note el escote, me paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación y me saco una foto que se la envío al celular, a los segundos me llega un mensaje de él que dice: "OMG ahora si que no podré dormir"


	36. Takezato

Es el primero de los dos grandes días para Shohoku. Hoy es el partido contra Takezato, y al tener los dos equipos un partido perdido (Takezato contra Ryonan) el que pierda este partido se va para la casa.

Me fui temprano al estadio con mi padres que no querían perderse el partido, pero cuando llegamos me junte con mi amigos y mis padres con mis tíos. El animo de toda la gente estaba encendido a mil. Llegaba mucha gente, y la popularidad de Shohoku iba en aumento gracias a sus actuaciones anteriores en las preliminares y al partido contra Kainan. Los chicos cada vez llevaban más público femenino, y no solo las de nuestra escuela, también de otras. En varias ocasiones escuchaba el nombre de Hisashi de parte de las fanáticas, se que a él le gusta llamar la atención por lo que estaría feliz de escucharlas, pero a mi no me gustaba mucho la idea. Una de ellas dijo a otra tipa:

-Ese Nº 14 de Shohoku está como quiere... crees que tenga novia?

-No lo sé... podríamos preguntarle a alguien con el uniforme de Shohoku -le respondió su amiga. Y a quién encontraron para preguntar? A mí...

-Es en serio? de verdad me están preguntando eso? -me miran con curiosidad -Si. Tiene novia y justamente están hablando con ella! -les termino por gritar, me evaluan de pies a cabeza y una de ellas dice:

-Demás que podremos salir con él -En ese momento llegan Yohei y Ookus a sacarme de ahí porque ya quería saltar a golpearlas, cosa que no hubiera hecho, pero si le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas a ese par de imbéciles

-Cálmate! -me dijo Noma.

-Esta bien -respiro, los miro y dijo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada -Entramos? -Todos me quedan mirando extraño pero asienten.

-Eres extraña -me dice Takamiya cuando vamos a mitad de camino -Me das miedo

-Jajajaja... no seas tonto -le repondo

Cuando estamos instalados voy al camarin para ver a Hisashi antes del partido, Sora y Haruko me acompañan. Llegamos cuando ellos iban llegando al estadio, toda la gente los quedaba mirando diciendo que daban miedo, y era que no, con la cara de matones que tenían Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa

-No está Sakuragi -dice Haruko

-Tienes razón... le habrá pasado algo? -pregunta Sora

-Espero que no

-Hisashi! -le hablo cuando está cerca mío, veo que están esas tipas que preguntaron si él tenía novia y me cuelgo a su cuello

-Hola, te extrañé -me dice con una sonrisa devolviendo mi abrazo

-Y yo a ti -Me voy cuenta que esas tipas nos quedan mirando, así que para marcar territorio lo beso

-Que efusiva! -me dice

-Eso es malo?

-Claro que no amor -luego se acerca a mi oído y me dice:

-Cuando estemos solos te respondo como se debe -y no puedo evitar ponerme roja.

Escucho que Haruko pregunta por Sakuragi y veo que Akagi se enoja, al parecer no ha llegado y Kuwata ha llamado a su casa y a su celular varias veces, pero no responde.

-No te preocupes por él, Haruko -le dice Ayako -lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido

-Todos al camarin! -dice Akagi

-Si! -le responden

-Te veo luego -me dice Hisashi y me da un beso de despedida.

-Espera -me queda mirando -Ten esto -le paso mi gargantilla, es una flor de cerezo de plata con mi fecha de nacimiento y la fecha que me la regalaron

-Pero Sakura... está es...

-La que mi abuela me regaló cuando cumplí 10 años? si, la misma. Es algo así como un amuleto para mí, por eso quiero que la uses... me la devuelves cuando termine el campeonato nacional -le digo, guiño un ojo y se la cuelgo

-Te lo prometo -me dice y me besa antes de entrar al entrenamiento. Después me dirijo a mi primo que está con Sora y le digo:

-Buena suerte -y lo abrazo fuerte

-Gracias enana -mi amiga besa rápido a mi primo y ambos se ponen rojos. Esperamos que entren y nos vamos con las chicas a nuestros lugares. Cuando pasamos al lado de esas chicas, no dije nada, pero fue mi amiga quien les habló:

-Lo vieron... ninguna posibilidad... está loco por ella desde primer año -y seguimos caminado, y ahí se quedaron mirándonos con cara de odio

El partido está apunto de comenzar y Hanamichi aun no llega, estamos justo arriba de la banca de Shohoku por lo que escuchamos como es que Kiminobu le pide a Kuwata que lo llame nuevamente y a Rukawa diciendo:

-No es tan importante que esté aquí, así jugaremos mejor -Akagi estaba cada vez más enojado:

-Que demonios está haciendo ese cabeza hueca?!

El partido comienza sin Sakuragi y Takezato no tiene nada que hacer con el poderío de Shohoku. Akagi no entra en el segundo tiempo y es sustituido por Kakuta para que cuide su tobillo. Los equipos de Ryonan y Kainan están mirando el partido desde el borde de la cancha ya que después del de Shohoku les toca a ellos.

Cuando quedan escasos cinco minutos Sakuragi entra muerto de cansancio a la cancha. Akagi está que hecha chispas y lo reta. Escucho a decir a Sakuragi que se quedó dormido en el parque después de encestar 200 canastas en la mañana, aun así se gana un golpe de parte del capitán de Shohoku, pero se le nota en la cara que se sorprendió gratamente al ver el compromiso del pelirrojo, por lo que solamente le dice:

-No jugarás en este partido. El resultado de tu entrenamiento quiero que lo muestres en el partido contra Ryonan.

-Ryonan? -y se da cuenta de la presencia del equipo de esa escuela.

El partido termina con la victoria de Shohoku 120 a 81 y Takezato no tiene posibilidades de ir al Campeonato Nacional de este año. El partido de fondo viene ahora: Ryonan vs Kainan.

Vamos todos al camarin para felicitar a los muchachos y veo otra vez a esas tipas, están hablando con Hisashi, que les sonríe más de la cuenta (lo sabía... le encanta la atención) pero cuando se da cuenta que estoy ahí las ignora por completo y camina hacia mi, me toma de la cintura y me da una vuelta en el aire:

-Lo conseguimos!

-Felicidades! -luego me baja -Qué hacías con esas? -le pregunto

-Con quién? -ya se había olvidado de ellas

-Con ellas -las apunto

-Ah! solamente estaban felicitando al equipo. No te habrás puesto celosa!

-Claro que no -pero me pongo roja

-Lo sabía

-No es para menos -le dice Haruko -ellas le preguntaron a Sakura si tenías novia, y cuando le respondió que ella lo es... le dijeron que no sería competencia con ellas -Hisashi las mira y va hacia donde están:

-La verdad... son bien guapas chicas, pero nunca podrían compararse con Sakura, ninguna podría llegarle a los talones - se ponen rojas de rabia, pero no responden y creo que me acabo de enamorar aun más de mi novio


	37. Noticia

Todo nuestro grupo se va después del partido de Shohoku contra Takezato menos yo, así que con Ayako vamos al gimnasio para guardarle puestos al equipo ya que se quedaran a ver el partido de Ryonan contra Kainan. La gente los felicitaba por el partido mientras iban a sus lugares. Hisashi se sienta adelante, al lado de Miyagi y yo me quedo arriba con al lado de Ayako.

Los equipos calientan en la cancha, y es momento de llamar la atención de ambos equipo: empieza Kyota de Kainan, quien golpea muy fuerte la pelota en el suelo hacia la canasta, salta para poder clavarla pero la pelota entra antes que pueda tocarla, Hanamichi se muere de la risa. Por el lado de Ryonan Sendoh se la pasa a Fukuda con un pase espectacular y la clava. A todos los chicos les llama la atención ese jugador que no estuvo en el partido de práctica.

El partido está a punto de empezar. Los entrenadores se dan la mano

-Miren, parece que se odian -les digo a los chicos.

-Tienes razón. Al parecer son rivales desde la preparatoria -me dice Ayako

Los jugadores de Ryonan se sientan en el suelo por ordenes de su entrenador para dar las últimas instrucciones. Akagi les dice a sus compañeros que se fijen muy bien en el juego de Ryonan y sobretodo a quien les tocará marcar en el partido de mañana. El estadio está en silencio esperando el comienzo del partido, por lo que se escucha claramente el diálogo entre los capitanes de los equipos:

-Maki -dice Uozumi

-Dime?

-El día de hoy dejarás de ser el jugador número uno de Kanagawa, entendiste?

-Que fue lo que dijo?! -grita Kyota

-Será imposible par ti, Uozumi -le responde Maki

-Te equivocas -le dice Uozumi con una sonrisa -Nuestro Sendoh se encargará de eso. -Maki queda mirando fijamente a Sendoh y dice:

-Santo cielo

Los primeros puntos son para Ryonan en los primeros instantes del partido, donde Sendoh estaba jugando como guardia central y le da los pases a Fukuda para que enceste. Akagi le dice a Sakuragi que se fije muy bien en el 13 de Ryonan porque seguramente tendrá que encargarse de él en el partido de mañana.

La combinación de Sendoh y Fukuda llama mucho la atención de todos los presentes. Sendoh con sus preciosos pases y Fukuda con sus reiteradas canastas. Cuando termina el primero tiempo, Kainan va abajo en el marcador 29 a 39. En el entretiempo voy a comprar un jugo con mi primo que se ve algo preocupado:

-Podrán ganar mañana, no te preocupes

-No será fácil

-No, no lo será, pero no es imposible

-No sé que haría sin ti enana -me dice y me abraza

Los de Shohoku siguen mirando el partido durante el segundo tiempo. Un caballero que está en una de las filas superiores a nosotros le dice a otro que Kainan perderá, que Ryonan es demasiado fuerte y nadie podrá contra ellos; Hanamichi al entender que ese caballero dice que Shohoku es débil, le grita, pero sus compañeros lo calman, así que vuelve a su lugar. Cuando Fukuda anota de nuevo, se para y se va, pero antes les grita a los de Kainan:

-Oigan! Viejo! mono salvaje! ya dejen de fingir! -todos lo quedamos mirando y mi primo le dice que vuelva

-Qué?! -le pregunta Kyota

-Por su culpa creerán que nosotros somos débiles!

-Cállate ya simio pelirrojo, mejor observa esto con atención!

-Cállate! ya me voy de aquí, simio salvaje

-Nosotros no estamos fingiendo, ellos son muy fuertes, es en serio, especialmente Sendoh es increíble, no había visto un hombre que juegue al mismo nivel que Maki! -Después de eso sakuragi se va del estadio y Kyota al vencer a Uozumi puede hacer una clavada. Rukawa se para para irse, Miyagi también y después Hisashi; cuando llega a mi asiento me pregunta si me voy con él, le digo que sí que me espere, me despido de mi primo, Akagi y Ayako y estoy lista para irme. Escucho como Akagi se queja y dice:

-Siempre hacen lo mismo, hasta cuando aprenderán -Salimos del estadio y nos despedimos de los otros dos, cuando vamos camino a mi casa le pregunto:

-Está bien que se vayan? no debieron ver el partido completo?

-No te preocupes, ya vimos lo que necesitamos. Además, no importa el resultado, si queremos ir al Campeonato Nacional tenemos que ganar mañana como sea. -Seguimos caminando hacia mi casa y cuando vamos llegando me dice -Me muero de verte en vivo vistiendo solamente mi camisa -No puedo evitar ponerme roja ante la idea. Cuando llegamos había un letrero en el refrigerador diciendo que mis padres llegarían tarde, porque pasarían a casa de mis abuelos, así que teníamos la casa para los dos solos, fuimos directo a mi dormitorio y cerramos la puerta. Estábamos haciendo el amor cuando suena el teléfono pero no contesto, luego suena mi celular, eran mis padres así que tengo que tomar la llamada, era solamente para decirme que se habían olvidado de dejarme el almuerzo y si podía preparme algo para comer.

-Para eso nos interrumpen? -me dice Hisashi algo enojado cuando cuelgo

-Se preocupan por mi, es todo

-Lo que no saben tus padres es que ya estás comiendo -me pongo muy roja, lo golpeo y se muere de la risa. Eran como las tres de la tarde y me dice que quiere ir a la escuela a entrenar un poco porque aun era temprano. Decido acompañarlo, nos bañamos juntos, dejo una nota en el refrigerador y nos vamos a la escuela. En una pasarela se le rompe el cordón de una de sus zapatillas, y pasa una ambulancia, al ser deportista supersticioso por naturaleza así que se preocupa:

-Debe ser que la amarraste muy fuerte -le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Puede ser -me dice algo preocupado.

Llegamos a Shohoku y nos encontramos con Miyagi y Rukawa en la entrada, ellos tampoco podían quedarse quietos en sus casas. Ryota comentó que le pasó algo raro cuando venía, vió a un cuervo y que cuando trata de espantarlo lo ataca; Rukawa dice que se le cruzo un gato negro, que cuando lo quiso acariciar salió corriendo, y Hisashi cuenta lo de su zapatilla.

-Será algo malo? -pregunta Miyagi

-Espero que no -le responde Hisashi -Mejor entrenemos -y los otros dos asienten con la cabeza.

-Esto es raro también -dice Miyagi -Nunca dejamos los balones en el gimnasio, el capitán se enojaría a morir

-Rukawa, tú eres de primero, por qué no se guardaron los balones? -le pregunta Hisashi

-Se guardaron todos ayer antes de irnos, no quedó ninguno afuera -responde

Cuando estaban los tres entrenando llega Hanamichi algo alterado y muy nervioso, y me pareció que estuvo llorando

-Hanamichi... estás bien? -le pregunto, al parecer fui la única de los tres que se dio cuenta de su estado. Sakuragi nos cuenta lo que pasó, Estaba entrenando sus tiros debajo de la canasta cuando llegó el profesor Anzai y lo ayudaba a pasarle el balón, cuando le pidió una pelota y no se la dio, se voltea y lo ve tirado en el piso con la mano en el pecho, por el lado izquierdo. Me puse las manos en la boca pero no fui capaz de decir nada, los muchachos querdaron en blanco, lo único que escucho es a Miyagi decir:

-Mierda... mierda... mierda...mierda...

* * *

escribir escuchando bruno mars y ed sheeran es lo máximo :D me relaja y deja salir todas las ideas solas :D espero que les guste este capítulo. si quieres pueden dejar un review :D yo no me enojaría :D jajaja

besos y abrazos por millones :D


	38. Enfermedad

-Qué?! le pasó algo malo? -le dice Hisashi

-Se desmayó? es eso cierto Hanamichi? -le pregunta Ryota. Rukawa no cambiaba su cara de sorpresa y preocupación, Sakuragi asiente con la cabeza

-Y qué fue lo que dijo el doctor? -le pregunta Hisashi

-No lo sé -le responde

-Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres un irresponsable! -Hisashi lo agarra de la camiseta enojado

-Ah! qué quieres? se me olvidó preguntarle... suéltame, Mitsui!

-Cálmense! -Ryota los separa

-De todas formas -dice Sakuragi -te informo que su vida no corre peligro. Claro, todo esto fue gracias a los movimientos rápidos de Sakuragi

-Pero que estás diciendo? -le pregunta Ryota -Seguramente el profesor se volvió loco por tus tiros debajo de la canasta, eran pésimo

-Si, tienes toda la razón -dice Rukawa

-Ya cállete Rukawa! -se enoja Hanamichi -De todas formas el viejo no podrá asistir al partido de mañana, así que pongan entusiasmo!

-Hanamichi tiene razón, tienen que ponerle ganas mañana -les digo, Hisashi me toma de la mano y la aprieta fuerte:

-Profesor... Profesor... -se exactamente en lo que está pensando, luego le dice a sus compañeros -Cuando lo visitemos mañana le daremos de regalo el pase al Campeonato Nacional!

-Ryonan... Sendoh... -dice Rukawa

-Aun es pronto para que los de tercero tengan sus últimos partidos -dice Ryota

-No, aunque se termine el verano, no me retiraré... estaré como seleccionado -dice Hisashi, no me lo había dicho, pero lo suponía desde hace tiempo.

-Eh! lo dice en serio? -le pregunta Miyagi

-Por qué? no quieres que siga participando? -le pregunta Hisashi algo picado

-No, para nada, no -Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos pensando en el profesor Anzai, le debía mucho a ese caballero, gracias a él Hisashi volvió a ser el de antes. A mi lado Mitsui estaba muy serio, sé que piensa lo mismo que yo, le aprieto la mano que aun no me soltaba, me queda mirando, y sabe que es lo que pienso "tranquilo, estará bien", me devuelve el apretón, es un "gracias"

-Muy bien!... -dice Hanamichi -me faltan 172 canastas por tirar, seguiré entrenando! -Hanamichi se saca la polera

-Manso mino! -le grito. Hisashi se enoja y no puedo evitar reírme por su cara

-Ya lo sé... olvídame -me dice Hanamichi y nos reímos. Para cambiar el tema le dice:

-Ok... perfecto... entonces yo jugaré como defensa, Sakuragi

-Mitsui... -le dice con sorpresa

-Y yo me encargaré de darte los pases -Le dice Miyagi

-Ryota...

-Yo te animaré, porque no puedo hacer mucho más -le digo con una sonrisa

-Amada Sakura! -me dice, lo abrazo y me besa la mejilla, Hisashi lo separa de mi

-Atrás! -no puede evitar reír

-Y yo estaré criticando todos tus errores! -le dice Rukawa. Hanamichi se enoja y le dice:

-Eres un desgraciado Rukawa! -y como siempre se ponen a pelear.

-No deberían separarlos? -les digo a los otros dos

-Déjalos, son felices peleando -me responde Ryota -Ya se cansarán...

A los minutos se ponen a entrenar con Hanamichi; a mejorado bastante y con cada tiro más aun. Rukawa lo critica por todo, hasta la cara que pone al recibir el balón, se peleaban cada cinco minutos, pero logra la meta del día y unas cuantas más.

Cuando terminamos Hanamichi le pregunta a Hisashi como van sus ensayos

-Son un verdadero desastre...

-Por qué? -le pregunto, no me ha contado nada

-Porque se fue nuestro guitarrista principal...

-Pero tu puedes tocar la guitarra -le digo

-Si... pero está a punto de irse el bajista... la canción es genial, y podríamos ganar pero no lo sé...

Al rato nos vamos Hanamichi, Miyagi, Hisashi y yo, Rukawa se fue hace un rato.

-Te acompaño a tu casa -me dice

-De acuerdo -le digo con una sonrisa mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie -Nos vemos mañana chicos y buena suerte si es que no los veo

-Gracias por tu ayuda Sakura -me dice Hanamichi

-No hice nada...

-Claro que lo hiciste, era genial escucharte animándome para olvidar que Rukawa me hablaba -me dice con el ceño fruncido

-Te critica porque sabe que si mejoras y aprendes, serás un pilar fundamental en el equipo -le dice Hisashi -Todos lo sabemos, pero tienes que esforzarte porque te necesitamos

-Lo haré, se los prometo -dice seriamente, no como cuando le dicen que hace algo bien y se cree la muerte. Los tres le sonreímos

-Así se habla -le responde Ryota -bien... me voy a mi casita, Hanamichi, te vas conmigo?

-Si vamos, nos vemos chicos -se despide de nosotros

-Adiós -le dije, Hisashi se despide con la mano.

-Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos -me dice Hisashi -acompáñame

-Vamos. -Llegamos al camarin y se empieza a cambiar; cuando se saca la polera lo abrazo por la espalda -Usarás la cadena mañana?

-Por supuesto, no me la he sacado, mira -y me la muestra. Le sonrío de vuelta

-Aun no sana -le digo tocando su tatuaje

-Esta casi listo

-Me gusta estar así contigo... -le digo apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda

-Yo prefiero de esta forma... -se da vuelta y me abraza él a mi, ahora mi cabeza está en su pecho

-También me gusta... me hace sentir segura cuando me tienes así...

-Es porque lo estás... no dejaré que nada te pase -toma mi cara y me mira a los ojos, amo esos profundos ojos azules -nunca más... no lo permitiré... -y me besa

Nos vamos a los minutos después antes que cierren la escuela, mis padres lo invitan a cenar, así que se queda un rato con nosotros, mi primo también está así que nos cuenta que Kainan le ganó a Ryonan, al parecer se fueron a tiempo extra. Nos cuenta que el profesor Anzai está mejor, pero no podrá estar en el partido, nos dice que gracias a Hanamichi se salvó porque fue el que llamó a la ambulancia, a su señora, habló con el médico y se fue con él al hospital.

-Estaba muy asustado cuando llegó a la escuela -le digo -estuvo llorando

-Cuando llegamos con Akagi y Ayako lo vimos afuera de la habitación del profesor, pero se fue corriendo, también notamos que lloraba

-Hablan del pelirrojo? -pregunta mi mamá

-El mismo -responde Hisashi

-Se nota que es un buen chico y que ha pasado por mucho, se ve en su mirada -la quedamos mirando -No se han dado cuenta? -negamos con la cabeza -Cuando alguien pasa por cosas trágicas se nota en la mirada, en los gestos y en la forma de actuar, o por lo menos yo lo noto...

-Eso es porque has sido psicóloga desde siempre -le dice mi primo con una sonrisa

-Así es... -después se da cuenta que le quiso decir "vieja" y le dice -oye! cómo te atreves! -y le da un palmazo en la cabeza. Nos moríamos de la risa.

Después de cenar Kiminobu y Hisashi se van a sus casas, los dejo en la puerta y se van. Eran como las diez de la noche. Me entro, leo un rato y me llega un mensaje de Hisashi al celular, era una foto de él usando mi bufanda como almohada; me dio mucha ternura, le respondo con un "buenas noches, te amo" y un corazón.

* * *

no sé que pasa que de vez en cuando me sale la cursilería hasta por las orejas xD

espero que les guste el capítulo

besos y abrazos :D


	39. Madrugando

Casi no pude dormir en la noche, en lo único que pensaba era el partido de Shohoku contra Ryonan. Acá se decide todo. Es el sueño que mi primo, Akagi y Hisashi han tenido desde que eran niños. Me levanto a las seis de la mañana, voy a la ducha y tomo desayuno sola, estaba tirada en la cama cuando suena mi teléfono, es Hisashi:

-Estás despierta?

-Si... casi no dormí... me levante a las seis. Tampoco pudiste dormir?

-Muy poco... me muero de sueño, pero cuando cierro los ojos no hay caso. Estas sola?

-Nop, mis padres aun duermen

-Te voy a buscar...

-Tan temprano?

-Necesito tenerte a mi lado para poder dormir, la bufanda me ayudó pero te necesito a ti

-De acuerdo... nos juntamos donde?

-Estoy afuera de tu casa

-Qué? Estás loco -le digo con una sonrisa -Salgo enseguida

-Ok

Me paro de un salto de la cama, tomo una chaqueta y les dejo un mensaje a mis padres diciendo que estaría con Hisashi y mi primo y que me iría con ellos al estadio. Cuando lo veo me sonríe y me tiro a su cuello, me separo de él cuando ya no me queda aire para respirar

-Vamos?

-Si... pero... que dirán tus padres?

-No están... llegan como a las once y a esa hora ya tengo que estar saliendo de la casa. Así que tengo unas cuantas hora para dormir

-Y tú hermana?

-No te preocupes por ella, no creo que le extrañe verte

Llegamos a su casa en menos de diez minutos, porque el tráfico a esa hora era bastante expedito. Abre la puerta y entramos. Nos vamos directo a su dormitorio, su hermana dormía sin siquiera saber que se quedó sola como media hora. Me pasa una polera para acostarme mientras que él queda en ropa interior, me abraza en cuanto entramos a la cama:

-Ahora sí... -dice y se queda dormido en cosa de segundos. Yo demoro más porque me encanta mirarlo dormir, sintir su respiración sobre mi cabeza y uno que otro pequeño ronquido. Finalmente igual caigo dormida.

Despertamos de golpe a las 9.30 cuando suena su despertador. Seguíamos abrazados en la misma posición que nos dormimos

-Buenos días preciosa -me dice con una sonrisa

-Buenos días -le respondo y me pego más a él -Dormiste algo?

-Como un bebé. y tu?

-También... ahora no me quiero levantar -y me pego todavía más a su pecho

-Jajajaja, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Tengo un partido, así que... arriba! -me dice mientras nos destapa -Esto si que es tener una vista privilegiada -me dice. Me miro y me doy cuenta que tengo su polera por sobre el ombligo, apenas me cubre los pechos. No puedo evitar ponerme roja

-Depravado... -le digo con una sonrisa mientras me pongo de pie, simplemente se rie

-Estás muy roja -me dice. Se levanta y se para detrás de mi para abrazarme. -Yo te saco eso -y me pasa su polera por la cabeza, quedo solamente en bragas y me pongo más roja aun -No deberías estar así de roja, no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda -luego añade en mi oído -y definitivamente no será la última -Ahora si que todos los tomates del mundo se posan en mi cara mientras me besa el hombro

-Te gusta avergonzarme -le digo

-Si... me encata verte roja

-Tonto... tenemos que apurarnos o se nos hará tarde. Tienes que estar a las 11.30 en la escuela para reunirte con el equipo y ver el partido de Kainan con Takezato

-Lo sé, pero no importa si llego un poco tarde, total ya sabemos quien ganará, así que ven acá -me tumba sobre su cama y terminamos de sacarnos la poca ropa que llevamos puesta.

Sus padres llegaron a las 10.30, cuando estábamos saliendo de su dormitorio, nos preguntan desde que hora que estoy ahí, porque aunque son más liberales que mis padres no quieren saber nada sobre nosotros teniendo sexo en su casa. Hisashi les dijo que me fue a buscar en la mañana como a las ocho cuando en realidad eran las seis y media. Hikaru dice que no lo sintió salir ni llegar conmigo. Tomamos un desayuno rápido y me fui con él a la escuela. Todos los chicos habían llegado menos Akagi.

-Sakura -me dice mi primo -necesito hablar contigo

-Claro -nos separamos un poco del grupo -Dime

-Mis tíos me llamaron preguntando por ti como a las ocho, dicen que les escribiste que estarías conmigo y Mitsui, tuve que decirles que me atrase y salir súper temprano de la casa.

-Lo siento! se me olvió escribirte! pero es que salí de la casa como a las seis y media

-Y a donde diablos te metiste?

-Me fui a casa de Hisashi

-Tan temprano?

-Si, no podía dormir y yo tampoco así que dormimos un poco más en su casa -Me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar ponerme roja, creo que me puse en evidencia porque Kiminobu me dijo:

-Prefiero no saber los detalles

-Imbécil. Oye y Sora?

-Se irá directo al estadio

-Ams -en eso escucho que alguien grita:

-Sakura! -me volteo y es Haruko que acababa de llegar con Akagi

-Hola -le digo a mi amiga, luego a Akagi -Qué tal?

-Acá estamos

-Oye, Sakura; Matsui y Fuji vienen en camino, las podemos esperar?

-Claro, nos vamos juntas -Me dirigo a Hisashi que estaba hablando con Yasuda e Ishii -Hisashi, me voy después con Haruko, a lo que lleguen Fuji y Matsui

-Esta bien, cuidense -me dice serio, me abraza y me besa antes de irse.

Haruko y yo nos quedamos solas en la entrada de la escuela. Me cuenta como fue que se enteró lo del profesor Anzai, y lo nervioso que estaba Akagi desde que fueron al hospital:

-Se levantó como seis o siete veces en la noche.

-Hoy es mucha la presión que tiene. Es el capitán, el pilar del equipo, esta a cargo de todos. Es natural que este nervioso

-Todos los chicos lo están

-Si... y no son los únicos! casi no pude pegar los ojos anoche. Me levanté a las seis porque ya no podía estar en la cama y Hisashi me llamó como a las seis treinta, nos fuimos a su casa a esa hora y pudimos dormir un rato

-Yo tampoco pude dormir -me cuenta -tenía las medias pepas... tomé pastillas para dormir y leche pero nada...

-Creo que es porque sabemos todo lo que tu hermano, mi primo y Hisashi han querido esto desde que estaban en primaria, y es la última oportunidad que tienen.

-Tengo fe -me dice sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz -ellos ganarán, son muy fuertes

-Lo son

Matsui y Fuji llegaron a los minutos después y nos fuimos al estadio para ver el partido de Shohoku contra Ryonan.


	40. Campeón

Me fui con las tres chicas al estadio para ver los partidos, llegamos y había muchísima gente esperando a entrar. Nos juntamos con Sora y Natsuki en la entrada cuando ellas nos gritaron para que las viéramos.

Estábamos afuera cuando llegaron las porristas de Rukawa, eran muchas, no sabemos de dónde salieron tantas, y todas con su "uniforme oficial", pompones y una bandera gigante con la cara del número 11 de Shohoku. Después escuchamos un:

-Háganse a un lado! dejen pasar! -Eran Norijota y su grupo llegando con su típica bandera de apoyo a Hisashi, me alegro de verlos y me acerco a saludarlos. Me preguntan si me sentaré con ellos pero les digo que no puedo porque ya quede con otras personas, nos despedimos y entran a buscar un buen lugar

-Los de nuestra escuela son muy ruidosos -dice Matsui cuando vuelvo con ellas. Después escuchamos otro grito:

-Haruko! -eran Yohei y los demás montados en una sola pobre motocicleta. Apenas avanzaban con el peso, así que Noma sacó a Takamiya alegando que con él es como si fueran cinco y no cuatro personas. -Trajimos esto -nos dice Yohei, son unas botellas vacías para hacer ruido como en el partido contra Shoyo

-Buena idea! -les responde Haruko -Pero harían más ruido si le ponen una moneda -Sus amigas ponen cara de pánico. Takamiya saca algo de su bolsillo, era unas fichas de un casino y las mete a la botella, hace tanto ruido que nos quedan mirando. Fuji y Matsui entraron antes al gimnasio, y nosotros después. Mis amigas y yo nos sentamos detrás de los demás, quedo justo atrás de Haruko:

-Encontraron buenos lugares! -les digo

-Pues claro... -me responde Matsui

-Chicos voy al camarin antes que empiecen el partido de Kainan. Alguien va conmigo? -Sora y Haruko me acompañan. Tocamos la puerta y nos abre Ayako, le pedimos si podemos hablar con los de tercero y Sakuragi un momento, así que los dejan salir. Cuando veo a Hisashi me cuelgo a su cuello:

-Hola -le digo con una sonrisa

-Hola tu -me dice y me abraza por la cintura -Vamos a dar una vuelta

-Puedes?

-Claro, aun están en el primera partido. Eh! Akagi! Voy y vuelvo -le dice al capitán que hablaba con su hermana

-No demores

-Oka -Nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el estadio, quedamos mirando unos minutos el partido de Kainan contra Takezato, a estas alturas, sus mejores jugadores ya estaban en la banca, de los titulares solamente seguía Kyota en la cancha. Después fuimos a saludar a sus amigos que estaban esperando el partido de Shohoku

-Cómo están, grupo de perdedores? -les pregunta

-Mitsui! -le gritan

-Hola

-Qué haces acá? no deberías estar con el equipo? -le preguntan

-Si... pero me raptaron -contesta apuntándome con la cabeza

-Eso es mentira! solamente te fui a ver! -le digo

-Supongo que estás algo nervioso -le dice Norijota

-No... ansioso

-Mentiroso, casi no dormiste anoche -lo acuso, me queda mirando y los otros se ríen

-Sakura, de verdad no te quedas con nosotros? -me preguntan

-No puedo... recuerden que quede con otras personas. Pero gracias. -Nos quedamos conversando un poco más y nos fuimos de vuelta al camarin cuando quedaban diez minutos para que termine el partido. Era el tiempo máximo que Akagi dio a los jugadores para estar fuera. Varias personas lo quedaban mirando, algunos lo reconocían y le deseaban suerte, otros le decían que Shohoku perdería ante Ryonan, algunas chicas decían que era guapo y de esas varias me miraban con cara de odio por ir de la mano con él. Me despedí de él frente a la puerta del camarin de Shohoku, le desee suerte a Akagi, Kiminobu, y Sakuragi que estaban afuera aun. Me junto con Haruko y Rukawa venía por el mismo pasillo y le dice:

-Rukawa? -la queda mirando pero no dice nada -Mucha suerte en el partido -la mira de nuevo y le dice:

-Gracias -y sigue de largo. Haruko quedo toda roja y casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Llegamos a nuestros lugares para ver lo que queda de partido, al igual que lo últimos 16 años, Kainan se corona como campeón del torneo estatal ganando 96 a 51; ya son 17 años seguidos que van como el primer lugar de Kanagawa al Campeonato Nacional. Los hinchas de Kainan gritan como locos por el logro del equipo. Hay gente que se va del estadio, pero muchos se quedan y otros llegan para el segundo y último partido. Ahora se decidirá quien queda en segundo lugar: Shohoku o Ryonan.

Los hinchas empiezan a colgar las banderas de apoyo a los dos equipos y me fijo que los amigos de Hisashi tienen otra nueva aun más grande que la anterior; Ryonan ocupa una galería entera de gente con busos y poleras de la escuela, parece que todos los estudiantes vinieron a apoyarlos.

A los diez minutos de empezar el partido, salen los equipos a la cancha, se arma un griterío de proporciones. Veo a los de mi escuela como empiezan con el calentamiento habitual antes de cada partido. Me fijo en mi primo, se ve calmado y dando instrucciones a sus compañeros, Akagi se ve algo más tenso, y Hisashi está como si nada hablando con Ryota.

De a poco la gente se da cuenta de la ausencia del profesor Anzai, y se empieza a correr la noticia de su enfermedad por todo el estadio, muchos creen que sin él Shohoku tiene mucha desventaja, escuchamos decirlo a los que estaban unos asientos sobre nosotros y Ookus los encara, no volvieron a decir nada por un buen rato por el susto.

El árbitro y el reloj indican que queda solamente un minuto para que comience el partido, por lo que los dos equipos se reúnen en sus bancas, acá se hace más evidente la ausencia del profesor de Shohoku, ya que es Akagi el que se encarga de dar las últimas instrucciones. Veo que en medio del discurso de Akagi, Hisashi me mira y sonríe, se la devuelvo y vuelve a poner atención a su capitán; luego mira la banca de Ryonan, seguramente le dijeron quien sería su marca en el partido. Antes de comenzar, Hisashi pone una foto del profesor en la banca, y Akagi lo reta diciendo que no sea estúpido, me da mucha risa toda la situación.

Es hora del partido... y hacen las presentaciones de los equipos...


	41. Preocupación

Es hora del partido... y hacen las presentaciones de los equipos...

El primer equipo en ser presentado es Shohoku, que vestía su uniforme rojo, daban el nombre y el número de la camiseta:

-Con el número 4 Takenori Akagi -Haruko le grita a su hermano dándole animo para el partido, yo no me quedo atrás y los amigos de Sakuragi le gritan

-Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori!

-Con el número 7, Ryota Miyagi -se escuchan gritos también, se ve que cuando va saliendo a la cancha se dan una palmada con Ayako y escucho como Ryota le dice:

-Confía en mí -y se sonríen

-Con el número 10, Hanamichi Sakuragi -de los tres que han presentado, son los aplausos más fuertes, nos asombra, y Haruko le dice:

-Ánimo Sakuragi, tú puedes! -Hanamichi nos mira y levanta el puño

-Con el número 11, Kaede Rukawa -Acá el estadio se viene abajo, las animadoras gritan como locas, y no solamente ellas, los chicos de Tomigaoka, su secundaria, fueron todos a verlos y le gritaban también. Era bastante popular, todos sabían quien era y la manera en que jugaba.

-Con el número 14, -Tomo aire -Hisashi Mitsui -Camina de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez que lo vi, pura seguridad, nada de duda. Lo aplaudieron bastante, pero nadie tanto como Norijota y los demás:

-MITSUI! -le gritan y responde:

-Ya cállense que me desconcentran! -se pone algo rojo. Luego me mira y besa mi gargantilla, le sonrío y hago un corazón con la mano

-Son demasiado cursis, me dan ganas de vomitar -dice Takamiya

-Eso es pura envidia -le digo y los demás se ríen. Noto como es que Hisashi se pone a rezar a la fotografía del profesor Anzai mientras que Akagi y Sakuragi lo retan. No tiene remedio, es un inmaduro.

Es el turno de la presentación de Ryonan: primero Jun Uozumi con el número 4, de todas partes nos llegan los gritos de "es un gigante"; con el 6 está Hiroaki Koshino, un chico de segundo año; luego es el turno del número 7, Akira Sendoh, el estadio se viene abajo, son más los gritos hacia Sendoh que hacia Rukawa, pero igual podemos escuchar a Hanamichi decirle:

-Te estaba esperándo Sendoh! esta vez te derrotaré! -Akagi se acerca a Sakuragi y lo golpea, y se ve como es que le pide disculpas por el compartimiento del pelirrojo. Presentan al número 8 de Ryonan, Tomoyuki Uekuza; y finalmente al número 13, Kicchou Fukuda.

Después de las presentaciones, los equipos se forman para saltar y dar comienzo al encuentro, Uozumi y Akagi se dan la mano y esperan la orden del árbitro. Saltan y es Ryonan quien se apodera del balón dando un pase a Sendoh; Rukawa defiende pero Sendoh le da un pase a Fukuda quien pasa a Hisashi y lanza la pelota, Hanamichi salta, pero comete una interferencia por lo que la canasta cuenta. El pelirrojo empieza a reclamar pero Rukawa lo golpea y le dice:

-No molestes, te pasará lo mismo que a ese gigantón -indicando a Uozumi que escucha y pone mala cara -Aunque si quieres ser expulsado, eso no importa -y se va a otro lado de la cancha

-Ah! Crees que un jugador tan talentoso como yo le gritará al árbitro para después ser expulsado? No soy tan soquete como para cometer esos errores! -Uozumi se ve aun más enojado que antes.

Miyagi tiene la pelota y es marcado por Uekusa, pero de todas maneras logra darle un pase a Hisashi que se libra de Koshino y se la pasa a Sakuragi, pero le pega en la cara por no poner atención al partido

-Oye! Tú, tonto! No estás viendo? Más vale que pongas atención, Hanamichi Sakuragi! -le grita enojada Ayako mientras el pobre de Kuwata sufre sus famosos abanicazos y mi primo trata de calmarla, sin embargo, los dos primeros puntos del partido y de Shohoku son por una canasta de Hanamichi quien recibió un pase de Ryota. Le gritamos todos y el se ríe como loco por la felicidad. Más tarde le dan un pase a Fukuda que logra librarse de Sakuragi, pero Hisashi lo alcanza y cae, haciendo que le cobren una falta a favor de Shohoku, al principio me preocupé, pero vi que sonreía y que sus compañeros lo felicitaban así que me tranquilizo; también escucho como es que le dice a Hanamichi que no lo deje pasar tan fácil. Sakuragi estaba algo enojado y habla con Fukuda, pero el entrenadora Taoka de Ryonan grita desde la banca:

-No lo desafies Fukuda! ese jugador es un hablador! no le prestes atención! -La respuesta de Hanamichi no se hace esperar:

-Qué dijiste viejo arrugado?! Yo no soy ningún hablador, tonto!

-Sakuragi, eres un canalla! -le dice el profesor del equipo contrario. A todos les llama la atención la forma de hablarle a un profesor de Sakuragi, sin ningún tipo de respeto. En un momento en que Hanamichi quiso recuperar una pelota, cae sobre ella y el balón rueda bajo él haciendo que se golpee en sus genitales, todos sus compañeros quedan mirando y Akagi grita a Hisashi:

-Qué estás haciendo?! ve por ella! -Uezuza, Koshino y Hisashi tratan de tomarla pero es Mitsui quien la gana. Ryota va a ver a Hanamichi que está sentado en el suelo temblando de dolor.

-Ay no! se habrá golepado en alguna parte? -Pregunta inocentemente Haruko, mientras que los amigos de Hanamichi lloran de dolor -Dónde se habrá golpeado? -vuelve a preguntar Haruko

-Ay Haruko! -le digo -cómo es que no sabes! se golpeo en "sus partes"

-Si, pero en que partes? -Fuji trataba también de explicarle, pero finalmente le digo

-En los genitales, Haruko! -y se pone roja al comprender

-Hanamichi! -gritan Yohei y Ookus con cara de dolor

-Sigue adelante Sakuragi! -le grita Haruko a lo que responde:

-Por supuesto! -con una sonrisa y una cara de dolor que no se la sacaba nadie de la cara. Mientras esto pasaba, Uozumi bloqueba un tiro de Akagi y lo deja en el suelo por lo que cobran falta a favor de Shohoku y dan dos tiros libres a Akagi; el primer tiro, para sorpresa de todos, lo falla; se prepara para el segundo, pero igual lo falla provacando un rebote que Sendoh gana contra Rukawa. En esa jugada, pero del otro lado de la cancha, Fukuda encesta mientras que Hanamichi le comete una falta, Fukuda no falla su tiro libre.

Akagi le da un pase a Hisashi pero lo erra, así que la pelota se va a Ryonan, Ryota logra recuperarla y se la pasa a su capitán:

-Encesta hermano! -grita Haruko, pero se la devuelve a Mitsui, que la devuelve a Akagi y en eso pasan los treinta segundos que tenían para encestar. Mitsui le dice algo a Akagi. Por alguna razón Akagi no es el de siempre, me preocupa, y se que en la banca y en la cancha también lo notan cuando no se enfrenta a Uozumi y deja que enceste varias canastas. Hisashi le habla a Kiminobu, pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dice. Hanamichi comente una falta al tratar de bloquear un tiro de Uozumi cuando estaba libre, pensamos que era legítima la jugada e incluso Hanamichi levanta el puño en señal de victoria cuando se levanta del suelo, pero el árbitro dijo otra cosa. Le dan dos tiros al capitán contrario por esa jugada, falla los dos, pero en el segundo Sendoh los salva tomando la pelota y encestando. Vemos como Hisashi toma a Akagi de la camiseta y el estadio se queda en silencio:

-Que demonios estás haciendo Akagi?! Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

-Mitsui -le dice sorprendido Sakuragi. Hisashi está enojado. Hasta los rivales se quedan mirando lo que sucede

-Estas dejando entrar fácilmente a Sendoh, por qué?! La participación en el Campeonato Nacional está en juego! sabes de qué estoy hablando? Maldición! ya no habrán más oportunidades!

-Si, ya lo sé -le responde Akagi y se suelta del agarre de Hisashi. Con Haruko nos quedamos miranda con la misma cara de preocupación

-Es su tobillo -digo, y todo el grupo me queda mirando

-Está preocupado por su tobillo -corrabora Haruko. Vemos como Kiminobu pide tiempo fuera en ese momento:

-Tiempo fuera -dice. Quedan 11 minutos con 20 segundos y Shohoku va perdiendo 4 a 13

* * *

empezamos con el partido más largo de toda la serie, y tengo todo anotado tan bien que Hikoichi sentiría envidia de mi xD cortaré algunas partes para que no sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largo el partido, pero igual creo que serán algunos cuantos capítulos :D

nos vemos... besos y abrazos

gracias por leer :D


	42. Insulto

Es el tiempo fuera pedido por mi primo. Hisashi discute con Akagi y Sakuragi con Rukawa

-No se ve bien la cosa -dice Sora. Akagi empieza a golpearse la cabeza en la banca y Sakuragi se para frente a él, le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al capitán con todas sus fuerzas, me tapo la boca con las dos manos por la sorpresa:

-Hanamichi Sakuragi! -grita Ayako

-Qué le hiciste? -pregunta Yasuda al pelirrojo cuando ve a Akagi con la cabeza apoyada en la banca

-OOOOH! HANAMICHI! -gritan sus amigos adelante mío

-Qué pasa Sakuragi? -pregunta Haruko

-Cabeza hueca! -se escucha como grita Akagi mientras se para de la banca y le da un golpe a Hanamichi en la cabeza

-Qué es lo que le sucede a Gori y a Hanamichi? -pregunta Takamiya

-Hace mucho tiempo que ya no peleaban -Ookus

-Hermano, Sakuragi... no deben pelear... -dice Haruko

-Espero que estén bien... -digo al ver que ambos se ponen de pie y van hacia la cancha. Termina el tiempo fuera y continúa el partido. En una jugada, Hanamichi salta para hacer una clavada gritando a todo pulmón "LA CLAVADA DEL GORILA DOS!" pero Uozumi lo bloquea y lo deja tirado en el piso. Pasan unos segundo y no se pone de pie, Ayako corre a verlo preocupada.

-Todavía no se levanta, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo -dice Haruko

-Esto se ve muy serio -dice Yohei

-Me preocupa mucho, ojalá no se haya lastimado -digo

-No, no me refiero a ese tipo de preocupaciones. Eso debió ser un gran insulto para él

-Ah? -pregunta Haruko

-Si, fue un insulto -Asiente Takamiya

-Cuando quiso hacer una clavada, lo bloqueo y lo mandó a volar -dice Noma

-Se trata de una jugada de basquetbol, pero esto a ido muy lejos. Estas cosas eran las que ponían furioso a Hanamichi -dice Yohei

-Ponían? pero sino tiene mucho! él no puede cambiar tan fácilmente, lo garantizo -Takamiya

-Me parece que Hanamichi está muy furioso -Noma

-Algo va a pasar -Yohei

-No le estarán poniendo mucho? -les digo

-No deberían continuar con el partido. Esto se convertirá en una masacre -dice Takamiya

-Qué? Sakuragi explotará en pleno partido? -pregunta Haruko

-Jefe mono, será mejor que huyas -Ookus

-Qué? Sakuragi es capaz de comenzar una masacre? -Haruko

-Están mintiendo! no puede ser cierto! -les digo

Al final, los cuatro se van corriendo a la cancha para detener a Hanamichi, Ookus y Noma se disfrazan de Uozumi para sacarlo de la cancha, Kiminobu se prepara para hacer un cambio, pero no se lo permiten porque no está lesionado y le corresponden sus tiros libres. Los pobres de Noma y Ookus sufren su furia cuando los alcanza y los golpea, pero por lo menos en ese momento Sakuragi reacciona:

-Cuatro ojos, déjame hacer esos tiros -le dice a mi primo, él asiente y vuelve a la banca para animarlo. Su segundo tiro lo falla y se se convierte en una clavada de Akagi. Los amigos de Sakuragi empiezan con sus gritos

-Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! Gori! -Akagi le grita a su equipo para que sigan adelante.

-Se le olvidó su lesión -digo -ya está jugando normalmente

-Gracias al golpe de Sakuragi? -pregunta Fuji

-Es lo más probable -dice Haruko

-Estos tipos no tienen remedio -dice Ookus y sonrío

-Tienes toda la razón.

El juego continua normalmente después del susto pasado con la actitud de Sakuragi, Akagi y Fukuda encestan varias canastas, y al ver que se está quedando atrás, Hisashi marca tres puntos con una canasta:

-Estupendo! Mitchi encestó tres puntos! -Grita Takamiya

-Bien hecho, Hisashi! -le grito, se gira a mirarme y me sonríe. Sakuragi se empieza a desesperar por no poder marcar bien a Fukuda. En una jugada, Fukuda le quita la pelota y se la pasa a Sendoh que se la devuelve, Fukuda salta para clavarla y lo logra, Hanamichi salta con él, pero resbala y cae sobre las gradas de los periodistas. Se escuchan cada vez más fuerte las porras a Ryonan.

-Ay! ya se cayó! -dice Takamiya

-Está sangrando! -grito preocupada -Sakuragi está sangrando! -Escucho como es que el trece de Ryonan le dice:

-Te quedó claro? Yo fui quien ganó Sakuragi

-Pobre Sakuragi -dice Haruko preocupada

-Sigue sangrando -Yohei. Sakuragi se pone pie y se pone en la cabeza la toalla que le pasa Ayako

-Te encuetras bien Sakuragi? -Le pregunta Akagi

-Hanamichi... -le dice Ryota

-Sakuragi... -ahora es Kiminobu quien habla, pero Hanamichi no le responde a nadie, se va tranquilamente hacia la banca para que Ayako pueda curarle la herida de la cabeza y se acuesta en el suelo detrás de sus compañeros. Se escuchan los gritos de los hinchas de Ryonan por todo el estadio. Como no puede jugar así mi primo lo reemplaza lo que queda del primer tiempo. Los jugadores vuelven a la cancha después que Akagi les diera nuevas instrucciones.

-Está bien? -no me di cuenta cuando fue que Haruko y las demás no estaban en sus asientos, y ahora están al borde de la cancha. Ayako le impide que lo vaya a ver.

-Ni siquiera reacciona como cuando se enfada. Fue tanta su frustración que ni el mismo se lo explica. Para Hanamichi este es el peor insulto que le han hecho en lo que lleva de vida -nos dice Yohei

-Está temblando -les digo preocupada -Tiene las manos muy apretadas. Se recuperará?

-No te preocupes, hay que dejarlo unos minutos, pero será el mismo de siempre -me dice Ookus. Como no cambio la cara añade -Sakura, eso pasará, lo conocemos desde siempre, ya lo verás -asiento con la cabeza. Ahora es Hisashi el encargado de marcar a Fukuda cuando Hanamichi no está, lo que es un problema para Ryonan, porque su defensa es perfecta, y gracias a eso, puede anotar varias canastas consecutivas y dar varios pasos para que los demás también encesten. Escucho al grupo de Norijota gritar cada vez que Hisashi toca el balón y se multiplican con cada una de sus canastas de tres puntos.

Voy al camarin cuando termina el primer tiempo, quiero ver como sigue Sakuragi, Haruko me acompaña junto a Yohei y Fuji, y otra vez pienso que a esta niña le gusta Hanamichi. Voy de camino cuando me topo con el grupo de Norijota:

-Eh! Sakura! -me volteo -vas a ver a Mitsui?

-Si y a Sakuragi

-Dime como sigue, no parecía que estuviera muy bien

-Ok -en esto escuchamos el diálogo de unos desconocidos:

-Esos tiros consecutivos de tres puntos del número catorce estuvieron fenomenales, cómo se llama?

-Los jugadores más fuerte de Shohoku no sólo eran Rukawa y Akagi -le responde el otro. Iba a contestar, pero Norijota se me adelante con su grupo de matones y los rodean:

-Pues claro que no tontos! El número catorce de Shohoku solía ser el mejor jugador de la secundaria, ese hombre valeroso está hecho de fuego, se llama Mitsui! quedó claro?! -Sentí una pequeña oleada de cariño hacia ellos, siempre han estado con Hisashi, en las buenas, las malas y ahora las mejores, cosa que no se puede decir de todas las personas.

-Si! Si! Si! Si! -les responden esos pobres tipos

-Norijota -le dice Yohei -Nos vemos después

-Si, vayan... -y seguimos el camino.


	43. Desperdicio

Nos vamos corriendo hacia el camarin para ver a los muchacho, Ayako nos dejó entrar por unos momentos con la autorización de Akagi, Hisashi me ve, me abraza pero me deja con Ayako para hablar con sus compañeros:

-Lo ven, vamos muy bien! Lo lograremos... si alcanzamos esa diferencia de seis puntos tendremos el partido ganado!

-Si! -le responde sus compañeros

-Si! podremos logarlo! -responde Ryota. Al lado mio Ayako me dice:

-El capitán Mitsui es una persona extraordinaria, él fue quien le regresó las esperanzas al equipo, y pensar que hace poco dijo que quería acabar con el club de basquetbol de la escuela.

-Lo dijo, pero nunca quizo hacerlo, estaba en un mal lugar ese entonces -le respondo -Ahora es el mismo que era antes, y eso es gracias a que volvió al equipo, siente que les debe mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y yo también -Ayako me mira con una sonrisa:

-Creo que tú fuiste el pilar fundamental para que cambie

-Gracias -le respondo

-Miyagi -dice Akagi

-Si?

-Llevas tres faltas, ten mucho cuidado

-Si capitán

-Sakuragi, tú tambien llevas tres. Gracias Ayako -y le entrega su libreta a la entrenadora. Cómo sigue la lesión de Hanamich? -le pregunta

-Ya no está sangrando, se encuentra bien capitán -En ese momento Yasuda se acerca a Hanamichi para animarlo, no es el golpe lo que le duele, es el orgullo:

-Te desquitarás en el segundo tiempo, no es verdad? -no le responde, y empieza a golpear los casilleros con todas sus fuerzas.

-ESE ESTÚPIDO DE FUKUDA! -grita, y se iba a golpear en la cabeza cuando Ayako se da cuenta y lo detiene:

-Ah! no te golpees en la cabeza!

-Sakuragi... -le dice preocupado mi primo

-Ese idiota... -dice Akagi

-No se preocupen por él, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones -dice Ryota. Después Hanamichi se pone a discutir con Rukawa por puras estúpideces como siempre y Ayako los golpea a ambos con un abanico en cada mano.

-Ayako, no me pegues que me puedes dejar tarado -le reclama Sakuragi

-Pues para eso no te falta mucho -de responde la entrenadora, pero los dos no se detienen y siguen discutiendo hasta que le digo a Hisashi que me voy a mi lugar. Sale conmigo del camarin unos instantes:

-Lamento que no podamos hablar mucho -me dice con su frente apoyada en la mia

-No seas tonto, no te preocupes, lo entiendo a la perfección -le respondo y lo beso, me abraza fuerte -Hisashi... estás bien?

-Claro que si, por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás como agitado, estás cansado?

-Un poco, pero no es nada

-Seguro?

-Seguro

-No me mientes?

-No -me abraza más fuerte que antes y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho -No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, y verás que ganaré este partido y que iremos a Campeonato Nacional tal como te lo prometí cuando estábamos en primero -Me mira directamente a los ojos y me sonríe, aun sigo algo preocupada, pero asiento con la cabeza -Ahora tengo que volver

-Tienes razón, lo demás me dejaron sola -Yohei, Haruko y Fuji ya se habían vuelto -Te veo luego -lo beso y me voy, cuando me doy vuelta, estaba cerrando la puerta del camarin.

-Llegaste -me dice Natsuki desde su asiento, me ve y me pregunta -todo bien?

-Eh? Si, si... no es nada -le digo. Pasan unos minutos y los equipos salen a la cancha. Mi primo vuelve a la banca, ya que Hanamichi ya está bien y no sangra.

-Estás bien Sakuragi? -le pregunta Haruko desde su asiento, el afirma con el puño en alto -Que bueno, Sakuragi se ve mejor de lo que creía, ya me siento más tranquila

-Por eso te dijimos que no te preocuparas, tu misma lo viste en el camarin -le dice Yohei -Además es capaz de salir del mismo infierno siempre que tu lo apoyes Haruko.

Los equipos entran a la cancha, en Ryonan sale Koshino y entra Ikegami que será el encargado de marcar a Hisashi. Akagi gana el salto y se la da a Rukawa. Los primeros instantes son todos para él, le gana en varias jugadas a Sendoh y anota unas cuantas canastas. Es increíble el cambio de actitud en la cancha del once

-Es como si... -comienza Haruko -no creo que sea posible!

-Qué sucede? -le pregunta Ookus

-Es como si Rukawa hubiera calentado todo el primer tiempo

-Qué?

-Eso... es como si hubiera desperdiciado el primer tiempo...

-Seguramente... -comienzo y los otros me miran -lo hizo para no cansarse en el segundo tiempo, para no tener que salir...

-Para que no le pase lo mismo que contra Kainan? -pregunta Noma. Haruko y yo asentimos con la cabeza. Hisashi va a marcar a Fukuda, y le dice a Hanamichi que se ocupe del cinco de Ryonan, se niega y Akagi le dice que haga caso y se vaya donde Ikegami, al final Hisashi lo termina empujando, el pelirrojo no quiere marcarlo, así que su rival se aprovecha y lo pasa con la pelota en las manos, pero cuando intenta encestar, Akagi lo bloquea. Ahora es Ikegami el que se encarga de marcar a Mitsui y no lo deja pasar, escucho como es que Norijota que ahora está sentado en un asiento cerca al mío grita:

-No es justo! hasta el talentoso de Mitsui no podrá tirar! -En una jugada contra Fukuda, Hisahi comete una nueva falta y por esa falta, termina Uozumi encestando al final. Luego es Ryota el que lleva el balón y se lo pasa a Hisashi que es marcado por Uozumi e Ikegami, pero logra burlarlos pasándole el balón a Rukawa que se libra de Sendoh y logra encestar:

-Qué demonios estás haciendo Sendoh! -Es el profesor de Ryonan quien grita a todo pulmón -Espero que hayas desayunado bien! Se puede saber hasta cuando dejarás de perder el tiempo?! Debes detener a ese niño de primero! -Toda la gente en el estadio se pone a cuchillear sobre los gritos de Taoka, él se da cuenta y se pone rojo mientras vuelve a su asiento. Luego del reto de su profesor, Sendoh anota haciendo la misma jugada que había hecho Rukawa para causar los gritos de su director

-Lo está desafiando -dice Sora -Por eso hizo la misma jugada, verdad? -asiento con la cabeza. Después de esas jugadas, el partido se pone tan apretado, que ninguno de los dos equipo es capaz de anotar por tres minutos. Es ahí cuando los capitanes animan a sus compañeros para que no se rindan. El primer equipo en anotar es Ryonan por medio de Sendoh que hace la misma jugada que hizo cuando Shohoku pierde el partido de práctica a principio de año. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta... todos la recordamos que si hubiera sido ayer.

El equipo de mi escuela se recupera rápido de esa canasta de Sendoh gracias a Rukawa que encesta una canasta de tres puntos después de un pase de Ryota, sus porristas y Haruko se ponen a gritar como locas de la emoción:

-Rukawa y Sendoh se han estado peleando por los puntos desde que comenzó el segundo tiempo -dice Yohei

-Los dos son muy poderosos -le responde Noma

-Mejor veamos que hace Hanamichi -nos dice Takamiya; todos volteamos hacia él

-A estado distraído todo el tiempo -dice Ookus después que lo vemos. Quedan 13 minutos y el partido está empatado a 38 puntos.

Rukawa sigue llevándose la admiración de todos los que fueron a ver a Shohoku, sus animadoras gritan cada vez que toca la pelota, lo que a decir verdad, es algo molesto. Hanamichi no ha podido ser de gran ayuda a su equipo y se nota nervioso por lo mismo.

-Hanamichi no está jugando bien -dice preocupado Yohei

-Solamente al principio estuvo jugando bien. Se nota que no está concentrado lo suficiente como para jugar bien -responde Takamiya

-No creen que tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puede estar tranquilo? debería jugar más en el partido, además nadie piensa que es un enemigo fuerte como Rukawa -dice Yohei

-El muy tonto no está viendo las oportunidades que tiene -dice Matsui

-Creen que siga pensando en lo que pasó en el primer tiempo? ese encuentro con ese número trece? -pregunta Sora

-No creo -respondo -debe ser que odia tanto a Rukawa que no soporta que todos lo miren a él, pero eso no cambiará si no se concentra, debería recordar todos los gritos que reicibió cuando lo presentaron. -En ese momento Hisashi comete su tercera falta al tratar de bloquear un tiro de Fukuda y le dan dos tiros libres a Ryonan

-Capitán Mitsui! tenga cuidado con las faltas! -le grita Ayako desde la banca


	44. Imparable

Sigue el partido de Shohoku contra Ryonan. Esta vez Miyagi tiene la pelota y se la da a Hanamichi que enfrenta a Fukuda. Sakuragi se libra de su marca con su finta "a lo Ryota" y trata de tirar, pero su lanzamiento es horrible y provoca un rebote que el mismo atrapa, tira de nuevo y vuelve a fallar; es su tercer intento para atrapar el balón y Uozumi salta con él y el capitán de Ryonan lo bloquea, pero el árbitro en ese momento toca su pito y le marca una falta a Uozumi, es la cuarta falta, una más y es expulsado del partido; todo Ryonan se preocupa por la situación y Shohoku, después del shock inicial van a felicitar al pelirrojo y lo golpean en la espalda. Esta falta hace que el profesor contrario saque a Uozumi para no arriesgar la expulsión de su capitán

-Hiciste una estupenda jugada, Hanamichi! -le grita Ryota. Akagi algo le dice pero Sakuragi no le hace el menor caso. Falla los dos tiros libres que le dan, pero en el segundo, gana el rebote y se la da a Akagi, quien la pasa a Hisashi que está en la parte de afuera y encesta una canasta de tres puntos.

-Hisashi... -dijo mientras veo que está muy agitado y no respira tan bien como debería, el cansancio le está pasando la cuenta.

-AAAAAAAAAAH! MITSUI! -se escuchan los gritos de Norijota por todo el estadio -Mitsui tu eres el mejor! Demuestra quien eres Mitsui! -Todos sus amigos gritan y mueven la bandera que trajeron con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Sakuragi lo felicita. Los amigos de Sakuragi empiezan a gritarle también y golpean sus botellas que hacen mucho ruido. No puedo evitar estar preocupada.

-Sakura? -me dice Natsuiki -Sucede algo?

-Es Hisashi... -le respondo, los demás me miran -está muy cansado...

-Tienes razón... -dice Ookus -no me había dado cuenta...

Siguen jugando y el juego de Ryonan empieza a caer con la salida del pilar del equipo, cosa que Shohoku aprovecha al máximo; Akagi se manda una inmensa jugada al bloquear un tiro de Sendoh con su famoso "matamoscas" y le da un pase a Hanamichi que encesta fácilmente, pero todos felicitan al capitán y no a Sakuragi, cosa que hace que se enoje:

-Muy buen tiro, Sakuragi! -lo anima Haruko -Estás jugando de maravilla!

-Oh! Sakuragi! -grita Takamiya -A reaccionado! el rey de los simples, Hanamichi Sakuragi

-Parece que tienes razón -le dice Noma con una sonrisa. Me alegro por él pero en estos momentos en lo único que pienso es en Hisashi, que cada vez le cuesta más manener el ritmo del partido. Miro a la banca y veo que mi primo y Ayako notan lo mismo que yo, están preocupandose, pero no lo sacarán porque saben lo que significaría para él ser reemplazado, el profesor Anzai se los dijo contra el partido contra Shoyo. Veo hacia sus amigos e igual que yo saben que algo le pasa, pero ahora animan más que antes.

Ryonan cada vez se desespera más, Akagi y SAkuragi ganan todos los rebotes, tanto defensivos como ofensivos, ya que el jugador que entró por Uozumi no es rival para ellos. Uozumi se ve tenso en la banca. En uno de esos rebotes ganados por Sakuragi, le da un pase a Ryota que es marcado por Uekuza; Miyagi se libra de el fácilmente para darle el balón a Rukawa, Mitsui le pide la pelota y cuando Sendoh se da cuenta que Rukawa se la pasará, le da un pase a Akagi que la clava.

-Hermano! estuviste increíble! -le grita Haruko

-No puede ser! no puedo creerlo! -grita Takamiya mientras toda la banca de Shohoku celebra el tiro de su capitán.

-Todo esto es gracias a los maravillosos rebotes que ha hecho el talentoso Sakuragi! jajajajajaja! -grita Hanamichi a todo pulmón, luego Akagi se acerca a él y le dice mientras le revuelve el pelo:

-Tienes toda la razón! Hiciste un excelente rebote!

-Gori acaba de felicitar a Hanamichi! -grita Yohei y sus amigos miran sorprendidos

-Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando! -dice Takamiya, luego se escucha un ruido -Uy! lo ven! hubo un relámpago!

-Eso no es otra cosa que los parásitos que tienes en el estómago! -le grita Ookus. El resto nos reímos de la situación, mientras que Takamiya se pone rojo.

-Bien! defendamos nuestra canasta! -grita Akagi con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros de equipo

Cuando faltaban 09.53 minutos para que termine el partido y Shohoku va ganando 49 a 44 sucede la situación más tragicomica que podría suceder:

Está Fukuda con el balón y es marcado de cerca por Hisashi, tira y no logra encestar, hay tres jugadores peleando el rebote: Sakuragi, Akagi y Sendoh, pero es Hanamichi que logra tocar el balón, lamentablemente gracias a ese toque, la pelota entra en la canasta de Shohoku por lo que le da dos puntos a Ryonan.

-No puede ser! -grita Haruko

-Que pasa?! -gritan los amigos de Sakuragi al mismo tiempo

-Ahora si que la hizo buena! -dice Noma

-Dios mio! -grito yo, mientras que en la cancha se escucha como los de Ryonan le hablan a Sakuragi

-Gracias -le dice Sendoh

-En el fondo eres buena persona -se burla Fukuda, mientras que Hanamichi se pone rojo de vergüenza y rabia. En ese momento se acerca Akagi y le toma la cabeza, todos pensamos que lo iba a retar, que le sacaría hasta a su madre, pero en vez de eso le dijo:

-Sakuragi! peleaste agresivamente para ganar ese balón debajo de la canasta. Estuvo muy bien. -Toda la banca y mi grupo se tranquiliza al ver la reacción del capitán

-Pensé que lo mataría -digo

-Yo también -me responden todos al mismo tiempo

Luego de eso, Shohoku sigue mostrando su superioridad en el juego, y Ryonan no puede estar tranquilo, Sendoh anima constantemente a sus compañeros pero no puede hacer que su equipo remonte; mientras que en Shohoku, Sakuragi por fin se pone a jugar bien, y llama la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hanamichi sólo está pensando en ganar en estos momentos. No hay nada que pueda detenerlo -nos dice Yohei. Y tenía razón, y no solo no podían detener a Hanamichi, sino a nadie de Shohoku, la diferencia ya era de 13 puntos. Todos los presentes estaban animando a Shohoku. Se ve como es que Uozumi va a la banca para hablar con su profespr que vuelve a su lugar unos segundos después:

-Lo más seguro es que el jefe mono quiere volver, Shohoku le está volando la ra... -dice Ookus

-No seas grosero! -le reprime Yohei -pero tienes razón -Al capitán de Ryonan no le queda más que dar instrucciones desde la banca, pero después de nuevo se para y esta vez se escucha a su director gritando:

-Que te esperes! -resignado tiene que seguir dando órdenes desde la banca.

-Shohoku! no se den por vencido! -grita Haruko

-Ustedes pueden! -ahora yo

-Vamos! -es Sora.

-El campeonato nacional te está esperando, Hanamicho! -le grita Yohei a su amigo

-Claro que sí! El campeonato nacional está al alcance de este jugador tan talentoso! -grita de vuelta pero Akagi lo golpea:

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te confíes! -Uozumi vuelve a la cancha, justo cuando sus compañeros están muriendo de cansancio. La cosa no a cambiado, Shohoku sigue siendo superior a Ryonan; después de una canasta de Ryota, Hanamichi y Hisashi lo felicitan y le pegan en la espalda, todos lo que no lo conocían quedan sorprendidos por su gran velocidad.

Ambos equipos están encestando, y Ryonan empieza a atacar mejor y más rápido gracias a la vuelta de su capitán a la cancha.

Cuando quedan 05.28 minutos, Uozumi y Sakuragi animan a sus equipos para seguir adelante.


	45. Faltas

En una jugada Sakuragi es bloqueado por Uozumi y lo pasa a golpear en la nariz, cuando Hanamichi le reclama al árbitro no le hace caso y se pone a gritar como un bebé, Hisashi y Ryota se ponen rojos de vergüenza por la actitud de su compañero de equipo.

Ryonan de a poco va recuperando su juego y todo gracias al ingreso de Uozumi. Akagi le comete un falta a Sendoh y Kiminobu le grita que tenga cuidado con los fouls; ahora todos los jugadores de Shohoku menos Rukawa tienen tres faltas. Sendoh logra encestar sus tiros libres sin problemas

-Creen que ellos se encuentres bien? -pregunta Noma preocupado

-Se ve que Ryonan otra vez se está arregando -dice Takamiya

-Claro que está bien! -les digo

-Además están en las mejores condiciones. No permitirán que el marcador se quede parado -añade Haruko. En ese momento Hisashi no hace bien su tiro por culpa del cansancio, no salta como siempre al encestar y me preocupo aun más. En una jugada, Sendoh se libra fácilmente de Rukawa primero y de Sakuragi después, burlándose de ambos cuando logra encestar.

-Ese jugador es temible -dice Matsui mientras que el siete de Ryonan anima a su equipo.

-Miserable -le grita Hisashi cuando las porras de Ryonan se hacen escuchar por todo el estadio. Ahora es Miyagi quien tiene la pelota, Rukawa se la pide sigilosamente sin que nadie se de cuenta y Sakuragi se la pide a todo grito y lo reta porque se da cuenta que se la quería pasar a Rukawa; Ryota no tiene más remedio que tirarsela, pero cuando salta y la toma, Fukuda se la quita, sale volando el balón y los dos saltan, pero es Sakuragi que logra tocarla y Rukawa la toma diciendo para el enojo del pelirrojo:

-Buen pase! -logra librarse de todas sus marcas y encesta para el deleite de sus porristas.

Es otra jugada de Ryonan ahora: Ryota contra Koshino y Sendoh contra Rukawa. Koshino la pasa a su compañero y se quedan mirando por un instante, cuando se mueven, cambian de posición, ahora es Ryota el encargado de detener a Sendoh y lo sigue por la cancha para que no se le escape, se escucha el grito de Ayako desde la banca:

-Ryota! no te arriesgues tanto! Sendoh trata de que cometas otras falta! y será la cuarta! -Y comete la cuarta falta, Sendoh anota y le dan otro tiro libre. Mientras esperan la orden del árbitro los de Shohoku conversan cerca de donde estamos nosotros:

-Ryota! te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Ayako. Ryota asiente con la cabeza y le hace una seña con la mano

-Miyagi -le dice Akagi

-No podemos permitir que renuncies en este momento, porque tenemos que ganar -le pide Hisashi

-Si, eso ya lo sé -Sakuragi se acerca al grupo y toma por la espalda a Akagi y Hisashi:

-Pues, nosotros también tenemos tres faltas

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado -advierte el capitán

-Tú eres el que más nos preocupa Sakuragi -le reprocha Hisashi

-Ah! por qué dices eso? -pregunta enojado. Se acerca Rukawa y le dice a sus compañeros:

-Y aquí esta el grupo comete faltas -todos lo miran enojadas mientras que da órdenes a sus compañeros sobre como defender.

-Eres un insolente! -le grita Hisashi

Los cinco siguen discutiendo cuando Sendoh anota su tiro libre. Mi primo se pone muy nervioso, se pasea por toda la banca y en un momento le dice a Yasuda que se ponga a calentar porque puede que le toque jugar por Miyagi. El pobre chico se pone blanco de nervios, pero obedece.

Sendoh bloquea un tiro de Rukawa, pero era una finta, así que está libre y logra clavar el balón. Toda la gente se emociona con cada segundo que pasa y Haruko con las animadoras se ponen histéricas por la jugada que realizó el once de Shohoku. Después de eso, Sendoh recibe el balón y encesta una canasta de tres puntos con toda facilidad.

Quedan 03.18 minutos y Shohoku sigue ganando, el marcador va en 65 a 58. Los hinchas de Ryonan gritan como locos por la remontada que están viendo, mientras que los de Shohoku estamos algo preocupados por la situación. Hanamichi y Rukawa discuten en la cancha y Ayako les llama la atención para que dejen sus problemas de lado por lo que queda de partido.

Miyagi con el balón pero pasan los treinta segundos que tenían para encestar y la pelota pasa al equipo rival. Ahora es Sendoh que lanza desde fuera para provocar a Rukawa el resto de Ryonan felicita a su jugador estrella:

-Le está diciendo que puede hacer lo mismo -dice Sora

-Sí... -le respondo

La distancia se ha reducido notablemente, ahora hay solamente cuatro puntos de diferencia y quedan dos minutos y medio, es en este esecenario que Kiminobu pide tiempo fuera para Shohoku. Todos en el estadio le gritan a Ryonan y los chicos se ven preocupados, Veo a Hisashi y está muerto de cansancio.

Cuando termina el tiempo fuera, Akagi y el profesor Taoka animan a los jugadores para lo que queda de partido. Mi primo se ve preocupado cuando salen a la cancha y lo único que les dice es:

-No vayan a perder!

Miyagi contra Koshino e ikegami, trata de abrirse paso entre los dos pero no lo hace por miedo a cometer su quinta falta, Akagi le dice que se apure, así que se lo pasa a Hanamichi quien le da el pase a Akagi pero la pelota se va muy alta, así que provoca un rebote que gana Uozumi. Los capitanes se enfrenta, pero el de Ryonan da un pase a Ikegami quien le da un pase a Koshino y este a Sendoh que se enfrenta a Rukawa a quien pasa; Sendoh logra saltar con Akagi y logra encestar haciendo que Akagi cometa su cuarta falta y le dan un tiro libre a Sendoh.

En ese instante, el árbitro da tiempo fuera y es cuando veo a Hisashi desmayado en mitad de la cancha, me paro y toda la banca corre a él igual que los titulares del equipo y Ayako.


	46. Colapso

Me pongo de pie en cuanto veo a Hisashi tirado en el piso, escucho los gritos de sus amigos y los de su equipo, pero no soy capaz de reaccionar aun. Veo que los de Ryonan igual están preocupados por él y el profesor Taoka lo va a ver

-Kuwata, Ishii, encárguense de Mitsui por favor -les pide mi primo que me busca con la mirada, y por primera vez no tengo idea de lo que me trata de decir

-Si! -responde los dos chicos de primero y se lo llevan con Ayako detrás.

-Se encuentra bien, Mitsu? -le pregunta Ishii

-Resiste por favor, puedes ponerte de pie? -ahora es Kuwata quien habla. Y es ahí recién cuando reacciono y salgo corriendo hacia la cancha. Llego cuando Ayako le habla a sus compañeros, no han notado que estoy ahí:

-Parece como si tuviera una fuerte conmoción. Creo que no fueron suficientes los descansos que tuvimos. Y también cuando perdió el conocimiento se cortó el labio. -Aquí las lágrimas me salían sin poder detenerlas -Si descansa y bebe mucho líquido se recuperará, pero no podrá seguir jugando

-No podrá seguir jugando... -repite Kiminobu en voz baja, todos están preocupados, se les nota en las caras. Akagi se da cuenta de mi presencia

-Sakura... -mi primo me ve y va hacia donde estoy

-No te preocupes enana, está bien -me dice mientras me abraza

-Dónde...

-En el pasillo... Kuwata está con él -me abraza fuerte y por fin puedo detener las lágrimas -Tranquila... -asiento con la cabeza y voy hacia el pasillo.

Me voy corriendo, y cuando lo veo al otro lado del pasillo está bebiendo algo, Kuwata no lo ha dejado y escucho como le dice:

-Ya no queda más...

-Iré a comprar... -le dice el chico y sale corriendo hacia donde estoy yo, me da una sonrisa tímida y me dice: -está mejor, no te preocupes -no le respondo pero asiento con la cabeza

-Hisahi... -le digo cuando me acerco a él, se sorprende al verme, agacha la vista, y trata de cerrar el puño pero no puede, le cuesta respirar y suda mucho:

-Ya no me queda más fuerza, demonios! -Se queda en silencio unos instantes y me acerco más a él, me siento sobre mis rodillas en el piso para estar a su altura y lo abrazo fuerte, mientras vuelven a caer lágrimas por mis mejillas. No dice nada más...

-Dime algo -le pido

-Qué cosa?

-Como te sientes, por ejemplo -se vuelve a quedar en silencio y hunde su cara en mi cuello mientras suspira apesadumbrado -Hisashi... dime lo que te pasa -le ruego -No te cierres, no conmigo... deja que entre a tu mente, por favor... -le pido llorando. Pero no me responde, siento sus lágrimas sobre mi piel -Hisashi... no quiero perderte de nuevo... por favor... dime todo... -me abraza aun más fuerte y habla:

-Lo siento... de verdad lo siento... -no me suelta y tiembla mientras me abraza -lo siento... siento preocuparte... no quiero que llores, ok? -y por primera vez desde que llegue a ese pasillo me mira a los ojos y me los seca con uno de sus dedos. Otra vez no respondo y asiento, me da una pequeña sonrisa

-Me vas a decir lo que pasa por tu linda cabeza? -le pregunto, me da un beso corto en la frente y vuelve a abrazarme poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro:

-Pasa de todo... no sé como fui capaz de hacerte tanto daño cuando dejé el equipo en primero... -me sorprende su respuesta -no sé como fui capaz de querer destruir el equipo que me ha dado tantas alegrías... no sé como es que aun estás conmigo... no sé que es lo que he hecho para merecerte... -vuelvo a llorar -pienso en que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que me muero de ganas de cambiar esa pulsera por un anillo de verdad -toma mi muñeca en donde aun tengo esa pulsera de juguete que me regaló -pienso en que la próxima vez que pienses estás embarzada, ojalá fuera cierto, porque eres la única mujer con la que podría formar una familia -me sorprendo aun más.

-Eres un tonto... -le digo aun llorando

-Lo sé -me responde -Por favor, Sakura, no llores -me suplica -no por mi culpa -No deja que le responda y me besa, está vez en los labios, noto el corte del que decía Ayako, tiene sabor a sangre aun, así que succiono su labio con los míos para sacarle lo que queda de sangre, da un pequeño gemido y pone su mano en mi cintura por debajo de mi blusa. En eso escuchamos pasos y nos separamos, no era nadie, pero nos sirve para recordar en donde nos encontramos, luego me siento a su lado y me dice:

-Estoy en peores condiciones físicas que cuando estaba en la secundaria -tomo su mano pero no lo interrumpo -Claro que en ese entonces le dedicaba todo mi tiempo a esta actividad... -Volvemos escuchar pasos, y esta vez era Kuwata quien venía corriendo hacia nosotros con más latas de jugo:

-Mitsui... aquí le traje más... -estaba algo agitado con la corrida, le sonrío agradecida

-Eh? Muchas gracias Kuwata, puedes dejarlas ahí -El chico las deja al alcance de Hisashi -Ya puedes irte, queda muy poco tiempo para que termine el partido, enseguida iré

-Si! -le responde y se va corriendo a la cancha, luego se da vuelta y le grita: -Ganaremos a como de lugar, Mitsui! -y sigue su camino, Hisashi no le responde pero le sonríe.

Toma una de las dos latas que su compañero le dejo, pero no puede levantarla, se le resbala y sale rodando, me pongo de pie, y lo voy a recoger; cuando vuelvo a su lado, tiene la otra en su mano e intenta abrirla pero no puede:

-Yo lo hago... -le digo

-No... gracias... yo puedo... -me responde

-No tienes porque ser tan orgulloso conmigo -le digo cuando me siento en la escalera, le pongo una mano en el brazo pero no me hace caso, sigue intentando con la lata hasta que la abre: -ves... pude... -se bebe todo el contenido de un trago, luego deja la lata a un lado y baja la mirada:

-Rayos! -grita y se sobresalto -No lo entiendo! por qué? no lo entiendo... -está tamblando

-Hisashi... -le digo preocupada

-No entiendo... por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo? -Le caían las lágrimas por la cara, lo abrazo y llora en mi hombro.

Me separo de él cuando quiere volver a la cancha para estar con sus compañeros. Me besa y me asegura que estará bien, que no me preocupe por él, cosa que es imposible y debería saberlo, pero de todas maneras le hago caso y me voy a mi lugar. Al parecer Sendoh anotó el tiro que le dieron y ahora la diferencia es de un solo punto a favor de Shohoku. Cuando me siento todos me preguntan como está Hisashi:

-Esta bien, fue el agotamiento, ya debería estar por volver a la cancha

-Podrá jugar? -me pregunta Yohei. Niego con la cabeza.

* * *

ya quería llegar a escribir este capítulo! siempre pensé que Mitsui no debió estar solo en ese momento u.u así que ahora le puse compañía :D toda la situación es casi igual a lo que me he imaginado por años cuando intentaba de darme ganas para escribir sobre Mitsui, así que fue muy fácil ponerlo en palabras.

Gracias a los que leen :D


	47. Kiminobu

Ahora los gritos son todos para Ryonan, pero no nos quedamos atrás y empezamos a gritar como locos. Estábamos en eso cuando se escucha un grito:

-Que demonios estás haciendo Akagi?!

-Aota! -grita Haruko

-Quieres el Campeonato Nacional? eh? Crees que puedas ir al Campeonato Nacional con esa pérdida de tiempo?! Pues estás equivocado! -Era el capitán del equipo de Yudo de la escuela, quien es amigo de Akagi incluso antes que Kiminobu y yo.

-El hombre del yudo! -grita Hanamichi.

Kiminobu trata de encestar pero Uozumi lo bloquea, después de algunos pases, es Fukuda el que trata de encestar pero Sakuragi lo espera en el aire

-SAKURAGI! -escucho un grito, es de Hisashi, que volvió a la cancha, pero sus compañeros no lo han visto aun, están todos concentrados en el partido; verlo de nuevo de pie, es un gran alivio.

-A ver que te parece esto Fukuda! -grita Hanamichi en el aire, quien pierde la pelota, la toma Koshino pero Akagi bloquea el tiro. Aota se sienta al lado de Haruko y Ookus pasa a sentarse al lado mío para no estar tan apretados.

-No se distraigan! Vayan por el balón que está perdido! Deben proteger ese punto de diferencia! -Grita Hisashi desde una esquina de la banca. Akagi toca el balón pero la toma Sendoh quien pasa a Rukawa pero Hanamichi se la roba salido de nadie sabe donde, corre para poder alcanzarla pero el árbitro la da como un "balón perdido", por lo que Sakuragi y Sendoh deben saltar para pelear la pelota. Los jugadores de Ryonan están al límite.

-Sólo quedan dos minutos! deben proteger ese punto de diferencia! -vuelve a gritar Hisashi esta vez desde la cancha

-Mitsui! -grita mi primo

-Mitsui! -exclama Miyagi

-Mitsui -le dice Akagi

-Jajajajajajaja no estabas viendo Mitsui? Viste que clase de jugada hizo el talentoso SAkuragi? -le dice Hanamichi. Todos sus compañeros se ven aliviados por la presencia de Hisashi en la cancha, se les nota en las caras el peso que tenían al no tenerlo.

-Lo más importante es no permitir que se queden con el balón, te quedó claro? -le responde al pelirrijo cuando los que debían saltar estaban listos para hacerlo; pero Hanamichi se apresuró y salto antes, y no fue capaz de alcanzar el balón que finalmente toma Sendoh en sus manos

-Pero qué estás haciendo? debes saltar al mismo tiempor que él! eres un idiota! -lo reta

-Hanamichi! eres un estúpido! -le gritan todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-Estuvo cerca -dice Natsuki -lástima...

-Esa capacidad que tiene para saltar se vería mejor en el yudo -dice Aota

-Por dios, eso no es importante ahora! -le grita Noma

Son Ikegami contra Kiminobu, mientras que Akagi da instrucciones desde la cancha y Hisashi desde la banca. El cinco de Ryonan se la pasa a Koshino que es marcado por Miyagi, se la da a Uozumi quien pelea con Akagi, ahora un pase a Fukuda que es marcado de cerca por Hanamichi, pero logra pasarle el balón a Sendoh quien da el mejor pase de todo el partido a su capitán para que pueda encestar; Uozumi lo intenta pero en medio del salto se encuentra con Sakuragi quien hace el "matamoscas" de Akagi para bloquear el tiro y le impide anotar dándole un pase a Kogure quien pasa a Ikegami

-Muy bien! -le grita Hisashi. Queda 01.25 minutos de partidos y Shohoku aun va ganando por un punto de diferencia. Todos quedamos impresionados con esa jugada de Hanamichi, no lo podemos creer, y no sólo nostros: el profesor Taoka está de pie con la boca abierta, los mismo que el resto de sus jugadores.

-Lo logró! Sakuragi es maravilloso! -grita como loca Haruko cuando reacciona

-Bien hecho Hanamichi! -le gritan sus cuatro amigos

-Hanamichi! ahora ve por una clavada! -le grita Takamiya

Kiminobu con el balón es marcado de cerca por Ikegami pero logra darle un pase a Ryota quien se la da a Hanamichi que es marcado por Fukuda; el pelirrojo intenta tirar pero falla, gana el rebote y se la devuelve a Miyagi para que se la devuelva a Kogure, pero Koshino la intercepta, el árbitro no da por ganado el balón porque Koshino piso la línea que da término a la cancha, así que Shohoku debe atacar ahora, ese momento lo aprovecha el profesor Taoka para hablar con su subcapitán.

Kiminobu le da un pase a Rukawa pero Ikegami logra robar el balón y se la da a Koshino pero Hanamichi intercepta el pase y da el mejor pase que ha dado en toda su carrera como basquetbolista... se la da a mi primo, que está totalmente libre fuera del area de tiro. Kiminobu salta, será una canasta de tres puntos, toda la banca se pone de pie espectante, nosotros igual, se me nubla la vista por las lágrimas... finalmente... el balón entra a la canasta limpiamente:

-ENTRÓ! -grita mi primo con todas sus fuerzas saltando de felicidad

-Encestó! Encestó! -grita Haruko con fuerza mientras abraza a Fuji

-Primo... -digo en voz baja llorando de felicidad, Sora también llora, y ahora Haruko también.

-Cuatro ojos lo logró! -grita Takamiya

-Fue una canasta de tres puntos! -expresa Ookus golpeando sus botellas

-Ahora la diferencia es de cuatro puntos! -celebra Yohei

-Ganaremos! -grita la banca de Shohoku

-Ganarán! -les grito. Hisashi me ve y besa mi gargantilla, Akagi y Kiminobu me miran y sonríen -Ya queda poco!

Ryonan se encuentra devastado, y el profesor Taoka pide tiempo fuera para el último aliento antes de que termine el partido.

-Cuatro ojos! -le dice Hanamichi y lo abraza

-Kogure! -le grita Akagi y se dan una palmada

-Lo lograste! -le dice Hisashi

-El día de hoy estás en perfectas condiciones cuatro ojos! jajajaja eres un pilluelo! jajajaja -se ríe Sakuragi -Nadie se esperaba esto! -y le peñizca la mejilla

-Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! -gritan a mi lado Ookus y Takamiya

-Cuando se trata de momentos críticos cuatro ojos hace hazañas -dice Yohei

-Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! Cuatro ojos! -siguen Ookus y Takamiya

-Hablas con la verdad -responde Noma

-Mi primo a luchado mucho por esto... -les digo -el año pasado sufrió mucho por no poder seguir en las estatales, ahora por fin puede cumplir su sueño

-La fuerza que utiliza para combatir Kogure, estaría bien el club de yudo -dice Aota

-Ya déjate de tonterías! -le grita Noma. Me inclino hacia adelante para escuchar que es lo que le dice Akagi a los muchachos:

-Atención. Nadie sabe lo que puede suceder antes que toque el timbre que indica el término del partido. Quedan cincuenta y ocho segundos! no se vayan a confíar ni un momento! -El tiempo fuera termina y los de Ryonan gritan para darse animos.

Koshino con el balón, se lo da a Sendoh que es marcado por Rukawa; Sendoh a Ikegami que se encarga de Kogure; se la devuelven a Koshino que es marcado por Ryota; se la dan a Sendoh nuevamente quien pasa a Kaede, ahora pelea contra Akagi, Sakuragi corre detrás, Sendoh trata de encestar pero Sakuragi salta para bloquearlo sin poder lograrlo, por lo que Ryonan anota dos puntos más. El marcador es de 68 a 66 ganando Shohoku y quedan apenas 38 segundos para que el partido termine.

Sakuragi con el balón, se lo da a Ryota, se libra de Koshino e Ikegami y logra darle un pase a Akagi que se enfrena a Uozumi

-Akagi! ataca! ataca y ganarás! -le grita Aota desde las gradas. Takenori logra pasar a Uozumi, pero se encuentra con el bloqueo de Fukuda que impide que anote, probocando un rebote, que gana Hanamichi, todos quedemos en shock cuando vemos que logra hacer una clavada, la mejor de la tarde y problamente de todo el campeonato estatal. No somos capaz ni de gritar por la emoción, no hay forma de reaccionar ante lo que está pasando, hasta los jugadores de ambos equipos se quedan en blanco por unos instantes hasta que Hanamichi dice:

-Regresen a defender! Sendoh es capaz de encestar otra vez!

-Es cierto! por dejar libre a Sendoh perdimos el partido de práctica! -logra gritar Ayako desde la banca

-Hanamichi acaba de dar... -empieza Takamiya

-Unas órdenes precisas -completa Yohei

-Sakuragi lo logró... -dice Haruko.

Todos estamos aun sorprendidos por esa jugada cuando suena el timbre. El partido terminó. Shohoku gana a Ryonan e irá al Campeonato Nacional...

* * *

me encantán los dos capítulos finales del partido contra Ryonan, el que le dedicaron a cuatro ojos siempre me hace llorar y en dónde termina el partido con una clava de hanamichi es lo máximo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D


	48. Ganamos!

Todos estamos aun sorprendidos por esa jugada cuando suena el timbre. El partido terminó. Shohoku gana a Ryonan e irá al Campeonato Nacional...

Han pasado unos cuatos segundos y nadie parece darse cuenta de lo sucedido, el primero de Shohoku en reaccionar es Hisashi que grita con todas sus fuerzas:

-IREMOS AL NACIONAL!

-GANAMOS! GANAMOS! GANAMOS! -es lo único que puede decir Ryota

-Iremos al Nacional... iremos al campeonato nacional... -le dice en voz baja Akagi a mi primo sin poder creerlo aun

-Nosotros somos fuertes... -dice Rukawa citando al profesor Anzai

Todos los muchachos celebran y gritan, nosotros también... con Natsuki y Sora nos abrazamos fuerte mientras lloramos de alegría, Haruko hace lo mismo con sus amigas, y los chicos gritan como locos golpeando sus botellas. Me fijo que Akagi mira fijamente el suelo a su tobillo

-Lo logramos! -le dice Hanamichi a Ryota y se dan una fuerte palmada

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hanamichi! -le responde Miyagi a su compañero. En otro sector de la cancha están Kiminobu y Hisashi

-Kogure...

-Iremos al campeonato nacional, Mitsui... -le dice y se abrazan

-Si! -le grita Hisashi a mi primo

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Rukawa! -lo felicita Ayako

-Gracias -dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy rara en él que hace desmayar a Haruko. Akagi sigue solo en un rincón de la cancha mirando el piso

-Lo logramos, Sakuragi! -le dice mi primo emocionado mientras se acerca a él -No sé que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras estado aquí, Sakuragi

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se ríe Hanamichi -Eso es porque soy un genio

-Si... es probable que lo seas

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! -luego se ponde serio -Sabes cuatro ojos? A este talentoso no lo expulsaron esta vez, por eso ayudé

-No me hagas llorar -le responde mi primo limpiándose los ojos bajo los anteojos -solo eres un busca pleitos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -Luego de unos minutos de caos, Hisashi le habla a sus compañeros

-Es mejor que vayan a formarse para después darle la buena noticia al profesor Anzai! -todos le hacen caso menos Akagi

-Gorila! ven a formarte! ven! -le grita Sakuragi

-Akagi... -dice Kiminobu, todos nos damos cuenta que Akagi está llorando y se seca las lágrimas

-Capitán... -dice Ayako

-Hermano... -Haruko

-Akagi... -digo yo, las tres lloramos como bebitas... Hanamichi se acerca a su capitán y pasa su brazo por su cuello, de la misma manera que Akagi lo hizo con él cuando perdieron el partido contra Kainan

-Ven, es hora de formarnos -le dice

-Si... si... ya lo sé Sakuragi -Hanamichi se lo lleva abrazado hasta el centro de la cancha

-Gori también está llorando por la victoria -Dice Takamiya mientras llora igual que sus otros amigos

-Felicidades hermano, felicidades! -llora Haruko

Los dos equipos se forman frente a frente, los jugadores de Ryonan aun no pueden creer lo sucedido y lloran de impotencia, pero ninguno de ellos llora tanto como uno de los chicos de primero de Ryonan, creo que se llama Aida. Akagi y Uozumi se abrazan y lloran juntos. Todo el estadio aplaude a ambos equipos. Al frente veo como Kainan se ponde de pie para ir a la premiación del torneo estatal, todos los equipos participantes deben estar.

Ryonan y Shohoku se van a los camarines antes de la premiación y salgo corriendo hacia allá sin importar quien viene conmigo o quien no. Se escucha la pura gritería dentro del camarin, los muchachos tienen la media fiesta adentro, así que llego y abró la puerta sin pedir autorización, me quedan mirando y me pongo un poco roja. Al primero que veo es a Akagi, y me cuelgo a su cuello para felicitarlo, lo abrazo y me abraza de vuelta, veo a Hisashi que pone cara de pocos amigos pero se le pasa:

-Felicidades! -le dio a mi amigo -Lo lograste!

-Muchas gracias Sakura -me dice con una sonrisa gigante

-Vi que te mirabas el tobillo... -ambos bajamos la vista -estás bien?

-Sí... me empezó a dolor cuando terminó el partido pero ahora no siento nada. -Veo que los demás chicos con los que estaba en las gradas están todos en el camarin. Me dirijo a mi primo que está con Sora y me tiro a otro cuello

-Cuidado enana! -me dice porque casi lo boto de la sorpesa

-Lo siento... felicidades hermano! -le digo -lo lograste! -nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos

-Sabes que no haría nada sin ti, verdad enana?

-Eres un idiota -le repondo con un sollozo

-Te están esperando -me dice apuntando hacia Hisashi, asiento con la cabeza y lo dejo con mi amiga.

Siempre con él las cosas son distintas, no me tiro como lo hice con mi primo o Akagi, me pongo enfrente de él y le digo:

-Hola..

-Hola -me responde y es Hisashi el que me toma por la cintura, me levanta y me da una vuelta en el aire.

Cuando me baja me mira fijamente a los ojos y me dice:

-Eres tú -No sabía a que se refería con eso, no sabía lo que quería decirme, seguía mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules que siempre me han encantado. No quería romper el momento, pero no pude dejar de preguntar:

-Qué? -Sus ojos... brillaban intensamente

-Recuerdas esa charla que nos dieron hace unas cuantas semanas? nos preguntaron a quién veíamos a nuestro lado cuando todos nuestros sueños se hicieran realidad. Eres tú, Sakura. -No pude evitar que me llorarán los ojos, no había mejor forma que decirme que es lo que sentía por mí; cuando empezó a caer la primera lágrima de felicidad, me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Nos vimos interrumpidos por una risotada de Sakuragi, que estaba con Haruko y las chicas mientras lo felicitaban

-No tiene remedio -me dice Hisashi, apoya su frente a la mía y nos quedamos mirando

-Felicidades... le digo

-Gracias... si no fuera por tí... no estaría ahora en este lugar

-Claro que sí

-No... tu me sacaste del hoyo en el que estaba... te debo todo... -me besa y Ryota es el que nos interrumpe ahora

-Vayan a una habitación... -me pongo roja pero Hisashi no se inmuta y le dice:

-Eso lo dices por pura envidia... -Ryota se va a otro lugar, hacia Ayako y le dice:

-Ayako? -está rojo

-Dime? -no dice nada, la toma por la cintura y la besa frente a todos los presentes, quedamos en shock nuevamente, y ella más que nadie, no se lo esperaba, pero le responde el beso y lo abraza por el cuello

-Bien hecho Ryota! -le dice Hisashi cuando se separa de la entrenadora, ambos están como tomates pero con una sonrisa que no se las quita nadie. A los minutos tocan la puerta, es el profesor que los acompañó al juego:

-Chicos, la ceremonia empezará, deben ir a la cancha a formarse

-Si! -responden todos

-Iré a mi asiento, después nos vemos -le digo a Hisashi, lo beso de nuevo y me voy con el resto

La ceremonia de premiación comienza con el desfile de todos los colegios que participaron en las estatales de este año. Primero escogen al equipo ideal del torneo, donde están Maki y Jin de Kainan, Rukawa y Akagi de Shohoku (gritamos cuando los nombran y van a buscar su trofeo y medalla) y finalmente Sendoh de Ryonan. Maki es nuevamente escogido como el jugador más valioso del torneo, al igual que el año pasado.

Luego es el turno del equip más limpio para jugar, y a los cuatro mejores del estado: primero a Takezato que obtuvo el tercer lugar, luego a Ryonan con el tercero, ahora es el turno de Shohoku, gritamos a más no poder, mi primo se dirige a la mesa de los jueces por ser el subcapitán, y Akagi no reacciona:

-Akagi... ve... -le dice Hisashi mientras lo empuja

-Así se hace gorila! Tú eres el mejor del país y del mundo! -grita Hanamichi y toda la gente se rie de su intervención, Hisashi se tapa los oídos porque grita justo en su oreja derecha. Akagi muerto de vergüenza se da vuelta rojo como tomate y le dice:

-Ya cállate, cabeza hueca!

El grupo entero se reúne con los chicos a la salida, se van directo al hospital para ver al profesor Anzai, Haruko y yo los acompañamos, los demás se van.

* * *

terminó el torneo, la verdad es que casi termino el fic aquí, cuando están celebrando el paso al campeonato en el camarin, pero me arrepentí :D veré que pasa luego :D

besos y abrazos a todos!


	49. Planificación

Nos vamos todos en el metro hacia el hospital, todos los chicos estaban ansiosos por llegar, y hacían mucho escándalo por la emoción que aun no se les pasaba. En cada parada, Hanamichi se enojaba más

-Hasta cuando esta cosa dejará de detenerse! -grita

-Cálmate, Hanamichi Sakuragi... quedan solamente dos estaciones! -le dice Ayako. Cuando pasan las dos estaciones, los chicos salen corriendo sin respetar a nadie, hasta Akagi y mi primo van como balas. Con Haruko nos quedamos más atrás pero igual corrimos.

Entran al hospital y se van derecho a la habitación del profesor sin siquiera dar aviso de la visita

-Buenos días -dice Haruko a la recepcionista -Venimos a ver al Sr. Anzai

-Eh?... Eh... si adelante -nos responde con cara de sorpresa y susto

-Muchas gracias -le dice

-Gracias -le digo yo y vamos caminando rápido detrás de todos hasta que los alcanzamos. Hanamichi es el que abre la puerta de un solo golpe y grita:

-VIEJO! jeje jejeje jeje je

-Oh! pero si son ustedes! -les dice el profesor viendo como de un segundo a otro se llena su habitación

-Jejejejeje -se sigue riendo Hanamichi. Nadie dice nada hasta que habla la esposa del anciano:

-Ganaron el partido? -les pregunta con una gran sonrisa cuando ve que Hanamichi no para de reir. Hisashi se acerca al profesor con el certificado que da el paso al Campeonato Nacional:

-Profesor! ganamos el partido! fuimos el segundo lugar!

-Ooooh! -le dice el profesor

-Tal y como tu nos habías dicho, viejo! -le grita Hanamichi, luego Ryota se acerca a él y grita igual que en la cancha:

-GANAMOS! GANAMOS! GANAMOS!

-Jojojojo -es lo único que dice el profesor, está feliz igual que todos nosotros. La enfermera al ver es escándalo que hay llega detrás de nosotras justo cuando Ayako dice:

-Manos a la obra muchachos!-todos los chicos rodean al profesor y lo toman de alguna parte del cuerpo

-Están todos listos? -pregunta Sakuragi -Nosotros somos...

-Fuertes! -gritan todos mientras lo lanzan al aire

-Oh Dios mio! -dice su señora pero no para de reír

-Ahora una vez más! -grita Ayako. Pero la enfermera trata de impedirlo desesperada:

-No hagan eso por favor! sufrirá otro infarto! -pero nadie le hace caso y lo tiran de nuevo hacia el techo.

Le relatan todo lo sucedido en el partido, con lujo de detalle, y él sonríe a cada momento y su señora también. Nos quedamos con el profesor hasta que se acaba la hora de la visita, solamente su esposa se puede quedar. La recepcionista nos mira con cara de pocos amigos, y la enfermera con cara de odio, pero no es para menos. En la entrada Akagi le habla a sus muchachos:

-Muy bien, pasamos la primera etapa, ahora hay que ponerle ganas. Mañana mismo empezaremos con el entrenamiento y será aun más duro! no podemos confiarnos ni descansar un solo minuto. Ahora vayan a sus casas y disfruten el resto del día

-Una pregunta -dice Hisashi -Cuándo vamos a celebrar?

-Celebrar? -pregunta Yasuda

-Claro! Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar! Vamos al Campeonato Nacional y es la primera vez que Shohoku lo logra! no podemos no celebrar!

-No hay tiempo para eso -dice Akagi

-No es mala idea -contradice mi primo -Pero por favor que no sea como el "playazo" -dice seriamente

-No lo será -dice Ryota -Lo prometemos

-Que tal el próximo sábado? ese día es la final del concurso de canto de la escuela y de ahí nos podemos ir a alguna parte... a lo mejor a mi casa -dice y Ayako mira con mala cara a Hisashi por la idea, pero no se rendirá tan fácilmente -Será algo piola, tranquilo, solamente los miembros del equipo y una que otra persona más, pero solamente lo que han estado con nosotros desde el comienzo, que les parece? -Todos los demás lo apoyan

-Capitán... vamos... no será nada malo, además el capitán Mitsui tiene razón... nos servirá para afiatarnos -le dice Ishii

-Esta bien... pero solamente nosotros y unas pocas personas más... y estará prohibido el alcohol -dice resignado Akagi. Y todos celebran -A parte de nosotros irán los amigos de Sakuragi, los de Mitsui, Aota, Haruko con sus amigas y Sakura con sus amigas, que son los que siempre están en los entrenamientos, si alguien quiere llevar a alguien más que avise al resto y entre todos decidiremos... está bien? -todos afirman contentos

-Perfecto! -dice Hisashi -En mi casa estaremos más que bien, le preguntaré a mis padres para ver que dicen, mañana les doy la respuesta

-Y si no quiero ir? -pregunta Rukawa

-Irás igual -le dice Hisashi -Es algo del equipo y es obligación para todos

-Déjalo Mitsui... mejor que no vaya... -dice Hanamichi y se miran con cara de odio los dos

-Akagi? que dices? -le pregunta mi primo

-Rukawa, irás... Mitsui tiene razón, si se hace algo es para todos.

-Y cómo lo haremos para organizar todo? -pregunta Shiozaki

-De eso me encargo yo, ustedes preocupense de los entrenamientos -les digo -Fijemos una cuota y yo hago las compras

-Genial! -Hisashi se acerca a mi -Eres lo máximo -me dice y me besa la cabeza

-Ya lo sé -le digo guiñendo un ojo

-Yo te puedo ayudar -se ofrece Haruko

-Gracias -le respondo sonriendo. Se fijan las cuotas de cada uno y soy la encargada de reunir el dinero y de comprar todo con Haruko, saco mi agenda de mi bolso y anoto a todos los que irán y si pagaron o no.

-Muy bien... si no hay nada más que decir... me voy... -dice Ryota

-Ryota, espera, me voy contigo -le dice Ayako y ambos se ponen rojos

-Ryota igual me voy contigo! -grita Sakuragi, pero Hisashi lo agarra de la oreja y le dice:

-No lo harás

-Pero Mitsuito... si vivimos para el mismo lado...

-No seas estúpido, quieren estar solos -le dice más bajo y Hanamichi por fin entiende, así que no le queda más que irse solo -Te vas conmigo? o te vas a tu casa? -me pregunta después

-Contigo -me despido de mi primo que se va con Akagi y Haruko y tomo a Hisashi de la mano -A dónde vamos?

-A un motel

-Tonto

-Jajaja lo siento, a mi casa? para usarla como motel por un rato? -me dice al oído

-Deberías descansar

-No te preocupes por eso, tu arriba y asunto arreglado -me pongo muy roja

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso... -dice mi primo detrás mio y me pongo más roja aun

-Eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas -lo regaña Hisashi riendo por la situación

-No lo hago, me acerque a mi prima para decirle algo y tu sales con esas cosas -le responde -y si la tocas... te lo corto... -le dice riendo

-Qué pasa? -le pregunto para cambiar el tema más que rápido

-Recuerda decirle a tu mamá que estuviste conmigo en la mañana o nos matará a ambos por mentirle -asiento con la cabeza -y lo otro es que no quiero que tu y Haruko compren solas, pídele ayuda a uno de los amigos de Sakuragi si es necesario

-Mala idea -le dice Hisashi -un día le pedí a Yohei que la acompañe a su casa y esta loca termina con un tatuaje sobre su trasero

-Media perso... tu igual tienes uno!

-Tienes un tatuaje? -le pregunta sorprendido mi primo -Dónde? Qué es? -Y Hisashi se lo muestra. -Son... flores de cerezo... -asiente con la cabeza -Par de dementes -dice Kiminobu con una sonrisa -Mejor me voy, Akagi y Haruko me esperan. Nos vemos después enana, nos vemos Mitsui -Me abraza y se va.

* * *

Llegue a la conclusión que me gusta escribir, así que dejaré que todo fluya por si solo, si alguien lo lee genial, si alguien deja algún comentario genial, pero no me calentaré la cabeza :D así que si llego los 1000 capítulos, dejaré los 1000 capítulos :D pero no lo dejaré hasta que esté segura que es el fin :D

de todas maneras, gracias a todos los que pasen por aquí


	50. Pánico

Llegué al otro día a la escuela sola, y me encuentro con Hanamichi y sus amigos unas cuadras antes de llegar, Sakuragi viene cantando una canción que habla sobre su "talento", realmente horrible. Me saludan y hablamos sobre la celebración del sábado mientra llegábamos a la escuela. En la entrada vemos a Ayako que le dice al pelirrojo que su canción es horrible y pare de cantar porque sus tímpanos no daban más.

En la entrada todos saludan al pelirrojo y lo felicitan por el partido del día anterior y se le suben los aires a la cabeza, cuando ya era demasiado, llegan Akagi y mi primo, y el primero le da un golpe en la cabeza para que se calme:

-Deja que se quiebre un poco, Akagi, no le hace mal a nadie -lo defiende Kiminobu

-Siempre los defiendes a todos -le responde

-Buenos días -saludo a los dos

-Hola enana -responde mi primo

-Sabes cómo le fue a Mitsui con lo del permiso? -me pregunta Akagi pero niego con la cabeza:

-Lo llamé anoche pero ya estaba durmiendo -Cuando Sakuragi sigue picado por no ser uno de los mejores cinco jugadores del estado y sueña con ser el jugador más valioso, Rukawa llega durmiendo en su bicicleta y lo atropella, se pone de pie para encararlo pero llegan todas sus porristas que se han multiplicado como por mil. Luego llega el capitán del equipo de yudo de la escuela y presume que él fue el primer lugar a nivel estatal. Kiminobu y Akagi lo felicitan pero no hace caso porque le insiste a Sakuragi que se una a su club, ya aburrido por todo lo de la mañana, el pelirrojo lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja tirado en el piso.

-Puedo ver que desde muy temprano hay buen ambiente -dice Ryota. Al ver a Ayako se pone muy rojo

-Miyagi -dice Kiminobu

-Hola -responde

-Vaya, vaya... esta escena me pareció verla en cierta ocasión -dice Hisashi recordando la llegada después del partido contra Shoyo, luego se acerca a mi y me toma por la cintura. Después me besa y me dice -Buenos días preciosa

-Buenos días -le respondo con una sonrisa -Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... dormí bien, pero no como cuando estás conmigo

-Tonto -le digo y le doy un pequeño golpe en las costillas

-Mitsui -Akagi le habla pero tiene que subir un poco la voz porque toda la escuela está afuera animándolos y felicitándolos por haber pasado al Campeonato Nacional -preguntaste por lo del sábado?

-Si. Mis viejos dijeron que ningún problema. Pero como viajan, pidieron que no hagamos mucho escándalo, y mi hermana se queda, así que estará en la casa

-Muy bien... entonces nos juntamos el sábado acá par ver la final del concurso y nos vamos de aquí a tu casa -dice mi primo

-Así es... y hay colchones por montones, así que si alguien se quiere quedar, será bienvenido.

Después de la conversación express nos vamos todos a nuestros salones. En Shohoku se habla solamente de dos cosas: que el equipo de basquetbol pasó al campeonato nacional como el segundo mejor del estado y el concurso de canto que comienza mañana después de clases.

Sobre lo segundo había mucha expectativa, porque nunca se había hecho algo así, y como son diez salones por grado, el día martes será la competencia de los de primero, el miércoles de los de segundo, el jueves los de tercero y la gran final sería el sábado.

-Otra vez tenemos problemas en mi grupo -me dice Hisashi cuando vamos a nuestros salones -pero creo que saldremos bien, espero que podamos ganar

-Claro que ganarás, pero primero tienes que pensar en cómo clasificar, recuerda que son tres por grado

-Lo sé... por eso es que cambiamos la canción

-Otra vez? y cuál es ahora?

-No te diré, porque cuando digo de cual se trata tenemos problemas y porque quiero que sea una sorpresa -me dice, ya estamos a fuera de mi salón y mis compañeros lo felicitan por el resultado de ayer. Quedan veinte minutos aun para que comiencen las clases y me acuerdo que los amigos de Sakuragi no me han dado el dinero para el sábado:

-Después se los cobras -me dice Hisashi cuando le digo que iré al piso de abajo

-Si no voy se me olvidará... vamos...

-Me da flojera...

-Ok... iré entonces -le doy un beso y salgo corriendo hacia el pasillo del primer piso. Cuando llego veo a Yohei y Hanamichi algo machucados, les pregunto que sucedió y me cuentan: resulta que tres compañeras de ellas le dieron cartas de amor a Sakuragi y pensó que eran para él, pero en realidad eran de Rukawa, y se enojó tanto que las rompió, por lo que sufrió la ira de sus compañeras y el pobre Yohei igual y eso que no tenía que pito tocar en el asunto.

-Yo veo... -les digo cuando terminan de contarme -Yohei... supongo que irán a la fiesta del sábado

-Yo iré, y parece que los otros igual

-Necesito que me den la cuota porque el viernes ya queremos tener todo listo con Haruko -cuando nombro a la hermana de Akagi, Hanamichi se pone a soñar despierto, pero con Yohei lo dejamos...

-Haruko... Haruko...-dice Hanamichi

-Claro, aquí está lo mio y lo de Ookus; cómo le debo algo de dinero, me pidió que pagará su parte porque no tiene nada

-Haruko... Haruko...-sigue Sakuragi

-Y los otros dos?

-Haruko... Haruko...

-Si les decimos nosotros no nos pasarán el dinero, mejor anda tú después

-Haruko... Haruko...

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después

-Haruko... Haruko...

-Nos vemos

-Haruko... Haruko... -es lo único que dice Hanamichi

Voy al salón de Noma y Takamiya pero los encuentro en medio del pasillo. Ambos me pasan el dinero. Próximo destino... Haruko. Llego justo cuando las chicas están en la sala antes del inicio de las clases. Hablan sobre Rukawa y si se dió cuenta que Haruko existe y que le gusta, Matsui y Fuji piensan que si sabe de la existencia de su amiga y ella se muestra algo esperanzada, espero que sea así le gusta desde que estaban en secundaria; en eso estábamos cuando se cruza por la puerta y la empujamos para que le hable, se pone muy roja:

-Rukawa? -le dice tartamuda. No le responde pero la queda mirando, y luego pasa su viste hacia mi, nos conoce de los entrenamientos, de eso no hay duda. -Ayer jugaste formidable, muchas felicidades -El chico no responde y se queda mirando, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos sigue caminando mientras le dice:

-Gracias -parece que le iba a decir algo más pero justo se acerca una chica de segundo que es encargada del grupo de periódismo de la escuela y lo empieza a acechar con preguntas, se libra de ella y sigue caminando. Cuando me dirijo a mi salón lo veo en una de las azoteas de la escuela con la cara hacia el cielo y la lluvia cayendole sobre ella.

Es la primera hora del día lunes, por lo que corresponde consejo en todos los salones, en el mío se arma una estampida cuando Sora llega y no puede hablar, mucho menos cantar por culpa de un resfrío, lo que quiere decir que no tenmos representante para el concurso que será el día jueves. Así que ahora soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo, y competir con Hisashi...


	51. Promesa

Es la hora de almuerzo y corro a la sala de Hisashi para contarle lo que pasó:

-Así que ahora me tocará competir contra ti -le digo con la cabeza agachada

-Eso suena bastante interesante -me dice

-Pero no quiero... -lo abrazo y me abraza de vuelta

-No seas tonta... verás que te irá bien, pero no ganarás porque el ganador seré yo -me dice riendo

-Tengo terror de hacerlo... será toda la escuela: estudiantes, profesores y padres...

-Lo sé, pero confío en que lo harás bien. Ya sabes que cantarás? -asiento con la cabeza

-La misma que había escogido Sora

-Cuál es?

-No te diré -le digo sonriendo. Seguimos abrazados en el pasillo y sé que muchas chicas me miran con odio, pero no me interesa, él es solamente mio.

-Tonta

-Tú tampoco me dices... así que no te diré, además eres mi competencia.

Estábamos en el patio cuando se nos unen prácticamente todo el equipo, estaban aburridos que todos les hablaran y que les pidieran poder ir a la fiesta del sábado.

-Cómo es que se sabe tan rápido todo en esta escuela? -pregunta Miyagi

-Llevo tres años preguntándome lo mismo -le respondo -y aun no encuentro respuesta.

-Ya me he cansado de repetirles a todos que es algo netamente del equipo -dice Ayako -pero siguen molestando. Está todos más preocupados de esto que de los resultados de los exámenes que deben estar por llegar o por último de las finales del concurso...

-A nosotros igual no has molestado con eso... pero no es tan malo... -llega Sakuragi con su ejército y es Takamiya quien habla -Muchas chicas nos preguntan si pueden ir...

-A ti nadie -le dice Noma, se enoja, se ponen a pelear y nos morimos de la risa

-Las animadoras de Rukawa fueron a mi salón... quieren saber porque ellas no van... -dice Yasuda

-Fácil... -empieza Ryota

-Porque son unas pesadas... -completa Ayako y todos asentimos. Cuando con Hisashi nos vamos a nuestros salones, las animadoras nos hablan por lo mismo, quieren estar en la fiesta del equipo, les digo que es imposible, porque es algo del equipo, pero dicen que saben que irán más personas:

-Y tú también -me dice una

-Ella va porque es en MI casa y es mi NOVIA -le responde Hisashi, y como yo veo quien va y quien no, ustedes no están invitadas. Nos vemos... -me toma la mano se da vuelta y nos vamos de ahí.

-No fuiste muy pesado?

-Naaa... además así dejan de molestar.

Ese día fue le primer entrenamiento luego del pase al Campeonato Nacional, y el gimnasio estaba lleno de gente, es tanto, que hasta me cuesta encontrar a las chicas entre la multitud. Nos saludamos y nos quedamos mirando el entrenamiento. Veo a Hisashi estirándose antes de empezar:

-Rayos, mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado

-Claro! porque ya estás muy viejo Mitsui! -le grita Sakuragi -no quiero insultarte pero ya es mejor que te retires!

-No seas estúpido! -le responde enojado

-No te preocupes! el talentoso Sakuragi se hará cargo de todo! jajajaja

-Acaso no conoce lo que es el cansancio? -dice Ryota.

Al rato después llega la misma chica que en la mañana quiso entrevistar a Rukawa metiéndose en la cancha y diciendo que harán una entrevista al equipo de basquetbol. Ayako que la conoce le dice que no es buena idea, pero mi primo dice que si es por unos minutos no habrá problema, siempre que no estorben en el entrenamiento. Sakuragi sigue con sus bromas y Rukawa no le hace caso a nadie y sigue entrenando como siempre; Hanamichi por querer llamar la atención, trata de hacer una clavada pero se golpea en la cara con el balón, todo el equipo espera que no muestren eso porque es de lo más vergonzoso. Akagi llega a los minutos después y les pide que se reúnan a todos, cuando ve a esta niña con sus compañeros les dice:

-Están interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del equipo, salgan de la cancha -Mary quien es la encargada de hacer las preguntas se niega a salir diciendo que toda la escuela espera saber todo sobre el equipo, pero Akagi la mira de mala manera y no les queda más que salir. -En dónde están Ishii y Kuwata? -pregunta cuando nota la ausencia de los alumnos de primero.

-Llegaran más tarde, capitán -responde Sasaoka -porque mañana es la competencia de los de primero

-Ya veo... por lo menos esa cosa terminará pronto... -Luego le habla a todos sus jugadores -Chicos, sé que aun están cansados por el partido de ayer, pero no podemos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de nuestro tiempo; la pelea entre estados a comenzado y es de lo más dificil!

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, sólo nos queda seguir adelante -dice Ryota

-Exactamente -responde Hisashi

-Falta un mes aproximado para que comience el Toneo Nacional, esto no resultará fácil, pero lo podemos hacer! -continua Akagi

-SI! -le responden todos con entusiasmo.

Y empieza el entrenamiento. Hacen un partido de práctica y en una jugada Rukawa pasa a botar a dos de sus compañeros. Mary, aun no se va del entrenamiento y empiezan a grabar a los jugadores, aunque Akagi les dijo que se fueran, luego van a hablar con Ayako sobre la celebración del sábado y si pueden ir a tomar algunas cosas, pero le dice que no, que es algo privado del equipo.

Para el enojo de Akagi, se toma la decisión de adelantar el entrenamiento de mañana para que todos puedan ir a la competencia de canto de los de primero y así poder apoyar a los de su equipo y a Haruko. Luego de eso dan por terminado el entrenamiento del día y se van a sus casas.

-Sakura -me dice Akagi antes de irse a cambiar

-Dime?

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, puede ser ahora? antes de que te vayas?

-Claro, dime -Me pide que caminemos un momento por la escuela y nos sentamos en el patio, en las galerías de la cancha de futbol mientras vemos a ese equipo entrenando.

-Lo que pasa es que... -está muy serio y mueve mucho las manos que las tiene juntas -Hace años que me hice una promesa y ahora tengo que cumplirla... -lo miro extrañada pero no me devuelve la mirada, se queda callado unos instantes

-A qué te refieres? te pasó algo? -le pregunto

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Si, fue el primer día de la secundaria, mi primo quería entrar al equipo de basquetbol y me pidió que lo acompañe al gimnasio a inscribirse, pero no sabíamos donde quedaba y vimos a alguien muy alto y pensó que era un profesor -sonrío -así que le preguntó como llegar, esa persona se da vuelta diciendo que él también era de primer año y que entraría al equipo al igual que mi primo... y esa persona eras tú. Y desde ahí que has sido uno de mis mejores amigos -sonríe

-Al tiempo después, me hice una promesa. Siempre mi meta fue llegar al Campeonatto Nacional, y me prometí que cuando lo logrará, te diría lo que tengo que decirte...

-Me estas asustando...

-Lo siento -por fin me mira a los ojos -Sakura, lo que pasa es que me gus...

-No lo digas -le suplico cuando lo interrumpo, no me hace caso y lo suelta:

-Me gustas

-Akagi... yo... -no sé que decirle en ese momento, nunca pensé que me diría algo como esto, y eso que Hisashi siempre dice que le gusto a Akagi desde la secundaria, pero siempre pensé que eran sus celos tontos, al parecer tenía razón y yo era la que estaba equivocada.

-No te preocupes por nada... se que no sientes lo mismo que yo... que estás enamorada de Mitsui desde el momento en que lo viste, por eso tampoco es que nunca me he hecho algún tipo de ilusión contigo, porque sería estúpido, pero aunque lo sé no puede dejar de sentir lo que siento

-Yo... -no soy capaz de decir nada

-Bueno... -se pone de pie -eso era lo que quería decirte... ahora espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero que esto arruine todo entre nosotros... -cuando comienza a caminar le digo:

-Akagi! -se voltea -lo siento... de verdad lo siento...

-Yo no -me dice con una sonrisa y se va. Me quedo parada ahí mismo sin saber que hacer o pensar, me doy cuenta que estoy llorando de impotencia cuando Hisashi se acerca a mi y me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, me tiro a él y lo abrazo fuerte, me abraza de vuelta y le digo:

-Tenías razón... le gusto -y sigo llorando en su pecho.

* * *

chachachachan y ese fue el capítulo de hoy :D cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea es bienvenido


	52. Shock

-Te lo dije... -me dice mientras me abraza

-Hubiera preferido que no me digas eso... -le digo

-Lo siento... pero es la verdad

-Si... pero nunca pensé que lo era... y ahora que me lo dijo no sé que hacer, porque no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo, lo conozco hace seis años

-No tienen porque dejar de ser amigos... si Akagi ha sabido separar las cosas tú también puedes -me dice serio -Ahora deja de llorar y vamos a comer algo, lo que quieras -asiento con la cabeza aun apoyada en su pecho

-No sé que haría sin ti -le digo con una sonrisa mientras me limpio las lágrimas; me da la más tierna de las suyas y me besa.

-Entonces... qué quieres para comer?, si quieres -se acerca a mi oído -puedo ser parte del menú

-Ya lo veremos... -le respondo con una media sonrisa -Ahora muero de hambre y necesito helado

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos -me ofrece su mano y la tomo. Cuando vamos saliendo veo que están Akagi con mi primo y Ayako conversando y me pongo roja y me detengo, Hisashi me aprieta la mano para que siga andando y lo hago; Akagi se da cuenta que vamos hacia allá pero no dice nada ni hace gesto alguno que de indicios de lo que me dijo. Mi primo se fija en mi y su vista se dirige directamente a mis ojos, sé que se dio cuenta que estuve llorando, me conoce mejor que yo misma, pero niego con la cabeza es un "no ahora" y asiente, mira a Mitsui y luego a mí con eso me pregunta si tuvimos problemas y vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

-Sakura? -escucho mi nombre

-Eh?

-Podrás? -era Ayako la que hablaba

-Podré qué? -no me di cuenta que estaba en medio de una conversación, así que añado -Lo siento, no estaba escuchando...

-Parece que estás en las nubes, mujer -me dice

-Lo siento... qué decían?

-Lo que pasa es que en dos semanas más habrá un campamento y no creo que pueda sola con todos, pensé en Haruko y tú para que me ayuden, pero a ella no le dieron permiso, crees que podrás acompañarnos? -la miro sorprendida

-No... no lo sé...

-Piénsalo -dice Akagi y asiento con la cabeza

-No creo que mis tíos hagan problema -me dice mi primo con una sonrisa

-Les preguntaré

-Por favor hazlo... porque no quiero que vaya alguien desconocido y los chicos estarán más cómodos con alguien que conocen

-No es obligación -dice Akagi, -si no quieres ir no importa, piensalo y hablalo con tus padres y nos avisas tu decisión

-Lo haré -lo veo y me pongo roja de nuevo, Hisashi se da cuenta y dice:

-Bueno... nos vamos...

-No te ibas conmigo? -me pregunta Kiminobu

-Cambio de planes -le responde Hisashi, y lo queda mirando seriamente, creo que mi primo sabe que algo pasa pero no me preguntará de que se trata

-De acuerdo -le dice, luego se diriga a mí -después hablamos enana -y me abraza. Se que eso significa tener que contarle todo cuando me llame en la noche -Mitsui...

-No te preocupes, sé como cuidarla. Nos vemos mañana -se despide de los otros tres

-Nos vemos... -digo y nos vamos

Caminé varias cuadras de la mano de Hisashi sin tener idea de adonde me llevaba, en lo único que pensaba era en Akagi; en cómo fue que se me declaró y en qué jamás en la vida pensé que podría pasarme algo como esto. Lo que menos quiero es perder mi amistad con él, pero no sé como hacerlo posible ahora, no sé cómo finjir con que nada pasó cuando con sólo una maldita frase da vuelta mi mundo entero en 180 grados. Nunca he mirado a Takenori como algo más que un amigo, ni siquiera cuando aun no conocía a Hisashi, y pensé que era lo mismo de su parte. Varias veces Hisashi me dijo que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero nunca tomé en cuenta lo que me decía porque no hay tipo más celoso que mi novio, me pone caras con cualquier chico que se me acerca aunque sea para preguntarme la hora. Siempre pensé en que cualquier chica se podría fijar en él, si bien no es el chico más guapo de la escuela, si tiene arrastre con las chicas por su físico, además es muy inteligente y le va de maravilla en la escuela, es un excelente capitán, es centrado y demasiado responsable; es alguien que cualquier padre quisiera para una hija; pero yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, nunca lo vi como hombre, siempre fue como casi un hermano y uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre a estado conmigo, incluso cuando Hisashi no pasaba por un buen momento, y fue él el que me rescató de un tipo que casi se sobrepasa conmigo.

-Deja de pensar en eso un rato -me dice Hisashi a mi lado

-Ah? No he pensado nada

-Mentirosa -me responde -No sacas nada con torturarte tanto, a menos que estes confundida y te guste

-Claro que no! No seas imbécil, tengo muy claros mis sentimientos -le digo enojada -me ofende que me digas eso sabiendo que eres tú el único -se detiene y me queda mirando:

-Amor, no te preocupes tanto -junta su cabeza a la mia -ok? No quiero que sufras por algo como esto, no te hace bien

-Lo sé... pero no es fácil...

-No he dicho que lo sea, pero trata de que sea como siempre, no creo que a Akagi te lo haya dicho para terminar su amistad contigo. Lo hizo porque ya no podía seguir ocultándolo

-Por qué?... -me queda mirando -por qué es que no estas enojado con él o algo así? siempre te pones celoso hasta cuando me habla

-Porque ya lo sabía

-Sabías que me lo diría hoy?

-No. Sabía que le gustas desde la secundaria, fue fácil darme cuenta porque te mira de la misma forma en que lo hago yo

-No me digas eso

-Lo siento pero es la verdad. Ahora quitate todo de esa linda cabecita y vamos a comer porque muero de hambre, además no quiero que cuando seas mi postre estes pensando en otro que no sea yo -me besa mientras sonríe por hacer que me sonroje.

Vamos a comer algo y a una gelatería donde pido el helado más grande de todos:

-No será mucho? -me pregunta cuando llega mi copa

-Nop, lo necesito más que nunca -le respondo, no me dice nada y me ve comiendo mi enorme copa de helado. Después de eso me va a dejar a mi casa, ya estoy mucho mejor. No perderé una amistad de años por una tontería o por lo menos eso quiero pensar, aun sigo con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero ya no me atormentan tanto como cuando aun estaba en la escuela.

Mis padres invitan a cenar a Hisashi, así que se queda un poco más tarde, les contamos que ahora yo también participaré en la cosa de canto de la escuela y se sorprenden bastante, iban a ir a apoyar a Hisashi y ahora irían también por mi. Hisashi se tiene que ir y lo voy a dejar en la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana -toma mi cara y me besa, no muy efusivo por si mis padres están mirando -Lo que más lamento es no haber sido parte de tu cena -me dice al oído para que mis padres no puedan escuchar nada

-Tonto -le respondo y sonríe

-Estarás bien? -me pregunta preocupado

-Eso creo -lo abrazo fuerte -Gracias -me devuelve el abrazo y me dice:

-Nunca me tienes que agradecer por algo, jamás -Me besa nuevamente y se va.

Más tarde esa noche me llama mi primo a la casa y me cuenta que Akagi le dijo que se me había declarado:

-Por eso estuviste llorando, verdad?

-Si -le respondo -Fue muy shockeante, nunca me lo esperé

-Aaay... -suspira -tú eres la única que nunca se dio cuenta, y era bastante evidente

-Cómo está?

-Bien. Supongo. No fue fácil para él pero me dijo que hace mucho que quería decirtelo...

-Si... eso me dijo...

-Sakura?

-Dime?

-No lo pierdas

-No quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero que pase, significa mucho para mi

-Enana, hablamos mañana

-Si

-Te quiero, rídicula

-Y yo a ti, imbécil


	53. Primero

Al otro día Hisashi me fue a buscar para que nos vayamos juntos a la escuela. No quería encontrarme de sorpresa con Akagi y el asunto me tenía muy nerviosa aun. Nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente de la mano y conversando, me encanta estar así con él, relajados, sin prisas y solamente hablando de todo muriendo de la risa por cualquier tontera que se nos pase por la cabeza y salga de nuestras bocas. En la esquina antes de llegar a la escuela me abraza por la cintura:

-Estarás bien? -me pregunta preocupado, asiento con la cabeza pero no digo nada -esta bien, entonces vamos -me suelta de su abrazo:

-Espera -le digo, ahora soy yo la que lo abraza a él -Gracias... por estar siempre conmigo -nos besamos un buen rato en esa esquina sin preocuparnos de nada y de nadie, éramos sólo nosotros dos en nuestro propio universo.

Hoy habrían clases solamente hasta medio día, porque después del horario normal sería el concurso de los de primero, así que los clubes de la escuela tendrían sus actividades después del almuerzo. Como algo rápido y me voy al gimnasio para ver el entrenamiento como siempre. Los de primer año ya habían llegado (menos Rukawa y Sakuragi) y estaban limpiando el suelo al igual que todos los días antes del entrenamiento:

-Buenos días -les digo, y me devuelven el saludo, veo a Kuwata e Ishii ahí y me llama la atención -No se supone que hoy es el turno de los de primero? No deberían estar en el auditorio?

-Lo que pasa es que hoy no hay ensayo, así que vinimos al entrenamiento -Me responde Ishii

-Además que ya faltamos ayer, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo -corrabora Kuwata. Hanamichi llega tarde y nos saluda a todos, y se pone a limpiar con sus compañeros, conversamos un rato:

-Así que Sakura -me dice -tienes que olvidar ese amor lleno de pasión y locura que sientes por mí porque harás sufrir al pobre Mitsuito -luego se acerca a mi y me toma el hombro -Se que es imposible que te olvides de este guapo y talentoso, pero mi amigo Mitsui está sufriendo -Pongo cara de seriedad y le digo aguantando la risa:

-Pero amado Sakuragi no puedo vivir sin ti

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero tienes que aprender a hacerlo -y se va a seguir limpiando el suelo y me deja muerta de la risa. Rukawa llega aun más tarde que Sakuragi y el segundo lo reta diciendo que es un irresponsable y que sabe que tiene que llegar temmprano junto con los demás, pero los otros les dice que no lo rete porque él llegó sólo hace unos instantes. Rukawa le dice que deje de perder el tiempo y empiezan a pelearse como siempre:

-Chicos, no se peleen... traten de llevarse bien por favor... -les dice Kuwata. Después les dice que se lleven bien porque están en el mismo equipo y que son titulares, que juegan juntos, no como él que está de reserva y dice que les da envidia pero que se alegra ser compañero de ellos dos y que es feliz alentándolos y que sabe que el próximo año podrá jugar con ellos. Sakuragi los abraza llorando y dice que ellos no son talentosos como él pero que entrenen mucho todos los días.

El entrenamiento se realiza como todos los días. Y cuando veo a Akagi no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, pero me saluda como siempre y yo trato de hacer lo mismo, Hisashi tiene razón: si Akagi pudo separar las cosas por tanto tiempo yo igual puedo. Se acercan las amigas de Haruko a mi y les pregunto por ella:

-Se está preparando, está hecha una mata de nervios -me responde Matsui.

-Me imagino... -El entrenamiento termina temprano, pero Sakuragi igual tiene que quedarse para su entrenamiento básico con Ayako. Me quedo con ellos mientras espero que Hisashi salga de la ducha

-Ya te dicidiste? -me pregunta la entrenadora

-Eh?

-Si te decidiste sobre ir con nosotros al campamento

-Ah! Se me había olvidado! -me mira con cara de paciencia y le digo: -lo siento, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza estos últimos dos días. Pero la verdad es que si me gustaría ir con ustedes...

-Genial! -responde Sakuragi y Ayako lo golpea con su ábanico:

-No te distraigas! -le dice -Genial... tengo el formulario para que llenen y firmen tus padres, sin eso puedes ir con nosotros, hazme acordar para que te lo pase

-De acuerdo...

Llegan de vuelta los de tercero con Miyagi y Hisashi me toma por la cintura (no puedo evitar ponerme roja) y nos dice a todos que se irán al auditorio para ver el concurso y animar a los del equipo y a Haruko; cuando Hanamichi escucha su nombre se olvida de todo y se pone a soñar despierto como siempre, como ve que ya no hay vuelta atrás y no volverá a concentrarse, Ayako le dijo que terminaba el entrenamiento por hoy, así que ambos se van a cambiar de ropa mientras los esperamos en el gimnasio.

Al final nos vamos todos juntos y tomamos unos buenos asientos en la parte de atrás para que los gigantones no tapen a los otros que va a ver el concurso. Todo empieza a las ocho de la tarde en punto. Comienza la ceremonia con un discurso del director de Shohoku donde explica en que consite todo y los premios que son en dinero y la forma de clasificar para el día sábado. Son diez participantes por día de los quedaran tres para la final.

-Ojalá que queden los tres -les digo a los demás

-Ojalá -responde mi primo que está sentado detrás mío al lado de Sora.

Esperamos el turno de los del equipo de basquetbol mientras vemos a los demás participantes. Habían unos buenos, otros muy buenos, unos malos y otros más malos que Hanamichi:

-Hanamichi... -le dice Ryota -ese chico canta peor que tú jajajaja -Sakuragi se enoja y lo encara pero Ayako lo detiene con su ábanico y Miyagi se sigue riendo

Llega el turno de Ishii y cuando lo anuncian lo aplaudimos con fuerza entre todos, es el que más porras se ha llevado hasta ahora porque no ha faltado nadie de su salón, hasta todos los apoderados fueron a verlo y vitorearlo. Pero no sale solo, va con un compañero y ambos con una guitarra en las manos, empieza a sonar la música y se ve un poco nervioso todos sabemos que es tímido, pero también sabemos que es demasiado talentoso para que no pase a la siguiente étapa. Cuando canta la primera palabra todos quedan mil por ciento pendientes de la que sigue y de su gran talento, hasta nosotros que ya lo habíamos escuchado nos sorprende y la canción que escogió "Give Me Love" de Ed Sheeran le queda perfecta, su compañero le hace los coros y es un verdadero deleite para el oído. Cuando termina todos lo aplaudimos de pie y da un gracias con su rostro algo sonrojado pero feliz.

Después fue el turno de Kuwata, que tampoco salió solo, no le toca cantar, toca la guitarra y el piano en algunas partes mientras que una chica canta bastante bien, pero después de la actuación de Ishii no tiene mucho que hacer este grupo porque aun se habla del chico con lentes. Ellos escogieron "Summertime Sadness" de Lana del Rey:

-Como que no le da bien la voz a la chica, a lo mejor está nerviosa -dice Kakuta. Terminan y los aplauden y nosotros con ganas porque hay alguien del equipo de basquetbol, pero es menos que con Ishii y otros que ya pasaron a concursar. Pasan los que quedan, hasta que queda solamente una persona a la que fuimos a ver:

-Haruko! Haruko! Haruko! Haruko!-dice Hanamichi y Akagi lo queda mirando feo.

-Cálmate -le dice Yohei que se sentó al frente de él

-Haruko! Haruko! Haruko! -sigue, Akagi se enoja y lo golpea en la cabeza -AY, eso me dolió

-Deja de nombrar a mi hermana -le advierte Akagi, Sakuragi se queda fijo mirando hacia el escenario enojado con su capitán.

Aparece el grupo de Haruko, y a Akagi y Hanamichi se les sale los ojos de la cara por la sorpresa. Iba con unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos que casi se le ve el trasero y una pequeña polera que por poco no es un sostén, y no es la única, las otras tres chicas van igual. Akagi hace todo para que Sakuragi no la vea así pero no puede lograrlo. Empieza Umbrella de Rihanna y cantan cada una de las chicas una estrofa mientras que las otras bailan. Sakuragi no sacaba la vista de Haruko y al parecer muchos de los chicos de la escuela tampoco. Akagi con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más enojado. Cuando terminaron las chicas de cantar, todos las aplaudieron bastante fuerte. Akagi quería ir al camarín inmediatamente para llevarse a Haruko lo más lejo posible, pero entre todos los detuvieron. El director llama a todos los participantes y anuncia a los que pasan a la final del sábado entre los que están Ishii y Haruko.

Cuando nos juntamos todos a fuera de la escuela, felicitamos a los dos por haber pasado pero Akagi tenía una vena gigantesca en la frente:

-En qué diablos estabas pensando, Haruko?! cómo sales semidesnuda! -Haruko no sabía como responderle a su hermano.

-No exageres Akagi -le digo -se veía preciosa y lo hizo muy bien

-Es verdad! es verdad! -decía Hanamichi mientras asentía con la cabeza sin parar. Pero Akagi seguía enfadado así que se fue con su hermana en cosa de segundos. Me fui con Sora, Kiminobu y Hisashi a tomar algo antes de irnos a nuestras casas.

-Akagi le pone mucho color... -dice Hisashi cuando estábamos en el café

-Opino lo mismo... -le digo -además ese atuendo no es nada comparado con el que tengo para el jueves, verdad Sora?

-Es verdad... -responde mi amiga con una sonrisa mientras mi primo y Hisashi escupen todo el líquido que tenían en la boca

* * *

creo que este será el único capítulo que suba hoy, porque es mi cumpleaños :D gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y pueden dejar todos los comentarios que quieran :D

besos y abrazos


	54. Segundo

Cada segundo que pasa está más cerca de presentarme a cantar frente a toda la escuela, por lo que cada segundo que pasa estoy más nerviosa que el anterior. Después del concurso de los de primero me fui a casa de Hisashi para estar un rato con él, sus padres viajan mucho, por lo que generalmente hacíamos el amor en su dormitorio. Si mis padres se llegaran a enterar me matarían aunque me hayan obligado a ir al ginecólogo. Hisashi me tenía abrazada por la espalda cuando me dice:

-De verdad mostrarás más que la hermana de Akagi? -su voz se escuchaba algo preocupada, por lo que no puedo evitar reírme

-Claro que no... iré normal -me doy vuelta y lo beso -no te preocupes...

-Me alegro, porque la única persona que puede verte ligera de ropa o sin ella soy yo -me responde frunciendo el seño.

-Lo sé -le digo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Llego a mi casa bastante tarde, pero mi mamá no me dicen nada porque sabe de la actividad de la escuela y les avise que llegaría tarde. Además como llego con Hisashi queda más tranquila porque significaba que no estaba sola, tomamos un té y mi mamá le dice:

-Hisashi.. -la queda miranda mientras tomaba su tasa -ahora que te miro bien... estás más guapo que antes

-Mamá! -le grito escándalizada, pero no me hace caso y sigue hablandole a mi novio que se pone un poco rojo:

-Supongo que las chicas en la escuela te miran mucho

-Eeeh... -no sabe que decir -la verdad es que no lo sé...

-Cómo no?

-Si lo miran -digo de mala forma -y ya deja de molestarlo, mamá -pero ella solamente se ríe

-De verdad? -me pregunta Hisashi -no sabía -dice con una sonrisa

-Me lo imaginaba, pero cómo es eso de que no te das cuenta? las chicas a su edad son poco discretas cuando les llama la atención un chico, sobretodo si es guapo como tú...

-Es que, nunca me fijo en eso, sólo me preocupa Sakura y sóla la miro a ella, así que no sé -dice con toda sinceridad mientras levanta los hombros y no puedo evitar sonreírle con ternura y mi mamá también.

Mi papá llega tarde esa noche, se alcanza a topar con Hisashi cuando ya se va a su casa, de hecho cuando nos estamos besando en la puerta de la casa, miro a mi papá y tiene cara de pocos amigos:

-Algo más que eso y te mato, eh? -le dice a Hisashi que pone cara de espanto, ahora tengo que retarlo a él

-Papá! no lo molestes -pero solamente se ríe, saluda, se despide y entra a la casa -No le hagas caso... -me abrazo a su cuello y lo sigo besando un rato más

-Espero que nunca se entere de lo que pasó hoy en la tarde en mi dormitorio -me dice en voz baja por miedo a que alguien escuche.

El miércoles de lo único que se habla en la escuela es de las clasificatorias de los de primero del día anterior; felicitan a los que quedaron y alientan a los de segundo que tienen que actuar hoy.

Cuando dan por terminadas las clases al medio día me junto con Hisashi un rato antes de que se vaya al entrenamiento para conversar un poco. Y me dice que quiere que el sábado salga a cantar con él, porque está seguro de que pasará a la final porque ahora resulta que se presentará solo por las peleas entre el grupo que se había formado.

-Pero se puede hacer eso? Somos de distintos salones...

-Claro que sí... tengo la canción perfecta para que cantemos, qué te parece?

-De acuerdo, lo haré

-Si no paso y pasas tú...

-Lo hacemos igual -le respondo con una sonrisa. Cuando ve la hora se fija que llegará tarde al entrenamiento y se va corriendo conmigo detrás. Me encuentro en el pasillo con Akagi y Kiminobu que venían saliendo y Hisashi les dice:

-Disculpen... se me hizo un poco tarde! -y entra como un rayo a cambiarse

-Hola, enana -me saluda mi primo

-Hola

-Buenas -dice Akagi. El momento se torna un poco incómodo por lo que mi primo me comenta de lo que hablaban cuando llegué con Hisashi

-Decíamos que es nuestro último verano, que cada entrenamiento es el último en algún sentido, porque nos retiraremos al final del verano...

-Pero Mitsui no se retirará y seguirá hasta el invierno -dice Akagi

-Así es, me lo dijo hace tiempo ya -se escucha desde afuera cuando grita:

-Es hora de jugar!

-Mitsui hace todo lo posible por recuperar ese tiempo perdido, y no estará satisfecho hasta conseguirlo -responde mi primo

-Es verdad... será mejor que nos vayamos -y empiezo a caminar con ellos, pero saliendo del camarin Hisashi grita:

-Oigan!, esperenme estaré listo en un momento! -salió de la puerta con la polera en la mano, y todas las chicas que iban por ahí lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, cosa que me molesta enormemente. Lo espero y le digo:

-Tápate -me queda mirando y se mira, así que se pone la polera para el disgusto de todas las presentes - recuerda que la única persona que puede verte ligero de ropa o sin ella soy yo -le digo al oído con lo que sonríe

-Lo sé.. lo sé... pero es que no me esperan! -dice cuando sus compañeros de equipo ya van llegando al final del pasillo.

Sakuragi ese día se libra de Ayako porque tiene que prepararse para actuar ese día, pero para su mala suerte, Akagi se encarga de que cumpla con su entrenamiento básico. Cuando queda media hora para el concurso, se van del gimnasio para cambiarse de ropa y nuevamente vamos todos a apoyar a los del equipo de basquetbol donde ahora son: Kakuta, Yasuda y Ayako.

Al igual que el día anterior, son diez los participantes y el director es el encargado de todo, es el mismo discurso de ayer. Y empiezan las actuaciones. El primero del equipo en salir es Kakuta, que estaba bastente nervioso antes de salir. En total son tres, le toca cantar con dos compañeras. Kakuta se encarga de los coros de la canción mientras las chicas de las estrofas, no lo hacen nada mal, están cantando la versión de Robie Williams y Nicole Kidman "Somethin' Stupid". Cuando terminan los aplauden mucho, y nosotros les gritamos con ganas.

Es el turno de Ayako, y Ryota está pendiente de cada movimiento del escenario. La presentan, se ve bastante bien con una minifalda café y una blusa ajustada haciendo juego, ella canta sola representando a su salón, y cuando un chico le silba, Miyagi se le quiere tirar encima para golpearlo, pero Akagi lo detiene con un solo brazo y lo planta en su lugar diciéndole que se comporte. Ayako se apoya con la banda de la escuela que son los encargados de tocar la música si es que el participante es solo como en el caso de ella, y empieza a cantar "Ex-Girlfried" de No Doubt. En el último coro baja del escenario y le canta a un chico que está en la primera fila, Miyagi ahora si que no puede quedarse quieto, y entre Akagi, Hisashi y Hanamichi lo detienen. Termina de cantar y todos aplauden como locos a la entrenadora del equipo de basquetbol.

El último del equipo en participar es Yasuda, pero no canta, el toca la batería y bastante bien. Su grupo toca "Wonderwall" de Oasis, lo malo es que su cantante no le salía bien la voz y el pobre Yasuda se las sufría todas por lo que alcanzamos a ver. Yasuda fue el mejor de su grupo junto a la chica de la guitarra, el vocalista hasta se olvido de la letra en un momento por los nervios, y la chica fue la que terminó de cantar, si hubiera sido ella la encargada de hacerlo desde el comienzo sería otra la historia. Cuando terminaron, Yasuda se veía enojado y se fue en un segundo del escenario:

-Nunca lo había visto enfadado... -comento

-Es muy difícil hacerlo enojar -responde Miyagi -lo he intentado muchas veces pero nunca lo he logrado

-Es totalmente opuesto a Sakuragi -dice Hisashi. El pelirrojo se da vuelta hacia él y lo mira con cara de odio -ves... es lo opuesto a ti -le dice con una sonrisa.

A lo que terminan todos de presentarse, se escoge a los que pasaran a la final del sábado, del equipo solamente clasfica Ayako, quien fue la ganadora de su grado. Nos juntamos con los chicos a la salida, pero Yasuda seguía enfadado, nos dijo que el cantante de su grupo se negó a ceder y dedicarse solamente a la guitarra y lo necesitaban, por eso es que lo dejaron, al rato se le pasó y volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Mañana les toca a ustedes -es Kiminobu dirigiendose a Hisashi y a mi. Se me había olvidado y me pongo nerviosa, mi primo lo nota fácilmente -Relajate, lo harás bien

-Eso espero

* * *

no aguanté y subí otro capítulo :D espero que les guste :D

me escape de mi propio cumpleaños para escribir xD

la otra semana me verán poco y actualizare menos aun porque se viene pesada :D

Gracias a todos los que pasan y leen.


	55. Tercero

Y es el gran día... hoy me toca cantar frente a toda la escuela y a los padres. Quién dijo que estaba nerviosa? pues no lo estoy... porque estoy ATERRADA. Natsuki me ayudó a buscar la ropa adecuada, es muy sencilla, es solamete una falda hasta más arriba de la rodilla con una blusa ajustada y un pañuelo en el cuello, llevaré el pelo amarrado en una cola y nada más.

En las clases casi no podía concentrarme, durante el descanso busque a Hisashi porque no lo veía desde ayer y lo necesitaba en estos momentos, él es el encargado de controlar mis ataques de pánico. Fue un alivio cuando lo veo apoyado en la pared a fuera de su salón conversando con los que eran sus compañeros de banda. Me ve, les dice algo y se acerca a mi:

-Hola tú

-Hola -le respondo -muero de nervios

-Esta bien, vamos a dar una vuelta -me lleva hasta una azotea de la escuela para que estemos más tranquilos -Tienes que tranquilizarte, lo harás más que bien -apoya su frente a la mía -yo estaré ahí, recuerdas? -asiento con la cabeza -y si aun sientes nervios, peinsa en que estamos solos en mi habitación sin que nadie nos moleste y que cantas a mi oído

-No estas nervioso?

-La verdad... es que me muero de nervios -me responde con una sonrisa -pero pensaré en lo mismo que te dije que hicieras

-Sería mucho mejor si estuviera todo a oscuras y que seas tú el único que está en el auditorio...

-Piensa que esa es la situación y estarás más que bien

-Te lo prometo -le digo, me queda mirando unos instantes y cuando suena el timbre para el inicio de clases me besa antes de que nos vayamos a nuestras salas de clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases a medio día estaba aun más nerviosa que cuando hablé con Hisashi. Fui al entrenamiento con mis amigas como todos los días, los chicos me deseaban suerte:

-Amada mía -me dijo Sakuragi -este talentoso estará ahí para apoyarte en todo momento

-Gracias... -le digo con una sonrisa y el se muere de la risa. En eso llega Rukawa y le pega en la cabeza con el escobillón según él de pura casuadlidad y se ponen a discutir otra vez. Ese día hacen un partido de entrenamiento en donde Rukawa se encarga de marcar a Akagi; en una jugada, Kaede cree haber pasado a su capitán pero Takenori lo bloquea fácilmente. Cuando termina el entrenamiento, Hisashi me pide que lo espere para que nos vayamos juntos al auditorio, cosa que hago principalemente porque no creo que pueda llegar hasta allá sola. Los chicos se van retirando y me desean suerte, hasta Rukawa me dice:

-Suerte, que te vaya bien -quedo bastante sorprendida pero le respondo

-Gracias.

Hisashi se demora solo unos minutos y nos vamos al auditorio, la profesora de música nos dice el orden en que cantaremos, seré la quinta, mientras que Hisashi será el último. Luego nos manda a prepararnos, Hisashi está en el camarin de los hombres y yo en el de las mujeres, pero nos juntamos afuera para poder conversar un rato:

-Estarás bien -me dice mientras toma mi cara y me besa -verás que serás la mejor después de mí

-Tonto... -le respondo mientras lo abrazo. En eso llegan Kiminobu, Sakuragi, Akagi, Sora, Natsuki y Norijota para darnos animos y desearnos suerte antes de todo comience. La profesora los hecha del lugar justo cuando ya mis nervios se estaban empezando a calmar. Escuchamos como el director les da la bienvenida a todos los presentes como los dos días anteriores. El concurso da inicio con una chica que canta bastante bien, a esas alturas me paseaba por todos lados:

-Para... me estás mareando... -me dice Hisashi y me abraza.

-Es tu turno, suerte -me dice el chico que viene antes que yo y me entra el pánico como nunca antes. Hisashi me besa y me acompaña hasta la entrada del escenario, cuando anuncian mi nombre, escucho muchos gritos, son los del equipo de basquetbol, mis padres, mis tíos, la familia de Hisashi, mis amigos y hasta los amigos de Hisashi, sonrío y me siento un poco más tranquila. Miro hacia el costado donde Hisashi sigue parado, me asiente con la cabeza y le respondo igual, le doy la señal a la banda y comienza la música, es "Halo" de Beyoncé. Empiezo con las palmas y la gente que la conoce y la sabe empieza a aplaudir conmigo, cierro los ojos mientras canto la primera estrofa y el coro, lo único que veo es a Hisashi mirándome, desde abajo del escenario, sabe que le canto solamente a él y nadie más. "Hit me like a ray of sun Burning through my darkest night You're the only one that I want Think I'm addicted to your light..." cuando empiezo el siguiente verso me agacho hacia él, no sé que pasa a mi alrededor, somos solamente los dos, nadie más. En el coro me doy cuenta que estoy en concurso y me paro para cantarle al resto de las personas. Cuando empieza el último coro, le digo que suba con una seña, cosa que hace, todos nos miran cuando le canto con la frente apoyada a la suya, cuando termina la canción le doy un pequeño beso y todos aplauden. Me pongo muy roja porque recién me doy cuenta de lo que pasó. Bajamos del escenario juntos y me besa cuando llegamos al final de la escalera:

-Lo hiciste genial! -me dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras me da una vuelta en el aire. Llega mi primo y me dice:

-Estuviste genial enana! -y me abraza con una sonrisa -aunque a mi pobre tío casi le da un infarto cuando se besaron -le desea buena suerte a Hisashi y se va. Con Hisashi esperámos que pasen los siguientes, cuando baja el noveno Hisashi me dice:

-Es mi turno...

-Por fin sabré que canción es la que escogiste.

Sale al escenario y recibe muchos gritos, sus amigos llevaron la bandera que llevan a los partidos. Veo a mi papá que lo mira con un poco de odio en la cara, pero igual lo aplaude. Toma la guitarra y comienza con su canción, es "Thinking Out Loud" de Ed Sheeran al final sus compañeros si tocaron con él. Al igual que yo, canta la primera estrofa con los ojos cerrados, estoy en el mismo asiento que él estuvo cuando fue mi turno, cuando abre los ojos está cantando: "People fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Well me I fall in love with you every single day And I just want to tell you I am", en el coro me mira fijamente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Recuerdo la primera vez que escuche esta canción, fue un día en que hicimos el amor en mi dormitorio. Se para con la guitarra y empieza a recorrer el escenario mientras canta, las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies, pero sé que solamente me canta a mi y nadie más. Cuando canta: "That baby now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud Maybe we found love Right where we are" baja del escenario y se acerca a mi, me canta con la frente en la mía, de la misma forma que le cante a él, para el último coro vuelve al escenario y canta con el resto de la banda en su lugar. Termina de cantar y el auditorio se viene abajo por los gritos.

Me voy detrás del escenario y me tiro a su cuello, lo beso intensamente y lo único que logro decirle es:

-Te amo... te amo... te amo...

-Jajajaja lo sé, lo sé -me dice con una gran sonrisa

-Lo hiciste genial...

-Y el sábado será aun mejor contigo a mi lado

* * *

ahora si que no subo nada más por hoy :D ya son las 12.30 de la noche D: buenas noches a todos :D y gracias por pasar :D

 **PD: cambié el final de este capítulo porque no me gustó xD espero que no les moleste xD**


	56. Aniversario

**OJO: cambié el final del capítulo anterior porque no me gustaba :D así que si alguien lo leyó, pasen a verlo para no perderse :D**

* * *

Cuando terminó todo el asunto nuestras familias y amigos nos fueron a felicitar. Ryota y Sakuragi se tiraron sobre Hisashi y casi lo botan:

-Tengan cuidado par de idiotas! -les grita pero se nota que está feliz.

Mis tíos invitan a los Mitsui y a mi familia para ir a cenar antes de que todos vayamos a nuestras casas, así que nos vamos a un restoran cerca de la escuela. Mi primo, Hikaru, Hisashi y yo, nos sentamos los cuatro en una esquina de la mesa para hablar entre nosotros, y noto como es que la hermana de Hisashi se ve bastante interesada en Kiminobu, cosa que al parecer él no nota. Kiminobu ya había terminado de comer, así que se para para ir en busca de un postre y ella lo acompaña

-A tu hermana le gusta mi primo -le digo a Hisahi

-Tu crees? -me pregunta

-Miralos! se le nota -Se voltea hacia donde están y ve como su hermana le coquetea a mi primo

-Pero parece que Kogure no se da cuenta. Debe ser porque está con Sora...

-No lo creo... las cosas entre ellos no funcionan mucho que digamos...

-Pero sin llevan juntos unas cuantas semanas solamente... -me dice extrañado

-Si, pero creo que para ninguno de ellos es lo que esperaban del otro

-Vamos a dar una vuelta? -me pregunta

-A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé... pero quiero tomar algo de aire, tienen una linda terraza...

-De acuerdo...

-Y así dejamos a los tortolos -me dice apuntando a mi primo y su hermana

Les decimos a los adultos que saldremos unos minutos y nos vamos. Me toma de la mano mientras caminamos. Nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas de afuera, pero no ocupo mi silla, me siento en sus piernas y lo abrazo por el cuello. Apoya su cabeza en mi y nos quedamos así unos momentos.

-Mañana... -comienza -estamos de aniversario

-Es verdad! se me había olvidado! -le digo y me queda mirando con sorpresa

-Lo siento -le doy un beso corto en los labios -pero es que estaba muy nerviosa con lo de hoy y se me fue

-Esta bien... te perdono por esta vez

-Tan lindo que seas -le digo apretándole las mejillas.

-Auch! -al parecer utilicé mucha fuerza

-Lo siento! -le digo acariciando donde lo dañe mientras no puedo aguantar la risa

-No importa. Que quieres hacer mañana?

-No lo sé. Mañana quedé después de clases para comprar las cosas para el sábado con Haruko y Ookus porque los demás no podían acompañarnos, pero nos podemos juntar después y hacer algo...

-Por favor -me mira serio -Esta vez nada de tatuajes...

-Tatuajes! esa es una buena idea para celebrar nuestros tres años! No, no estoy loca así que no me mires así

-No quiero que después te arrepientas

-No seas tonto -lo beso -no me arrepentiré nunca -Me da una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Esta bien, pero uno pequeño -me dice mientras que aplaudo de felicidad -Pero que quieres hacerte? y que no sea muy visible o tus padres me matarán. Y nada de corazones

-Claro que no... que te parece una pieza de rompecabezas cada uno?

-Me parece que ya lo habías pensado -me responde tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo de forma acusadora

-Culpable -sonrío

-Ok, lo haremos, cuando termines las compras me llamas, a lo mejor a esa hora habrá terminado el entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo

Al otro día, ni Haruko, ni Ookus, ni yo fuimos al entrenamiento del equipo de basquetbol porque habíamos quedado en comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana. Todo Shohoku se quería colar, pero no podíamos hacer que todos fueran, además era algo privado del equipo. Por esta razón es que ahora todos los que no formamos parte del equipo, nos hicimos conocidos en la escuela.

Fuimos al supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario: para comer, para picar, para beber (por ordenes de Akagi nada de alcohol o se suspendía todo). Demoramos como una hora en tener todo, y nos fuimos muy cargados:

-Ya no doy más... chicas, por favor diganme que estamos listos o me desmayaré... -nos dijo Ookus con muchas bolsas en los brazos. Haruko mira la lista y dice:

-Si, tenemos todo. Pero lo que no sé es dónde dejar todo, lo ideal sería que fuera en casa de Mitsui pero no sé si podremos.

-Llamaré a su casa, a esta hora debe estar su hermana sola, porque sus padres se fueron hoy en la mañana temprano

-Genial! -me responden al mismo tiempo. Llamo, y efectivamente Hikaru está sola en su casa y dice que no hay problema con que dejemos las compras. Así que nos vamos más que rápido para desacernos de todo. Hikaru nos ofrece un vaso de bebida, cosa que aceptamos más que agradecidos

-Oye, y mi hermano? no sé van a juntar hoy?

-Si, tengo que llamarlo ahora

-Y tú primo como está? -le sonrío

-Igual que ayer, gracias por preguntar. -Pasan unos minutos en donde soy interrogada por la hermana de Hisashi que quiere saber hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre mi primo.

-Bueno... es hora de irme... fue un placer chicas... -dice Ookus y se va a su casa

-Yo igual debo irme. Gracias por la bebida -dice Haruko y se va con el rubio. Me quedo unos instantes más para llamar a Hisashi y ponernos de acuerdo en donde juntarnos.

Pasa media hora y nos vemos por fin en la tienda del primo de Yohei. No me doy cuenta que llega hasta que habla en mi oído y hace que se me paren todos los pelos del cuerpo

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa -me doy vuelta y me tiro a su cuello para besarlo.

Como era nuestro aniversario y somos amigos de Yohei, su primo nos hizo un precio de dos por uno. Nos hizo una pieza de un puzzle a cada uno, el mío con una "H" en el centro y el Hisashi con una "S". Como no queríamos que fueran muy visibles porque nuestros padres nos matarían por ya tener dos tatuajes, lo hacemos un poco más abajo de la axila, yo del lado derecho y él del lado izquierdo. Le dimos las gracias al chico y nos fuimos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos, su hermana no estaba, había dejado una nota diciendo que saldría a tomar algo con una compañera de la universidad, por lo que:

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos -me dice Hisashi al oído. No pierde el tiempo y empieza a besarme mientras me dirige a su habitación, cuando entramos a su dormitorio ya tengo la blusa abierta y el sostén desabrochado; mientras que él va sin polera y cinturón colgado en el cuello.

Sin miedo a equivocarme, este ha sido por lejos el mejor de nuestros tres aniversarios...


	57. Final

Hoy pasarán dos cosas: la finalísima final del concurso de la escuela y la fiesta del equipo de basquetbol en casa de Hisashi.

Los chicos tendrían entrenamiento en la mañana y en la tarde después de almuerzo, Akagi no dejaba pasar un entrenamiento, y es que estamos a poco menos de un mes para que comience el Campeonato Nacional. Sakuragi faltó al primer entrenamiento y Takenori estaba más que enojado con la situación, en la tarde le golpeó en la cabeza en cuanto lo vio, pero el pelirrojo se defendió diciendo que estaba en Aichi viendo las finales estatales con el capitán de Kainan, nadie le creía la historia:

-Es la verdad! -alegaba -estaba con el anciano y el mono salvaje, si no me cree, llamen a alguno de ellos y verán que no miento -En eso llegan sus amigos y le dicen a Akagi que estaban con Hanamichi cuando Maki y Kyota llegaron y se fue con ellos

-De todas maneras... Ayako... tienes algún número?

-Si capitán... -Akagi llama a Kainan para poder comunicarse con Maki, espera unos minutos en linea hasta que alguien le responde:

-Si? -es la voz de Maki, todos en el gimnasio lo escuchamos porque estaba con altavoz el teléfono de Akagi

-Maki? disculpa que te moleste, soy Akagi de Shohoku

-Akagi?... no te preocupes, dime

-Necesito consultarte algo. Por casualidad, fuiste a Aichi con Sakuragi?

-Si, fue conmigo y Kyota, por?

-No es nada, muchas gracias y disculpa haberte molestado -se despiden y cuelgan

-Ven! no mentía! -se defiende Sakuragi

-Si no podías venir, debiste haber avisado Hanamichi Sakuragi -lo reprime Ayako

-Sakuragi -es Akagi que habla serio -Disculpa, me equivoque.

-Jajajajajaja no te preocupes Gori jajajaja

-Entonces? Qué te pareció la final de Aichi? algo por lo que debemos preocuparnos? -Le pregunta a Sakuragi que de un segundo a otro se pone serio y le cuenta todo lo que pasó en su viaje y en los partidos que presenció.

-Ya veo... -le responde -Muy bien, escuchen... si alguien tiene la posibilidad de ir a alguno de los partidos que quedan de los otros estados, por favor háganlo, nos servirá para conocer a los jugadores y los equipos que serán nuestros rivales.

-SI! -respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. El entrenamiento siguió como nada hasta las seis de la tarde. Ishii, Ayako y Hisashi debían prepararse para la noche al igual que Haruko y yo. Con Hisashi habíamos estado ensayando una canción desde hace un par de días, preguntamos y nos dijeron que no había problema en llevar "un invitado" aunque estuviera participando, pero que se evaluaría al que corresponde, sus compañeros de banda no dejaron que participemos juntos, porque habían quedado en que ellos escogerían la canción si es que pasaban a la final, así que cantaríamos juntos en mi turno. Nos fuimos todos los que estábamos en el gimnasio juntos y nos separamos en el auditorio donde el equipo buscó una buena ubicación para ver todo.

El día de hoy el director le puso más color que los días anteriores al iniciar todo y al presentar a los finalistas. Ayako fue la primera en aparecer, iba con una miniminiminifalda que poco dejaba a la imaginación, pero se veía muy bien, veo a los del equipo y noto como es que Ryota quiere ir corriendo a taparla y a golpear a todos los que la miran. Canta "Loba" de Shakira y sale con dos compañeros de su salón como bailarines; cuando termina la aplauden bastante fuerte y sale feliz desde el escenario.

El siguiente del equipo es Hisashi y su banda. Me da un beso antes de salir al escenario. Ellos tocan "Won't go home without you" de Maroon 5, es una versión muy rockera y todos se ponen a bailar mientras cantan, el equipo los aplauden con ganas al igual que con Ayako. Akagi no se mueve de su asiento pero está con una pequeña sonrisa que me demuestra que le gusta la canción. Hisashi al ser el vocalista le pone mucho entusiasmo y salta del escenario a cantarle a los profesores, luego vuelve y juega con el micrófono. Terminan la canción y hasta ahora son los más aplaudidos y elogiados de la noche.

Ishii sale al escenario al rato después nuevamente sólo con su guitarra en la mano y una sonrisa tímida muy típica de él. Se escuchan los gritos de Sakuragi y se pone rojo mientras se sienta frente al micrófono. Empieza a tocar suavemente y a cantar una versión acústica de "Instant Crush" de Daft Punk, no cabe duda que tiene una voz preciosa, y cuando canta es otra persona, sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido de siempre, pero algo en él muestra otra faceta que nadie le conoce. Todos lo escuchan atentamente, hay un silencio muy grande, pero no incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, todos disfrutan con escucharlo. Cuando termina su canción, todo el auditorio se viene abajo por los gritos. Se va del escenario aun más rojo que al principio. Cuando baja, Hisashi le da una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda, Ishii y le da la espalda y me desea suerte porque ahora es mi turno:

-Estás lista? -me pregunta Hisashi

-Si -le respondo. El director me presenta y salgo al escenario. Saludo a toda la gente y anuncio a Hisashi que cantará conmigo. Todos se llevan una gran sorpresa al verlo. Empieza a sonar la música de "Lucky" y empieza a cantar en un costado del escenario "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, my baby I'm trying"; luego es mi turno en el otro lado "Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard" mientras vamos caminando hacia el centro del escenario, hasta que nos juntamos justo al comenzar el coro "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again". La siguiente estrofa la cantamos juntos con él empezando los versos un poco después que yo como en la canción. Cantamos nuevamente el coro juntos como la primera vez, frente a frente, sin acordarnos que no estamos en su casa o en la mía ensayando como los días anteriores. La estreofa que sigue empieza con él cantando y después yo, como en la primera, antes de dar paso al último coro "Lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again I'm lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday". Cuando termina la canción, me da un pequeño beso en los labios y todos aplauden. Los del equipo gritan como nadie en todo el auditorio al igual que con los otros del equipo que han aparecido. Bajamos del escenario y cuando llegamos me cuelgo a su espalda:

-Casi me botas! Loca! -me dice riendo

-Lo siento -le respondo y le beso el cuello. Haruko sale al poco tiempo después. Es la penúltima con su grupo. Esta vez sale un poco más tapada, supongo que Akagi tuvo algo que ver en ese asunto, porque anda con jeans y con la parte de arriba de un bikini. Ellas cantan ahora "Can't Remember to Forget you" de Shakira con Rihanna. Veo a Sakuragi vuelto loco y que Akagi tiene una vena en la frente bastante peligrosa para el pelirrojo. Cantan y bailan durante toda la canción. Haruko es la cantante principal por lo que no interactua tanto con sus compañeras que bailan de una forma bastante sensual para unas niñas de primer año. Termina su canción y todos aplauden, pero no tanto como Sakuragi que obliga a los demás a aplaudir aun más fuerte.

Terminan las presentaciones y todos los finalistas somos llamados al escenario para la premiación. Nombran a todos los lugares desde el noveno hacia arriba. Haruko queda en el septimo con sus compañeras, Ayako se quedó con el quinto. Ahora quedan los tres mejores y estoy entre ellos con Hisashi e Ishii cosa que nunca me imaginé. El tercer ligar es para Hisashi y su grupo, a mi novio como que no le gustó mucho la idea de no ganar, lo felicito con un abrazo. Ahora darán a conocer al ganador y al segundo lugar, estamos Ishii y yo...

-Suerte... -le digo con una sonrisa que me devuelve y me responde:

-Para ti también...

Finalmente... llegó la hora... el ganador del concurso se daría a conocer y nunca pensé estar entre los mejores ya que ni quería participar. Como todos esperaban, Ishii resultó ser el ganador y quedé en segundo lugar. Cuando el director nombró al ganador, Hisashi se le tiró encima a su compañero de equipo seguido de ayako. No me di cuenta cuando todo el equipo de basquetbol nos rodeaba y abrazaban sobre el escenario incluso antes de que le entregaran una pequeña estuatilla al ganador.

* * *

Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo porque no estoy muy inspirada que digamos, debe ser culpa de la última semana xD estuve de vacaciones en el trabajo y me fui al lollapalooza :D

Espero que los que siguen no me cuesten tanto, y creo que ya estamos en la fase final de la historia, pero si sigo así serán como en veinte capítulos más xD espero que me tengan panciencia xD

Besos y abrazos desde Chile :D

Pasenlo lindo en esta semana santa :D

Chaito


	58. Celebración

Cuando salimos de la escuela, mis padres, tíos, la hermana de Hisashi y mi primo están esperandonos para felicitarnos. Quieren vayamos a comer a algún lugar antes de irnos a la fiesta, pero rechazamos la inviatación porque hay varias cosas que preparar antes que lleguen todos a la casa de los Mitsui. Hikaru no le quita los ojos de encima a mi primo lo que comprueba que le gustó cuando lo conoció. Nos vamos más que rápido luego de que mis padres le pidieran a mi primo y a Hisashi que me cuiden como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Llevo ropa para cambiarme en mi bolso, así que cuando llegamos me cambio para la fiesta en la habitación de Hisashi, lo hacemos por turnos para no perder mucho tiempo porque todos llegarían cerca de las diez y media de la noche pero empiezan a llegar antes de esa hora lo que es más que bienvenido para que nos ayuden con los preparativos. Los primeros fueron Matsui y Fuji que se encontraton con Yohei y los demás. El último en llegar como se esperaba fue Rukawa.

Akagi y Yasuda se encargaron de hacer un asado y se les unieron los amigos de Hisashi que habían salido para fumar. Kiminobu, Ayako y Natsuki se encargaron de poner platos y vasos en la mesa con ayuda de Hikaru, bajo la atenta mirada de Sora que también se dio cuenta del interes que mi primo provocaba en mi cuñada. En la cocina pelando algunas papas estaban Sasoaka, Ookus y Takamiya, mientras que haciendo las ensaladas estábamos Kakuta, Fuji y yo.

Los chicos se daban vueltas por la casa buscando en que ayudar y conversando entre ellos todo el tiempo. Se escuchaban risas por toda la casa por sobre la música que estaba bastante fuerte. Algunos como Ryota y Hisashi no se aguantaron y se pusieron a jugar basquetbol en el patio donde los Mitsui tienen una canasta. Rukawa estaba mirando como los otros dos jugaban sentado en el piso sin hablar o contestando a lo que le preguntaban mientras se moría de sueño y aburrimiento. Me acerco a él y le ofresco una bebida en lata la que acepta

-Gracias -me responde. Me siento a su lado a ver como Hisashi, Ryota, Sakuragi, Yohei, Noma y Shiozaki jugaban un partido de tres contra tres.

-Sabes... -le digo y me mira -Me alegra que hayas venido...

-Me obligaron...

-Aun así. Será bueno para ti y el equipo, tienen que ser lo más unidos posible para que puedan jugar mejor. Conozco a Akagi desde que entramos a la secundaria, sé que acepto hacer esto para que puedan llevarse mejor.

-Mmm...

-Anda... ven a ayudarme con unos tomates rebeldes -le digo con una sonrisa que no devuelve -Vamos... no puedes dejarme con la mano estirada... -le digo cuando le paso la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; suspira, se para y me acompaña a la cocina. Cuando llegamos está Haruko en mi lugar con Fuji, y se pone muy roja cuando llego con el once de Shohoku; nos ayuda en silencio y después de unos momentos le pido a Fuji que me acompañe al living con una excusa estúpida pero ella entiende y nos vamos dejando a Haruko a solas con Rukawa y los tomates.

-Crees que Haruko le diga algo? -le pregunto a su amiga mientras miramos a escondidas

-No creo... pero debería...

-Qué están mirando? -me sobresalto y me doy vuelta, es Hisashi con los demás que volvieron del patio

-Nada... -les respondemos al mismo tiempo pero como no nos creen se quedan a mirar. Hanamichi cuando se da cuenta que Haruko y Rukawa están a solas grita y se va a meter en el medio

-Rukawa! Apártate! yo seguiré con eso -le quita el cuchillo y lo empuja -Haruko... yo te ayudaré, este bueno para nada no sabe como pelar tomates!

-Haz lo que quieras imbécil -le responde Rukawa -De todas maneras, ya no perderé mi tiempo contigo -y se va de la cocina hacia el patio donde se pone a conversar con Ayako.

Como no entran todos en la mesa, varios nos sentamos en el piso del living o los sillones con cuidado de no manchar nada, todo eran risas entre todos o peleas por cualquier tontera que alguien decía. Recordamos el viaje con mis viejos y el "palayazo". Son puras risas por todo. Más avanzada la noche algunos se ponen a bailar con las pocas chicas que hay en la casa, mientras que otros salen al patio o se quedan conversando en la mesa. Veo que Sora está más que enojada y me dice que es porque Hikaru no se quita del lado de mi primo y que él no hace nada para evitarlo o para estar con ella, así que me voy hacia Kiminobu para tener una pequeña charla en la habitación de Hisashi:

-Qué estás haciendo? Sora está enfadada contigo

-Pero por qué?

-Cómo que por qué? porque no te has separado de Hikaru en toda la noche siendo que es con Sora con quien tienes que estar... o te gusta la hermana de Hisashi?

-La verdad? es que no tengo idea -me dice con la cabeza agachada -Pensé que me gustaba Sora lo suficiente como para que salga conmigo, pero estas semanas me he dado cuenta que tal vez no es así, y luego llega Hikaru que es totalmente distinta, que ilumina todo y me hace dudar... -Estábamos de lo mejor conversando cuando se abre la puerta del dormitorio y entra Hisahi

-Así que aquí estabas -me dice -Te estaba buscando. Pasa algo? -pregunta cuando nos mira

-No es nada. Después nos vemos -le responde Kiminobu y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Hisashi me queda mirando y le digo:

-Problemas de faldas

-Ah... Eh? de faldas? Kogure? -le cuento la situación mientras estamos acostados en su cama.

-Casi no hemos podido ni hablar hoy -me dice con su cabeza en mi cuello. Te he extrañado

-Hemos estado ocupados, y los demás piensan que estoy de dueña de casa -sonríe y me hace cosquillas en el cuello -Pero ahora si que estamos juntos.

-Lo que no es malo... -Nos estamos besando de lo mejor y tenía la ropa bastante desordenada cuando nuevamente se abre la puerte de su dormitorio, me tapo en menos de un segundo cuando veo que se trata de Akagi. Me pongo muy roja, pero no dice nada más que:

-Lo siento. Pensé que era el baño...

-No te preocupes. Es la puerta que sigue... -le responde Hisashi y Akagi se va sin decir nada. Luego se para a cerrar la puerta con llave: -para que nadie nos moleste de nuevo -Y se vuelve a la cama para continuar en que lo que estábamos. Me preocupaba que estuviera la casa llena de gente pero mientras besa mi cuello me dice: -no te preocupes por eso, la música esta fuerte... pero de todas maneras trata de no hacer tanto ruido...

-Tonto... -le digo y le doy un pequeño golpe en las costillas mientras se muere de la risa.

Cuando salimos de su habitación, mi primo ya se había ido porque habían discutido con Sora y parece que rompieron por lo que me dijo Natsuki. Aprovecho que los Akagi se fueron con sus padres que los pasaron a buscar, por lo que significa que me quedaré acá esta noche. La fiesta terminó como a las cuatro de la mañana, y varios se quedaron a dormir porque era más seguro que irse a esa hora. Les dije a mis padres que igual me quedaría, no me hicieron problema pero rompí la promesa de no compartir la cama con Hisashi.

Los chicos que se quedaron se fueron como a las diez a sus casas. Con Hanamichi fuiemos los únicos que nos quedamos más tarde porque no había forma de hacer que el pelirrojo se levantara. Eran como las doce y estábamos tomando desayuno recién:

-Sakuragi, que te parece si vamos a Chiba? -le pregunta Hisashi

-A Chiba? y para qué Mitsuito?

-No me digas así, idiota! -le grita y Hanamichi se tapa los oídos -Hoy se juegan las finales allá, y como no hay entrenamiento, podríamos ir a ver los partidos. Qué te parece?

-Me parece una muy buena idea...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo :D sigo sin mucha inspiración. Este capítulo me ha tomado dos días enteros D:

besos y abrazos a todos los que pasen :D

y gracias por leer :D


	59. Chiba

Hisashi y Sakuragi se ponen de acuerdo para encontrarse en la estación en una hora más, tiempo más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo vaya a cambiarse a su casa antes de ir a Chiba. Deciden ir con el poleron de la escuela para ir en representación del equipo y seguramente para presumir un poco. Me piden que vaya con ellos pero tengo que preguntarle a mis padres antes de salir de la ciudad, así que me voy con Hanamichi a mi casa.

Cuando llego me encuentro con mi primo que me esperaba desde la mañana en la casa. Quiere contarme todo lo que sucedió en la noche con su ahora ex-novia. Al parecer Sora estaba más que molesta porque la hermana de Hisashi no alejaba de mi primo y según mi amiga él no hacía nada al respecto. Kiminobu me dijo que no era tan así como ella decía, que Hikaru si estaba cerca de él pero que conversaban y que él la ayudaba cuando necesitaba algo y no veía lo malo en eso

-Eres muy tonto, primo

-Pero por qué?! si no he hecho nada malo!

-Ella estuvo toda la noche coqueteando contigo, y tú nada que te das cuenta! Es lógico que Sora se enojara si ni la pescaste anoche.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mucho con Mitsui anoche y no te hizo ninguna escena -Trata de justificarse

-No, pero buscamos un rato para estar juntos, pero ustedes dos... ni eso

-Ya filo... igual que rompió conmigo y la llamo y no me contesta

-Y qué vas a hacer?

-Qué se supone que haga si no quiere hablar conmigo? No la voy a obligar, si se le pasa el enojo, genial, pero sino, genial también

-Seeee seeee seeee... seguro que lo dejaras así, veremos cuanto duras enojado con ella.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que eres demasiado bueno -le digo con una sonrisa -no duras enojado con nadie aunque te apuñalen por la espalda. Cambiando de tema... Hisashi y Hanaminchi van a Chiba en un rato más y quiero ir con ellos, así que vas a tener que venir también para que me den permiso

-A Chiba?

-Sep, hoy son los dos últimos partidos de las estatales.

-No puedes decirme que vaya de un segundo a otro! No sabes si tengo planes o algo así

-Los tienes? -le pregunto con cara curiosa

-No -me pongo a reír y me sonríe -pero eso no quiere decir que puedas depender de mi tiempo así como así

-Entonces?

-Iré... no tengo nada más que hacer ya que mi novia ya no lo es y hasta ayer teníamos planes.

-Genial! (la parte de que vas con nosotros) -le aclaro -Los chicos van con el poleron de la escuela, así que vamos a buscarlo a tu casa antes de irnos a la estación. Yo me cambio de ropa mientras tú le dices a mis padres que saldremos.

-Y por qué tengo que pedir permiso por ti?

-Porque a ti no te dirán que no. Acabo de llegar, recuerdas?

-Esta bien... esta bien... pero apúrate!

No me equivocaba, a mi primo no le dijeron nada de nada y me dieron permiso de ir en un segundo, incluso nos dieron algo más de dinero para el viaje. Nos juntamos con Hisashi y Hanamichi en la estación como habíamos acordado. Tomamos un tren a Chiba a las 12.00 horas, llegaríamos con el hora justa para ver los partidos finales de ese estado.

Cuando entramos al estadio, varios se quedaban mirando a mis tres compañeros de viaje. Hanamichi y Hisashi llevaban su cara de matones, así que varios se hacían a un lado cuando los veían. Mi primo y yo nos mirábamos con cara de "no tienen remedio", y los murmullos se escuchaban por todos lados:

-Miren, es Shohoku...

-Esos dos tipos me dan miedo...

-El de lentes es el subcapitán... Kogure... gracias a él y al pelirrojo ganaron el partido contra Ryonan en los últimos minutos... -mi primo se ponía rojo con la atención que se llevaban y Sakuragi iba de lo más feliz, y se reía como siempre

-Ese es Hisashi Mitsui... fue el mejor de la secundaria y ahora está jugando mejor que antes...

-Pues claro -le responde Hisashi al chico que había dicho lo último. No pude evitar escuchar a unas chicas hablar que decían:

-Ese de pelo negro es muy guapo! -y su amiga le respondía

-Crees que tenga novia?

-Espero que no!, le hablamos? -cuando escucho lo último me paro a su lado y lo tomo de la mano; me mira, me sonríe y me abraza por la cintura.

-Tonta... -es lo único que me dice

-Tengo que marcar MI territorio -le respondo. Miro de reojo hacia esas chicas y veo que quedan a mitad de camino hacia mi novio, por lo que sonrío y le digo: -Y funcionó

Seguiamos caminando para llegar a las graderías cuando se escucha un:

-Eh! Shohoku! se nota que les gusta llamar la atención... -nos giramos para ver quien hablaba y se trabaja de Takasago de Kainan en compañía de Jin.

-Miren quien habla... -le responde Hisashi al ver que todos hablan de los jugadores de Kainan

-Vienen a ver el partido, supongo -les dice mi primo

-Así es... hay lugar por la otra puerta... vamos? -nos dice Jin y comienzan a caminar. Mi primo y Hisashi se quedan mirando y luego los seguimos.

-Por qué tenemos que ir con ellos? -pregunta Sakuragi -Son el enemigo!

-Ya cállate y camina, que va a comenzar el primer partido -le responde Hisashi.

Nos quedamos con los de Kainan viendo los partidos. Me senté entre Hisashi y Hanamichi para mirar, el primer partido no fue una gran cosa, los equipo nos eran muy fuerte que digamos, y lo mismo con los que jugaron a continuación.

-Parece que vinimos a perder el tiempo... -dijo Sakuragi

-No seas tonto... -le responde Hisashi

-Sakuragi... nos sirve para ver que tal son los equipos, ya sean buenos o malos no es una perdida de tiempo -le dice mi primo

-Bah! yo quería ver algo más emocionante

-Se nota que no haz cambiado en nada -le dice el subcapitán de Kainan

-Además, te sirvió para salir a pasear -le digo

-En eso tienes toda la razón querida y amada Sakura -me dice y se acerca a mi para abrazarme, pero Hisashi lo separa de mi

-No te acerques tanto, te lo he dicho miles de veces! es mía

-Ya empezaron... -decimos mi primo y yo mientras nos morimos de la risa, los de Kainan nos quedaban mirando extrañados.

Cuando terminaron los dos partidos, nos separamos de los otros dos y nos fuimos a comer algo y a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Tomamos el tren como a las ocho de la noche. Ya era tarde cuando los tres íbamos caminando hacia mi casa porque cenaríamos allá. Estábamos de lo mejor conversando y riendo cuando comienzo a cruzar la calle... escucho que todos me gritan a todo pulmón:

-SAKURA! -los miro extrañada por un segundo, todo se puso negro y no recuerdo nada más de lo sucedido...

* * *

nuevo capítulo al fin :D

lamento la demora y esas cosas, pero aun sigo con poca imaginación y además que este fin de semana pasado viví la mejor noche de toda mi vida :D el domingo 17 años de espera se terminaron y pude ver a Coldplay (por lejos mi banda favorita) en vivo :D, los vimos de muy lejos porque estábamos en galería, pero da igual! fue mágico! fue maravilloso! fue hermoso! fue perfecto! aunque me faltaron 4 canciones u.u pero aun así lo viví a concho y hasta lloré xD

no los lateo más con mi historia jajajaj

gracias por leer y cualquier cosa que quieran decir, sea bueno o malo, adelante :D bienvenido sea :D

besos y abrazos :D


	60. Oscuridad

Todo era oscuridad... todo negro... no veía nada... no escuchaba nada... no sentía nada. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado... segundos?... minutos?... horas?... días? o tal vez años?... Vuelven todos estos pensamientos una y otra y otra y otra vez sin que pueda evitarlo, sin que pueda saber cuántas veces he repetido lo mismo en mi cabeza, sin saber que es lo que me pasa, sin saber si estoy bien, o mal o viva o muerta.

Derrepente empiezo a escuchar, pero no entiendo nada, escucho muchas voces que al principio no reconozco, pero que se me hacen familiares... son las mismas siempre... pero son varias...

Empiezo a entender algunas palabras como: "Sakura", "hija", "enana", "sobrina", "amiga" pero aun no sé quienes las pronuncian. Escucho a alguien cantar, es una voz que hace que me estremezca, no sé por qué ni de quien es, pero la conozco de alguna parte la canción... trato de ir hacia esa voz, y entiendo lo que dice la letra, o más bien la siento... "And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory I'm thinkin' bout how, People fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe it's all part of a plan, I´ll just keep on making the same mistakes, Hoping that you'll understand," Siento algo en alguna parte de mi... creo que es mi mano... siento caer algo en ella... es algo húmedo, pero no sé que es... parece agua... trato de mover mi mano pero no puedo... la persona sigue cantando y su voz se escucha afligida... hay algo que en mi que quiere seguir escuchando el canto: "That baby now, Take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart, Thinking out loud, Maybe we found love right where we are" después de eso vuelve la oscuridad.

Vuelvo a escuchar algunas palabras... ahora entiendo más cosas que antes... se escuhan voces preocupadas, alteradas, tristes y aun no sé que es lo que sucede

-Confíamos en tí! y nos traicionaste! -dice alguien... creo que es un hombre... su voz me trae recuerdos de pequeña, y sé de quien se trata, es mi papá quien habló. Me pierdo nuevamente y trato de seguir escuchando, ahora es una mujer y sé con certeza que es mi mamá:

-Nosotros nos encargaremos

-Yo le diré... es mi... -no escucho nada más, me concentro en esta nueva voz, la conozco, siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho, es la misma voz que cantaba, estoy segura, sé que es la persona más importante en mi vida, sé que se trata de Hisashi, quiero verlo... necesito verlo... trato de hacerlo pero no hay caso...

-Tíos... -no tengo dudas, es mi primo el que habla, podría reconocer su voz en cualquier parte, es parte de mi desde que tengo memoria -Qué Mitsui lo haga, tiene razón -No tengo idea sobre lo que hablan pero quiero saberlo, algo me dice que es importante...

Me siento muy cansada, así que no sigo escuchando ni tratando de entender... me pierdo un poco más en la oscuridad, pero ya no es tan oscuro como antes... y ahora nuevamente escucho a Hisashi... sé que está en algún lugar... pero no sé donde... sigo su voz... quiero ir con él... quiero llegar a él... siento que camino hacia su voz y lo escucho cada vez más claro y alto, algo me dice que está llorando, siento nuevamente algo húmedo en mi mano y ahora estoy segura que son lágrimas...

-Sakura... recuerdas cómo es que siempre me dices que no irás a ningún lado? qué siempre estarás conmigo? Ahora necesito que cumplas con eso, ok? Yo sólo... yo sólo quiero que vuelvas a mi... -Siento como toma mi mano mientras sigo tratando de llegar hasta él, es lo único que quiero. Quiero verlo, que me mire y que no esté triste. Sé que sigue llorando y no quiero que sufra -Escucha... -me dice, y eso hago, no sigo corriendo hasta él para ponerle atención -Sólo... sólo mueve uno de tus dedos si me escuchas, de acuerdo? solamente mueve uno de esos preciosos dedos y hazme saber que aun estás conmigo... por favor Sakura... -siento como levanta mi mano entre las suyas y la besa. Trato con desesperación de hacer lo que me pide, trato de mover uno de mis dedos y creo lograrlo porque escucho como me dice: -Gracias... amor, muchas gracias... -y ahora lo escucho llorar más fuerte, nunca lo había escuchado así. Quiero consolarlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo... trato de decirle que no lloré, pero no me escucha, ya estoy gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas pero sigue sin escuchar

-Hisashi...

-Sakura... dijiste algo? por favor... no puede ser que me lo haya imaginado...

-Hisashi... -vuelvo a decir. Intento abrir los ojos pero me pesan mucho, luego de varios intentos, logro hacerlo, pero la luz me encandila, aun así los mantengo abiertos y lo busco, pasan unos instantes y puedo ver sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas

-Sakura... -ahora lo tengo abrazandome y su perfume me inunda la nariz, quiero perderme en su olor -Mierda, Sakura... no sabes lo preocupado que estamos todos...

-Lo siento... -logro decir y me pongo a llorar, poco a poco me van llegando los recuerdos

-No llores, tonta -me dice mientras él sigue llorando y me besa la frente -Espérame, traeré a tus padres... -me dice y se separa de mi

-No te vayas... -le pido

-Será sólo un momento... le diré a tus padres que vengan... -Pero no logré ver a Hisashi hasta pasado un buen rato. Mis padres entraron a la habitación haciendo mucho escándalo

-Mi bebé! -me dice mi madre llorando mientras mi papá me abraza mientras también llora

-Qué pasa? dónde estoy?

-No recuerdas nada? Hisashi no te dijo nada? -me pregunta mi papá mientras mi mamá no se separa de mi lado. Niego con la cabeza pero me duele mucho al hacerlo

-Mi pequeña... -comienza mi papá -Recuerdas que fuiste a Chiba con Kiminobu, Hisashi y ese chico Sakuragi?

-Si... -ahora respondo porque temo que me vuelva a doler la cabeza si la muevo

-Bueno, lo que pasó es que te atropellaron cuando ibas cruzando una calle. Un tipo pasó con rojo y te arrastró, saltaste lejos, Hisashi y Sakuragi se vinieron contigo al hospital mientras que Kiminobu fue corriendo hasta la casa para avisarnos de lo sucedido

-No recuerdo nada... entonces ahora estoy en...?

-En el hospital -completa mi mamá

Pasados unos segundos, llega el médico y me empieza a revisar, veo que mis padres no tienen ninguna reacción cuando uno de mis tatuajes queda al descubierto mientras el médico inspecciona mis heridas, así que supongo que ya sabían de ellos. Mientras el doctor hacía su trabajo les pregunto

-Qué día es hoy?

-Es martes -responde el doctor -Has estado en coma desde el domingo en la tarde. -Me sorprendo mucho, nunca pensé que había pasado tanto tiempo -Tienes muchos amigos

-Eh? -le digo al doctor

-Las enfermeras no paraban de sacar gente de tu habitación, muchos se colaban hasta en los horarios en que no podías tener visitas, es cosa que mires el mueble detrás de tus padres, está llenos de regalos de ellos... -Miro hacia esa dirección y veo muchos globos con mensajes tipo "recupérate pronto", "te quiero" y ese tipo de cosas; también habían muchos peluches, un balón de basquetbol completamente rayado y una bandera igual a la que los amigos de Hisashi le habían hecho a él para animarlo en los partidos. No pude evitar sonreír agradecida con todos ellos. -Muy bien... estás bastante bien... estarás en reposo unos cuantos días más... sé que quieres ir a ese campamento del que todos tus amigos hablan, pero eso dependerá de ti y de si haces todo lo que te dicen las enferemeras. Y no podrás hacer fuerzas ni actividades físicas muy pesadas (incluyendo sexo) por un tiempo

-Está bien... -le digo roja y veo que mis padres se miran con cara extraña. En ese momento me doy cuenta que hay algo que no me han dicho.

-Buena niña. Ahora me retiro, cualquier cosa me avisan -y se va de la habitación

* * *

como necesitaba algo de acción, atropellé a la protagonista :D xD y tengo guardada otra sorpresa que a lo mejor ya la vienen venir :D parece que la inspiración está volviendo un poco a mí :D

gracias a todos por pasar! besos y abrazos desde el sur de chile

PD: la canción es "Thinking Out Loud" de Ed Sheeran como se habrán dado cuenta :D


	61. Pérdida

El médico se había ido recién de la habitación cuando tocan a la puerta. Mi madre va a ver quien era y cuando ve a Hisashi lo hace pasar, se quedan mirando unos instantes y mi novio asiente. Algo pasa, supongo que es por los tatuajes; pero no sé si será eso realmente:

-Tenemos que hablar -dice mi papá serio. Hisashi se sienta en un costado de mi cama para quedar frente a frente a mis padres

-Qué sucede? -le pregunto preocupada

-Lo que sucede, hija, es que pensamos que tenías más confianza en nosotros -me dice mi mamá y la quedo mirando extrañada. Le iba a preguntar de que se trataba todo esto pero me lo impidió con la mirada -Cuando llegamos a verte y el médico que estaba revisando, vimos que tenías dos tatuajes, sabes que si no hubieras preguntado a lo mejor te hubiéramos dejado, pero...

-No nos gusta que hagas las cosas a escondidas -Completa mi padre

-Lo siento... -les digo con la cabeza agachada, Hisashi miraba a mis padres pero me apretó la mano como forma de apoyo

-Podrías decirnos como fue que terminaste con dos tatuajes? -me dice mi mamá. No quiero que culpen a Hisashi así que lo primero que haga es defender a mi novio

-Fue un día que me fui antes de la escuela, no me quedé al entrenamiento, así que Hisashi le pidió a un amigo que por favor me acompañara a la casa. Yohei me dijo que necesitaba pasar a dejarle algo a su primo y me preguntó si lo podía acompañar y le dije que sí. Llegamos a una galería y su primo resultó ser un tatuador bastante bueno. Este chico tiró como broma si queríamos hacernos algo y le dije que sí, Yohei trató de impedírmelo pero no le hice caso y así fue. Hisashi no supo hasta varios días después de lo que había hecho.

-Y el otro? -me preguntó mi mamá. Hisashi quería responder pero se lo impedí

-Fue cuando Hisashi y yo cumplimos tres años. Le dije que sería una buena idea, él no quería pero lo terminé convenciendo

-Ves que no costaba tanto? -me dijo mi papá -Estarás castigada cuando salgas del hospital. Podrás ir al campamento si es que el médico lo permite, pero estarás castigada dos semanas.

-De acuerdo... -le respondo con la cabeza agachada

-Y me alegro que no nos hayas mentido, fue exactamente lo mismo que nos dijo Hisashi cuando le preguntamos y lo mismo que dijo Kiminobu también. -Me queda mirando serio y me dice -No quiero más tatuajes o piercing o lo que sea

-Si -le respondimos Hisashi y yo al mismo tiempo.

-A tus padres tampoco les gusto la idea -le dice mi mamá Hisashi

-La verdad es que no... también me castigaron, pero por un mes, porque el mío es más grande -le responde Hisashi.

-Ahora, debemos hablar de otro tema, pero hija esto es delicado -Noto el cambio en el ambiente. Hisashi me aprieta aun más la mano, la mirada de todos cambia de un segundo a otro.

-Qué pasa? -les pregunto

-Es algo relacionado con el accidente que tuviste -me dice, y siento una lágrima caer en mi mano, es de Hisahi. Lo quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta que mi mamá igual llora

-Qué pasa? díganme! No es que no pueda caminar verdad? porque siento las piernas y las puedo mover... miren... -digo mientras las muevo

-No... no se trata de eso... -responde Hisashi

-Entonces qué? -Lo quedo mirando, pero no es capaz de mirarme a la cara ni a ninguna parte de la habitación en realidad, tiene los ojos firmemente cerrados -Que sucede? -le pregunto a mis padres cuando veo que Hisashi no me responde

-Hisashi? -le dice mi papá que también está con los ojos llorosos. Hisashi se pone de pie y se arrodilla frente a mi, como estoy sentada en la cama, apoya su cabeza en mis piernas

-Lo siento tanto... -me dice llorando -No estarías pasando por esto si no fuera por mi culpa...

-De qué estás hablando? yo quise ir con ustedes a Chiba...

-Sakura... -me interrumpe y comienza a hablar mientras le temblaba la voz -cuando te trajeron al hospital te pasaron a pabellón en seguida, te hicieron miles de exámenes antes de operarte y en uno de ellos arrojo que estabas embarazada

-Qué estoy... -no logro terminar la frase y me toco el estómago -Vamos a... -lo quedo mirando pero sigue con lágrimas en los ojos

-El doctor dijo eran alrededor de cuatro semanas... -mi mamá se gira hacia la ventana llorando y mi papá la abraza, en momento comprendo todo

-"Eran"? -le pregunto y se me empiezan a nublar los ojos. No quiero saber la respuesta, me abrazo aun más fuerte a la altura del vientre, no le quito la mirada a Hisashi que sigue llorando y asiente con la cabeza

-"Eran"... porque el vehículo te golpeo casi de frente, cuando te gritamos giraste hacia donde venía el auto y ese golpe... -me mira a los ojos y ambos estamos llorando

-Nuestro be... -no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Hisashi termina de hablar

-Ese golpe hizo que perdieras al bebé...

-NO! -grito -Estas mintiendo! MENTIRA! Díganme que es mentira! -miro a los tres pero no me dicen nada, mis padres y Hisashi lloran -Mentira! Es mentira! -Hisashi me abraza y lloramos juntos no sé cuanto rato. Lo único que era capaz de decir era -Me están mintiendo! No es verdad!

-Lo siento tanto... -me dice al oído y sigue llorando -Le rogamos al doctor que los salvara a ambos, pero ya no se podía hacer nada -No podíamos parar de llorar. Hisashi me abrazaba y no me soltaba, no me di cuenta cuando fue que también lo tomé y lo acerqué a mi, mis sollozos se escuchaban más bajo de lo que en realidad eran porque seguía pegada a él. Mis padres se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron mientras también lloraban

-Pequeña tranquila... -me decía mi papá mientras besaba mi cabeza -todo estará bien... -pero cada segundo que pasaba el dolor era más fuerte

* * *

fin del capítulo :D me costó escribirlo pero en general me gusta bastante :D hasta me dio un poco de penita u.u pero necesitaba algo más de acción porque estaba muy plana la historia :D

besos y abrazos :D


	62. Vergüenza

No recuerdo el momento en que me quede dormida, solamente recuerdo cuando mis padres hicieron que me acostará y ellos se fueron de la habitación y nos dejaron solos a Hisashi y a mi. Él se acostó a mi lado y seguí llorando en su pecho mientras me abrazaba. Es increíble lo feliz que me puse cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada, por un segundo sentí que mi vida entera tenía sentido, por lo que enterarme que ya había perdido a mi hijo fue un golpe bastante duro y eso que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de encariñarme. A lo mejor esto último fue lo peor de todo, no saber que lo tenía, no saber que no andaba sola por la calle caminando.

Cuando despierto ya un poco más calmada, me doy cuenta que sigo estando abrazada a Hisashi, abro los ojos y lo miro, está durmiendo y veo en su cara el rastro de sus lágrimas hasta mi almohada. Me muevo un poco para ver la hora y ya son las nueve de la noche. Trato de soltarme de su abrazo para acariciarlo, pero mientras me muevo se despierta

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte -le digo. Me besa la frente y me responde

-No te preocupes por eso. -Se da cuenta de la oscuridad de la habitación y me pregunta -Qué hora es?

-Las nueve

-Mierda... -se levanta de mi lado y siento nuevamente el peso de la situación -Sakura... -me dice cuando se vira, lo interrumpo

-No te vayas, por favor... -mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse

-Amor, tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a casa de Akagi esta noche

-Pero por qué esta noche? no puede ser mañana?

-Lo siento preciosa, pero tenemos que estudiar toda la noche

-Ah? -me siento en la cama mientras veo como se abrocha las zapatillas y se pone su chaqueta

-Hoy llegaron los resultados de los exámenes de la escuela y reprobé cuatro materias y con eso no puedo ir al campeonato, lo mismo que Miyagi y Rukawa, mientras que Sakuragi reprobó siete. Así que Akagi insistió en que tenemos que ir a su casa a estudiar porque mañana tendremos que dar unos extraordinarios -me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

-Son unos tontos. Sabes cómo me fue?

-Todo aprobado como siempre

-No quiero quedarme sola -le digo cambiando totalmente mi estado de ánimo que había mejorado un poco con una conversación "normal"

-No lo harás. Tú mamá debe estar por llegar

-Pero es que te necesito a ti aquí conmigo -Se acerca a mi, se arrodilla y me dice:

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase o dónde estemos -después de eso me besa y volvemos a abrazarnos fuerte, a ambos nos caen lágrimas otra vez -Lo siento tanto... por mi culpa estás sufriendo...

-No seas tonto... no es tu culpa... es culpa del tipo que me atropelló...

-Si no te hubiera dejado embarazada...

-Supongo que otra vez no era el momento para nosotros... -En ese momento me doy cuenta de otra cosa -Dónde quedó mi pulsera? la que me regalaste? no la llevo puesta -le digo mientras me seco las lágrimas

-De milagro no se rompió, la tengo aquí -la saca de su bolsillo y me la pone en la muñeca

-A qué hora te tienes que ir?

-Debí pasar desde el entrenamiento a la casa de Akagi, pero no fui al entrenamiento

-No puedes faltar!

-No podía dejarte. Con suerte fui a clases

-No quiero que vuelvas a faltar, además estaré acá poco tiempo

Pasaron unos minutos más y llega mi mamá a quedarse conmigo en la noche. Hisashi me besa la frente, se despide de mi mamá y se va. La estadía con mi mamá fue algo incómoda para mi, no sabía que es lo que pensaba sobre toda la situación de mi embarazo; estoy completamente segura que me hubiera dado todo su apoyo en el proceso, y sé que lamenta que este pasado por todo esto, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo, y si soy sincera, no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido con Hisashi en estos tres años, salvo tal vez que no hubiera cruzado esa calle en ese momento.

Ella hace lo mejor que puede para estar conmigo y ayudarme en todo, me acomoda la almohada como mil veces, me tapa, hasta me ayuda a ir al baño. Conversamos de todo menos de mi situación. Seguramente tampoco quiere que sufra, pero no creo que pueda hacer más grande mi dolor, así que soy ya lo que toma la iniciativa:

-Mamá -está leyendo al lado de la ventana, pero cuando le hablo me queda mirando

-Dime pequeña?

-Alguien sabe...? -me cuesta terminar la frase pero sabe de lo que habla porque se acerca a mi con cara de pena y se sienta en mi cama

-Solamente nosotros, y la familia de Hisashi. Si Hisashi y tú quieren decírselo a alguien, será decisión de ustedes, de nadie más, nosotros no diremos nada si ustedes no quieren

-Por "nosotros" a quien te refieres? a mis tíos y mi primo igual? -asiente con la cabeza

-Y tampoco dirán nada si ustedes no quieren hacerlo

-No me avergüenzo de haber quedado embarazada -le digo de golpe y se sorprende -Nunca pensé en estarlo, y no lo planeé, sé que mi papá y tú no querían que Hisashi y yo... -no puedo evitar ponerme roja -pero no me arrepiento de nada

-Lo sabemos y sabíamos que era imposible que ustedes no tuvieran relaciones, tienes razón, es algo que no quería que sucediera pero no soy ciega y eres igual a tu tía cuando tenía tu edad -la quedo mirando -Y no pienses ni por un segundo que alguna vez me avergonzaré de tí, eso es imposible, y lo mismo para tú papá. Eres lo más preciado que tenemos y nuestro orgullo por ti no cabe en nuestro pecho. Con los señores Mitsui acordamos no decirle a nadie, porque no sabemos cuando estarán listos para contarselo a alguien, si es que alguna vez lo están. Nosotros no vamos a decidir por ustedes, ya son grandes -Suspira y me toma por el hombro cuando me dice: -Hija, espero que esta mala experiencia no impida que al agún día quieras tener hijos

-No lo hará

-Me alegro -me dice con una sonrisa. Luego se pone seria nuevamente -Sakura, cuida de Hisashi

-Eh?

-Está muy afectado, su mamá me dijo que temía que volviera a lo de antes

-Eso no pasará, lo sé


	63. Alta

La enfermera me despertó a las 6.30 de la mañana para que pueda bañarme antes de que el médico pase a las 7. Mi mamá se fue después de la inspección del doctor quien le dijo que estaba mejor, que el sábado a más tardar podrán darme el alta y que incluso podría ser antes. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando tocan la puerta de mi habitación, pensé que sería Hisashi pero luego recordé que hoy tenía sus extraordinarios y que no podría venir a verme hasta en la tarde.

-Adelante -digo. Se abre la puerta y es Akagi el que entra -Akagi! hola! que gusto me da verte! -Ya no me da pena ni vergüenza encontrarme a solas con él, ahora es como si su declaración fue hace años, y él nunca cambió su forma de tratar conmigo

-Cómo estas? -me pregunta y me entrega una bolsa de cheetos gigante que me trae de regalo

-Con esto no puedo estar mejor! No sabes las ganas que tenía de comer cheetos!

-No sé si puedas comerlos, será mejor que le preguntes a alguna enfermera primero -me dice cuando ya tengo la boca llena

-Bah! da igual... si me hacen mal no importa porque estoy en el hospital

-Claro... que será a mi a quien reten... -me dice serio, así que dejo la bolsa en el cajón de mi velador

-Tienes razón...

-Sabes cuando te dan el alta?

-Se supone que pronto, no debería pasar del sábado por lo que me dijeron hoy en la mañana

-Pensé que sería menos, porque Kogure dijo que ya estabas bien -No me doy cuenta cuando agacho la cabeza, la verdad es que agradezco que mis padres y los Mitsui no hayan dicho nada porque no estoy lista para hablar sobre el tema. Akagi se da cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo pero no me pregunta nada, solamente me dice: -Sakura -lo quedo mirando -Si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, no te voy a obligar, pero quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez sientes que debes hablar con alguien, puedes hablar conmigo. Hemos sido amigos desde hace años, no le diré nada a nadie cuando estes lista -No puedo evitar ponerme a llorar y me abraza -Tranquila... ya pasará...

-Antes del accidente... -comienzo y después no puedo parar de hablar, lloro todo el tiempo que le cuento todo a Akagi -estaba embarazada -noto su sorpresa mientras me tiene entre sus brazos -cuatro semanas, pero perdí a mi hijo -ya no podía detener el llanto, y Akagi no me decía nada, pero estaba escuchando -ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba

Akagi no me dijo nada pero me prometió que no diría nada a nadie. Se quedó conmigo unos minutos más antes de tener que irse a la escuela, hoy los del equipo tendrían los extraordinarios, y me contó todo sobre la noche anterior, no pude evitar reírme cuando me contó lo que Sakuragi le había hecho durante la noche, creo que lo hizo para subirme el ánimo. Cuando se fue, quedé completamente sola hasta que mis padres me fueron a ver a la hora de almuerzo.

Durante la tarde, los señores Mitsui fueron a verme y se quedaron un buen rato haciéndome compañía. Les agradecí el apoyo que me estaban dando en ese momento, pero me dijeron que no era nada, porque éramos familia, lo que me hizo llorar nuevamente, mi suegro me abrazó y lloré aun más fuerte junto a ellos. Su esposa igual lloraba, creo que mi hijo no hubiera podido tener mejores abuelos que los que le hubiera tocado, y pensar eso me hizo llorar todavía más fuerte.

Hisashi llegó cuando sus padres todavía estaban conmigo en la habitación y nos contó que pasó todas sus materias. Lo felicitamos, y para celebrar, sus papás fueron a la cafetería a comprar café y galletitas

-Tengo cheetos -le confiezo a Hisashi

-Yo quiero!

-Nop, son míos

-No puedes comerlos

-Quién dice?

-Yo -dice una voz desde la puerta, era el doctor que venía a hacer otra ronda, pongo cara de tristeza y se pone a reír -Ok, puedes comer pero con dos condiciones

-Cuales? -le pregunto

-Primero: que no sean mucho

-De acuerdo

-Y segundo: que le convides a tu doctor

Estábamos comiendo cheetos con el doctor y Hisashi cuando sus padres llegan nuevamente desde la cafetería, ahora en compañía de mis padres

-Que bueno que están aquí -les dice el médico -

-Pasó algo? -le pregunta preocupado mi papá

-Mañana Sakura podrá ser dada de alta, las últimas rondas son más que satisfactorias.

-Genial! -le digo con una sonrisa

-Pero debes volver al día siguiente para tus curaciones. -Asiento con la cabeza -Debe descansar, pero todas las indicaciones se las daré mañana.

Más avanzada la tarde, me llegaron visitas, muchas, porque mi primo les dijo que ahora podía recibirlos, así que en mi habitación tenía a todo el equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku (incluido al profesor Anzai), a Sora y Natsuki, a la encargada de mi salón con tres compañeros más, a los amigos de Sakuragi, a Haruko y sus amigas, a Norijota y los demás, a mis padres, mis tíos, los padres de Hisashi y Hikaru (para desgracia de Sora). Me sentí feliz, verdaderamente feliz, desde que desperté ayer, ver tantas personas a mi lado, algunas que no pensé en ver (como a Rukawa por ejemplo) fue muy lindo, y otra vez me puse a llorar, pero de felicidad y agradecimiento. Les agradecí a todos por preocuparse por mi, que significaba mucho que estuvieran allí. Terminaron sacando a toda mi visita para que pudiera dormir bien la última noche que pasaría ahí, esta vez Hisashi se queda a pasar la noche conmigo, esperaría que me dieran el alta y se iría a la escuela después.

Se supone que no podía acostarse conmigo porque las enfermeras no dejaban que nadie se subiera a las camas de los pacientes. Pero no podía dormir, así que le pedí que se acueste conmigo, cosa que hizo, se acomodó para que pueda acostarme apegada a él; tenía la mejor posición del mundo, sentía su corazón latir, y su aliento llegaba a mi cabeza.

-Te amo -le digo en un momento -Eso no cambiará nunca -Me queda mirando un momento y me da la más tierna de sus sonrisas. Nos besamos un buen rato, sin prisas, hasta que ya no da más de sueño por casi no haber dormido en la noche anterior

-Yo también pequeña -me responde y se queda dormido de un segundo a otro.

El doctor me da el alta y por fin puedo volver a mi casa en compañía de mis padres y de Hisashi que faltó a la escuela con autorización de sus padres. Se queda conmigo todo el día hasta que es hora que vaya al entrenamiento de basquetbol. Le pido ir con él pero no quiere que me esfuerce demasiado, pero termino convenciendo a todos, me hacen prometer que no haré ninguna locura y que estaré tranquila, cosa que acepto.

* * *

ya vamos llegando al final de la historia, a lo mejor me paso (pero por poco) de los 70 capítulos D: aunque no me veo haciendo más de 10 :B

ojalá que les guste este y nos estamos leyendo después :D

besos y abrazos para todos los que pasen por acá :D

y recuerden que cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo se agradece de igual forma :D

chaolin :D


	64. Regreso

Llegamos a la escuela antes de que comience el entrenamiento y nos separamos para que pueda ir a cambiarse de ropa, me encuentro con Haruko y las otras dos chicas que hablaban de Rukawa y si se habrá dado cuenta que le gusta a Haruko; ellas creen que sí porque siempre está en el gimnasio apoyándolo y al resto de los muchachos. Los muchachos cuando me ven me preguntan como estaba y me saludan de una manera muy cariñosa y alegrándose que me encuentre bien, no puedo menos que agradecerles a todos por la preocupación, tanto que en un momento me pongo a llorar, cuando Hisashi se da cuenta, me lleva a otro lugar, porque sabe que mi llanto no es solamente por lo que los chicos me hicieron sentir. Estos días puedo estar pensando en cualquier cosa y de un segundo a otro me pongo a llorar.

-Deberías volver a casa -me dice Hisashi mientras sigo abrazada a él en un pasillo de la escuela, pero niego con la cabeza

-Estoy bien -le respondo y me pongo a secar las lágrimas. Esperamos unos momentos, me acompaña a lavarme la cara y volvemos al gimnasio en donde todos ya llegaron. Están en parejas haciendo el calentamiento, mi primo está con Sakuragi y le dice:

-Sólo nos queda un mes. Por eso lo que más cuenta ahora es elevar tu resistencia física para que puedas jugar en las mejores condiciones. Recuerda que este mes es el más importante, Sakuragi -Hisashi que caminaba hacia ellos le dice:

-Exacatamente, sobre tú que eres un principiante y debes aprender todo lo fundamental

-Así es! así es! -completa Ryota - toma en cuenta lo fundamental para que tengas una vida ordenada

-Pero qué les pasa?! -grita Sakuragi

-Oye, tómalo con calma Sakuragi, los muchcachos te dicen eso porque cuentan contigo en los próximos partidos -le dice mi primo tratando de calmarlo.

-Pues claro que cuentan conmigo! porque el talentoso Sakuragi es el rey de Shohoku!

-Yo no confío en él -le dice Hisashi con una pequeña sonrisa para provocarlo

-Es cierto, eres un extra en el equipo de Shohoku -dice Ryota siguiendo el juego y ambos se van caminando hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, pero Sakuragi no lo deja así y dice mientras se ríe y se tapa la boca con las manos

-Jijijiji... esperemos que Mitsui no se canse en los últimos momentos del partido, así que debe entrar más duro -Hisashi se para en seco mientras Hanamichi continúa -Y Ryota -ahora es Miyagi quien se detiene -necesita crecer diez centímetros antes que se cumpla el mes!

-Qué dijiste? -le dice Hisashi enojado caminando hacia él

-Y tú crees que puedo hacerlo? -le responde Ryota enojado

-Oigan muchachos, tranquilos! él no quiso decirlo -Mi primo defiende al pelirrojo. Cuando Akagi calma a los tres, comienza el entrenamiento. Llegan Yohei y los demás como todos los días, y me saludan contentos de verme despúes de lo sucedido

-Te ves muy bien... -me dice Ookus

-Gracias -le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa. Quedamos viendo el partido de práctica que hacen los chicos y os ponemos a conversar cuando notamos la forma de jugar de Rukawa, está bastante agresivo el día de hoy, en una jugada bloquea a Hanamichi y la pelota sale del gimnasio golpeando la reja que esta detrás de nosotros. Sakuragi está muy enojado y le regaña, pero Rukawa solamente le dice:

-Te advierto que ya no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo -Va a buscar la pelota pasando entre nosotros, noto que Haruko lo queda mirando pero parece que ni siquiera nota que ella está ahí. A los segundos Haruko se va llorando del gimnasio sin decirle nada a nadie, sus amigas la quieren seguir pero se los impido

-Dejenla sola unos momentos... -me quedan mirando y asienten con la cabeza.

El entrenamiento termina y el profesor Anzai le pide a Akagi que no se esfuerce demasiado por la lesión de su tobillo. Los muchachos se van a cambiar o lavarse en el patio, para variar a Hisashi se le queda su toalla en el gimnasio así que se la llevo al patio en donde está con Ryota y Sakuragi

-Gracias -me dice con una sonrisa -Te vas conmigo?

-Si -le respondo. Los tres meten la cabeza en el chorro de agua

-Amada Sakura -me dice Sakuragi mientras que Hisashi lo mira con cara asesina -me alegro de verte bien

-Muchas gracias Hanamichi

-Alejate -le dice Hisashi

-Hoy te dieron el alta? -me pregunta Ryota

-Sí, ya no aguantaba más ese encierro

-Qué cansado estoy -dice Hanamichi mientras sigue mojandose la cabeza

-Yo también -le responde Hisashi

-Sí, estoy con muero -Ryota

-Yo también -vuelve a decir mi novio

-Oigan... -dice Ryota mientras se seca la cara -Qué le pasó a Rukawa? por qué jugó así?

-AY! me entró agua en la nariz! -dice Hanamichi sacando más que rápido la cabeza del agua, no puedo evitar reírme mientras me pasaba a salpicar

-Es verdad, hoy jugó muy distinto a otros días -responde Hisashi

-Daba miedo... -añado

-Tipo odioso, ni siquiera tiene capacidades, estuvo luciéndose, es un tonto -dice Hanamichi tosiendo y con restos de agua en la nariz

-No seas sucio, limpiate esa nariz -le regaña Ryota

Estábamos conversando mientras los chicos seguían lavandose cuando llega Rukawa y empuja a Hanamichi de la llave que estaba utilizando para usarla él

-Quitate, la entrenadora te está llamando -le dice al pelirrojo y comienza a mojarse la cabeza. Se saca la polera y la empieza a estrujar, le sale bastante sudor, al ver esto Hanamichi dice:

-Eso no es nada... -y hace lo mismo para que le salga aun más sudor que a Rukawa

-No exageres... -le dice Ryota

-Eso no es nada! -y estruja con más fuerza su polera y se escucha un ruido proveniente de su ropa, la estira y tenía varios agujeros en ella -Uy... se me rompió la camiseta!

-Estúpido -le dice Rukawa y no puedo evitar reír de nuevo. Escuchamos la voz de Ayako que llamaba a Sakuragi para el entrenamiento básico, Hanamichi no quería ir otra vez, pero lo obligan. Ryota se pone del lado de Ayako y se van los tres de vuelta al gimansio para que entrene. En los lavados nos quedamos Rukawa, Hisashi y yo. Estaba esperando por Hisashi para irme con él y en ese momento Rukawa dice:

-Mitsui... -lo quedamos mirando, es raro que Rukawa le hable a Hisashi, en realidad es raro que le hable a alguien del equipo a menos que sea Ayako o para pelear con Hanamichi

-Dime? -le responde Hisashi aun sorprendido

-Jugarías conmigo? -Rukawa toma una pelota y se la muestra a Hisashi -sería un partido de uno contra uno -Nos miramos sorprendidos, y Hisashi se pone serio

-Bueno... acepto el reto, será interesante. Jugaré contigo -Rukawa asiente y vuelve al gimnasio. Hisashi se dirige a mi ahora -Si quieres me esperas o puedes irte con tu pirmo o alguno de los chicos

-No, te esperaré. Además un partido entre tú y Rukawa suena intersante...

-Opino lo mismo que tú. Además, quizas está sea la mejor oportunidad para probar quien de nosotros es el jugador estrella del equipo -me dice. Me da un beso corto y entra al gimnasio. Rukawa ya está cerca del aro y Hisashi se dirige hacia él mientras que me quedo junto a mi primo que mira el entrenamiento de Hanamichi y ayuda a los de primero que quedan. Todos se dan cuenta ahora que los dos están frente a frente:

-Qué van a hacer esos dos? -pregunta mi primo y me mira

-Ven... -le dice Hisashi a Rukawa

* * *

hola a todos :D

hace mucho que no subía un capítulo, y es que la inspiración se me fue por el inodoro D: además de que he estado con mucho trabajo y hace dos semanas fue el concierto de Coldplay y aun estoy alucinando con eso xD

espero que este capítulo les guste más que a mí jajaja

gracias por pasar y leer :D

besos y abrazos desde el sur de chile :D

chaolin :D


	65. Desafío

-Ven... -le dice Hisashi a Rukawa en un costado del gimnasio. Todos los que estamos en el gimnasio nos quedamos mirando como es Rukawa el que ataca primero, logra pasar a Hisashi pero cuando intenta encestar, Mitsui lo bloquea -Cielos! eso estuvo cerca. Pero ahora es mi turno para atacar, Rukawa -Estamos viendo como es que mi novio trata de esquivar a su rival para encestar, cuando Sakuragi grita a todo pulmón:

-Qué esperas! ataca! No te dejes vencer Mitsui!

-No te estas concentrando! -le reprime Ayako y lo obliga a seguir con su entrenamiento básico. Rukawa y Hisashi siguen jugando y han pasado varios minutos donde ninguno de los dos ha podido encestar. Ryota, Ayako, Kiminobu y los de primero hablan sobre el juego y sin despegar ojo de lo que pasa mientras que Sakuragi aprovecha para no seguir su entrenamiento.

-Mitsui! Qué estás haciendo! no dejes que te gane! -le vuelve a gritar el pelirrojo, pero Hisashi pierde la paciencia y le grita de vuelta dejándolo callado:

-Cállate y sigue con tu entrenamiento básico, principiante!

-Estoy seguro de que algo le pasó a Rukawa -añade Ryota y lo miramos. En ese momento, Rukawa logra pasar a Hisashi y encesta. El balón llega hasta mis pies y lo tomo con las manos cuando Hanamichi le pide a Rukawa un partido entre ambos, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y se me cae la pelota de las manos.

-Sabe que nunca le ganará -dice Ryota mientras los dos chicos se miran con cara de odio por unos cuantos segundos, al final Rukawa toma el balón que se me cayó y dice dandole la espalda:

-No... mejor no... -y se va caminando hacia el otro lado del gimnasio dejando a Hanamichi aun más enojado que antes.

-No estorbes Sakuragi y sigue entrenando -le dice Hisashi mientras sigue a Rukawa

-Es cierto, práctica la básico, aun no has terminado tu entrenamiento, Hanamichi Sakuragi -le dice Ayako. Rukawa tenía el balón en las manos cuando Hisashi le dice serio:

-Hace poco, jugaste a la ofensiva, ahora me toca a mi, lo recuerdas?

-Parece que está obstinado con la vitoria -responde Rukawa -Qué más da... -y le tira la pelota

-Mira quién lo dice... -Hisashi toma el balón, salta y encesta una canasta de tres puntos, nos quedamos todos mirando mientras se pone a celebrar -Listo! ya gané! ya gané! tres contra dos! -luego se da vuelta y dice riendo -adiós!

-Tramposo... -dice Hanamichi

-Mitsui es un experto en hacer trampa -añade Ryota

-No puedo creerlo... -digo yo -no puedo creerlo... -repito. Rukawa le toma por el hombro y le dice:

-La pisó... -le muestra la línea -pisó la línea -Todos quedamos mirando a esos dos con la boca abierta

-Qué?!

-Y cómo estamos empatados se prolonga el partido

-Yo no pisé la línea, es lógico que estés cuidando ese pequeño detalle

-Claro que sí, la vi

-No seas mentiroso

-Vi de reojo cómo pisó la línea

-No pudiste verlo de reojo, estás loco? tan afanado estás de ganar? no puedo creerlo... -Todos seguíamos mirando esa discusión que parecía de niños de cinco años, hasta que Hanamichi se acerca a los dos y dice:

-Tranquilícese, tómelo con calma, ya sé como arreglar esto; este talentoso jugador será quien juzgue el partido. -Se para entre medio de los dos y levanta el brazo de Hisashi como señal de victoria. Rukawa le dice al pelirrojo que no se meta y se va, pero Sakuragi le dice que jueguen un partido, al principio el once de Shohoku no acepta pero cuando le dice que le tiene miedo, se detiene y acepta. Cuando eso sucede, Ryota y Hisashi sacan a todos del gimnasio y cierran las puertas, los que aun estaban en el gimnasio se quejan y cuando Kiminobu se acerca y les pregunta la razón le responden:

\- Si todos ven su derrota la conmoción será más grande -dice Hisashi

-Sí, sobretodo para él -añade Miyagi

-Sakura, te vas o me esperas? de todas maneras me tengo que ir contigo hoy -me pregunta mi primo

-Me quedo, muero de curiosidad -le respondo y me siento en el suelo al lado de Hisashi, quien me abraza y me dice:

-Copuchenta -le respondo con un golpe en las costillas. Seguimos conversando los cuatro sobre los días que quedan y sobre el campamento que tendrán. Al principio me gustaba mucho la idea de ir pero ahora no estoy segura. Hisashi me toma la mano y me la aprieta cuando se los comento. Miyagi es el único que no sabe la situación de los que estamos ahí y prefiero que cuanta menos personas sepan, mejor. Me estaba poniendo de pie para ir a beber algo de agua, cuando escuchamos que la puerta del gimnasio se abre y sale Rukawa de ahí sudoroso y cansado.

-Rukawa -le dice Hisashi, el aludido se detiene y lo mira -Ya sabemos como eres, espero que no lo hayas puesto en ridiculo

-Como crees... -le responde y se va

-Y qué fue lo que sucedió con Sakuragi? -Pregunta mi primo

-Será mejor que no lo veamos -le responde Hisashi

-Si... esperemos hasta cuando quiera salir. Ahora debe estar conmocionado.

-Pobre... Si Rukawa cerró la puerta para que no lo veamos es por algo... -digo.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio esperando a Sakuragi, ya se había hecho de noche cuando finalmente salió. Se sorprendió al vernos, y supe que espero tanto tiempo para estar solo. Se sentó a mi lado y miraba el cielo mientras se tomaba las piernas.

-Animo! -le dije, pero no respondió, sólo suspiro sin quitar los ojos del cielo.

-Tú tienes la culpa por haberlo desafiado tan pronto -Le dice Hisashi

-Tú tampoco le hubieses ganado en ese desafío -le dice con media sonrisa a Ryota

-Cabeza hueca! ya les dije que esa fue mi victoria! quedamos 3 contra 2!

-La cosa es que no sacas nada con lamentarte, ya verás que podrás ganarle algún día -le digo

-Si, pero ahora fue demasiado la carga para Sakuragi, que tiene tres meses en el basquetbol. No importa que seas un genio -añade Kiminobu

-Deberías concentrarte en lo que viene, además has progresado de una manera extraordinaria, nadie se lo hubiera esperado -Le digo para que suba un poco el animo, pero no saca la vista del cielo y veo una pequeña lágrima formarse en su ojo, parece que los chicos igual lo notan porque le dice:

-Bueno, mejor deja a un lado el desafío contra Rukawa, porque ahora tienes muchos oponentes que derrotar -empieza Ryota

-Exactamente -afirma Hisashi, y Sakuragi se pone de pie y los mira

-Y me refiero a los sujetos más fuertes de todo el país.

Hanamichi finalmente reacciona y vuelve a ser el de siempre.

* * *

Uff! miles de años sin subir nada xD ok, le puse color, pero es que no me sentía motivada ni inspirada para escribir :/ este capítulo lo tenía a medias de hace como un mes más o menos xD y han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que hacían que tuviera aun menos ganas de pasar por acá :/

Fue tanta la cosa que pensé varias veces en dejarlo tirado, pero no sé por qué no lo hice, ahora como que quiero terminarlo pronto para después editarlo, porque hay muchas cosas que no me gustan o con las que no estoy 100% satisfecha. Veremos que pasa a su debido tiempo :D

Besos y abrazos a todos los que pasen :D


	66. Reprobados

Luego del desafío entre Rukawa y Hisashi, los entrenamientos seguían su ritmo normal, y el verano ya estaba por llegar, lo que significaba que era tiempo de exámenes y de resultados... No podía hacer que Hisashi se pusiera a estudiar diciendo que no me preocupe porque:

-Tengo todo fríamente calculado

-No vayas a reprobar los exámenes! estamos en tercero, nos queda poco por salir, y de esto depende si entras o no a la Universidad!

-No le pongas tanto color y ven a recostarte a mi lado -Y fue lo que hice cuando un día estábamos en mi casa pasando el rato, me acuesto, me abraza y nos quedamos dormidos luego de conversar un rato. Me encantan los momentos como estos, donde pareciera que nada podría pasar ni separarnos, y estar entre sus brazos me da una seguridad que sólo siento cuando mis padres me abrazan, es la misma sensación.

Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y aquí estamos tres años después y más enamorados que nunca, cosa que a mis padres les preocupa un poco porque según ellos es muy temprano para que sienta algo como lo que siento, pero que le vamos a hacer, es lo que es, y yo estoy feliz de que así sea, porque a pesar de todos los problemas y los dramas, estamos juntos y no creo que haya una mejor forma de pasar mi tiempo que recostada con Hisahi sin tener la necesidad de hablar para decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

A los días de terminar los exámenes, pasó lo que temía que pudiera pasar... Hisashi reprobó cuatro asignaturas por lo que no podría jugar en las nacionales porque con tres que reprobara ya quedaba fuera. Lo más grave fue cuando en los recreos se corrió el rumor de que varios del equipo de basquebol habían reprobado, Akagi los reunió a todos a la hora de almuerzo para pedir exámenes extraordinarios, cuatro de los cinco titulares estaban en las mismas: Hisashi, Miyagi, Rukawa, y Sakuragi que fue el peor de todos con siete materias reprobadas.

Nos quedamos esperando con Kiminobu, Ayako, Haruko y los amigos de Sakuragi a fuera de la sala de profesores para saber si le daban o no los extraordinarios. Al rato después se escuchan gritos de Akagi que venían de adentro, y cuando Aota entra a la sala, se escuchan las risas de los demás (seguramente igual está pidiendo los extra).

-Si ellos cuatro no están en las nacionales, los partidos serán una pesadilla -Comenta mi primo preocupado mirando hacia la puerta de la sala de profesores

-Yo creo que no hubieran llegado ni a las finales estatales sin esos brutos, no les parece? -Añado a lo que Ayako suspira y dice:

-Es el colmo, no tienen remedio... -Pasan un par de minutos más que nos parecen eternos en donde mi primo no para de dar vueltas por los nervios, tengo que tomarle el brazo para que se calme:

-Tranquilo... -le digo

-Akagi es el único que nos puede sacar de esto... -se abre la puerta salen los cinco, miro a Hisashi que me da una pequeña sonrisa, Akagi está muy serio, y nos dice que tendrán otra oportunidad mañana:

-Pongan atención -les dice Akagi a los chicos -Cuando salgamos de vacaciones, estaremos una semana bajo entrenamiento, me refiero al camamento -luego toma aire y grita tan fuerte que tengo que taparme los oídos con las manos: -PERO ANTES DE ESO SE PONDRAN A ESTUDIAR EN MI CASA! -cómo ve que los chicos ya se iban del pasillo, les grita -ME PUSIERON ATENCIÓN CABEZAS HUECAS! -Hisashi le hace un gesto con la mano, como ignorando todo y los amigos de Sakuragi se ponen a reírse de ellos, en especial de Sakuragi que es el que tiene la situación más compleja.

Nos quedaba un recreo antes de salir de clases y voy hacia la sala de Hisashi, donde estaba sentado en su asiento conversando con una compañera del salón, ocupo el asiento de adelante de él que ocupa uno de sus compañeros, y le digo seria:

-Te lo dije... te dije que esto podía pasar...

-No me retes -me dice y pone cara de corderito

-Me dijiste que lo tenías todo calculado -lo imito y parece que salió bastente bien porque su compañera no aguanta la risa, pero la ignoro - y me dijiste que no me preocupe

-Por lo menos no son siete... -Empieza

-Aun así...

-No sigas, ya estoy con depresión con sólo pensar en que tengo que ir a casa de Akagi a estudiar toda la noche cuando se suponía que teniamos planes

-Es tú culpa no la mía... después hablamos -Me paro y me voy a mi salón. Escuché que me llamaba pero no le hice caso, seguí caminando, pero me alcanzo en la escalera, me tomo por el brazo, me dió vuelta y me besa de sorpresa. -No creas que con eso se me pasará el enojo -le digo mirando directamente a sus ojos

-Pero tenía que intentarlo...

-Supongo... Hablamos después -ahora soy yo quien lo besa y me voy. Llegó a mi salón momentos antes de que toque el timbre.

Ese día el entrenamiento fue igual a todos los días. Ayako le preguntó a Akagi si estaba bien que los reprobados estuvieran ahí y no estudiando a lo que responde:

-No, tienen que respetar el entrenamiento, no les daré permisos especiales

-Si, pero, está bien que se dediquen a estudiar toda la noche? Qué tal si uno de ellos no logra aprobar el exámen? Qué haremos en las nacionales? -mi primo ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-A decir verdad, es mucha carga para mi, yo no podré solo, así que necesito que ustedes tres me ayuden.

-Cómo que tres? -le pregunto

-Si, necesito que también me ayudes

-Veré si puedo ir, tengo que verlo con mis padres

Así que después del entrenamiento nos fuimos a casa de Akagi donde todos se pusieron a estudiar con la cabeza pegada a los libros y cuadernos. Hisashi llama a su casa, pero su mamá no le cree así que cuando le dice que estoy ahí pide hablar conmigo y es ahí cuando no tiene problema con que su hijo no llegue a casa cosa a que a todos les causa risa. Me encargo de enseñarle a Ryota porque con Ayako no se podía concentrar y Ayako se encarga de Hisahi. Cuando mi primo se va como a las doce de la noche, Haruko le ayuda a Rukawa y Akagi se lleva a Hanamichi a su dormitorio porque se distraía mucho. Como a las tres y media, terminamos todo así que me pongo a dormir en el sillón, pero Haruko me dice que la cama de sus padres está disponible para Ayako y para mi porque ellos están fuera de la ciudad esa noche, así que me acuesto allí.

Al otro día, mientras estaba tomando un café en la cocina con Rukawa, escuchamos las carcajadas de Hisashi y Ryota seguido de un grito de Akagi; resultó ser que Hanamichi, enojado con su capitán por dejarlo estudiar solo, tomo una tinta y le dibujo unos lentes y barba con lo que se veía rídiculo. Ayaka hacía hasta lo imposible por aguantar la risa.

Después de clases fueron los extraordinarios, esperé afuera del salón con Ayako mientras el entranamiento se llevaba a cabo sin ellos. Salieron los cuatro juntos, con cara de cansancio. Hisashi y Ryota aprobaron todo, mientras que Rukawa se quedó un reprobado que no era impedimento para que vaya al nacional y Sakuragi quedó con dos de las siete, así que todos se salvaron. Me tiré al cuello de los cuatro para felicitarlos mientras que Ayako se fue corriendo al gimnasio para dar la buena noticia.

-Será mejor que se cambien rápido para ir a entrenar -les digo y me hacen caso con una sonrisa.

* * *

De a poco me vuelve a gustar escribir :D este capitulo es sobre el episodio que a mi parecer es el mejor de todo el anime, el número noventa y uno, lo que quiere decir que no queda mucho para terminar la historia :D

gracias a todos por pasar y leer

cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bienvenido :D

nos leemos

chaolin bombin


	67. Tiempo

Llegó el verano, lo que quiere decir dos cosas:

1.- por fin se terminaron las clases y

2.- quedan a penas dos semanas para que comience el Campeonato Nacional.

Los entrenamientos cada vez son más duros para el equipo de basquetbol, y los nervios empiezan a florecer. Es cierto que ya se terminaron las clases, pero muchos alumnos se dan unas vueltas por la escuela para ver los entrenamientos de los muchachos, incluso hay algunos que son de otras escuelas los que se dirigen al gimnasio. Mi rutina con el equipo no ha variado ahora que estamos de vacaciones, voy sagradamente todos los días a verlos y me junto con los amigos de Sakuragi con Haruko y sus amigas. Hisashi se encarga de pasarme a buscar todos los días desde que salimos de clases, así que tenemos un buen rato para estar juntos, ya que el tiempo le escacea bastante con todo el entrenamiento.

-En unos días más empezará el campamento, vas a ir con nosotros? -me pregunta un día Hisashi cuando vamos caminando de la mano hacia la escuela, suspiro al ver que unas chicas lo quedan mirando y me tomo mi tiempo para contestar

-Aun no lo sé... tengo el permiso, pero...

-Pero..?

-No lo sé

-Es por Akagi?

-Qué tiene que ver Akagi?

-A lo mejor no quieres ir porque no superas su declaración.

-En parte es por eso...

-Y la otra parte es por el bebé

-Sí. Aun no puedo superarlo y la verdad es que creo que nunca lo haré -me detengo y se pone delante de mi

-Lo sé, creéme porque creo que tampoco podré superarlo algún día, y no quiero que pienses que te culpo de algo porque no es así -apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, pero toma mi cara con sus manos y junta nuestras frentes -Me escuchaste? -me mira fijamente a los ojos y asiento -Eso está mejor... -me besa y luego añade: -Quiero que vayas conmigo al campamento, casi no podemos estar juntos, y no sé si aguante una semana entera

-Está bien, iré

-Genial -me vuelve a besar -Ahora vamos porque no puedo llegar tarde o Akagi me cuelga.

Llegamos justo a la hora para que pueda cambiarse de ropa e ir al gimnasio, el entrenamiento como siempre fue bastante duro, apenas podían respirar los pobres. Al terminar, El profesor Anzai les dice a los muchachos que ya tiene todo listo para el campamento, que jugaran tres partidos contra la preparatoria Josei, que es dirigida por un buen amigo de él

-La preparatoria Josei? -pregunta mi primo, el profesor asiente con la cabeza, todos miran algo preocupados -Son uno de los mejores ocho a nivel nacional...

-Lo que es perfecto porque así podremos ver que tan bien estamos preparados -dice Akagi

-Así es -responde el profesor Anzai -Lo otro que quería comentarles es que Sakura Kogure irá con nosotros -todos me quedan mirando y me pongo roja -Acercate por favor -me dice el anciano y eso hago -Ayako me pidió por favor si podía ir alguien con ella, porque será mucho trabajo para ella sola todo lo que tenga que ver con la organización de los entrenamientos y la estadía, y sugirió que la Srta. Kogure fuera con ustedes ya que todos la conocen y han compartido con ella a lo que muy amablemente accedió.

-En realidad, le había pedido a Sakura y a Haruko que nos acompañaran pero... -dice Ayako

-A mi hermana no le dieron permiso -completa Akagi, a lo que Hanamichi pone cara de cordero degollado porque ya se había hecho a la idea de estar con ella una semana entera.

-Algo que decir Srta. Kogure? -me pregunta el profesor y me pongo más roja que antes, veo que Hisashi sonríe de pura maldad, ya me las pagará

-Eeeeeh... no... solamente que espero poder ayudarles en lo que pueda y que cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa

-Muchas gracias -responden todos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien... lo último es el tema del dinero -continua Ayako -debe estar todo para el día en que nos vayamos, osea el sábado debe estar todo en la mañana o no tendrán ni alimento ni hospedaje. Pueden entregarlo a Sakura o a mí.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Sakuragi es el único que se tiene que quedar con Ayako para su entrenamiento básico, Hisashi se despide de él con burla y Ryota le dice que no moleste a la entrenadora. Me quedo con ellos dos esperando que Hisashi vuelva del camarín para irme con él. Se viene una tormeta gigante, así que nos vamos más que rápido, pero la lluvia llega antes así que nos metemos a un café para comer algo, ahí nos encontramos de casualidad con los amigos de Sakuragi que discuten si ir o no a trabajar. Al parecer están reuniendo dinero para ir a ver el campeonato nacional y les ha costado, tanto que ahora van a tener que ir hasta la playa para poder cuidar de sus lugares de trabajo. Les digo que es peligroso y es mejor que no lo hagan, pero van igual

-Están locos -dice Hisashi mientras vemos a los cuatro salir del local

-No digas eso... son buenos chicos

-Pero están locos... y parece que está lluvia no pasará

-Eso parece... y mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad...

-Quédate conmigo esta noche

-Crees que nuestros padres nos dejen?

-Claro... estamos mucho más cerca de mi casa, además mis viejos están, les decimos a todos que te quedas en mi dormitorio y yo duermo en el sillón, pero... -se acerca y me habla al oído lo que hace que se paren los pelos: -cuando todos duerman me cambio y pasamos la noche juntos

-No lo sé...

-Vamos... no seas mala

-Esta bien, pregunta a tus padres si podemos y yo a los mios.

Los cuatro adultos aceptaron, así que esperamos que pase un poco al agua, lo que no sucedió, y nos fuimos a casa de los Mitsui. Nos acostamos todos temprano: mis suegros debían levantarse a las cinco mañana porque tenían que viajar, y Hikaru no estaba esa noche, porque se quedaba en casa de una amiga de la universidad para poder terminar un trabajo, así que me quedé en su habitación. Eran como las doce de la noche cuando Hisashi entra en la habitación de su hermana y me dice que me pase a su dormitorio, lo que hago. Me acuesto en su cama y le pregunto si sus padres se darán cuenta del cambio, pero dice que no lo cree. Me abraza y nos empezamos a besar, cada vez más apasionado; meto mis manos por dentro de su polera de dormir y él comienza a desabrochar la camisa que me prestó para dormir, pero cuando me la quería quitar lo detengo, me queda mirando, y le digo:

-Lo siento...

-No quieres?

-No es eso

-Si no hacemos ruido, mis padres no se enterarán

-No es eso -me doy vuelta en la cama y me abraza desde atrás y comprendo que se dió cuenta del problema

-No tienes porque tener miedo. Si quieres puedo usar hasta cinco condones al mismo tiempo -me dice con una sonrisa. Me vuelvo a dar vuelta para poder abrazarlo yo, me mira serio y me dice: -No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras

-Lo sé

-Pero no puedes vivir con el miedo de quedar embarazada y tener otra pérdida.

-Lo sé... solamente necesito un poco de tiempo, eso es todo

-De acuerdo, pero...

-Pero?

-Pero deja que te abroche esa camisa o no podré mantener mi palabra -me dice al oído ríendo. Me miró y me doy cuenta que tengo la camisa por la cintura dejando todo a la vista, por lo que me pongo roja como tomate. Cuando se da cuenta de mi vergüeza me dice:

-A estas alturas, no deberías ponerte roja -comienza a abotonar la camisa -Te he visto desnuda miles de veces, te conozco mejor que tú

-Eso no ayuda en nada. -le dijo más roja todavía si es que eso era posible

Fue cosa de minutos cuando empecé a escuchar sus pequeños ronquidos. Aun no podía dormir, y lamentaba toda la situación. Hisashi tenía razón y moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él, pero no podía, era muy poco el tiempo que había pasado. No sé cuando pueda estar lista para estar con él nuevamente, pero lo que sí sé con certeza, es que me esperará y que no puedo estar más agradecida de lo afortunada que soy por tener a alguien como él a mi lado.

* * *

hola :D capítulo nuevo :D

se supone que lo terminaré a la par que el anime, pero no se cómo hacerlo... ya veremos como sale todo.

ahora me voy porque tengo que alistarme para ver games of thrones :D


	68. Adiós

Era el día miércoles antes de ir al campamento en Shizuoka. Y las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas. Resulta que estaba con Hisashi comprando algunas cosas para el viaje cuando nos topamos con su amigo Tetsuo quien iba caminando a penas, Hisashi salió corriendo en cuanto vio que caía, lo llamo pero no me hacía caso.

-Deportista... -le dice. Hisashi se acerca, trata de levantarse, pero al ver que tenía la cabeza llena de sangre, Hisashi se lo impide

-No te muevas -le dice y hace caso

-Hay que llamar a la ambulancia! -le grito a Hisashi

-Eh? si... si... tienes razón...

-No lo hagas... -le dice

-No seas estúpido, tengo que hacerlo! -lo regaña

-Hisashi no llamará -le digo -Pero yo ya llamé

-Quién te hizo esto? -Pregunta Hisashi, a esa altura, varias personas nos rodeaban mirando curiosos, algunos decían que había que llamar a la ambulancia... otros se quedaban solamente a mirar y otros daban instrucciones de que teníamos que hacer.

-Creo que eso lo sabes -logra responder el amigo de mi novio quien asiente -Me encontró con la guardia baja mientras fumaba en la esquina -Cada vez estaba más pálido y seguía botando mucha sangre. Al rato ya le costaba hablar, pero Hisashi desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos le impedía que se callará y la ambulancia no venía. Hisashi le hablaba de cualquier cosa, de momentos que habían vivido juntos, de cosas del equipo de basquetbol, incluso del clima, pero Tetsuo cada vez respondía más entrecortado y con menos palabras

-NO PUEDES RENDIRTE, YA VIENE LA AMBULANCIA!

-No escucho nada... pero no importa... ya me siento mejor...

-Tetsuo... no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos... por favor... -le suplico llorando

-Sa... ku... ra... -apenas puede hablar, estira una mano hacia donde estoy y me doy cuenta que no solamente tiene sangre en la cabeza, sino que también en el estómago, lo apuñalaron a sangre fría, y cómo Hisashi cree quienes fueron, se que se trata de los tipos con lo que fueron al gimnasio de la escuela el día en que Mitsui volvió al equipo -Prometeme que no dejarás solo a Mitsui... que siguirás cuidando de él en todo momento... no dejes que abandone sus sueños...

-De qué estás hablando?! No digas tonterías! -le recrima Hisashi, pero Tetsuo solamente le sonríe y le dice:

-No hay forma de que salga de esta... pero está bien... -Estaba cada vez más pálido y ahora botaba sangre por la boca, trata de limpiarce pero no tiene fuerzas para nada, a esta altura ya no puedo contener el llanto -Sakura... promete que...

-Lo prometo, lo cuidaré siempre... ahora no te esfuerces demasiado, ya viene la ambulancia -Lo último lo digo más como una suplica que coomo un hecho real

-Eres un gran amigo... siempre fuiste mejor que todos nosotros juntos... no te rindas nunca deportista... -Cerró los ojos... y eso fue lo último que dijo Tetsuo estando con vida, cuando veo que cierra los ojos y está sonriendo, me tapo la boca con las manos

-TETSUO! TETSUO! TETSUO! TETSUO! -grita desesperado Hisashi, pero ya no hay nada que hacer -NO TE MUERAS TETSUO! -El llanto de Hisashi es desgarrador, hasta la gente que miraba estaba llorando.

Hisashi no logra ponerse de pie hasta que la ambulancia llega al lugar, se dan cuenta de lo sucedido y llaman a la policía para que puedan levantar el cuerpo. Cuando llegan, nos interrogan y preguntan si sabemos quien fue el asesino, Hisashi le dice que sí, que Tetsuo le dijo quien había sido, pero no quería dar los nombres, así que soy yo la que los denuncia. Estamos en la estación cuando llega la familia de Tetsuo, era casado, no lo supe hasta que veo llegar a su esposa, quien culpa de todo a Hisashi, trato de separla de él pero no me deja y sigue recibiendo los golpes de la ahora viuda; los padres también llegan y un hermano que es mucho mayor, están desconsolados, pero ellos a diferencia de la esposa, le agradecen a Hisashi por haber estado con él en sus últimos momentos. Se van en cuanto le entregan el cuerpo en un par de horas, pero Hisashi y yo seguímos ahí porque no podemos irnos sin terminar de declarar. Nuestros padres y mis tíos están ahí desde hace un buen rato, trato de tranquilizar a todos y lo logró, le pido a mis padres permiso para irme con los Mitsui, no quiero dejar a Hisashi así a lo que ninguna de las dos familias se niegan.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Mitsui, Hisashi se encierra en su dormitorio, nos quedamos todos mirando, pero decidimos darle unos minutos para que esté solo, su mamá me da un té cargado y dulce para que se me pasen los nervios y deje de tiritar. No hablamos mucho, porque no hay mucho que decir, ellos casi no conocían a Tetsuo y lo veían como el delincuente que había convetido a Hisashi en uno por un par de años. Les explico la relación de ambos, y les digo sus últimas palabras.

Pasa más de una hora y Hisashi no ha salido de su habitación, así que voy a verlo por petición de su mamá. Toco la puerta pero no responde, así que entro sin su autorización. Llora mientras mira el cielo, no intenta de secarse o de dejar de llorar. Me acuesto al lado de él y lo abrazo. Se gira hacia mi y me devuelve el abrazo; ahora llora en mi hombro más que antes. Se me caen las lágrimas pero no haga ningún ruido, ahora es mi turno de ser fuerte para él aunque me cueste.

-Hace unos días nuestro hijo y ahora Tetsuo... -me dice aun llorando -Supongo que es ahora cuando estoy pagando todo lo que hice los últimos dos años...

-No digas estúpideces, esto no es tu culpa!

-Entonces porque se siente como si lo fuera?

-No lo es -le digo mirando directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Hisashi no faltó a ningún entrenamiento después de la muerte de Tetsuo porque le pormetió que no abandonaría nunca sus sueños. Fuimos a su funeral a los dos días después, el día antes de campamento, también fueron Sakuragi y sus amigos. A las tres semanas de su muerte, la esposa de Tetsuo se entera que está embarazada y le pide a Hisashi que sea el padrino, a lo que acepta con gusto y sorpresa.

No hubo tiempo para que Hisashi pudiera vivir su duelo como corresponde, porque al día siguiente del funeral de Tetsuo, llegó el día de ir al campamento con el equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku.

* * *

Ahora maté un personaje de la serie D: pero es que necesitaba algo de emoción en la historia :D y como no es uno de los principales, no me dolió hacerlo xD aunque si me dio algo de penita escribirlo :D

saludos, abrazos y besos a todos lo que pasen por aquí a leer :D


	69. Campamento

El día sabádo en la mañana, Hisashi me pasa a buscar a mi casa para irnos a la escuela. Me despido de mis padres y ellos le piden a Hisashi que me cuide (como si no supiera cuidarme sola). Nos vamos tomados de la mano, cada uno lleva su bolso en la espalda, lleno de cosas:

-Supongo que llevas todo lo de la lista -le digo

-Claro que sí!

-Seguro?... Pijama, los dos uniformes, ropa de cambio, ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, zapati...

-Si mamá -me interrumpe

Llegamos unos cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y ya habían varios en la escuela.

-Se nota que están entusiasmados -les dice Hisashi

-Por supuesto, casi no pude dormir -le responde Yasuda

Akagi es el último, pero llega justo a la hora:

-Bien, ya están todos? -pregunta el capitán

-Ah! es raro que hatas llegado temprano Hanamichi, si siempre tienes retrasos en las clases -le dice Ryota

-Para que veas! Cuando me lo propongo lo logro. Además yo no soy como un zorro dormilón que conozco -dice mirando a Rukawa; Hisashi y Ryota también lo ven y se dan cuenta que está durmiendo de pie.

-Es hora de que se vayan Akagi. Te lo encargo mucho -dice el Profesor Anzai

-Si -responde

-El profesor Susuki irá con ustedes, él se encargará de todo tal como sucedió en el partido con Ryonan -Todos saludamos al profesor.

-Oye, no vas con nosotros gordito? pero si tú eres el director del equpo -dice Hanamichi.

-Así es Sakuragi, y también te quedarás conmigo

-QUÉ?! -pregunta sorprendido y enojado. Todos quedamos mirando de la misma manera menos Akagi que seguramente ya sabía el plan del profesor.

-Bueno muchachos, nos vemos dentro de una semana -se despide el anciano.

Y así fue como dejamos a Sakuragi atrás. En el tren Akagi explica que el profesor entrenará a Sakuragi para las nacionales y por eso pidió que se quedará. Ryota y Hisashi se morían de envidia:

-Ese miserable, será supervisado por las enseñanzas del profesor Anzai, que suertudo -dice Ryota

-Me parece demasiado lujo, Sakuragi no se lo merece. Él jugará con el profesor Anzai durante los entrenamientos, a mi también me hubiera gustado quedarme -dice Hisashi

-Vaya! con que quieres huir, Mitsui? -le dice Akagi -Desafortunadamente, el campamento acaba de comenzar y será un infierno! -todos los quedan mirando con cara de duda, es entonces cuando el capit{an grita: -LEVANTES SUS CUERPOS UN CENTIMETRO -Todos obedecen de mala gana y mi primo trata de impedir que sigan porque todos los del tren se quedan mirando y algunos se ponen a reír, pero Akagi no da su brazo a torcer y dice: -UN CENTIMETRO MÁS!

Llegamos a Shizuoka al medio día, decidimos ir a almorzar y dejar nuestras cosas en el hostal antes de dirigirnos a la preparatoria Josei, así que llegamos a esa escuela como las dos de la tarde.

-Hola Akagi! -Es el entrenador quien saluda al capitán de Shohoku. -Que bueno que llegaron. El director Anzai es un genio, a preparado bastante bien a Shohoku. Ahora ustedes son los representantes de Kanagawa -En medio del discurso llega uno tipo, uno de los jugadores de Josei, y el profesor lo presenta: -Les presentaré al capitán Nikoshima... y él es el capitán Akagi -Ambos se dan la mano y se saludan

-Me dijeron que ustedes jugaron bien contra Kainan -dice Nikoshima

-Así es -responde Akagi

-Eso quiere decir que este año Kainan no es muy fuerte que digamos -continúa Nikoshima

-Ese miserable... -dice Hisashi y se adelanta un poco y cierra el puño, como noto su actitud, me adelanto un poco también y le tomo la mano para que se calme, pero no lo logro -Si que sabe como darle al bienvenido a sus visitantes

-Mitsui, no te pelees -le advierte Kimminobu

-Si Hanamicho estuviera con nosotros en este campamento llovería sangre todos los días. No soportaría estos insultos -dice Ryota que se para al lado de Hisashi con su cara de malo -Mi primo trata de calmar los animos, pero Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota y Rukawa se quieren comer con los ojos a Nikoshima

-Que bueno que Sakuragi no está con nosotros... -dice Kiminobu.

Después de ese momento tenso, nos dirigimos a los camarines para cambiarnos de ropa para el primer partido de entrenamiento que será en la tarde. Ayako y yo somos las primeras en volver al gimnasio y nos ponemos a trabajar, como nunca he estado en esto, ella me va diciendo que es lo que debo hacer y lo hago. Estamos en eso cuando Nikoshima dice por detrás:

-No sabía que Shohoku tuviera dos entrenadoras tan lindas... que les parece si después vamos a dar una vuelta? uno de mis compañeros está bastente intersado en salir contigo -le dice a Ayako -mientras que a mi me encantaría poder salir contigo... -ahora se dirige a mí

-Sobre mi cadaver... -es Hisashi quien llega acompañado de Ryota, son los primeros en llegar

-Y el mío -dice Ryota que le llega al pecho en altura al capitán de Josei

-No tienen que ponerse así! es una invitación a sus compañeras! no tiene nada de malo... -Los chicos estaban que se les tiraban encima así que intervengo

-Muchas gracias, pero no gracias, tenemos novio y los estás viendo en estos momentos

-Shuuuu... lo siento... no lo sabía... de verdad... -y se va hacia su equipo

-Ayako.. Ryota... se que mentí pero es que fue para que no siguiera molestando

-No te preocupes -me dice Ayako, pero Ryota estaba en las nubes pensando en Ayako como su novia.

El primero de los tres partidos es esa tarde, y el equipo está jugando pésimo, debe ser por lo que el capitán contrario dijo cuando llegamos. Akagi le hace una seña a Ayako para que pida tiempo fuera. Los chicos se sientan en la banca a descansar unos momentos y les paso una toalla a cada uno para que se sequen el sudor, mientras que Ayako y Akagi habla con ellos:

-Nosotros no podemos perder este partido. En estos momentos, Sakuragi debe estar prácticando con todas sus fuerzas, imaginen si se entera que nosotros perdimos!

-Diría algo como: "no son nada sin este talentoso".. o "son una vergüenza" sin olvidar que reiría a carcajadas -les digo. Todos se quedan serios

-No lo permitiré -dice Rukawa

-Lo siento, pero lo que menos quiero es que ese tonto se burle de mi -dice Hisashi

-Hanamichi... observa esto... -dice Ryota

-Ese estúpido... -dice Rukawa

Cuando los chicos vuelven a la cancha, es otro equipo, toman muy rápido la delantera y logran alcanzar a su rival en el marcador, ganando por un punto de diferencia al equipo rival. Nikoshima felicita a Akagi y le dice a Hisashi que de verdad lamenta lo sucedido; Hisashi acepta su disculpa y se dan la mano por un segundo. Los capitanes empiezan a discutir por quien ganará el siguiente partido.

-Buen partido -le digo a Hisashi mientras me tiro a su cuello

-Gracias... -me dice y me abraza por la cintura

-Ahora anda a la ducha porque apestas

-Que cariñosa... -me dice y se va al camarín detrás de los demás.

* * *

otro capítulo ;D

cualquier crítica es bienvenida :D

besos y abrazos


	70. Telefóno

Akagi y el profesor nos dieron el día miércoles en la tarde libre para poder ir a recorrer la ciudad, todos los otros días era ir desde la hostal hacia la preparatoria y de la preparatoria a la hostal. Así que esa tarde me fui con Hisashi a dar una vuelta, pasamos por las calles principales y un centro comercial, fuimos a todos los puntos turísticos que encontramos y de vez en cuando veíamos a alguno de los chicos que andaban por ahí. Teníamos toque de queda a las 23.00 horas pero volvimos antes, fuimos los primeros en llegar, así que nos metimos a la habitación que compartía con Ayako y nos encerramos por un buen rato para por fin "ponernos al día" como había dicho Hisashi. Fue la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones desde el accidente, y estaba muerta de miedo, pero fue una muy buena experiencia y todo por el apoyo de mi novio.

Cuando llegó Ayako, nos quedamos los tres conversando hasta que Akagi y el profesor nos indicaron que era hora de acostarse y se tuvo que ir de la habitación. Aun así nos quedamos las dos chicas hablando hasta muy tarde, porque ella no podía parar de hablar de su salida con Ryota, que finalmente se le declaró como era debido y le pidió que fuera su novia a lo que ella le dijo que tenía que pensarlo, lo que según yo:

-Que eres mala, pudiste darle la respuesta en seguida! Sabes que está loco por ti

-Si, pero tengo que hacerme de rogar un poco, no crees?

-No lo sé. Cuando Hisashi me pidió que fuera su novia le dije que si de una...

-Eso fue porque eras una niña aun. Es mejor hacerlos esperar un poco.

-Lo has hecho esperar dos años, no será mucho?

El día jueves, fue el segundo partido del campamento. Estuvo muy reñido, los puntos se peleaban codo a codo, segundo a segundo. En este partido fueron los del club de periodismo de Shohoku a ver a los muchachos pese a la negativa de Akagi. La niña encargada, era una pesada, del mismo año que Ayako, insistía en querer sacar fotos y grabar pese a que se notaba que no le gustaba este deporte. Desde que Shohoku clasificó al nacional a tratado de sacarle algunas palabras a Rukawa fracasando cada una de las veces que lo intentó; pero no se iba a rendir tan rápido.

Hubo una jugada espectacular de Rukawa en donde se pasó a todo el equipo rival y fue ahí cuando esta chica (Mary parece que se llama) que se volvió una más de las admiradoras del número 11 olvidándose de todo y de lo que había ido a hacer hasta allá.

Lamentablemente, y pese a todo el esfuerzo de los muchachos, el equipo de Shohoku perdió el segundo partido del campamento. Cuando regresamos a la hostal, estaban todos cabizbajos y sin ganas de nada, así que Akagi los reunió a todos en su habitación para darles una pequeña charla motivacional. Nos fuimos todos a acostar a las once de la noche, y está vez no nos quedamos conversando con Ayako, porque no se encontraba en el dormitorio. Parece que se había ido a dar una vuelta con Ryota, así que Hisashi aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarse a mi cama.

Mi compañera de habitación llegó como a las 3 de la mañana y a esa hora Hisashi se tuvo que ir porque Ayako lo sacó casi a patadas y eso que solamente estábamos durmiendo. Cuando mi novio se fue, me contó todo lo que había pasado con Ryota con una sonrisa que no se la sacaba nadie de la cara. Oficialmente ahora son pareja, pero no quiere que nadie se entere lo que no comprendo, pero me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie y menos a Akagi que llegó a esta hora de la madrugada.

-De acuerdo, prometido! -le respondo -y tu prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que Hisashi estuvo acá hasta ahora

-No se de que me estás hablando -me dice con una sonrisa

Es día viernes de nuevo. Y desde el miércoles que Hisashi anda con animo bajo porque se cumple una semana desde la muerte de Tetsuo y de su funeral. Todos saben que se debe a eso, pero nadie quiere tocar el tema, Akagi habla con él en la mañana antes del último partido del campamento, porque no quieren perder y saben que Hisashi es una pieza clave para el equipo entero. La verdad es que no logra mejorar el estado de animo de mi novio, así que Akagi me pide que yo hable con él; el problema es que ya lo he hecho desde el jueves en la mañana y no hay forma de que se sienta mejor; pero lo intento de todas maneras.

El último partido es aún más complicado que los dos anteriores, y ambos equipos quieren llevarse la victoria de esta semana. Al comienzo del partido Shohoku va perdiendo y llega a un momento en que nos llevan 10 puntos de diferencia. Akagi decide cambiar a Hisashi por un momento pero la cosa no mejora, Hisashi está enojado en la banca, le tomo la mano pero parece que ni se da cuenta del gesto. A los minutos después, es él el que pide el cambio desde la banca para sorpresa de todos y enojo de Akagi quien es el que da las órdenes. Fue un cambio total... empezó a jugar como siempre y Shohoku empieza a remontar, cada vez quedaban menos puntos de diferencia, y menos tiempo de juego, cuando quedaba menos de un minuto, Hisashi anota nuevamente y Shohoku se pone en ventaja por dos puntos, pero el rival no se queda dormido y anotan de nuevo quedando empatados cuando suena el silbato que daba término al partido.

Los equipos durante el campamento quedaron empatados, con partido ganado, otro perdido y otro empatado. Lo que es un resultado más que satisfactorio. Nos despedimos de todos esa misma tarde, ya que el tren que nos lleva a casa sale mañana temprano. Akagi le da las gracias a los jugadores y al director del equipo en nombre de todos y nos retiramos, cuando estaba dándome la vuelta, Nikoshima, el capitán del equipo, me toca el hombro, lo quedo mirando extrañado y me da un papel:

-Para cuando termines con Mitsui o si quieres cambiar un poco de vez en cuando -y me guiñe el ojo a lo que me pongo roja. No alcanzo a responder nada porque cuando reacciono él ya va por el otro lado de la cancha. Lo primero que pienso es que menos mal que Hisashi no escuchó nada. Luego miro el papel y sale su número de teléfono, vuelvo a ponerme roja y me voy detrás de los demás. Cuando llego hasta donde está el resto del equipo mi primo me habla:

-Dónde estabas?

-Venía detrás de ustedes, por qué?

-Te pasó algo? estas un poco rara...

-La verdad es que sí, luego te cuento -y le hago una pequeña seña hacia Hisashi, me entiende de una y asiente.

Nos fuimos al otro día en la mañana; llegamos a directo a la escuela como a las 16.00 en donde Sakuragi estaba con sus amigos, Haruko y el profesor Anzai entrenando. Akagi nos despacha y dice que mañana volverán a entrenar como de costumbre, me da las gracias en frente de todos por haberlos acompañado y nos vamos todos.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO y lo odio xD

besos y abrazos a todos :D


	71. Combinados

-Eh! enana! -es mi primo el que me habla cuando voy saliendo de la escuela tomada de la mano con Hisashi -Vas a tu casa?

-La verdad es que no, vamos a comer algo, vienes? -le pregunto

-No gracias, no quiero tocar el violín -me responde con una sonrisa -cuando llegues llámame para copuchar un rato

-Ok... después hablamos entonces

-Nos vemos Kogure! -le dice Hisashi con una seña

-Nos vemos mañana

Empezamos a caminar con Hisashi por el centro de la ciudad buscando un lugar para comer porque moríamos de hambre y como a Hisashi no se le va una me pregunta:

-Algo que deba saber?

-Por qué lo preguntas? -le digo casi demasiado rápido lo que creo que confirma sus sospechas porque sonríe

-Dime o me enojo contigo. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú, y Kogure no es muy bueno para ocultar cosas, cuando dijo que quería hablar contigo, me quedó mirando a mí, así que escupe

-Esta bien, pero creo que te enojarás de todas formas -le digo buscando algo en mi bolsillo. -Mira -pongo el papel que Nikoshima me entrega frente a él

-Qué es eso?

-El número de teléfono del capitán de Josei

-Y por qué diablos tienes su número? -me pregunta con el cejo fruncido, poso dos de mis dedos en su frente y le digo:

-No hagas eso o te pondrás viejo y feo

-Viejo puede ser, pero feo es imposible -me dice con una sonrisa coqueta que deja babeando a dos niñas que pasaban por ahí, ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño, y Hisashi hace el mismo gesto que yo diciendo:

-"No hagas eso o te pondrás vieja y fea"

-Ridículo -le digo cruzando los brazos en mi pecho, haciendo que se ria

-Ahora dime, por qué tienes su número de teléfono? -suspiro

-Deja recordar, creo que dijo algo como "para cuando termines con Mitsui o quieras cambiar por un momento"... si... creo que eso fue lo que dijo

-Ese maldito hijo de puta...

-Hisashi! -le reto antes que termine la frase pero no lo logro

-Qué se cree? me lo hubieras dicho así le hubiera enseñado...

-Amor, por eso mismo no lo hice

-Y por qué no lo botaste en cuanto te lo dio?

-Por qué no supe que decir, quedé en blanco y después cuando me doy cuenta él ya estaba en otro lugar y todos ustedes me habían dejado atrás... y después se me olvidó -completo levantando los hombros -Pero ahora pienso en dárselo a Ayako para que lo anote por cualquier cosa que el equipo necesite en las nacionales.

-Maldito... que se cree... espero que nos toque con ellos para ganarles y borrarle la sonrisa estúpida de la cara...

-Te vas a terminar eso? -le pregunto mirando su plato

-Eh?

-Vas a seguir comiendo? porque si no lo haces me lo como yo, y si lo terminas pido otra cosa, me muero de hambre

-Cómelo... pero no será mucho?

-Naaaa...

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso... -pone cara seria -Si engordas no te jotearían tanto!

-Imbécil... -le digo tomando sus papas bravas y empezando a comer.

Hoy es el último día de entrenamiento antes de que Shohoku vaya al campeonato nacional, en mi casa ya tenemos los pasajes y el hospedaje listo para ir a apoyar a mi primo y a Hisashi. Mis tíos, los Mitsui y los Akagi se quedarán en el mismo lugar que nosotros, así que será genial.

En el entrenamiento, Sakuragi insiste en jugar un último partido de práctica, pero Akagi y Ayako se niegan porque no pueden arriesgarse a que alguno de los muchachos se lesione quedando tan poco para el comienzo de torneo. Pero ve su oportunidad cuando un alumno de Ryonan y dos de Shoyo llegan a visitar al equipo y les dice que tengan un partido y que busquen a dos jugadores más, los que sean. Ayako se escandaliza y el profesor Anzai le dice a Akagi que él decida la situación. Finalmente, aceptan el desafío y como faltaba un jugador, Sakuragi se ofrece para jugar en el equipo rival.

Estaban a punto de saltar, cuando Uozumi, el ahora ex-capitán de Ryonan, llega a la escuela diciendo que jugará su último partido contra Akagi y que verán quien de los dos es mejor. Así que, pese a todo el escándalo que hizo, Sakuragi se queda su jugar el propio partido que él había organizado.

Se corre el rumor del partido por toda la escuela, los otros clubes dejan sus entrenamientos y se van al gimnasio y llegan muchos desde sus casas a ver lo que pasará, no me extrañaría que varios sean de Shoyo o de Ryonan; llegan las porristas de Rukawa, los amigos de Hisashi con su bandera y se paran al lado mío gritando lo que se nota que a Mitsui le da vergüenza y comienza el partido.

El partido va avanzando lentamente, y llegan casi todos los jugadores de Ryonan, y otros de Shoyo. Hanamichi logra entrar a jugar dejando a mi primo fuera luego de un tropiezo que tuvo pero está muy desconcentrado y se equivoca mucho. Akagi habla con él y se calma, ganando muchos rebotes, dando buenos pases y anotando dos puntos con la cabeza, cosa que nunca había visto en mi vida. El equipo combinado logra superar a Shohoku, pero ahora que Hanamichi está más concentrado, logran acercarse al marcador. Cuando Sendoh llega, el partido vuelve a cambiar.

Rukawa juega aun mejor que antes, y Sakuragi se esfuerza y trata de encestar, pero no lo logra, nadie sabe porqué se esfuerza tanto, hasta que en un momento, salta y logra encestar. Todos en el gimnasio quedamos con la boca abierta, nadie se explica como es que lo hace, y Miyagi le da otro pase para que lo haga de nuevo, logrando nuevamente poner el balón en la cesta. Los amigos del pelirrojo lloran de felicidad, al parecer ese era el entrenamiento que tenía planeado el profesor Anzai para él y dio resultado.

Ya estaba terminando el partido, cuando en un rebote, Sakuragi le roba el balón a Sendoh y hace una hiper-mega-super-espectacular clavada, en ese momento, el partido termina con Shohoku ganando por dos puntos de diferencia.

* * *

hello :D el penúltimo capítulo de la historia :D (creo xD)

gracias por pasar a leer

besos y abrazos 3


	72. FIN

A lo que termina el entrenamiento, me voy que Hisashi para lo que el denomina nuestra "despedida". Nos pasamos la tarde en su dormitorio acariciandonos y besandonos y otros cosas también (no daré detalles). Se hace de noche y me va a dejar a mi casa, en donde cena con mi familia al completo (osea, primo y tíos incluídos). Cuando terminamos de comer, los tres nos vamos al patio para conversar un rato, la noche está calurosa y corre una brisa tibia bastante acogedora.

-De verdad que mñana nos vamos para jugar el campeonato nacional? -pregunta mi Kiminobu aun sin poder creerlo

-Pues sí... -responde Hisashi -y no sólo a jugarlo, iremos a ganarlo

-Y yo solamente los podré apoyar, no puedo hacer mucho más

-No seas tonta. De los que van, y creo que hablo por los dos -dice Hisashi -eres la más importante de todos.

-Así es enana -me dice mi primo revolviendo mi cabello

-Eres un pesado -le digo quitando su mano de mi cabeza

-Irás a la estación mañana? -dice Hisashi

-Si, ahí estaré para despedirme de todos

-Te paso a buscar o te vas directo?

-Kiminobu quedó en venir por mi, así que ve directo a la estación y allá nos vemos

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que mis tíos anunciaron que se iban, y se ofrecieron a llevar a Hisashi a su casa, así que se fueron todos al mismo tiempo. Me quedo con mis padres un rato más tomando un té mientras vemos televisión y me voy a la cama. No puedo dormir, me doy miles de vueltas en la cama, en lo único que pienso es en lo que pasará desde mañana. Por fin el sueño de mi primo, Hisashi y Akagi se puede hacer realidad, así que me pongo muy nerviosa y ansiosa por todo.

Es el día en que Shohoku se va hasta Hiroshima y me levanto a las siete de la mañana, ya no puedo seguir en la cama, con suerte creo que dormí dos o tres horas. Me ducho y cuando mi primo pasa por mí a las nueve estoy lista hace más de una hora. Mis padres lo abrazan y lo besan como si fuera su hijo, y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Mi mamá le pregunta las típicas cosas que preguntan las mamás y que a los hijos nos da vergúenza que pregunten: llevas suficiente ropa interior?, tienes dinero?, no salgas por las noches. llevas condones? (con esta pregunta mi pobre primo se pone como un tomate), el cargador de tu celular lo llevas? y tus documentos? el pasaje? tu cepillo de dientes?. Mi primo me mira para que lo ayude, pero muero de la risa con todo el intorrogativo, así que lo primero que me dice cuando mi madre deja de hablar es:

-Traidora -lo que hace que me ria aun más fuerte.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde -le digo secandome las lágrimas de risa

-Aun no lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que baya hasta Nikoshima para pelear el campeonato nacional

-Es genial, y te lo mereces -le digo dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Gracias Sakura. La verdad es que no se que habría hecho sin ti. Has estado conmigo desde siempre, y apoyandome desde que comence a jugar, siempre fuiste mi fan número uno, incluso cuando apestaba

-Para está la familia. Además, tú igual siempre has estado a mi lado, cuando tuve problemas con Hisashi, siempre estuviste conmigo. Cuando pensé que estaba embarazada primero, y despúes cuando perdí un bebé, siempre estuviste a mi lado, eres mi pañuelo de lágrimas, de las buenas y las malas.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga a llorar, idiota -me dice.

-Tú eres el idiota -le respondo y me pasa el brazo por el cuello y nos vamos caminando abrazados.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar a la estación de tren. Todos llegaron a la hora acordada que era media hora antes de que salga el tren para poner en orden los últimos detalles. Los muchachos me saludaban todos, uno de los últimos en llegar, pero no tarde fue Hisashi, que en cuanto me vio, se fue al lado mío y me da un beso. Me da un poco de plancha porque todos nos mira, pero a él parece darle lo mismo.

-Dónde están esos dos imbéciles? -pregunta Akagi por Rukawa y Hanamichi

-Ya lo llamé a sus casa, ambos ya salieron -dice Ayako sentada sobre su bolso. -No hay caso con esos dos... nunca cambiarán...

-No se preocupen, aun es temprano -dice el profesor Anzai

Se escuchan pasos y todos volteamos pensando que es alguno de los dos que faltan, pero eran los de Kainan quienes caminaban hacia el otro lado del andén. Maki y el profesor de Kainan van hacia nosotros y saludan al profesor Anzai y a Akagi y vuelven a su lugar con los demás.

Estaba yo de lo mejor conversando con Kakuta e Ishii cuando Hisashi se para detrás de mi y me dice:

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento

-Claro -le respondo y dejo a los chicos. Me lleva hasta la escalera, en donde los demás no pueden vernos, justo en ese momento llega Rukawa que lo pasa a golpear sin darse cuenta por venir durmiendo:

-Idiota!

-Lo siento -dice el once de Shohoku y sigue su camino.

-No seas malo, no te vio -le digo sobando en donde Rukawa lo golpeo.

-Filo. -me dice -Te tengo algo

-Qué cosa? -le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bueno... recuerdas cuando te regalé esa pulsera?

-Claro que sí -le repondo con una sonrisa -Me dijiste que algún día la cambiarías por un anillo de compromiso.

-Así es. Así que creo que ya deberías sacartela y ponerte esto -dice sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Cuando la abro veo un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante rosado en el centro en forma de hojas de cerezo

-Hisashi... -es lo único que soy capaz de decir.

-Te gusta?

-Es precioso

-Me alegro... -me sonríe -dame tu mano -no hago lo que me pide porque no entiendo nada, así que él la toma y pone el anillo lentamente en mi dedo. -Te prometí, prometí que cambiaría esa pulsera de juguete por un anillo de verdad, y aquí está, porque quiero que seas solamente mía, porque eres mía y porque eres todo lo que necesito en el mundo.

-Hisashi... -me empiezan a caer las lágrimas de felicidad -cómo es que...?

-Eso no importa, pero espero que no quieras que nos casemos pronto porque estoy endeudado -sonríe -porque... Sakura... -toma mi cara con su mano y me mira a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene y que me volvieron loca desde la primera vez que los vi, apoya su frente a la mía y continua -... quieres casarte conmigo?

-Hisahi... -no respondo nada, solamente me cuelgo a su cuello y lo beso. Trato con ese beso de transmitirle todo lo que siento, lo que he sentido y lo que estoy segura que sentiré por el resto de mi vida. Creo que lo logro, porque cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire, sus ojos brillan intensamente. Nos estábamos mirando cuando alguien grita:

-Mitsui! tenemos que irnos! -era la voz de Akagi

-Voy! -responde, luego me mira nuevamente y me dice: -Eres tú...

-Qué? -le pregunto cuando sus ojos brillan aun más que antes -Soy qué?

-Eres tú, Sakura Kogure, la persona que quiero a mi lado cuando todos mis sueños se hagan realidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **y FIN, pensé que nunca lo terminaría y no sabía cómo hacerlo xD espero que les haya gustado la historia, me costó bastante escribirla, creo que por ser el primer fic que escribo en mi vida. Se que quedó muy cursi xD pero no fue algo planeado. Hubieron varias cosas que siempre me pregunte cuando vi la serie de niña y las puse desde mi punto de vista como me hubiera gustado que fuera, por ejemplo cuando Mitsui sale del partido contra Ryonan, en las finales, siempre pensé que no debió pasar ese momento solo :( y creo que se fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir y del que más me gustó el resultado.  
**

 **Espero también que les haya gustado un poco la versión que puse de Mitsui, que es mucho más accesible y sensible que en la serie, aquí tiene un corazoncito que late fuerte. Y también espero que no hayan odiado a Sakura xD porque creo que le puse algo de mí a ella. Con el resto traté de que sean lo más fiel posible al anime, porque como les había dicho, me deje guiar con el anime y no con el manga.**

 **Estuve tentada de escribir un epílogo, pero naaaa ahora me da flojera xD así quedará como está, por lo menos hasta hoy que estamos a 25 de junio del 2016.**

 **Hay hartas cosas que no me gustaron mucho que digamos, veremos si alguna vez me da la alentadez y las modifico en poco, pero no creo que sea pronto, porque cómo que me quedó gustando esto de escribir y estoy pensando en otra historia de otro anime.**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer a todos los que han pasado a leer y a los que pasarán. Cualquier sugerencia, de cualquier tipo, o crítica o corrección de ortografía, estaré encantada de tomar en cuanta si me lo dicen.**

 **Gracias a todos por pasar y leer.**

 **Besos y abrazos por montones.**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo en otra historia.**

 **Adiós :D**


End file.
